Imagine Breaker & Spiderman: Misfortune Duo
by Sebaspe
Summary: Peter Parker, alias Spiderman, was sent to Academic City to have his "Superhero training". There he meets a certain unlucky boy of his age called Kamijou Touma. Together they will protect Academic City as the heroes they are. When two worlds of misfortune clash, the story begins. (IN-PROGRESS)
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is located in the beginning of To Aru Majutsu no Index and in the Ultimate Spiderman universe, when he had his "Superhero training" that… well most people should know how it ended :(. I used the Spiderman of that universe because in there he is still a 16 years old teen and the "superhero training" comes perfect for this story. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Do you speak any Japanese?" Had asked Tony/Ironman.

"What'? Japanese?" Peter had asked confounded. "Ah, well… a bit". Few people knew that Peter Parker/Spiderman was a huge fan of anime and manga.

"Very well, we are going to improve it in… maybe a week or two. Then you will take the plain" had responded the middle age man.

"What? Plain?" Again, Peter had asked, confused. "Where are you sending me? What about that 'superhero training' you mentioned before?"

"Oh, don't worry about it" Tony said, waving his hand casually. "You are still going to have it, but in a different place and in a different way. About where are you going, isn't it obvious?" He smirked at Peter.

"Why Japan?" Peter was even more confused. "Is an ancient master going to teach me how to control my chakra? Oh! Maybe I will be finally able to do this." Peter put the palm of his right hand up and started to move his left one over it. "Na, it doesn't work."

"That's from a manga. Leave it, it won't work." Tony had a face like he had tried a lot of times before. "The place I'm sending you is something similar to the X-Men's mansion. Just a lot bigger. Tell me Peter, what do you know about Academic City?"

And three weeks later after that conversation, Peter took a plane to Academic City with his mind filled with Japanese. Peter had already spent a week in the modern city. He was getting used to write kanji and everyone said that his Japanese was really clear. It was a hot afternoon and he was walking in a one of the parks near the school he was enrolled in. When he first entered the city he climbed one of the highest buildings to get a reference of the area. In that way he wouldn't need much help of a guide.

Tony told him that if he stayed a season in Academic City, he would get the chance to learn from the many espers that lived there how to handle well his powers. Especially looking at Judgment, which members were all formed by teens, some even younger than him. He even suggested Peter to join them, but if he wanted to do that he would have to pass a 4 month training and sign like 9 contracts. Did Tony plan to make him stay for more than 4 months in Japan away from all his friends and his Aunt May? The young superhero didn't loved that idea.

Either way, in that moment Peter was just hanging around after leaving the private lab where he had his personal System Scan. The test results established him as a Level 2. The reason, Tony asked/ordered him to not stand out. For this command the only especial ability he showed to the scientists in charge of the System Scan was his climbing ability. None of his other superhuman abilities.

"Those guys named my climbing ability…" Peter was muttering angry. He had his reasons. "…Sticky touch! What kind of name is it? At least they could name it spider touch or something similar. Well, let's forget it. If I can remember well, there're some vending machines nearby. I am really thirsty, where are they?"

Suddenly his spider sense went crazy.

'_What's going on?_' Peter wondered. His spider sense hadn't bothered him since he traveled to Academic City.

He headed towards the place that his sense was pointing out. Near the vending machines he was looking for he saw a figure surrounded by lightning sparks. In front of the figure there was a boy with black spiky hair and a fearful expression raising his right hand.

'_Electro! What is he doing here?_'

Peter ran with full speed to save the boy. He didn't have his webshooters put on as Academic City could handle without superheroes. Peter knew that fighting Electro without webs would be really hard. But he had sworn to protect the innocents, and an innocent guy was about to get toasted. So, without thinking, he threw a kick against the back of Electro's neck to try to knock him off. When it was almost reaching Electro's neck, the villain shouted something in a rather feminine but angry voice.

"I told you! I have a name and is Misaka Mikoto! You idio..." And the figure fell totally unconscious to the floor.

Peter realized something in that moment. His Electro was a middle school student of around 14 or 15 years. She had brown hair and was wearing her school uniform, which was conformed by a gray skirt and a very light brown shirt.

"Oh, crap" the distracted teen swore.

"What have you done?" The spiky haired boy said, with his eyes big as plates. "You just knocked her off"

"It was an accident, I thought she was someone else and that you were in danger" Peter answered.

"Well, I was going to receive a lighting spear, but that isn't a reason to just kick her from the back. Look! You even leave her a bruise. She is an 'ojou-sama' **(A/N rich girl in this case)**! Have you seen an 'ojou-sama' with bruises? Oi, aren't you the transferred student from America... Peter Parker-san, no? I live above you in the students' dormitory."

"Yes, it's me" Peter confirmed. "And you are Touma Kamijou, right? It's nice to see you."

"Well, it's nice to see you too, but I wasn't expecting to be in this kind of situation" Touma responded.

"Me neither," Peter said, feeling like a moron.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly a noisy alarm began to sound from the closest vending machine.

"Such misfortune! / Oh crap!" The two unlucky teens shouted.

"Judgment will be here in minutes" Touma looked scared.

"What do we do?" Peter asked Touma worried. He didn't want to be arrested in his first week in Academic City. The reason of being in that place was to learn how to avoid breaking the law when he do his duty, not the opposite.

"Run!" Touma yelled, but he remembered something important. "We can't leave her unconscious here."

"I know that!" Peter responded immediately. "Let's... Let's carry her."

And the two boys lifted the girl up, Peter taking the legs and Touma the head. In that position, they moved her body far away of the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a surreal room with just a little yellowish illumination, there was a big glass capsule standing in the center of it. Inside the capsule there was somebody. This person was similar to a woman, but he had a masculine aura.

"I think it's time to see how Stark's boy is doing," he murmured in an almost robotic voice.

A screen appeared in front of him displaying a big report with the photography of Peter Parker.

"So, good grades, getting along with his new school companions..." He started to murmur. "Fluent Japanese. Nothing interesting. Wait... so he was labeled as a level 2. His power was named, 'Sticky hands'? Who is the one who puts the names to the abilities of the espers? He is getting fired."

He finished reading the report and found nothing more interesting. He remembered his conversation he had with Stark. It was a regular night. He was, as always, controlling everything that happened in Academy City. Suddenly a screen lighted up showing that there was someone requesting a video conference. He felt surprised by who was calling him. He accepted the request.

"Tony Stark" he had greeted. "We haven't talked in a long time."

"Aleister Crowley, Superintendent of Academic City" Tony had responded.

"You aren't calling me just for saying hello, are you?" Aleister had asked directly.

"You are right. I need you to make easy the entrance of some boy."

"I why would I allow that?"

"Because you still owe me" had responded Tony. "More than 70% of the technology in Academic City was developed by Stark Industries. The same technology that saved your life."

A short silence followed.

"Indeed" Aleister had responded with a soft voice after that brief silence. "So, which is the name of the young man and why are you sending him exactly?"

"His name is Peter Parker, I am sending him for some sort of... Let's say training."

"Mmm. I am not going to ask about that. I guess he isn't an esper like the ones living here. So I am going to make the arrangements of the fake documents and all the other…"

"I don't want you to mess with him" Tony had interrupted him in a serious tone. "He is a good kid. He won't do anything. Unlike you. So I want you to hear me very well. I don't want you to harm or take any kind of advantage of Peter. I know what kind of things you do with your city and its citizens."

"Oh, what I do here isn't worse than what Doom do in Latveria. And you don't do anything to him. It's the same in my case. You know that you won't last even with your best suit against an entire city of espers."

Tony looked at the screen as he was getting pissed off. Pissed off with the guy he was talking to and pissed off with himself. Tony Stark, who, before he became Ironman and change his way of thinking, had sold big amounts of technology and weapons to the guy he was talking with. He learned very late what kind of things was doing Aleister with that technology.

"You think that? I could still bring a friend with me" Tony gave up his angry expression and smirked at Aleister. "A big green friend and another with a hammer"

If Aleister body could sweat Tony would have noticed.

"I know very well that you aren't going to make a massacre in this city were 80% of its population are students" Aleister had said reaffirming his voice. "As I said before, leave to me all the paperwork. Your boy won't have troubles to enter the city." Then he added: "He better behaves" the leader of Academic City emphasized the word 'behaves' as it was just referring to behave in the cause of his benefits.

The conversation had ended there.

"Level 2. I better check the videos of his personal System Scan."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

And that was it. This is the first chapter of the encounter of the Imagine Breaker and the Spiderman. A few days ago a tried to find a crossover between Spiderman and To Aru. I was really surprised not to see any. So I decided to write one. Tell me everything you think about till now. Tell me what you like and dislike. Give me suggestions and ideas. If I like them, I will introduce them to the plot.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	2. Chapter 2

Let's continue with the story of the Imagine Breaker and the Spider-Man, Touma and Peter, the Misfortune Duo...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, let's take a break" Touma said from a park bench almost breathing. They had run to the other end of the park carrying Mikoto's body all the way without any rest. "Hey Parker-san, how the hell you don't' look any tired?"

"I'm in good shape" Peter responded casually looking in another way. He couldn't tell him that the bite of a radioactive spider had given him many superhuman abilities, including super resistance.

Besides Touma there was Mikoto's unconscious body. She seemed like she wasn't going to wake up soon.

"So, should we leave her here or wait until she wakes up? Peter asked Touma.

"The most politely thing we can do is to wait" answered Touma.

"You realize that the first thing she probably do is to shoot us a lightning" Peter said worried. He had fought with Electro many times before. He knew how much electricity could hurt.

"Oh, I know that, but you don't have to worry about it" Touma gave Peter a sad smile. "Just stay behind me."

"All right? If you say so."

The pair of unlucky boys spent like half an hour waiting her to wake up. They were already getting very tired of just sitting on the grass looking at a sleeping girl.

"Why didn't you come to summer class of today?" Touma asked Peter wanting to start good chat his rather new classmate, with he hadn't talk till now. Peter was new in Academic City, so he had to go to summer classes. Even if he was a genius in his regular high school, Academic City had really bigger standards of intelligence. Either way, it wasn't so hard for him to understand the classes, very different from the spiky hair boy in front of him.

"I had my System Scan" Peter responded casually. "A group of scientists test me in many ways."

"Really? How did it go?"

"Not very well" Peter said, not feeling so bad about it. He didn't even cared. "I was labeled as a Level 2. Sticky Touch, that's my ability."

"I am a Level 0" Touma told Peter. "But I'm not of the ones who hate being one the weakest espers. I don't care at all." Touma thought about that. He was a Level 0, but his Imagine Breaker was something nobody else had. The power to cancel any ability, any magic and even the systems of God. No esper nor magician could have something like the power of the Imagine Breaker.

"So, Parker-san, it is your first week here. How is Academic City treating you?" Touma asked trying to know about the American.

"I like the place. I am really into technology, so this like a paradise for me!" Peter said happily. "Every building is like a Stark Tower. People treat me good and they are very respectful, but please Kamijou, just call me Peter."

"OK, Peter, I got it. In that case you can call me just Touma."

"Sure, Touma"

The two boys smiled at each other but they caught a movement with his eyes. Mikoto's body was moving like she was going to wake up.

"Finally" Touma sighed with relief. "Please, biri-biri wake up". Touma approached Mikoto and check her head. "Dear God! What kind of kick was that? You hit her in a hot spot with all your might. That bruise is going to last a week." What Touma didn't know was that if Peter had used all his force Mikoto would be lying dead with a broken neck. He only used half his strength and, besides, the electricity covering her had slow down Peter's kick reducing the force of the impact.

"I know that" Peter said ashamed. "I swore that I didn't want to knock a middle school student."

"Man, this won't last a week, this bruise will last a month... Wahh!"

Peter turned back to look at Touma. Surprising view. The spiky hair boy was laying over Mikoto with a nervous expression. If someone else could have seen them, that person would totally have misunderstood the situation.

"Touma?" Peter asked uneasy. "What are you doing?" He didn't know that Touma was that kind of men. Would he have to knock him off too?

"I-I-I-I-I was just checking her bruise!" Touma stammered. "Then I lost my footing and I end up like this. It was an accident!"

"It's alright I believe you but... Oh crap."

"What? Oh, such misfortune!"

Mikoto had woke up. She was looking at Touma over her with a surprised look on her face. After a few seconds of apparently calm the girl burst out.

"What are you doing? You idiot!" she shouted with a total red face. "Get off me!"

"I am sorry! It is a misunderstanding!" Touma excused himself. "I am getting up. Ouch! Biri-biri I am so sorry!"

While getting up of her, Touma had tripped and fell over her again. The difference this time was that Touma's right hand, instead of grabbing the floor besides Mikoto, it fell in her right breast! And even more, his reflexes had made him squeeze it. Mikoto face was totally red, she looked like a fire extinguisher and was dangerously close to tears.

'_If it wasn't for my Imagine Breaker, she would have already fry me like a chip_' Touma thought scared. He got up, sweat dropping of his forehead, and help Mikoto to stand up.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked as Touma was completely embarrassed and speechless to ask.

Mikoto was standing completely frozen in the same spot. She had her head down like and looked like a hopeless person who had just lost something irrecoverable. Suddenly she started to raise her head and...

"YOU! – PER! – VERT! - JEEEEEEEEEERKS!" Mikoto shouted dropping a few tears while generating enough electricity to power a mall center. With that detrimental energy she shot a lightning storm at the two unlucky boys.

Even before Peter's body could make a move, Touma put himself before him with his right hand raised. In the moment the lightning stroke at Touma's hand there was a crack sound like a window breaking and all the electricity disappeared. Spider-man was astonished, Touma didn't even had a wound or looked in pain. He was completely fine.

'_Wow! What kind of ability this guy have?_' Peter thought astonished. '_He can't be a Level 0._'

"Please, just listen to us" Touma was saying. "This is a misunderstanding. If you let us explain ourselves." And in a record time they managed to explain what happened.

Equally, as it was expected, they received another lightning storm.

"But, biri-biri, we have already tell you the true!" Touma yelled while he dispersed the smoke that had generated in the collision between his right hand and the lightning bolt.

"I swear, it was a total accident!" Peter, hiding behind Touma, tried to calm Mikoto down.

"An accident?!" Mikoto yelled still embarrassed of the last situation. "Your kick wasn't an accident at all! It still... Ouch! It still hurts. And YOU!" She pointed at Touma. "Don't call me biri-biri!" And Touma received another lightning bolt.

"Ok, ok, ok, just stop trying to fry us!" Touma plead after he negated that last attack.

"First you defeat me" Mikoto red face was starting to release steam. "Then you-you-you-you don't take responsibility! And now..."

"Defeat you?" Touma asked very confused. "What? Responsibility?!"

"Touma?" Peter looked at him with a mixture of worry and curiosity. "What did you do?"

"No-nothing!" Touma declare immediately. He couldn't be sure because of his memory lost that happen when he met Index.

That girl, Mikoto, looked like she knew him from before. She didn't look, she knew him. And that same girl didn't seemed to be willing to quick the offensive position. She began to generate more electricity and Touma prepared his Imagine Breaker.

"Onee-sama?" suddenly a feminine but almost robotic voice interrupted the scene.

Mikoto paled at the sound of that voice. The three students turned to the origin of the voice.

"Another..." Peter began saying feeling confused.

"...Misaka Mikoto?" Touma, totally puzzled, ended.

In front of them, near some stairs, there was another person. This person completely equal to Mikoto. She was even using her same uniform. The only difference was the military goggles she had put on and her totally unemotional expression. Unemotional like a doll.

"You have a twin?" Peter asked interested, twins wasn't something you could see every day.

"What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked her sister ignoring Peter question.

"I felt the electric waves of Onee-sama's ability, says Misaka giving an explanation" answered the girl without any emotion in her voice.

Mikoto didn't look like she took well that answer as she asked again:

"What are you doing here?"

While the girls were having their awkward conversation, Peter and Touma were feeling uneasy. The two boys didn't know if they should leave or wait until the Misaka sisters finished their talk.

"As I said before I…" started to said Misaka Imouto (**A\N this means little sister**).

"Shut up! Just come with me" Mikoto interrupted her angry and drag her off the place last saying: "And you hentai (pervert) duo! We haven't finished yet" and she took off.

The hentai duo was left open-mouthed and a bit scared because of that last phrase.

"What´s wrong with them?" Peter doubt.

"I guess every family have their own problems" Touma thought out loud.

Peter didn't wonder more about it. He remembered very well about the family problems that many of his close people had. He thought about Mary Jane, Gwen and many of his X-Men friends whose parents left them when they were kids.

"Do have any plans?" Touma asked Peter.

"No, I was just chilling around. I got thirsty, went to buy something to drink and ended in this difficult situation."

"There is convenience store near" Touma said. "If you are still thirsty we don't need to go back to the vending machines and risk to have problems with Judgment. I can take you there if you want, I also would like to have some juice."

"I would appreciate that" Peter responded feeling happy to have somebody to hang out with until the curfew limit.

The two boys left the park towards the store. There Peter bought a coke can and Touma a juice can. Then the two classmates headed back together to the dorms. In the way, they resumed their previous conversation back in the park. They didn't talk about anything important, it was a regular boy's talk. A talk about manga, video games, bikes and in the end about girls. Peter told Touma about New York, how it was so different to Japan, and moreover to Academic City. The pair of classmates kept laughing all the way home. When they arrived, they took the elevator, said their goodbyes and entered in their respective apartments.

Peter was thinking that even though he was involved in that too messy situation, he at least had made a friend. Touma was a really cool guy, easygoing, funny and besides that, had good principles. All that considering the hard luck he had. A bit like him, but that guy was like persecuted by a devil. Peter was opening his door when he heard the voices of his new friend having a chat with a girl on the above floor, where he lived.

"Sphinx have fleas" said a girl with, Peter had to admit, a really cute voice.

"So I have lived this last days with a cat sheltering fleas?!" Touma yelled.

'_Does he have a cat?_' Peter thought already in his room opening the envelope he just found in his mailbox. '_I didn't know that pets were allowed._'

The envelope had the logo of Stark Industries. Inside it he found a lot of papers and a Stark Industries smartphone. Among the papers he found his own curriculum, but with a lot of fake information. There were also a lot of contracts that need signatures. Peter, very confused, turned on the smartphone. It contained a video.

"Hello Peter, how are you?" a pre-recorded smiling Tony Stark face said. "How you feel the most technologic city of the world?"

'_What is this?_' Peter wondered.

"Getting to the important part, did you see what I sent you? That's what you are going to present to join the Judgment. Did you see? With my help you won't have to do the training. I want you to know that I did this all by myself. I could have ask Pepper, but I didn't want her to get into... this kind of stuff.

"What kind of stuff is that?" Peter asked, then he remembered that it was a video not a video call and felt dumb.

"I think that there you will learn a better how to fight evil... no, you will learn a better way to protect the people. Remember what the true duty of a hero is and learn how to perform it without destroying an entire street. Maybe the problems that face Judgment aren't similar to the ones you face in terms of size, but they give all their effort just like you do."

'_He is right about that._' In the short time Peter had spent in Academic City, he could get the chance to see a few times the Judgment members in action. They took their job seriously and focused like a swat would do. '_And all this people have around my age and some are even a lot younger_'.

"You must be wondering, why did I sent you a video instead of just calling you" Tony continued. Peter was really wondering. "Well, I won't lie, there has been some big troubles and many of us are involved in them. I don't have so much time. You don't even know how I'm recording this..."

At that moment Peter realized something. There was a very low sound like a whisper in the video. It was similar to the sound of wind when you are traveling at fast speed in a plain.

'_Is he recording this from his suit, while flying?_'

"However, you must only focus of getting the best knowledge of the art of protecting the innocent. Talk you (maybe) soon." And the video instantly ended.

"Maybe he is right" Peter thought out loud. "Spending a little time like a Judgment member could be a good training."

He was thinking that, but equally he couldn't get off his head the "problems" Tony mentioned before. Peter was a hero also, if there were people in danger he should be standing beside the other heroes to protect them. He was thinking of that and tried to focus on signing the several contracts that were required when...

"What?! All my futon is populated by fleas. Such misfortune!" A big cry was heard from the above room. Thanks to that Peter could apart everything else from his mind.

"Well, let's see. Where do I have to deliver this and start my new duty as a Judgment member? Here the Judgment 177 Branch Office. Wait for me 177 Branch, your best recruit is starting his duty!

* * *

Ok, until here the 2nd chapter of Misfortune Duo. I was suggested to slow down the plot a bit. I think is true. When I wrote the first chapter I was thinking in jumping into action the sooner. Now I believe that I should "ballance" the story a bit. Having actions and character development in similar conditions. I tried to start this new plan in this chapter developing Peter and Touma new friendship. I don't think I did it very well. Sorry, the thing is that am better writing actions than character development.

You probably noticed that I didn't put the second encounter with the sister. I did this because it won't be necessary for the development of the story.

Besides all this I don't think to have more to say until now. Except, have you see the cover I put? I made it with the Photoshop. I hope it makes the story more attractive.

I hope you enjoyed. As always all suggestions and ideas are well accepted and wanted.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. I have been distracted by other thing. A little longer chapter as compensation. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Peter was standing in front of a five floor building. As always, since he first came to Academic City, he was wearing his school uniform. A short sleeve with t-shirt and dark blue pants. He was carrying the papers that he would give in to become an official Judgment member. Yesterday he felt confident with himself, but looking at the Judgment 177 Branch Office building was making him feel like a new student of an elementary school.

He remembered how he used to be bullied by many people before he became more confident with himself, something that came after a massive genetic incident and terrible loss that would hunt him for the rest of his life. The reason why he chose to become a hero and protect all innocent.

'_OK, relax. This isn't worse nor scarier than fighting against Venom or Osborn._'

He entered the building, climbed up the stairs and got to the floor where the office was located. He took a huge breath and knocked the door.

He waited for a few seconds until someone opened the door.

"Welcome, sir" a small girl with pigtails tied with ribbons greeted him. She had around 13 or 14 years and was wearing the same uniform of the girl he knocked yesterday. That made him more anxious. "Is there any request or problem that you would like the Judgment to attend."

"Hello, my name is Peter Parker and well..." Peter started to say. "...I want to join Judgment. I was told to give in my papers here."

"What?" the pigtailed looked confused and a bit angry. "A new member? Just like that. You expect me to believe..." she looked at the papers with a surprised look. "This looks real. Konori-sempai! I need you take a look at this".

The girl turned her back at Peter and walked into the office. Peter didn't know if enter or staying at the door. In the end he decided to take a few step. The office wasn't what he expected. There was a small kitchen, a coffee table surrounded by couches, a sleeping girl... What?!

Lying in one of the couches there was a sleeping girl who had long black hair and was wearing a uniform consisting of a white shirt and a long skirt that reached her knees. Peter thought that she had the same age of the girl who opened the door and that she looked cute while sleeping. Judgment office wasn't what he had first thought. Instead of a room full of ultra-technologic equipment, a conference meeting room and a supercomputer as a database, it looked like a study room for students. Confirming that was the fact that all the room was filled with stacks of papers and notebooks.

"Excuse me, Parker-san" a more adult voice called him.

He turned to the voice. There was a high school student of Peter age. She had short black hair and dark blue eyes. She had glasses and was wearing a school uniform conformed by a blue no-sleeves vest and a striped short skirt white and blue.

"My name is Konori Mii, I am in charge of the Judgment 177 Branch" the girl said. "Even if all this documents look real, we need to confirm a few things because mm... This is totally unorthodox. We weren't informed of anything about this matter" then she add in a murmur that Peter couldn't hear. "Again."

'_And I wasn't informed till yesterday, we are in a similar situation_' Peter thought, feeling bad for being a bother for his new colleagues right from the beginning.

"Uiharu, please search Parker-san profile and compare with this files" Konori Mii was asking a girl seated in front of a computer, while passing some of the papers Peter gave to the pigtailed girl when he first entered the office.

"I am checking it now" responded the Uiharu girl. She had black hair decorated with a big flower crown and was wearing the same uniform of the sleeping girl. As her, Uiharu seemed to have the same age of the pigtailed, who was looking over her friend shoulder into the computer.

"Here it says that you pass the 4 month training... in America?!" the pigtailed almost yelled. "In what facilities? There is no Judgment in America."

"It was a private coaching of an entire year" Peter said remembering all the fake information written in his curriculum. "It is on the files, right there."

"Just as her."

"Exactly, just as… What?" Peter was puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You aren't the first person this month that unexpectedly came this month to join Judgment" responded the pigtailed. "She also had similar documents that confirmed that she had a private coaching in America to join us".

"Who is her?" Peter asked, but the girl just ignored him and continued to look on the computer. The three girls kept confirming the veracity of Peter's documents, checking the online files and sometime calling other people by telephone.

"What's all that noise?" asked the girl who had been sleeping on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Peter's presence. "Oh, hello." Then she gave him a shy smile.

"Hello" Peter said and noticed that she wasn't wearing the regular band of the Judgment members, which they wear on the right arm. "Are you also a member of Judgment?"

"Hahaha! No I just like to chill here with my friends" she told Peter. "My name is Saten Ruiko."

"Peter Parker. I'm the new guy, or at least that's what I want."

"Hey, Saten-san, can you give us a hand in this?" the girl with flowers in the head asked her friend.

"A new rookie?"

"Saten-san? Are you listening?"

"Two in a month that's…"

"Santen-san!"

"Ah, alright" Ruiko responded. She seemed to be angry. Why was that?

'_She probably dislike to be woke up in this way and then interrupted_' Peter thought.

The group of girls kept checking the authenticity of Peter's files for almost an hour until there weren't any doubt about his right to join the branch.

"So… Welcome to the Judgment 177 Branch, Parker-san" Mii said with a nervous smile. She pointed at the other girls. "The girl sitting in the computer is Uiharu Kazari from Sakugawa Middle School."

"It's a pleasure, I hope we can get along" Kazari stood up and bowed politely.

"And she is Shirai Kuroko from Tokiwadai Middle School" Mii pointed at the pigtailed.

"Nice to meet you, new one" Kuroko said in a not very politely way as Kazari, but not rude.

"You already met her, she is Saten Ruiko, same school as Uiharu" the chief gave the middle school student a look that said 'why are you always here?' "And finally, again I am Konori Mii, chief of the Judgment 117 Branch. I study at Yanamiri High School (**A/N according to the wiki her school has been named till now, so I just invent this**)."

"Nice to meet you all" Peter bowed trying to show good manners in Japanese style. "My name is Peter Parker. I come from New York and now I am studying in a Certain High School (**A/N this is just the term used to refer to Touma's school which its real name hasn't been said**). Shirai mentioned that I am the second person to join this month. Can you tell about it?" Peter didn't know why he was feeling something was not right.

"Well, around a month ago we received the visit of a girl" Mii continued. "I was really surprised because it was the new transfer student from America that enrolled to my school a few weeks before. She had similar documents that also confirmed that she had her Judgment training in America. We check if the information was correct and it turned to be legal. So, we had to give her a band and teach her the responsibilities of a Judgment member. In the end it was the same situation… oh, she is here."

Peter turned around and found a girl of his age. Peter was completely frozen.

"Pe-Pe-Peter?" the girl stammered.

She had light brown hair, green eyes and western characteristics. She was wearing the Yanamiri High School uniform and a Judgment band, the same as Mii. Peter defrosted.

"Kitty? Is that you?"

Peter was totally astonished. The girl who joined the Judgment 117 Branch was Kitty Pryde, member of the X-Men. The Shadowcat. His ex-girlfriend.

"Of course is me! Do you know other girls with my face? I don't remember having a twin… Oh, forget it! What the hell are you doing here in Japan?"

"It's quite long story which involves a middle age scientific with crazy ideas and a bit of bad luck in the job, but… What are YOU doing here?" He emphasized the "you". Peter was so stunned that he forgot that he was in Japan and began to talk in English.

"It's…" Kitty looked a bit nervous and was also talking in English. "We will talk about this later" She nodded at the place where the other Judgment members were standing.

'_Oh crap, I forgot about them_' Peter thought.

All of the teens stared at each other silently feeling a bit awkward, especially the westerns. The silence maintained in the room for a complete minute until Mii took the word:

"So you know each other?" the chief ask with a silly smile.

Before Peter could say something Kitty:

"We were in the same school" the Shadowcat said grabbing Peter arm with a big smirk like a little girl. "I haven't seen him in a long time" she turned to Peter. "I missed you."

"Oh, that really nice" Mii said giving a nervous smile. "So you are good friends that haven't seen each other in a while."

"Mmm…" Peter received a stomp that passed unnoticed, in the foot that almost make him jump. "Yes-yes we are good friends. Really good friends" then the injured teen proceed, ignoring the pain and tears that wanted to flow, to also hugged Kitty. He didn't notice anything about what this action was making in the girl.

The others girls seemed to feel a bit uneasy by standing in the middle of the meeting of such adorable couple.

"In that case there is no more presentations necessaries" Kuroko said looking at the couple with inquisitive eyes. "I will show you how to be Judgment member. You are coming with me in my next turn. Unless you have to leave some properties here before."

"Let me see" Peter felt his pants pockets. "No, nothing. Besides all that paperwork I am poor. When are we doing this patrolling?"

"Right now!" and she took Peter's hand. "You don't have to come Kitty."

"What? Oh" Peter just noticed that Kitty was still holding to his arm.

"I have known him for a long time" Kitty began. "I think is better if someone he knows show him his way around."

"No-no-no. It is better if someone more veteran teach him" Kuroko replied.

"Kuroko-san, you don't have to worry about this guy. I can teach him, he isn't so much dumb as he look like."

"Kitty, I think that Shirai is right" Peter interrupted. "She is more veteran than you and me. Besides… Wait! What did you mean by that last phrase?"

"It's better if I teach him!" Kitty was arguing Kuroko ignoring the unfortunate guy. She pulled Peter to her side.

"No, he will learn more if he watch a veteran instead of a novice" Kuroko responded almost losing her temper. She also pulled Peter to her side.

"I tell you. He won't have any trouble with me. I am going to teach him everything" Kitty had already lost her temper.

"No buts!" Kuroko also lost it completely. "Let him go!"

The pigtailed squeezed Peter's hand tightly pulling him to her side. Kitty did the same, the only difference was that she was grabbing Peter's entire arm with hers. This scene would result very weird for anyone that could see it. A 13 years old girl pulling a bigger boy by the hand and a 16 years girl grabbing the arm of the same guy also pulling. Just for the sight it could be described in fewer words as: two girls fighting for a boy.

"Let go his hand!" Kitty yelled.

"You release his arm!" Kuroko shouted.

"Don't break my limbs! We aren't playing the game of pulling the rope. Moreover, I'm not freaking rope!" Peter cried. He didn't remember any other moment when he had felt so uneasy…

'_No, that happened yesterday with that biri-biri girl. Men, my bad luck never leaves even if I cross to the other side of the world._'

"Shirai-san, Kitty-san, Parker-san" Uiharu and Ruiko were trying serenate the trio. "Please calm down."

"I'm not doing anything!" Peter cried again. "Hey, Kitty. My arm… your chest"

The girl didn't had noticed that the position in which she was hugging the other western was something that could be really awkward for both. Kitty was grabbing Peter's arms with both of hers. That meant that Peter's naked skin was touching the body part that was between the arms of a girl. Most than a body part, a pair or relatively big hills that many men thought were a gift from God.

"Kitty! You are really making it hard for me." Peter said that, but he was thinking: '_This isn't too bad._' He shook his head furiously trying to cool down.

Finally Kitty realized the situation she was in. She released Peter's arm and blushed. Kuroko also freed Peter's hand. Kitty started to open her mouth again to say something, but Mii cut her.

"It's enough. Look, Kitty, I know you haven't seen Parker-san in a long time, but he is now a novice Judgment member who needs to learn a lot of the job. Shirai has worked for the city for a long time. Considering that, she is along with me, the best one to teach him. Besides all is her turn to go on patrol. You just came from yours, one of the first you have done alone without any supervision."

Against those arguments Kitty couldn't make any type of reply. She just stood at the spot.

"And Parker-san, for now on you'll need this" Mii handed an official Judgment armband to the new boy.

"Awesome!" Peter giggled feeling finally as a Judgment member. '_Ouch! Crap! My limbs. Those girls pulled me as chewing gum._'

He looked at Kitty, who seemed to be a little unhappy. He felt the need to intervene.

"Hey, Kitty. Don't worry about it we will can talk all we want later" he was saying this while thinking: '_I will tell you why I came here. Hahaha! You are probably going to laugh at me, but you must tell me also why you are here._'

He was thinking that Kitty just wanted to know the reason of their meet in Academic City. If he had been a little more intuitive, he could have realized that she didn't care that much for that. Instead, she wanted to be alone with him. Unluckily, he didn't see any of that. Like a certain spiky haired unfortunate boy who was normally involved in this kind of situations.

"Ok" Kitty agreed with an unnoticeable sad smile.

"When do you said you will take me on patrolling?" Peter asked Kuroko.

"Right now!" and she took Peter's hand again.

"All right, but you don't have to take me by the hand" Peter closed his eyes for a second. "I can easily…"

The two Judgment Members, the veteran and the novice, disappeared at the spot without leaving any trace. Kitty, Mii, Ruiko and Kazari were left alone.

"He is handsome" Ruiko said gaining three inquisitive looks, especially from the western girl. "Don't you think, Uiharu?"

"Satan-san! What are you saying?!" Kazari replied blushing like a tomato. "Don't say such embarrassing things."

"Isn't it true? Good looking face and… Did you see those arms?" Ruiko was looking at the rooftop smiling with colored cheeks.

"Really good arms" Mii was muttering with a face similar to Ruiko. Then she noticed about the looks of the other girls. She coughed and said: "Well, I mean, is good to be in good shape. In that way he won't get tired while doing his job. I just hope that his discipline is also shaped that way."

Kazari smiled at the comments, but Kitty looked like she was going to burst out in any moment.

* * *

"...walk my way..." Peter opened his eyes. "...out? What happened to the office? What I am doing in the street?"

He was outside the five floor building of the Judgment with Kuroko.

"You didn't get dizzy? Nice" Kuroko said with a smile of satisfaction. "Most people who I teleport gets dizzy. At least when they experience something like that for the first time. Have you been teleported before?"

"It must have been because I closed my eyes" Peter said casually thinking when he swung with his webs back in New York. He was used to many different movements. Compared to some of his craziest acrobatics teleportation wasn't a big deal.

"In that case let's go" Kuroko took Peter's hand again and teleported them to the middle of the sky.

"Waaahhh!" Peter shouted. They were more than 7 meters above the floor.

'_Oh crap! Did she just miss the objective spot and we end up here?'_

Slow motion. It was a long fall. Peter could easily survive it and even walk his way to his dorm after, without a scratch or a broken bone. He could do that, but Kuroko couldn't. Peter proceed to, in free fall, change their position and cover Kuroko's body with his. In that way Peter would receive the complete impact, but she would be safe. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

"The trip ended" Kuroko said before teleporting them both into safe ground. "You can stop hugging me."

Peter, blushing, released Kuroko from his protective hug. The Judgment members were in a bridge over the street. Even they just appeared there from nowhere, the people walking in the bridge didn't looked surprised or interested. Academic City was totally used to seeing amazing esper abilities every day.

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Kuroko joked Peter with a grin.

"No, I was trying to protect you." Peter said angry of being mocked by a younger girl.

"Hahahaha! I don't think so. You were afraid. When people are in the middle of a free fall, they tend to hold on to any type supporting point. It's natural. I am used to be hugged like that when I teleport people."

"No, really, I was protecting my body with mine" Peter replied worried of being judged as scaredy-cat in his first day on the job.

Kuroko seemed a little skeptical. "If I hadn't teleported us, you would have received all the impact. A lot of broken bones would be considered a lucky day after that kind of accident."

'_I wouldn't have any problems with the fall, but I can't say something like that_' Peter thought while thinking his answer. "That's true, but you would have die."

The grin left Kuroko's face. "So you are saying that you would risk your life for a person that you just met minutes ago."

Peter didn't need to meditate the answer. "Yes."

'_I am Spiderman, I risk my life for unknown people every day. Helping people is one of the few things I actually take seriously._'

The pigtailed girl looked surprised. Not for the answer itself, but for the seriousness in Peter's tone.

"I me-mean that..." Peter stammered. "Well you are my Judgment partner and sempai (superior)."

"Hahaha!" Kuroko laughed. Apparently she had regained from the surprise. "I must say Parker-san, that you have a hero personality."

"Hahahaha!" Peter laughed with her. "What can I say? I like to help people."

"That's nice. Every Judgment member should be the same, but listen to me" a serious expression appeared on her face. "That kind of thinking is as admirable as dangerous."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that putting yourself in danger without thinking won't help anyone" Kuroko began to lecture him. "Even if helping was your only aim. That hero personality can easily lead to serious wounds. For you, your partners or maybe even the civilians."

Kuroko started to walk off the bridge where they landed before. Peter followed her.

"You know what we are, the Judgment and Anti-skill? We aren't superheroes. We are the guardians of Academic City. We guard the law and the people from any threats to their safety."

Peter tried to cut her, but Kuroko's gaze didn't let him.

"Being a guardian means that you must think about every aspect before acting. If you are going to deal with another esper, you must think first of evacuate all the civilians of the place. It's simple logic. Think more about the consequences of your actions than the actions of the delinquents. I know about a lot of Judgment members who because of not seeing beyond the surface of the problem, end up wounded or penalized for letting civilians get injured."

"I just tried to save your life" Peter argued. "The only life risked was mine. Is it wrong?"

"No, that was the best action anyone could do in that kind of situation" Kuroko's expression softened. "I am telling you that you must remember to think about everything. Consider all your surroundings and even farther than that. Then you act. Act and win. I have thought that way since…" Kuroko looked at the floor.

"Since?" Peter asked with a bit of interest.

"It doesn't matter" Kuroko said waving his hand. "The important thing here is if you just heard what I said."

"I heard you and I think you are right" Peter admitted. He was surprised. Less than an hour in the Judgment and he had already learned something new and important. Tony was right about joining Judgment. Peter recalled the phrase of his uncle Ben and mutter: "With great power must come great responsibility."

"That's not exactly what I was saying, but it also important. The Judgment members have authority and sometimes strong abilities. One of these are power and we have to wield it with responsibility." Kuroko closed the theme. After that conversation, the pair patrolled the streets of Academic City looking for any problem in which they could help until the afternoon.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Now that the main characters have been presented let's see their profiles:

Touma Kamijou (JAP: Kamijou Touma): Touma is To Aru Majutsu no Index main character, also called Imagine Breaker because of his ability. He possess the Imagine Breaker, which enables him to block/negate any kind of supernatural ability (esper or magic) and even the miracles of god (ex: the fortune). Every special power will be destroyed at the touch of his right hand. He has a hero personality, which means that he will try to save anyone in danger. It doesn't matter if he knows the person or not. His main weakness is that even he has the best defense, his only attack is to punch his enemy with his right fist until he/she goes down. Besides, he doesn't has any advantage against regular people. In few words, he can beat someone as Accelerator, but he can't defeat five brawny thugs.

Peter Parker/Spider-man: Spider-man main character. Hero personality like Touma, same lack of luck. He is a funny guy who likes to make jokes even in the toughest battles. Being bitten by a radioactive spider gave him many special abilities. He has superhuman: strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium and reflexes. He can climb walls thanks to his ability to control the flux of inter-atomic attraction between molecular boundary layers. I think this is something like using the negative/positive energy in his atoms with the positive/negative of the surfaces. Also making stronger bonds to resist all the weight of his body. His only weapons are the web-shooters. This machines like bracelets allow him to with the touch of a button in his palms (that's why the pose of putting two fingers in his palms when throwing webs) throw a shear-thinning liquid that, on contact with air, transform into an extremely tough, flexible fiber with extraordinary adhesive properties.

Mikoto Misaka (JAP: Misaka Mikoto): Co-character of To Aru Majutsu no Index. Main character of To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. Also called just Railgun. She is an Electromaster and the third one of the seven Level 5 espers of Academic City. She has several powers besides throwing lightning bolts to unfortunate guys as the capacity to move metallic objects thanks to the electromagnetism and even the little particles of iron in the dust to make them vibrate as an electric saw. Her iconic ability and strongest is her Railgun. Misaka use an arcade coin along with her electricity to shot it at a velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph). Personally I think this thing can destroy a tank. Misaka's main weakness is her dependence of her ability. She has ALMOST no fighting skill when it comes to evade and give punches. This can be seen when she tries to fight Touma in the Railgun series. So, Capacity Down is the best way to defeat her.

Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat: Character of the X-Men series. Kitty main power is selective intangibility, which allow her to pass through solid objects and move inside them as swimming (although she don't do any movement). The scientific base of this power is that she can pass her own atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the other surface. Besides this she can make others persons or objects pass through solid objects like her when touching them, and walk in water. Kitty is really strong and has good fighting skills. She can also condense the atoms of her body, fortifying her body with it and increase her resistance tremendously.

Well there are the profiles. I got most of the information of and . Feel free to check more about the characters (The Peter and Kitty I used for this story are of the Earth-1610) in this pages. I tried to summarize the scientific facts about each characters, but it was more difficult than I thought. So I really recommend you to check their pages. I think that the scientific base behind the superpowers are very interesting.

If you get bore in your science class talk to your teacher about the scientific background of the fictional superheroes (unless he/she is very close-minded). Thank to that I was able to get good grades in my class this year :)

I could say a few things about this chapter but enough autor bla-bla-bla… Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews, view, favs and follows. For a new writter seeing his story is getting this kind of response... it makes me happy and inspire me to get the updates sooner. I love to write and I love to see people are having fun with my texts.

**MoRGzY1**: Thank you for your review. In response to it. It's true that I mostly focused in Peter in this chapters. The thing is that we all know what was doing Touma at the Sister Arc, so it isn't completely necessary to put too much of his perspective. While Peter have to be introduced in the plot in a different way. I promise that in the next arcs, that most of them will be out of the known To Aru plot (using marvel universe characters and some villains of mine invention), I will balance the focus on both of the Misfortune Duo. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Secret of the Sister**

"Eh, where is her?" Touma asked in loud voice in the entrance of the library.

It was afternoon. Approximately and hour ago he had an encounter with Mikoto in the park, but she seemed different from her usual self. She seemed to be sad. Not sad as if she had lost a precious friend or broke up with her boyfriend. It was a sadness similar to someone who had lost everything and was totally hopeless. Mikoto seemed to be so much into that mood that she even didn't mentioned the "difficult" experience from yesterday. Either way she walked away and Touma head to his dorm, but when he was leaving the park he found another interesting person: Mikoto Imouto (little sister). She was trying to feed a stray young cat, but the little animal was trying to avoid her touch.

"It's because the electromagnetic field that Misaka emits, Misaka explain" she had said.

It ended with Touma helping the girl. He took the cat and, along with Misaka Imouto, walked to a library to buy a book with advices about how to take care of cats. Touma had entered the library leaving the girl taking care of the cat outside. He felt confounded when, after buying the book, the girl wasn't waiting for him. She even left the cat on the floor.

"Where did she go?" Touma scratched the back of his head and picked up the cat.

He searched the street. There were a lot of students walking towards their respective dorms because of the curfew. Misaka Imouto was nowhere to be seen.

_'Did she leave me with the cat? That's not very..._' Touma was thinking until he focused his attention in a dark narrow alley in front of the bookstore.

Touma didn't know why he felt the need to enter into that dark place. The spiky haired crossed the street and dived in the darkness. He had the hunch that he would find Misaka Imouto if he walked that way. He found her. A few of them.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Now we finished our round we can go home" Kuroko said stretching her arms over her head closing her eyes.

Peter and Kuroko had spent their time patrolling their area until the afternoon. In all that time they didn't find any trouble. Summarizing it was an easy day without surprises for the Judgment.

"Tough day, wasn't it? Fuuuu!" Peter joked making a fake pose of getting rid of the sweat from his forehead.

Kuroko equally laughed at the false joke. "Yeah yeah. Do you want to return to the office before heading to your dorm?"

"I there any need?"

"No"

"In that case I will just return to my room after buying some groceries" Peter said while thinking what he should buy for dinner. "Are you also going to return to your room?"

"Yes. I will phone Uiharu in the way to report that there wasn't any kind of problem in my round."

"You don't have to buy groceries for today meal or do you have supplies" Peter asked unaware of the school of his partner.

"Hahahaha! I believe you don't know too much of Academic City."

"I just came a week ago."

"That's why you don't know anything of the Tokiwadai Middle School" Kuroko said with a smart aleck grin. "Our school can easily provide us the three meals, as a big swimming pool and one of the best esper development program. Tokiwadai is on the top of most of the schools in Academic City. Many strong espers girls are formed there. Most important, we have two of the seven Level 5 attending there" when she said this a little pervert smile reflected on her face (Peter back away a few steps), but then it turned sad.

"Shirai, are you alright?" Peter asked worried.

"Will Onee-sama returns tonight? I wish…" Kuroko muttered to herself.

"Onee-sama?" Peter asked puzzled. He had heard that nickname before. '_I remember. The little sister of that biri-biri girl called her that way._'

"Did I talked out loud? What embarrassment" Kuroko said while blushing. "Either way, there is a convenience store in the next block. Tokiwadai is on the opposite direction. So, I think I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will" Peter agreed without asking any question.

"I may say that you will do well in the Judgment. It was a good decision to join us."

"Do you think so?" Peter felt great thank to Kuroko's comment. "Thank you. I promise I will do my best."

"I know you will Parker-san" Kuroko nodded smiling.

"You can call me just Peter if you want."

Kuroko hesitated for a moment before answering. "If that's what you like I will. I will be going now. See you tomorrow, Peter-san."

"Until tomorrow" Peter replied with a smile.

Kuroko waved her hand and disappeared at the spot.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kamijou Touma was running at full speed to Academic City streets with the black cat in his arms. What he saw in the alley. The images were still tormenting his mind. He shook his head in an attempt to get them out of his mind. Misaka Imouto… there were more. There were many clones of Misaka Mikoto. Sisters, they said they were called.

'_What the hell means this?_'

The Sisters were being killed in "a simple experiment", which was what one of the clones said. This clone referred to herself as Misaka 10032. She was the one who wanted to help the stray cat. The one killed was another he never met before.

'_10032? Is that her number? Who many Sisters exist? What are they killed for?_' Many thoughts echoed in his head. '_Misaka knows about this?_'

He was wondering about the last question. It was the reason why he was running to the Tokiwadai Middle School dorm. He need to talk with Misaka and clear the situation. If he remembered well, her dorm was in the same direction as his, but further away. He would have to take the bus from the next bus stop. He kept running and passed in front of a convenience store. Another teen of his age called him from there, but Touma didn't hear him.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Peter had just exited the store after buying the groceries for his dinner before he saw Touma running at full speed. He tried to call him, but the spiky hair teen didn't hear him. In the split second he could see Touma's face, Peter saw a mixed expression of fear, rage and seriousness. Peter kept watching the other teen disappear from his sight running at full speed in the direction of their dorm.

'_Maybe he is afraid of missing the curfew_' Peter thought, but that didn't make any sense. The curfew didn't begin until an hour later and there were still a lot of students walking in the street.

"I heard the Anti-Skill member taking through to the radio" a student who was entering the store told his friend. "He said that somebody found a body."

'_A body? Somebody found dead body?_'

"Hey, excuse me, can you tell me about that?" Peter asked worried.

"About what?" the student doubted looking at Peter.

"What you just said. I heard you saying that somebody found a body" Peter had a really concerned face.

The unknown student laughed. "You don't have to worry about that. What I was saying is that I heard an Anti-Skill member talking to the radio about a murder scene in an alley a few blocks ahead. Nevertheless, apparently it was a false alarm.

"Oh, thank you. I feel now much more relief" Peter replied with a fake smile.

He was wondering about that. How exactly there was a false alarm of a dead body? How exactly there was a false alarm of a murder scene? He had seen, without joy, dead bodies and murder scenes before. Who would confound something like that?

'_Who found the body?_' Peter asked himself. Then he recalled when he saw Touma running at full speed with that scared and angry expression, from where the unreal murder took place.

Peter head to his dorm, where he supposed Touma had gone to. He walked the now less crowded streets of Academic City when the sun had already hide on the skyline. Peter reached his dorm and took the elevator to Touma room's floor instead of his. The teen knocked his door and waited. A few seconds passed until the teen heard somebody unlocking the door.

Suddenly his Spider Sense went crazy. The door opened and a human size projectile was shot directly to his head. Thanks to his reflexes he managed to avoid the attack ducking. Peter took cover at the right of the door frame in case there was another projectile. Nothing happened. He put out his head and look in the room. It was an empty room. There wasn't anybody that could fire a projectile or any kind of automatic turret. Peter turned around to see what happened to the first projectile. He was quite surprised. The projectile was stuck on the floor rail and it was...

"A flying nun?" Peter asked out loud.

"..." the silver haired young nun was muttering something and biting the rail like a dog would do with a bone.

"Touma... Your head taste different" the 12-13 years nun murmured with a cute voice. "Stop eating so much minerals, you don't need more iron. You taste like a key."

"A key? How do you know how a key taste like?" Peter asked out loud without thinking.

Index opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't biting Touma's head. She stopped her action and turned around to look at Peter.

"You aren't Touma" she said in a sad voice.

"No, I am not" Peter said. "My name is Peter Parker, I am Touma's classmate. Which is your name?"

"Index. By the way, do you speak English?" Index asked. Peter nodded. "I was born and raised in England and I can see you are also of a western country, so it would be easier for us to talk in English."

"Agree" Peter started to talk in English. "Hey Index, do you live with Touma?" Index nodded. "Do you know where he is right now?"

"No! He hasn't come home and I am hungry!" Index started to swing her arms over her head with anger. She was full of rage but Peter noticed a bit of sadness in her.

"I saw him running a few minutes ago. I thought that he was coming here."

"Running? Oh, he is again messing with other people problems" Index said in a tone that implied she has seen similar situation before. "He is always trying to help unknown by himself people and end up hurt."

"What do you mean? Are you saying he is dealing with something dangerous all alone?"

"He never ask for help" Index muttered in a sad tone that broke Peter's heart.

The teen took a decision. "Don't worry Index. I will find Touma and help him in wherever problem he is into." Peter hadn't felt like a hero since he left New York, but in that moment, offering his help to that worried girl he felt great. He gave his best heroic smile and said: "I will bring him back without even a scratch before you can say… hey, are you listening to me?

Index had been staring at Peter's bag, where he was carrying his groceries. Peter heard a load growl from the girl, specifically from her stomach. She did say that she was hungry. Peter moved the bag in front of her. If he move it to the left Index eyes follow. If he move it to the right, Index eyes follow. If he raised the bag higher, Index gaze looked up.

"Do you want it?" asked Peter feeling a bit uncomfortable. The nun nodded. "Take them. It's ok. I going to look for Touma. Don't worry?"

"Thank you, Peter" Index said with a tremendously cute smile, while taking Peter's dinner.

The hero teen took off leaving Index alone at door frame with the groceries bag in her hand. The little nun entered the room and closed the door with a smile.

"Let's see what we are going to eat for dinner, Sphinx" Index told her cat inspecting the contents of her treasure bag. A surprised happy face changed into a not pleasantly surprised one. "This food need to be cook. I don't know how to cook" she gave a look to Touma's room little kitchen. "How difficult could it be?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Chapter 4 finished. This time it didn't took me long. Of course, I wanted this to be the penultimate chapter of the first arc (the last will be the fight with Accelerator and the epilogue of the arc). But in the end I decided the next chapter to be the penultimate. The final fight of the arc and first fight of the story (I have been really eager to write a fight since the begining).

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 finished. Nothing to say. Now, let's begin…

(updated: Dic 29 2014)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 5 - To the battlefield**

In a certain big bridge of the Academic City, a young girl rested her body on the rail. She seemed to be looking at the sea, but she wasn't anywhere. The brunette had a light brown no sleeves sweater and a gray short skirt. Her name was Misaka Mikoto. Mikoto had passed the worst time in her live.

'_I have clones. They are called the Sisters._'

She discovered that she had been cloned with her DNA, which the girl gave when she was really young. Nevertheless, it wasn't the worst. The clones were participating in an experiment. An experiment that would let them be killed merciless by a monster. A monster called Accelerator, the strongest Level 5.

'_I can't defeat that monster_'

It was impossible to survive a fight with Accelerator. The girl thought that she could stop the experiment if she destroy the facilities responsible of it, but in the end that didn't work. She tried another option, but it was the same again. In the end, there was only one way left to stop the experiments. Mikoto would fight Accelerator. She couldn't win, but if the fight could interfere with the predictions of the scientists. The scientists who predicted with the Tree Diagram the result of the experiment. The never seen before Level 6.

'_I have to fight him_'

With that, the scientist would think that the experiment had fail because of the encounter between Accelerator and the Railgun, the original. They would think that it was impossible for Accelerator to reach the Level 6 just following that process. Mikoto was going to die in the fight. She knew that, but she was willing to die for her clones. She was willing to die for the Sisters. Her sisters.

'_I am going to die_' Mikoto barely hold the tears. '_Somebody help me_'

Suddenly, Mikoto heard a strange sound: the meow of cat. She turned around. She saw a cat walking to her and something surprised her. In front of her, bending on his knees because of running many streets without a break, was a spiky black haired boy. She knew exactly who that boy was.

"What are you doing?" asked Kamijou Touma with a serious expression before she could say something.

The girl didn't responded immediately because of the strangeness of the question. "What do you want? I do whatever I want. You think that you can tell me what to…"

"Stop" Touma cut her in a crude tone. Mikoto was left speechless. The boy showed her a big amount of papers.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Misaka 10032 arrived at the train switchyard. A very unpopular place were trains and containers were keep, also it served for the purpose of putting the coaches and locomotives in the correct railway. Setting over a container the sister found the boy she was looking for to begin the experiment.

"So it's 8:25… I take it you're the next doll to be targeted in the experiment?" the white haired boy with red eyes spitted at her with a sadistic smile. This boy's name was Accelerator, the strongest Level 5. The strongest esper of Academic City and of the world. A person; or monster, it was difficult to know, that could destroy the entire city if he really tried.

"Yes, Misaka is Serial Number 10032, responds Misaka" the expressionless girl answered.

"Don't you feel anything about this situation?" Accelerator asked Misaka Imouto without losing his sadistic smile.

"It is difficult to understand what you mean when you use vague terms such as 'anything', replies Misaka. The experiment begins in 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Are you prepared? Asks Misaka to make sure."

"Tch… I was hoping to kill some time, but no. There's just no having a conversation with any of you" Accelerator said changing his sitting position. "I can't understand why you would throw away your lives like that. To me, my own life is my top priority. That's why there's no limit to the amount of power I want and that's why I am willing to kill hundreds, thousands, and even more of your kind."

"There are parts that Misaka can't understand, replies Misaka. If you are already the strongest esper and there nobody who can defeat you, why are you looking for more power if you don't need anymore, ask Misaka."

"The strongest esper?" Accelerator stopped smiling. ""Strongest? Strongest!? Strongest!? That's true. If it wasn't I wouldn't have this rank, but…" The esper stopped talking for a pair of seconds, recalling the deep causes of his involvement with the experiment. What he really wanted. Then he got rid of that thought and smiled again at Misaka Imouto. "What I want is absolute strength that makes the thought of taking me on sound like a fucking joke and doesn't even allow anyone to even think about fighting me".

Misaka Imouto didn't reply. She just stood there looking expressionless as always at the strongest esper until: "8:29 PM and 45 seconds, 46 seconds, 47 seconds…Experiment #10032 will begin shortly. Test Subject Accelerator, please wait at the designated spot, informs Misaka."

And with that words the experiment #10032 began.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Peter crossed the bridge and, as he was expecting, he saw Mikoto in the middle of it. When he was looking for Touma he saw in the distance a big lighting striking the bridge.

'_It's definitely her_' he had thought when he saw that.

Mikoto was sitting on the floor trembling hugging a black cat. Tears were flowing of her eyes uncontrollably. Peter run to her.

"Where's Kamijou Touma?" the teen asked the girl. He had the feeling that she had something to do with Touma disappearance. Besides, the cat she was holding was equal to the one Touma held in his arms, when Peter saw him.

The girl raised her head while she wipe her tears. "Who?"

"Spiky black hair. He wear my same uniform. He was there when we met yesterday. He stopped your lightning attack and prevent us from becoming fried chicken."

"Oh, you are his friend" Mikoto, who seemed that had forgotten the "incident", said in a low and paused tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I am looking for him" Peter replied. "Have you seen him?"

"…" Mikoto didn't answer at first. She just lowered her head again. "He…"

"You saw him, right?" Peter confirmed. "Where is him?"

"I can't..."

"What?"

"I can't tell you" Mikoto replied in a sad tone. She couldn't move. The image of the spiky haired boy who had just left heading to a death battle was still in her head.

"Please, biri-biri, why can't you tell me?" Peter asked kneeling in front of her to get her attention. Suddenly the teen discovered a few papers in the floor next to the girl. The papers were almost ripped with burn scratches. It was like they were stroke by a little lighting. Peter picked up the papers and read the content that was still readable.

"What's this?" Peter asked out loud after reading the contents. "20'000 clones of Misaka Mikoto? Sisters? Level 6 shift experiment? Strongest esper? Death battles?" He realized there that the girl that he thought was Mikoto's sister, was actually a clone.

"Now you also know about my sin" Mikoto said trembling hugging the black little cat strongly. "It's my fault all those girls were created for such horrible purpose."

Peter tried to remember the clone he met yesterday. '_She talked weird, that's true. Her face was almost robotic, that's true. But that doesn't mean she has to die to make other person stronger. That guy is planning to kill 20 thousand clones to become more powerful. I won't tolerate that._'

"He went to the train switchyard. To fight him" Mikoto said in despair.

Peter stood in silence. "Did he go to fight the strongest esper?"

The girl just nodded.

"Which is his power?"

"What?"

"I asked you which his power is"

"You aren't going to fight him. Are you?" Mikoto stood up. "Don't just smile like that! You don't know how powerful Accelerator is. He has already killed 10031 clones. His power is called Vector Change, he can control every kind of vector. No force can affect him!"

"Yeah, that sounds difficult, but…" Peter remembered what he promised Index and the other promise he did when he became Spider-Man. "Touma is in danger, I have to help. I promised to help him. Besides, your Sisters will always be in danger while this experiment exist. You mentioned the train switchyard, right?"

Peter turned back and began to walk away. Mikoto run after him and grabbed him by the shoulder. "You aren't going there! I won't let another person die for my sins. The only one who should face that monster and die by his hand is-is-is… me."

_Thwip!_

"Mmmmm!" Mikoto attempted to yell while she tried to remove that web-like thing of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to never let anyone die!" Peter said with a mocking smile checking the web-shooters he took from his room after his talk with Index. "Nor the good nor the bads. It is heroic: To risk your life for the people you care, but I won't let you die. Now..."

_Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip!_

Mikoto had her both feet pasted to the iron floor of the bridge. They were covered with a strange substance similar to a spider web. She lost her balance and ended falling on her ass with a very scary frown. "Mmm mmm!"

'_I'm Spider-Man. It is my job to risk my life and keep away the others from danger. Now this girl is a danger for herself, so it is better to left her here._'

Mikoto wanted to free of that weird webs and fry that moron teen, but what he just said left her thoughtful. What the moron was saying was similar to what the idiot said. Still, she won't let others solution her problems for her. The only thing she need was to free from that hard web.

"Again. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Goodbye!" And Peter run off while he felt a burst of lightning behind him.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"I must hurry" Touma muttered while he ran through the streets of the Academic City.

After his talk with Mikoto he headed to the train switchyard at full speed ignoring the pain he was feeling. That was a product of a big quantity of volts and amperes that a certain scientific Railgun threw at him a few minutes ago. He felt all his body in pain, but equally he gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and kept running.

'_The experiment has already started. If I don't hurry Misaka Imouto will…_' Touma shook his head to get rid of any negative thoughts.

He ran as he had never ran in his life. However, that speed was nothing to the other teen who was after him.

"Hi" Peter said casually running besides Touma.

"Pe-Peter! What are you…? Wah!" Touma began to ask before he tripped over an empty can and lost his balance.

Luckily (something very uncommon for this teen), Peter grabbed his arm and helped him to regain balance.

"Thank you" Touma muttered. "Look I will love to talk right now, but I have something to right now. If you excuse me…"

"Doing what? Fighting the strongest esper of the city and saving 9968 Sisters?" Peter said looking into the spiky haired boy eyes.

"How do you…?"

"I found out about this experiment recently" Peter replied.

"So? What are you going to do? Are you planning to stop me?" Touma asked preparing to run off.

"No" Peter replied surprising Touma. "We will just do a replacement. I going to fight Accelerator and you are going home to make dinner for Index."

"What do you mean? Do you think I will just run off after I find a replacement…? Oi, how do you know Index?"

"Funny story" Peter began. "I went to your apartment, I knocked the door, and then a flying nun jumped to my head. Finally…"

"Never mind! Never mind!" Touma said shaking his hands in front of his face. "Look, I have to go. Every second I waste could be the last of Misaka Imouto. I won't let you stop me. I have to fight him. If a Level 0 defeats him, the strongest Level 5, the experiment will be over. Besides, I have the only ability that can defeat someone as him" Touma hesitated to tell Peter about his power. "My ability is called Imagine Breaker. I can negate every kind of special ability if it enter in contact with my right hand."

"Oh, so that's your power. Pretty impressive" Peter recalled how Touma had blocked the electric attack yesterday.

"Maybe, but it also comes with a lot of bad deals" Touma replied remembering the reason of his misfortune.

"Equally is impressive" Peter nodded. "Returning to the problem. You are the only one who can hit him, right? Right. And you also said that a Level 0 has to be the one who defeats Accelerator."

"If a Level 0, the weakest; defeats Accelerator, the strongest, the scientists in charge of the experiment will think that Accelerator will never be able to reach the all mighty Level 6" Touma declared.

"If that's the case…" Peter seemed to be meditating something before he reach to a conclusion: "We both are going to face him."

"You are going to die" Touma said trying to distance Peter from that dangerous fight.

"I'm not. As you have your Imagine Breaker thing, I have more skills besides my Level 2 ability. And, I said that we will both face him, but you are going to be the one who defeats him. I will just support you, but in the end you will give him the final blow."

"Support me? How?" Touma asked.

"Mostly distracting him, I guess. I am very fast, you know."

"Maybe, but you don't have any kind of defensive or offensive technic against that kind of enemy. Your ability is just to climb walls, for God sake!"

"I told you that I am more than a Sticky Touch user" Peter mentioned the ugly name that the scientists of Academic City put to his climbing skill. "I promised Index to help you. If I can't stop you of fighting Accelerator, the least I can do is help you in any possible way. That was another promise." The teen muttered the last line. When he became Spider-Man, after the death of his beloved uncle Ben, he promised to help the weak with his power.

Peter said that he couldn't stop Touma, but that was a lie. If Peter wanted to stop the spiky haired, he would just need to paste him to the wall using his spider web. However, if he did that, the Sister would die. Peter, despite being Spider-Man, couldn't match with an enemy like this so called Accelerator. Someone that no force can affect him. Maybe if Tony Stark, Hank Pym or Reed Richards were in Academic City, one of them could think of a strategy using amazing tech to defeat that monster. But, none of these geniuses were there to help him. The only one was Touma. Spider-Man needed the help of the Imagine Breaker to protect the week.

"Ahh! Al right, but I am going to be on the front line" Touma requested seriously.

Peter hesitated but in the end he accepted. "Before we go I should." The teen pointed his hands to his face and with his middle and ring finger of each hand, pressed a switch located on his palms. Suddenly, a weird looking substance was shot from a metallic bracelet located in his wrists. The substance stained Peter's face while it transformed into a web similar to the ones of the spiders. Peter was now covered with spider web-made mask that covered everything except for the eyes and mouth areas.

Touma's jaw dropped. "Why did you do that? What are those bracelets?"

"I think is better if I don't have too much recognition in this fight. Remember you must be the one who defeats Accelerator. About the second question, it would take a bit to explain and we are late."

"Oh, you are right. Ok. Now that we are settled, let's run!" Touma said turning around. "We must head to the train switchyard. We are trouble, even if we run with our top speed, it will take… Hey! What're you doing?"

Peter grabbed Touma by the waist and put his entire body over his shoulder like a sand bad. "I know the shortest route. Hold on!"

With those words Peter jumped in the air and with his right hand shot his spider web to the nearest building, while he hold Touma with his left arm over his shoulder. The teens reached a high altitude and fall down, but Peter shot another web to another building. Like Tarzan would have do in the jungle with the vines, they swung in the city with the spider webs and head to the train switchyard.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

You may have realised that I put a lot of lines from the novels. I thought it would be nice to do that to be settled better in the time. However, I made a few changes in them. Mostly because I don't like to Copy Paste and wanted to put my still rokie style of writting.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one will be the one I have been more looking foward of writting. The battle with Accelerator. I really don't know how much time it will take me to write it. It could take long because I want to make a very good first battle or it could take less because I am really excited of writing it.

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	6. Chapter 6

Took a while, but finally the battle has come. (Drumroll) Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Misfortune Duo VS Accelerator (Part 1)**

The train switchyard, due to the hour, had a dark atmosphere that only was suppressed by the light of the full moon. It was a beautiful and windless night. Misaka Imouto was lying in the gravel soil. She had a few broken bones and a big cut in her forehead. One of her eyes was blinded because of the flow of blood that came from that wound. A white haired teen was standing by her side, smiling. The strongest esper started to kick the girl side. Again, and again. Although, the monster was holding down his power. If he hadn't hold back in each hit, the girl's body would have already exploded into many meat pieces. Just like it happens to a grenade after it is activate. And the white haired wanted to have some fun before heading home to take a proper sleep.

It was her time of dying. Her time of being killed by the strongest esper, Accelerator. However, Misaka 10032 didn't have any resentments against the white haired. She was clone with the value of 180000 yens (1500 $ approx.), developed completely in 14 days with the use of diverse chemicals. After that process she only needed to receive basic education from the Testament. If she need more information the clone would just take it from the Misaka Network. That was all she was. The same for the others remaining Sisters. She waited for the fatal blow.

"…Hey. What happens to the experiment if this happens?" Accelerator asked surprising her that she was still breathing.

Misaka Imouto raised her head enough to see what was looking Accelerator at. A few meters of her, standing like a soldier would do in front of the enemy army, was certain boy. This certain boy had spiky black hair and was wearing a uniform consisting of a white short sleeves t-shirt and black pants. He looked like an ordinary high school student, nothing more.

"Get away from her" Touma shout.

Accelerator didn't respond him. "Oh, come on! What I do now?" instead he asked Misaka Imouto angry. "I know the right thing to do now is to silence the intruder, but that just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. He isn't some disposable doll like you are. Hey, don't fall sleep. Tell me." Accelerator kicked her ribs again.

"Stop! Hey, don't you hear me? Get away from Misaka Imouto, you big bastard!" Touma yelled again clenching his right fist.

The white haired was stunned for a few seconds. Nobody had ever talk to him in that way before. "Oi, what the hell do you said? Do you know who are you talking to?" Accelerator said giving a pair of steps in Touma's direction with a terrifying smile. "I am Accelerator, the strongest Level 5."

"Shut up! You lowly thug" was Touma reply. "I won't let you harm more Misaka Imouto nor the others Sisters."

"Sisters? You are aware of the experiment" Accelerator asked that crazy spiky haired boy of his age. Who did he think he was? That idiot was threatening the strongest esper. How crazy was he? Accelerator smiled. "Misaka Imouto, you said? You mean this doll? Do you want her?"

The white haired proceed to stamp his feet over the girl's skull. He didn't do it with the force to break it, just to make pressure and produce pain. Touma could hear the low and barely audible cries of pain that came from the girl. He clenched his teeth and his fists even more. "Stop!" he yelled.

"You really want this doll" Accelerator said and then he laughed maniacally. "In that case catch her! Hahahaha"

The strongest Level 5 kicked the girl again, this time she was sent flying 4 meters into the sky. Touma ran to catch her, but before he could give more than a pair of steps another figure caught the girl in middle air saving her from the fall. Touma stopped running and sighted in relief. Misaka Imouto was safe in the hands of that other teen, his support.

"What?" Accelerator was confused and rolled his eyeballs in every direction. "Where did she go? Who else is there?"

'_Just your friendly neighbor, Spider-Man_' Peter responded him in his mind. He was lying over a tower of three containers, 7 meters over where the fight was taking place. Besides him was Misaka 10032, most known as Misaka Imouto.

Thanks to darkness of the place, Peter could sneak in the surroundings of the battlefield without being noticed by the others. That and his tremendous speed gave him the opportunity to grab Misaka Imouto in a blink while she was still in the middle of the air. Despite that movement, his position wasn't reveled to the enemy who was still searching with his eyes in every corner he could see. The fight hadn't begun, but Peter could sense the pressure in the atmosphere surrounding the two espers, Touma and Accelerator.

"I told that you wouldn't harm her anymore nor the others Sister" Touma repeated glaring at the Level 5 who stopped searching and focused on the Level 0.

What Touma was doing wasn't a very good idea. Teasing the enemy from the beginning of the fight like that. Either way, Peter had no right to complain of that behavior. If it was his regular way of fighting. Although, Spider-Man would have made a surprise attack.

"Why? Asks Misaka to understand the situation" the young clone besides him asked in a low voice with her last forces. "Why is he risking his life for Misaka? Misaka is a clone with the value of 180000 yen and there are 9968 more in reserve, explains Misaka. Misaka can be automatically produced at the press of a button. So, why? Asks Misaka again."

The girl looked at the brown haired boy besides her. This other high school student was wearing the same uniform as the black haired and a weird mask made of something similar to a web. The mask didn't cover the eyes, so the Sister could noticed of his western features.

Peter also looked at her and smile. "He told me about his dream" he began to say. "He said his dream was to see everyone going home with a smile and without losing anyone or anything" Peter recalled the conversation they had between their arrival to the train switchyard and the beginning of the "Save Misaka Imouto and Her Pals Operation", how he called it. That moment they used to plan a little strategy and don't rush in the fight without any thought.

"Misaka can't understand, says Misaka feeling confusion. And why are you doing this? Asks Misaka also not understanding your behavior" Misaka Imouto asked Peter.

Peter thought the simplest answer. "Because that's what Judgment do." He showed her the Judgment armband he had on his right arm.

'_Because that's what Spider-Man do_' was what Peter wanted to say, but couldn't. '_I promised to help everyone even if I have to risk my life. Never let a person die whatever they are good or evil._'

"It is Judgment duty to protect all citizens of Academic City and you happen to be one of them. The same for him." Peter nodded in Touma direction. "I am currently supporting him."

While he said that, Misaka Imouto had lost consciousness muttering: "But Judgment shouldn't be involved in the experiments, contradicts Misaka while she fells sleep."

Peter smiled and carried the girl far away from the train switchyard in the same time that the battle began.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

With a battle cry, Touma rushed towards Accelerator with his right fist raised.

"Too slow" Accelerator said and stomped the gravel ground generating a burst of gravel and particles of rock.

Touma was pushed away raising two meters in the air. He felt to the floor with a lot bruises in the torso product of the big particles. Ignoring the pain, Touma stood up again and clenched his right fist again.

"Hey, idiot, let me see how you dance" Accelerator said giggling. He got near to one of the several railways of the place and, with the tip of the shoe, he barely touch it.

Touma stopped in his tracks sensing an incoming danger. However, he didn't expected to see what happened next. After the touch of Accelerator, the rails lifted like a person standing, bended in several parts of them.

"Dance!" Accelerator yelled with a big smile as he just touched the now vertical rails with his knuckles.

The metallic rails flew like arrows in Touma direction. The teen managed to avoid the first projectile jumping to the left, while the second grazed his side making him lost his balance and fall. Then 3 more headed towards his spot.

"No-no-no-no!" Touma began to step back, but it was obvious he couldn't avoid them. He shrink himself expecting the rails to fall around him. Suddenly a class of rope came from the darkness, pasted to his back like glue and pull the teen just before the rails stabbed the spot where Touma had just been.

"Again?! What the fuck is that?" Accelerator shout in anger, his red eyes flashing and his teeth clashing. "Who is there? Show yourself!" Somebody was teasing him. Nobody ridiculed Accelerator and lived to tell it.

Hiding behind a container, out of Accelerator sight, there were two teens. One with black spiky hair and the other with a web mask.

"Thanks, Peter" Touma muttered.

"I'm support, you're assault" Peter said using shooter videogames references.

"I'm the knight, you're the healer" Touma used RPG references.

"I can't actually heal you but it is close. Either way, I am here to watch your back. Do you have a strategy to defeat him?"

'_What Tony told me. What Kuroko said_' Peter was recalling. '_Which is the duty of a hero? It is the same for Judgment. And it isn't just to defeat evil. What a hero must do. What a Judgment member must do. What Spider-Man must do. I must protect the people. That's my duty' _Peter reached that conclusion. '_Right now the one I must protect is Touma. If I protect him in his fight he will be able to save the Sisters. I'm happy, in the end I have learnt. Tony would be proud.'_

"Not exactly" Touma replied getting Peter out of his deep thoughts. "I just need to get closer to him. If I can hit him with my right hand, he will eventually fall down, no?"

"Taking a look at him, I can say he don't have any melee training" Peter said as someone who had face several skilled fighters and he was one himself.

"You believe that?"

"Yes. Ok, now that I secured the girl, let's pass to the second part of the Save Misaka Imouto and Her Pals Operation… Come on, Touma, don't put that face, it is a good name. How I was saying, I am going to distract him in any possible way and with that you… Oh crap!" Peter grabbed Touma by waist and jumped with him just before the container that had been their cover was shot like a billiard ball.

'_Thanks, Spider Sense._' Spider-Man thought.

The container crashed with the tower in with Peter was hiding a minute ago, making it collapse in a union of different noises. Some from the containers itself and some from their contents that was now spreading all over the floor. Peter landed with Touma and turned their gaze towards the disaster, although, they weren't looking at it. They were looking at the guy between them and the disaster.

"Oh, so you are finally showing yourself, you fucking coward" Accelerator said laughing focusing his red eyes on Peter who was besides Touma. "And I thought I was a big scumbag, but you! Letting your friend fight me completely alone while you are hiding" the esper laughed again. "How do you manage to sleep every night?! Hahahaha! And what's with that fucking mask? What're you hiding? Is your face so ugly? Don't worry, it won't be a face after I finish with you"

"Shut-up-NOW!" Touma ran towards Accelerator, furious of keep hearing the voice of that monster who talk about killing people with that easiness.

"Touma, NO!" Peter yelled trying to grab him by the collar of his shirt, but even with his reflexes the other teen had gotten out of the reach of his hand.

"Listen to your friend, weakest" Accelerator mocked while he leaned and punched the ground generating a big area attack of a 3 meters radius that split the soil like there was something coming from beneath the earth.

"Whoa!" the unfortunate teen was launched to the air, but was caught by Peter before he reached the floor.

"Don't do that" the masked teen reprimanded him.

"Sorry"

"So you have that kind of relationship" Accelerator said with a grin standing in the spot from where he launched the attack.

"That kind of…? Peter put me down!" Touma yelled with clear embarrassment.

The duo was in an unexpected positon. The American teen was holding the Japanese like it would do groom with her fiancée in their wedding night. Peter took his hands away from Touma and the spiky haired felt to the ground with a big _BUMP_ sound. Touma got up and moved away a meter from Peter looking in other direction. Peter did the same.

"Let's ends this game now! I will kill you both with one touch" Accelerator yelled with a sadistic grin in his face extending his hands in Touma and Peter direction. He kicked the ground and propelled himself like a bullet. A bullet that headed towards them, but…. Accelerator was thrown 5 meters horizontally and ended face up looking directly to the moon.

'_Why I am looking the moon?_' he wondered. '_Why I am in the floor?_'

The strongest esper stood up and looked at the spiky haired who was with his right fist extended in the same spot he was before Accelerator attack.

'_Did he… punch me?_' Accelerator wondered. It was impossible.

"This is interesting" the white haired said laughing and rubbing his right cheek. He was like a masochist, he laughed and felt pain at the same time. "Dammit. Excellent, excellent. That was great! That was wonderful! Now you've done it! Be happy in your last minutes… I mean seconds, because you were the first person that could lay a hit in strongest esper of Academic City and the world: Accelerator. And I tell you, that won't happen again."

With the same movement of before, he launched himself towards Touma again. The spiky haired just avoided him moving to the left and punched him again.

'_How?_' Accelerator was wondering.

Accelerator try to touch him in any place he could get close, but Touma always found a way to dodge that dead touch. Every time Accelerator missed an attack, Touma managed to give him a direct punch in his face. The Level 5 stopped then focused to grab the right hand of the teen, but Touma after every attack moved his arm in a complex trajectory like a Swat would do with a knife. After 2 more hits in the face and one in the stomach, the white haired was pushed two meters by the force of the last hit and almost fell down. The strongest wasn't in his total senses because of the hits in the head, so he didn't see Touma approaching clenching his right fist and giving him a mighty hook punch.

POW! BUMP!

Accelerator's feet were raised 1 meter from ground and he felt to the floor. Peter, who had separated from Touma to leave him space to punch, got near him and told him: "I told you he isn't any melee fighter. Beat him up with all your might! While me…"

"Dammit! What the fuck is going on?!" Accelerator shout spitting a few drops of blood because of that strong hit that he receive in his chin.

Peter smiled walking around the Level 5, while Touma was getting closer to the white haired. "Maybe you are the strongest esper, but you aren't the strongest fighter."

"It doesn't matter how strong fighters they are" Accelerator replied angry at Peter's joke. "It doesn't matter if they are Level 4 or 5. All of them will just die if they try to face me."

"And what about a Level 0?"

"What?" Was the only thing Accelerator could say when he turned back and saw a fist heading directly to his face.

While Peter was teasing Accelerator, Touma managed to get closer to him and lay another punch on him. The strongest esper was pushed again and the weakest clenched his right fist again laying many another hit on him. Accelerator noticed that until that moment, that Level 0 had only used his right hand.

"What's with that right hand?!" Accelerator asked in rage.

"Single for 16 years" Touma **DIDN'T** say.

Touma managed to hit Accelerator 4 times before the white haired back away enough to distance himself from that enemy who had actually became a threat for him. The spiky haired ran after him.

"Get away from me, trash!" Accelerator yelled stomping the ground generating an explosion of gravel and rock particles that were directed to Touma.

Touma blocked his face with his arms and received the impacts of the rocks, but…

"Die now! Level 0!" Accelerator propelled himself like a bullet extending his hand to touch.

As Touma had his right hand, his Imagine Breaker, currently covering his face, there was no way to block the hand of Accelerator before it reached his chest.

"I will turn you into such a lovely piece of art that… What?!" Accelerator yelled in surprise because the teen which he was about to turn into a stain on the ground was suddenly pulled away.

Peter had realized the emergency in which his friend was and shot his web to pull him out of Accelerator reach. Unluckily, the blows that Touma received left him with a big pain in his torso and a bit dizzy. He would need a few seconds to be completely on his senses again and fight.

"You" the white haired said focusing his red eyes in Peter. His left cheek was swollen, there was a big bruise in his right eye and blood was flowing from his lower lip. All that was product of Touma's right hand.

"Me?" Peter asked.

"You"

"Me?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You"

"…Me?"

"You dare to tease me, you piece of shit" Accelerator raged feeling most annoyed than ever before.

"..." Peter grinned. "…Me?"

"Aaaaagh" Accelerator propelled himself besides a container and manipulating the vectors of gravity carried it with one hand. "I-will-break-your-body!" And he threw it to Peter.

'_I better dodge those deadly 20 tons_' Peter ran towards the esper and ducked so the container passed over his head not even grazing him before it crashed into the ground. He continued running towards the esper, but before they could clash, the American jumped 2 meters over the white haired. Peter easily landed one meter behind the esper. Accelerator turned back and tried to touch him with his left hand, but the other teen dodged him with a simple movement. Peter grinned at him. "Too slow"

Accelerator growled like a mad dog and tried to do the same again. Same result, Peter avoid it easily. The white haired propelled himself again, this time just a three meters distance separated him from his prey. Peter jumped over Accelerator again.

"That won't work again. Hahahaha" Accelerator redirected the vectors of gravity to perform a huge jump that quickly took him beside Peter. "Got you! You can't dodge in middle air."

"I don't think so, old man" Peter said pointing his left web-shooter to the ground. The spider web paste to the floor and Peter could pull himself out of Accelerator reach. He landed calmly and look how the white haired also landed.

"What the fuck is that web coming from your wrists?" Accelerator asked getting more furious.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about this, old man" Peter answered looking at his new updated web-shooters that Tony made for him before leaving America. "It is just something a friend gave me."

"Tch, equally I don't care. I'm still going to turn you in a red piece of art… Old man? I'm sixteen!"

"Your hair contradicts you" Peter said with a relaxed expression.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Accelerator asked seriously in a low voice without any kind of sadistic mockery that surprised Peter. "You can't defeat me. You should now that eventually I will destroy your body. Nobody should fight me if they care about their lives."

"I do care about my life" Peter answered calmy. He didn't show it, but he was really scared. He was literally avoiding death every second. He knew that if Accelerator just lay a finger on him, he would end up dead. Not wounded. Totally dead. "As everyone else I want to live, but you are making a little mistake?"

"What?"

"I'm not fighting with you" Peter said firmly. "I haven't even tried to lay a finger on you. In the end I'm just a guy who is being attacked by the strongest and scariest esper of Academic City. Somebody who just trying to avoid death."

"I don't understand you" Accelerator said angry. What was trying to do that masked idiot?

"You tell me now, why exactly are you doing this? Why are you so interested into reaching that Level 6? You don't need that."

Accelerator had been growling between every phrase he said since the old man joke, but hearing that questions he stopped. He smiled. "I want power farer than imagination. A power that make everyone think that is a craziness to try to defeat me. That everybody who try will inevitably end death."

Peter was a bit surprised. "Power? The same thing that most villains want besides money? Your reason for killing more than 10000 Sisters and currently trying to kill the rest is getting more power?"

Accelerator didn't responded at the act, but after 10 seconds he said: "Yes" and a sadistic grin appeared in his face. '_Maybe after this… maybe there will be a chance for me to…_' he remembered again the deepest reason of why he was taking part in the experiment.

"And why do you want that power? Conquering the world, right?"

"Why would I want this shitty world?" Accelerator said with clear displeasure.

"So why you want it? That's the problem with most villains. They seek for power, but in the end they don't know exactly what to do with it" Peter said.

"… Tch. You are annoying, but it won't affect me anymore" the strongest esper said.

"Yeah, old man, whatever… Whoa!"

Peter barely dodged a rock of a golf ball size that came after him with the speed of a bullet. Then another came, and another, and another, and another. Peter, even with his superhuman speed, was having a hard time dodging all the rocks that Accelerator was shooting at him. The Level 5 was just stomping the ground and those stone bullets flew towards Peter.

"Hey, I like your tap moves, but do you think they are like to oldie" Peter joked trying to distract him after he avoid a rock that almost penetrated his forehead. Strangely, the Level 5 didn't reacted at all to Peter's mockery. He even didn't stop smiling while he launched all the rocks. "Hey, Accelerator, are you listening to me?"

Accelerator didn't reacted at all and kept shooting the rocks. "You are probably wondering why I don't fall to your teasing anymore" his grin got wider. "I am currently redirecting the vectors of the sound that reach my ears so I doesn't hear more of your stupid jokes. Whatever you say, I won't hear it. So now I will just concentrate in killing you."

Peter kept dodging the stone bullets but managed to say: "In that case… Touma, you know what to do."

Touma, who had regained totally his senses, took advantage of Accelerator's temporary deafness and positioned behind the Level 5's back. Every time he had to punch him, he had to take quick decisions and disposed of a short time to prepare his fist. This time, he took the necessary seconds to clench his fist and aim. Touma finally managed to lay what could be considered a really good sharp punch at the back of Accelerator head. The strongest Level 5 didn't launch anymore rocks, he stopped redirecting the sound and finally fell face down to the gravel ground.

"By the way" Peter began with a grin, "that Level 0 is the one who is actually fighting you."

This time the esper didn't say anything nor moved at the moment.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Accelerator was astonished. That dam spiky haired had attacked him by the back when his senses were all concentrated in killing the other guy. He couldn't see it, but it was obvious. Who was the only that had managed to pierce through his reflection? That dam spiky haired. He tried to stand up again, but his body didn't respond. So he just kept sprawled face down on the ground.

'_What's going on?_' the strongest esper wondered. '_Did I was just defeated by that asshole? That's… impossible._'

He thought that, but deepest he knew that the Level 0 had took him to the ground. He was feeling a lot of pain, something he had never felt before, at least physically. He was tired. He wanted to go to sleep. But, he knew that if he didn't stand up again, his defeat would be done. Accelerator wouldn't be considered the strongest esper of Academic City. The scientist would stop believing in the Level 6 Shift Project. He needed the power, the power that will take him away from the fights.

'_I can't lose. I'm the strongest. Dammit! Dammit!_' Accelerator yelled in his interiors. '_Is my Vector Change unable to kill those bastards? Come on. I can manipulate every forces, it doesn't matter if it is motion, heat, electricity or… wind_'. With his face still on the ground he smiled.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

I know I said that this would be the last chapter of the arc. That it would consist of the entire battle versus Accelerator and an epilogue, but I couldn't manage to write all the fight in one chapter. It can be helped. I am still a rookie in writing so every time I start to write a chapter I can't know how long it would be. But I promise that the next chapter will be the end of the fight and the epilogue of the arc.

NoNameAvailable Bis: I want to thank you for your review and your idea of Accelerator using his power to block sound so he don't hear more Peter's jokes. I'm sorry it just last for a few seconds.

MK Havoc: Thank you for your review and that you have given this story an opportunity. In response of it I will tell you that Peter won't wear the Spider-Man mask in all the story. I think it would raise a lot of questions if randomly Spider-Man appears in Japan. But don't worry, in his Judgment work he will do pretty much the same thing. About Peter saying "With great power comes great responsibility", it didn't appear here but it will. Along with Touma's famous phrase.

Jose19: Again, thanks for all the reviews you made. Making sure you have no doubts about the Misfortune Duo plan of attack. If Touma attacks Accelerator and also receive attacks from him, it would be considered that they fought. But, if Peter just avoid his attacks and don't even try to lay a hit on him, I believe it won't be considered a fight. It would be like a hunter trying to kill his prey.

I have reread this chapter like 3 times already. I have really focused in doing this a memorable battle. In the end this is what it came to be. I really really really hope you had enjoy it, and remember the Part 2 will be out soon before New Year.

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	7. Chapter 7

The last part of the great battle has come. (Drumroll) Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Misfortune Duo VS Accelerator (Part 2)**

"Is it over?" Touma asked looking at the figure on the ground.

"I…. think so" Peter answered.

"We did it. We defeat him! We saved the Sisters."

Peter put his hand on Touma's shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. "No, Touma. You defeat him. You saved the Sisters."

"…I couldn't have do it without my support" Touma's smile went wider.

"You, guys…" a voice that both teens recognized said. The duo turned to the voice and saw Misaka Mikoto along with Misaka Imouto, who was holding herself up using her original's shoulders. "You… you…"

Mikoto had an expression that was a mixture of surprise and relief. She was finding hard to belief it. That duo had saved her from her nightmare. Get herself out from the darkness and took her to the light again. They saved the Sisters. They saved her life. She had never felt so grateful in her life. She even forgot what Peter did to her on the bridge. However, she couldn't just run and hug them saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you", in tears. That wasn't herself. She will have to properly compensate them.

"It's over" Touma told her with a smile. "The Sisters are safe."

"…" Mikoto lowered her head. A little laugh got out from her mouth. "Finally… finally… finally" tears came from her eyes along with those little laughs.

Touma and Peter smiled at each other. They did a good job.

"Misaka had requested the assistance of the other Sisters to properly take Misaka's body to the nearest health facility, notify Misaka seeing the world in a different way" the clone said with her regular doll expression.

Her fight with Accelerator had only left her a few wounds and broken bones. Nothing that should be treated immediately. That's why Peter, after checking that she wasn't too bad, had just lean the girl in a bench outside the train switchyard instead that taking all the way to the hospital and risked to leave Touma for longer time. Mikoto should have found her clone resting in the bench when she arrived to the place.

"Hey, Touma, I think you also need some assistance" Peter said looking at his new friend's beaten up body. "You don't look to good."

"Ahh, don't worry" Touma replied casually. "Just a few bruises and scratches. Either way, it's much better than last time."

"Last time?"

"Nothing, nothing" Touma taking importance to the subject as he remembered a sliced arm incident.

"In that case, guys, let's get out before Anti-Skill show up" Peter said to the group.

The group turned back leaving Accelerator unconscious body behind. Terrible mistake. Suddenly a tremendous wind began to blow in the all the place. The dust lifted from the ground. The hairs of all the group moved in chaos. The girls' skirts lifted.

"Don't you dare to look!" Mikoto yelled at the boys, with a red face and several sparks generating from her head.

"We won't! Wait, shorts?" the unfortunate guys felt that some of their dreams had just been destroyed.

"It's cold, complains Misaka"

"What the hell is going on?!" Peter yelled to be heard over the wind.

"Don't know!" Touma shouted.

The quartet turned around again. They realized that the wind was blowing like a tornado and in the eye of that tornado, there was Accelerator. He was standing up with his hand raised towards the sky.

"With this power… I have the world in the palm of my hand!"

The wind was getting stronger. Peter stuck his feet on the ground. "Everyone! Hold!" Peter grabbed Touma, who was just besides him with his left arm and with his other, shot a web to Mikoto's back. "Grab her!"

Mikoto followed his order and hug Misaka Imouto just before it happened. Do to the tornado-like wind Mikoto and her clone were lifted from the ground, but thanks to Peter's web they didn't go flying away. For Touma, he maintain in the ground for a while until the wind got even stronger. When this happened, Touma legs started to be taken by the wind. He wasn't taken by the diabolic wind because Peter was holding him with his left hand.

"Peter!" Touma yelled, but more worried of Mikoto and the Sister than for himself.

"Don't worry! I got you all." Peter yelled even he was in a very difficult position. With one hand he was preventing Touma from flying away, with the other, he was using Mikoto and Misaka Imouto as a kite. As the wind got even stronger Peter was forced to use his wall climbing ability to stick in the ground, but suddenly…

Peter was separated from the ground and all the group was sent flying.

"Sorry! I grab of you with my right hand" Touma said while they flew. The Imagine Breaker had the ability to negate every kind of special power. It didn't matter if it was esper, magic, a miracle of God or even the ability given by the bite of a radioactive spider with the Oz formula.

"Oh crap! / Such misfortune!" both teen shout, but before they were sent higher into the sky something stopped them.

"Aaahhhhh!"

The teens, who were grabbing the spider web, saw Mikoto pasted to one of the several 20 tons containers of the place. With her powers she managed to use magnetism to stick her hands and feet to the side of the steel container. Holding her waist was Misaka Imouto.

"Aaahhhhh!" Mikoto yelled again. Those were big cries of pain. Even she was using magnetism, Mikoto's body was barely surviving this action.

The situation was like lifting a huge weight with a powerful crane using two strong width wire ropes. One of the wire ropes was connected with the weight and the other to the crane. But, to join those wire ropes the constructors just used a thin steel cable. In the system the only problem was this thin cable, which in any moment could break because of the force of gravity. And the system would be ruined.

In this case, Peter and Touma were the weight, the spider web was the wire rope connected to them, the container was the crane, the magnetism was the other rope connected to the crane and the tremendous wind blowing was the force applied. Finally Mikoto was that week cable that joined the two strong wire ropes. She was currently holding with her young body the others three bodies against the demonic wind. It didn't matter how powerful Electromaster she was, she didn't had the physical strength to perform that kind of great feat. Of all the group, Peter was the only one who could do something like that without any kind of difficulty.

Either way, she didn't care. She wouldn't left those two idiots who just saved her life. "Aaaahhh! Ho-hold!"

"Onee-sama…" Misaka Imouto began to say seeing the danger in which her original was in.

"Shut up!" Mikoto replied. "I-won't-let-you-gooooooooo! Aaaaahhh!"

Peter couldn't stand this situation anymore. "Look, Touma. I want you to grab this web with all your might."

"Fiiiine! But, why are you telling me this now?"

"I'm going to release it, so Misaka don't have to carry with my weight too."

"What?!" Touma asked anxious. "You aren't going to make it!"

"Yes, I will. I have been in more difficult situations. Well good luck and don't worry about me!" and with that words the masked teen let go the spider web that connected him with the ground.

"Peteeeeeeer!" Touma yelled. He was worried for him, but he had seen this guy doing superhuman feats during all the fight. So, he was more worried about Mikoto. Even without Peter's weight, she was really having a difficult time. He knew that if she suffered more, she wouldn't be able to keep magnetizing herself to the container. The espers needed concentration to use their powers well, and pain made difficult to concentrate yourself. He took a decision.

"Such misfortune!" and Touma also let the web go.

While this happened, Mikoto's muscles relaxed only to need to hold the weight of her young clone, but her mind didn't. When she saw the masked teen letting the rope go, Mikoto almost yelled but she saw then how that guy shoot another web to the ground. Without his weight she it would be easier to hold there. However, she was still having a really difficult time having to hold the Sister and the spiky haired.

"Mmff" Mikoto bit her lip to restrain another cry, but suddenly, most of the weight disappeared. The girl looked at the sky and couldn't keep restrain the scream any longer. "Nooooooooooo!"

What she saw was the spiky haired teen she met long ago. The boy which she had tried to defeat several times before but never took the fights seriously. The one who unselfishly came to her aid first. That boy who stood against the most powerful being in Academic City. She saw him smiling at her and letting go his only connection to the ground.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

When miraculously the force of the wind decreased, Touma lost altitude, but unfortunately his body crashed with a container before it felt to the ground. He ended face down on the gravel with all his t-shirt drenched in blood. Peter, who landed casually from a 6 meters altitude, saw this and heard Accelerator sadistic laugh.

"That's what happen when you mess with the strongest! Hahahahaha"

Peter and Mikoto turned his gaze towards the white haired, but immediately looked up. Several kilometers up, there was a gigantic purple sphere. It was formation product of the compression of the air of the surroundings. Peter and Mikoto knew what it was.

"Plasma" both pronounced at the same time as they gulped.

They were separated. Peter, who was taken by the wind a few meters but managed to stay close using his spider web to keep connected to the ground, was in a certain position. Mikoto along Misaka Imouto kept besides the container, they were in another position. Finally, Touma was sprawled in the ground far away in another position. The three parties surrounded Accelerator, who was smiling.

"I will kill you" Accelerator told Peter, without noticing of Mikoto.

"Accelerator stop this!" Peter yelled. He didn't had any idea left, but he knew what that deadly scientific bomb could do in the place. It wouldn't only destroy the entire train switchyard, it also was a big threat against the several surrounding buildings.

Accelerator didn't stop. He just kept extending his hands towards his big bomb, observing its growth. "Soon… soon… soon… Nobody will ever try to face me again! Hahahahaha!

Peter didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop Accelerator. He couldn't bring him down. Worst, he couldn't even hit him. The plasma bomb was too high for him to reach it, and even if he do it, how could he stop it?

'_A punch isn't any help against something like that, right? Dammit!_' Peter was breaking his head trying to find a solution to the problems they were in. He looked at Touma's body. Even from the distance he could see the little movements produced by his breathing, so he was more worried about the current situation. '_If Touma was awake_.'

Then he noticed of Mikoto along with the Sister, trying to tell him something. "Get his attention! Gain us some time! If you distract him, it will take longer for him to make the necessary calculations" Railgun yelled knowing that Accelerator wouldn't hear her because he was concentrated in the bomb and the wind was still strong. Of course not strong enough to lift a human body up.

Peter didn't meditated too long. Whatever they were planning, it was better than doing nothing. "Hey, old man!"

"Are you really making jokes instead of running for your life" Accelerator said with a mocking smile.

"I believe is funnier to tell jokes than to run for your life, don't you think" Peter replied with a similar smile. "…old man. Oh wait, now that I see you closer, I can't say you're an old man. You are an old woman. How dump of me, sorry."

"Old…. Woman" Accelerator clenched both fists in rage.

"Yeah! Hey, I know how you could look cute. Imagine yourself with a pretty sailor t-shirt with a ribbon on the center" Peter recalled the girls uniform of his school. "A dark blue skirt and a-a-a-a pink flower in the hair. Yeah. Your name could be… I don't know… what about…? Suzushina Yuriko (**A/N search this and laugh**). Don't you realize how cute you would look?"

Accelerator didn't respond. A bead of sweat fell by Peter temple. '_Did I, maybe, crossed the line a little?_'

"Tch, you're crazier than that Level 0" Accelerator finally said and nodded at Touma's body. "Either way, I am concentrating a little here. So, I just going to silence you. But, don't worry, I going to stop just before I hear your ultimate scream when you die."

"Oh crap, I forgot he can do that" Peter muttered annoyed. "In that case… I am really the craziest man on Earth."

An idea was developed in his mind. The most dangerous he had and will have in his entire life. Peter ran and put himself three meters from Accelerator. Then he began to run around the Level 5.

"What are you doing?!" Accelerator shouted in rage focusing his diabolic red eyes on the other teen.

"Something crazy" Peter muttered. After a few laps, he went and jumped over the white haired like he had done before.

"You-are-making-fun-of-me!" the Level 5 yelled. Then he thought: '_It isn't just that. He is trying to distract me so I have problems with my calculations._' He began to smile again. "That won't save you, in less than a minute this bomb will blow up all the area."

"That's where you are wrong" Mikoto suddenly said. Peter turned to look at her and Accelerator follow his view. Mikoto was standing several meters from them. Behind her was Misaka Imouto.

"Oh, what do you said?" the white haired asked in a sarcastic sad voice disabling his sound block. "I couldn't hear it?"

"That you're wrong!"

Accelerator smile stayed as always for a second, then it froze. He look up and saw his bomb losing its shape and size. "No, no, no! What's going on?" he yelled. It was supposed that even with the distractions his equations were right. What was happening?

He realized it. The wind. The wind had begun to blow again but no because of his intervention. He knew that this phenomenon could only happen if the turbines that fill Academic City started to function by human interaction. Then he remembered that those power generator motors could be made to spin with microwaves. And which group that was all around the city could generate microwaves with their power?

"You" the strongest esper said.

Mikoto smiled before replying. "Me?"

"Misaka? Asks Misaka sarcastically wanting to take part of the amusing joke" it was funny even with Misaka Imouto's expressionless face.

Peter couldn't help it, but laugh.

"I-will-kill-you" Accelerator words took the trio back to reality. "After I finish with the Railgun and the idiots, I swear that I will destroy your body. Then I will do the same with all your dolls companions!"

"I won't let you" Mikoto extended her arms to cover her clone with her body.

"Misaka run!" Peter yelled. "Take her with you. I am going to…"

"It's ok" Mikoto answered with a smile looking for something in his pocket. "It's ok."

Accelerator prepared to propel himself like a bullet and destroy the girl in front of him, but suddenly…

"NO!"

Everybody turned to the origin of the sound and froze in the spot. Even, Peter who was about to yell the same. With many blood stains in his t-shirt, with blood in his face, barely standing abusing of his willpower. He started to walk towards them, towards Accelerator. Peter, Mikoto, Misaka Imouto and even Accelerator were speechless and froze.

'_It's… impossible!_' the white haired thought anxiously. He moved a step back as Touma slowly approached. '_How much can a human body endure? I have destroyed many others. Why this one don't breakl? Either way, he is barely alive. I can kill him now!_'

"You're amazing!" Accelerator, who had regained the composure said. He took a posture that everyone already known.

"Dammit!" Peter cursed. He shot a spider web to a container in his left and another to a container in his right. Using the spider webs as the elastic band and his body as the rock, he went backwards to create a gigantic slingshot.

"You're really fucking amazing!" and with this last words he propelled himself towards the injured Touma.

"Nooo!" Mikoto got her hand out of her pocket, but the coin that symbolized her best weapon felt of her hand before she could do anything with it. Either way, it would have been useless just as last time.

"Tooouuuuumaaaaaaa!" Peter shot himself with his improvised slingshot. He knew that it wouldn't work. He couldn't do anything to stop Accelerator. Even, if Peter put himself in front of him, he would just die a few seconds before Touma.

'_But I need to something_' Peter thought while flying. '_I can't let this happen… again!_' The teen who was secretly Spider-Man recalled the event that happened not too long ago. The day he saw the one who once was his best friend being beaten up to death by own out of control father. For Peter, the history was repeating. He yelled.

"Accelerator (_'Osborn'_)! Get away from Touma (_'Harry'_)!" Even with Peter's determination to stop what was about to happen, it was useless. Accelerator jumped very high to crush Touma with his fist. Peter was still 4 meters away from his new friend and the strongest esper was already over him.

"You're really fucking amazing!" Accelerator yelled for the last time. "But now you dieeeeee!"

Slow motion. Suddenly, Touma leaned his body dodging Accelerator's fist. The strongest esper passed over him landing behind the Imagine Breaker wielder. The situation was a line. First it was Peter, then Touma looking at the front and finally Accelerator looking to the back. Touma eyes crossed with Peter's. He just muttered one word, but that was enough for Peter.

Accelerator turned back after landing and saw the dam Level 0 standing in front of him. Even that he was barely maintaining on foot, the Level 0 looked as the worst treat ever. But, that didn't matter for the strongest esper. He was going to kill that weakest esper.

"Die" Accelerator extended his deadly right hand to end the life of the Level 0, but before he could touch him, Touma gave a quick punch to the hand that broke his index finger. The strongest esper groaned for the pain and went a step backwards.

"Now… (gasp) Peter" Touma put his right hand over Accelerator's shoulder, surprising him.

'_He can't even hit me_' Accelerator thought and smile crossed his beaten up face; but, without warning, something similar to a web pasted over the Level 0's right hand. It was an elastic substance, but very strong. It joined together the Level 0's hand to the Level 5' shoulder negating his powers all over his body. With the corner of the eye, he saw the masked teen 4 meters away from them pointing with a bracelet in his wrist.

"What's…?" Accelerator began to ask, but stopped talking when he saw Touma clenching this time his left fist. Then he delivered a strong punch into the Level 5's chest. In a second all the oxygen in his lungs went to the outside. His head went to look down and, before the strongest esper could do something, Touma gave him a hook punch that make him bit his tongue.

Accelerator tried to move with his both arm, the right hand that was pasted to his body, but that substance covering it was too strong. He saw again with fear, a fear he had never experimented before, how Touma clenched his left fist.

"Grit your teeth, strongest" Touma said with a ferocious, beast-like smile. "You are going to taste my weakest."

Then he delivered an all mighty fist into Accelerator's face. The so-called strongest esper fell to his knees feeling all the pain flowing through his body. Touma raised over him, still with his right hand pasted to his shoulder. He punched the Level 5's face again. Then he did it again. Breaking his teeth, nose, lips, getting out the blood of his body. Touma clenched his fist one more time to deliver the final blow that would end the fight.

The fist flew, but it was stopped before it reached its objective. Another hand holding the fist preventing it for going further. Touma turned his gaze and saw that the hand belonged to another teen. This teen was wearing his same uniform and had web mask covering his face. It was Peter, who after telling him to do it, had shot a web to his hand to paste himself to Accelerator, so he could negate his power and punch the esper.

"It's ok, Touma" Peter said with a friendly smile. "You defeat him."

Touma looked at Accelerator's face. It was almost totally covered in blood. Blood from the owner of the face and blood from the fist who attack him. The person, because in the end he was a person, had his eyes half opened, his mind fighting against unconsciousness.

"Did I-I… really do this?" Touma asked.

"It's ok" Peter repeated holding the spiky haired by the shoulder. Then he looked at Accelerator half open eyes. "You are the strongest, but you wanted more power. Do you know? With great power come great responsibility. I think you forgot something."

Accelerator, who barely hearing the words of the other teen, began to think. '_Responsibility? Did I forgot something? I wanted this power so I… Maybe I actually forgot something_' and with that last thoughts he finally lost consciousness completely.

Peter broke his web to release the join between Touma's right hand and Accelerator's body. The white haired felt to the ground. Then Touma lost also consciousness and began to fall to the ground. However, Peter grabbed him before. The teen concentrated to made sure if his the spiky haired was breathing. For a second he didn't felt something, and feared that the history repeated. Then he heard a heart beating and felt the breathing.

"Don't worry" Peter said at the same time that a few tears began to flow from his eyes. "I got you buddy."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was three o'clock of the next day and Touma, who had been resting in a comfortable hospital bed in a private room, was steering at the face of a certain little nun two centimeters from his.

"Touma, don't you have something to say?" Index asked.

"Um, good morning?"

As expected, the nun jumped over Touma and began to bite his head like a dog would do with his bone.

"Wait! Wait! This time my injuries aren't something to joke about!" Touma yelled. "And weren't you worried about your landlord!?"

"I was worried!" Index stopped biting and hugged Touma from the back. "I was worried."

A few seconds passed before Touma could answer. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Index said. "And Touma, once again, once again, once again, you kept the problem all to yourself, no?"

"Actually, I gave him a hand" a voice from the door which Index left open said interrupting them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"Peter!" Touma and Index said at the same. Peter entered the room. He was wearing his school uniform, now without any kind of mask and his Judgment armband. He was carrying a bag.

"Oh, you already know each?" Touma said a little confused, then he remembered. "Peter, you told me that you met her when you went to my apartment last night."

"Yes" Index answered for Peter. She turned to the American. "**(ENG) **Thank you for the food, but…" she didn't know if it was right to tell that she couldn't managed to cook almost all the groceries and made a tremendous mess on Touma's room. "**(ENG)** Thank you!"

"**(ENG)** Don't mention it."

"**(ENG)** You said you helped him" the nun turned to Touma. "**(JAP)** Is it true? I mean, did he help you?"

"Yes" Touma answered as he gave Peter a thank you smile.

Index looked at Peter and gave him an angelic smile. "**(ENG)** Again, thank you!"

"**(ENG)** Again, don't mention it" Peter replied also smiling.

"So what were you fighting for, Touma, Peter?"

Peter let Touma answer first. Touma recalled why he chose to fight. His dream. His dream of seeing everyone going home with a smile and without losing anyone or anything. "For myself" he replied.

Index and hugged Touma more. "And you, Peter."

He didn't need to meditate anything. "It's my duty. The duty of Judgment."

'_The duty of Spider-Man._'

Suddenly the duo of teens heard a weird sound. It was similar to growl, but more deep and it came from the stomach of a certain nun. "Touma! I'm hungry!"

"As always" the teen resting on the bed complained with a tired voice.

"Touma, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Sorry Index, I don't actually know where is my wallet right now. You are going to have to wait."

"But, I'm hungry!" Index complained as she pouted and moved her arms like an angry kid. Then she discovered the bag Peter had in his hand. "Peter, what's that?"

"Um, a hamburger, a soda and fried chips" Peter recognized the way Index was looking at the bag. "I bring it for Touma."

Index kept smiling and looking the back with the same expression. Touma gave Peter a glance that said "Don't try to steal the meet of a hungry tiger". The American handed over the bag to Index.

"**(ENG)** Thank you! **(JAP)** Look Sphinx! Peter gave us…. Oh no! Where's Sphinx? I left him in the lobby!" and with those words she ran off of the room.

The teens couldn't help it but smile at the cute scene.

"…"

"…"

"So… I'm not your first visit?" Peter said breaking the silence.

"Actually, you're the fourth" Touma replied recalling the other visits. Those weren't unwelcomed but they were very uneasy for different reasons. "Misaka Imouto came at dawn. Then Misaka Mikoto, the original came in the morning. After her, Index and immediately you" the spiky haired proceed to tell him the current situation of the Sisters.

"They are clones after all. Their bodies should be very different from ours" Peter nodded. "Well, at least they are safe. I'm glad."

"Yeah… Hey, Peter… Don't interrupt me! I really want to say it. Thank you, without you I couldn't have done it."

Peter smiled. "I'm your support, remember. And you are the hero here. You are the savior of the Sisters. The mighty hero who saved them of the strongest monster."

"It's not that great."

"I actually believe that you could be a good superhero."

"Peter…" Touma began to say. "Look! If you are ever in trouble… let me be your support."

"Got it." With that last words, Touma and Peter, they extended their hand towards each other and made what is known as a fist pound. It was symbol to represent what just happened.

A friendship was born.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy New Year! I don't know how I did it but in one day and a half I managed to write this entire chapter. I hope you have enjoy the clash between the Misfortune Duo and Accelerator. A few things to say: From now on this type of attack plan of Assault and Support will be mostly the base of the duo. When they have to face magic, as we know why, Touma will be assault and Peter support. When facing science it will be mostly inverted.

**(ENG)** and **(JAP)** mean that the next words are said in English or in Japanese. This is when there is a conversation in many languages. If there nothing before the phrase it means that is in Japanese, unless that I make a talk between just English speakers.

Could you gave me some ideas of Marvel characters that I can put as villains? I want characters either that can be science side or some that could be from the magic side. Don't say Spider-Man villains. I have a plan for them already.

So, what do you think? In the end I used the Railgun S battle along with some lines of the original novel as a base from my fight. I know that the Railgun S fight is completely away from the one of the novel, but I really like it, so I chose it.

In any case… Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally I can update. Long time since updating. I'm sorry. New Year eve, I didn't touched the PC for 3 days because I was in the beach with my friends. When I returned I felt that I needed a little rest of this fic and focus in the other one I'm currently writing. This Monday I also began the classes at the University. Also I had my first author block writing this fic :(

**Bestplayer109**: Thanks for the review. I'm really happy that you like the story. Tony will have some appearances, but there will only be calls. At least until the final chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Army of one man**

"Sooooooo, how do you end up here?" Peter asked inquisitive. "I mean again."

"It's a pretty long story" Touma answered scratching his head. '_Itaiii _(it hurts)_! Index's bite is still hurting_.'

The two teens were, as last time, talking in the hospital. However, this time when Peter arrived Touma had already left the room and was filling some files in the waiting room. Touma had gone out from Academic City a couple of days ago because of the aftermath of his last adventure, which was defeating the strongest esper of the world. The higher ups of Academic City called Touma and suggest (force) him to leave the city until they could settle down the temperature.

The plan was successful, so Peter wasn't even mentioned after the fight. Besides, he had been with his improvised web mask, so there wasn't any way somebody else could know that he interfered in the fight. The only ones who knew about Peter specific involvement were Touma and Mikoto. Except for certain important person with more power than every president in the world and despite that, lives inside of a capsule located in a certain windowless building.

Peter talked with Mikoto after the battle, when they were taking Touma to the hospital, and asked her to not tell the Sisters who was that masked man who claimed to be from Judgment. She accepted, but later told him that they seemed to be very interested on finding out who was under the mask.

"I talked with your frog face doctor" Peter said while Touma finished with the hospital's files. "I asked him what he thought about someone who is interned in the hospital two time in the same week. Do you know what he told me? He said that it was actually your fourth time in almost the same month. What can you say about that?"

"Um… I should be more careful."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, that true. Knowing you, this is because you were trying to help somebody else, right?"

"It isn't a big deal, don't worry" he recalled the reasons why he end up there. It was actually a big deal. All the problems he had to face involved in the Angel Fall incident were things he didn't want to remember. Then it was the fact that Tsuchimikado was a multifaceted spy working for several different organizations. A big deal.

"Alright, alright. But, are you truly okay?"

"Yeah!" Touma waved his hand casually. "They already discharged me. Let's get out of here."

The teens got out of the hospital and began to walk towards their regular hanging out area.

"I better check on Index. She's probably hungry…and angry. I will have to take her to lunch outside or she will bite me, again. Want to come?"

"I would really love that… even after you mentioned the biting stuff, but I just escaped from my Judgment duties to visit you" Peter replied. "If I don't return soon Shirai and Konori will be mad and I don't want that."

"Shirai? Shirai Kuroko?" Touma asked thinking of the awkward encounter he had long ago.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"She's Misaka roommate. I met her when I went looking for Misaka in her dorm."

"Um, who would think that they are related?" Peter meditated something. "Is she…you know…aware of the experiment?"

Touma's expression turned serious. "I don't think so. I can tell that Misaka wouldn't tell her to keep her away from danger."

"I also believe that" Peter never told anyone of his secret identity for the same reason. "Either way, that's Misaka decision. Oh crap! Look at the time, I better run. See you!"

"Bye!"

The teens clashed their fists and went in different directions.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Peter entered to the Judgment 117 brand office. "Hey people! Sorry for the delay I had to…ouch!"

"Got you!" Shirai Kuroko said grinning while she squeezed Peter's temples with her little fists. When the teen just had entered she teleported over him and managed to grab of his back.

"Shirai, what are you doing?" Peter asked while he wondered why his Spider Sense didn't warned him.

'_Maybe because I don't consider her any threat or danger, so my Spider Sense neither. Never happen to me before._'

"Teaching you a lesson. Do-not-leave-your-du-ties" the pigtailed answered emphasizing every syllable.

"I'm sorry Shirai, but I was in the hospital visiting a friend."

"You said the same thing before!" Kuroko put more force into Peter's temples. For him that kind of punishment was more a bother than a pain. "But, if you want to apologize, apologize to her."

Suddenly his Spider Sense began to beep as an alarm. '_Oh crap. It think I know this real threat._' He looked at the girl in front of him.

"Do you have any excuses, Peter-kun" Konori Mii, chief of the Judgment 177 branch, asked him with inquisitive eyes. "Real excuses, I mean."

"Hi Konori, I have…I mean…hahaha, it's actually a funny story…hahaha…"

"So, why I am not laughing at all?" Mii's demonic bespectacled glare increased his pressure over the unfortunate teen.

"Oh, crap…" Peter sighed surrendering to the teleporter on his head and the murder glare from his actual boss. "Yeah, I deserve this."

Luckily, Kitty went in his help. "Kuroko-chan! Get off his back!" she yelled leaving whatever she was doing in his computer.

Kuroko looked at her Mii. Her sempai just waved her hand and Kuroko jumped from Peter's back. The American teen looked at his savior. He still didn't know the reason her to Academic City in the first place.' It was impossible to believe, but in the few days after their encounter they never found a way to have a proper private conversation. At least until that day.

There were several reason for that. Between their work at Judgment in which they never were alone and their respective curfew, they never found any gap. The days when there was a chance for the two of them to go on patrol together, Kitty just wasn't there. Peter heard from the girls of the branch that she had a part time job in a woman cloth store far from the office. When Peter tried to ask more, they told him that it was an underwear store. Obviously, Peter didn't ask anymore nor brought the subject up after that.

"As always, Shirai-san and Kitty-san have a lot of energy" Uiharu Kazari said with a gentle smile closing her eyes. She was currently, as most time, working on a computer.

"Hi Uiharu, how're doing?"

"Very well, thank you Peter-san."

"I haven't finished with you" Mii remind him interrupting their conversation. Peter felt the bespectacled glare of the death again over him. "Why did you escaped? It was supposed that you would help me with today's paperwork."

"I had to… Wait, what?"

"I said, you promised me that you would help me with today's paperwork" Mii said. Her expression was a mixture between seriousness, angriness and sadness.

"Did I…? Oh!" Peter face-palmed because of his stupidity. He just remembered how yesterday, he made that promise to her. However, when he heard that Touma was in the hospital (again), he just forgot it. "Konori, I am so sorry…"

Mii's face remained the same expression. It was one that he had seen a lot of time when, back in New York, he usually lost his appointments with his friends because of his Spider-Man's job. Those used to happen a lot with Gwen and Mary Jane in the times in which both didn't know about his secret identity. It also happened with Harry sometimes, before…that happened.

"If what you are saying is true, it… it is ok. Just, next time, remember to call us and notify us of your situation" Mii voice sounded sad. Peter tried to apologize again, he was even going to bow in the Japanese way, but Mii cut him before speaking. "Next time, there won't be any problem if you follow that instructions. Now, I need ask. You told us the same excuse 8 days ago. With what kind of people you hang out with?"

Peter didn't responded at first thinking how to apologize, but he saw how Mii was trying to get over the subject. "Well, that guy is...he is..." Peter scratched the back of his head, trying to find a good excuse for Touma's special situation.

"Don't tell me that you are taking of the same guy who you visited one week ago" Kuroko intervened. "You told us days ago that he was out of the hospital already."

She was talking when he visited Touma for the first time days ago. After the fight with Accelerator.

"..." Peter could feel the pressure of the two ladies in front of him. They both were really responsible, so it was normal if they got annoyed with people who liked to avoid their responsibilities, what Peter wasn't doing. He indeed went to visit a friend who seemed to spend more time in the hospital than in his house. But Mii, on the other hand, had the complete right to be angry with him. "I..."

"Whaaaaat?! Don't tell me that you are talking about the Nurses' fetishist hero" Saten Ruiko said suddenly surprising everyone.

"…" Mii's reaction.

"…" Kuroko's reaction.

"…" Kazari's reaction.

'_Thanks Saten! Thank you so much!_' Peter thought in relief very grateful to her for changing the mood.

"What?" Ruiko wondered. "You haven't heard about the Nurses' fetishist hero. It is a very well-known rumor of a guy who has this big taste for nurses, so he is always having accidents on purpose just to go to be attended in a hospital. Hey! What's with all the sights?"

"It's just another of your rumors" Kuroko said returning to work. "Nothing of interest."

"Hey! They are really interesting" Ruiko said while pouting. "If you don't believe me hear this. There's…don't sigh again! …how I was saying; there's a rumor that less than a week ago, hear this, the strongest esper of Academic City was defeated! Oh, now you look interested. You should be more interest to know that it occurred in a train switchyard located in a district not too far away from here."

'_I'm interested!_' Peter thought a bit anxious.

"I was sent there" Kuroko said. "There was a terrible destruction and I along other members of the law came to investigate it."

"The destruction was obviously the result of the battle" Ruiko said.

"Not exactly, the official report says that the destruction was a product of the explosion of one of the several containers, which had some dangerous compound inside" Kazari intervened.

While the girl with flowers on her head talk, Kuroko recalled something mysterious she found on the scene. An arcade coin similar to the ones which her Onee-sama used for her Railgun attack. '_But that's impossible. Even Onee-sama wouldn't be so reckless to fight with that kind of esper._'

"Hey, Saten" Peter grabbed her by the shoulders. The question he need to ask was important. "I need to ask you something."

"…Wh-what?" the girl blushed and look to another direction.

Peter got closer to the embarrassed girl. "Does those rumors talk about a 2 vs 1 battle?"

"What? 2 vs 1… N-no, I re-read that it was just one w-who de-defeated him" Ruiko stammered.

'_Uff, I'm saved_' Peter thought in relief.

"Thanks, I was…curious."

"Oh...alright" Ruiko answered with her cheeks totally red.

'_Is she with fever?_' Peter wondered not understanding the effects of his acts on the middle school student.

"If you don't mind, would you please return to your duties?" Mii suddenly said with a bit of angriness in her voice.

"Yeah" Kitty agreed. There was a vein in her forehead that looked to be bursting at any time.

The teen didn't give it more thought and went to look for his Judgment armband. "It's my turn to go on patrol. Who's with me?"

"Me, me!" Kitty jumped extending her hand, the vein had disappeared from her forehead. The girl looked like a kid when she wanted to answer a question of the teacher which she only knew. Then the American girl realized how she was acting and noticed everyone's glances. Kitty cleared her throat. "I mean, it will be positive if we go on patrol together so we can both learn. Konori-san, is it okay?"

"Who was the last person who went on patrol with you, Peter-kun?" Mii asked.

"Last time… I went with Uiharu" Peter turned to her. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"It was nothing. Thank you for buying me the ice cream" the girl bowed politely with her cheeks slightly red.

"Don't mention it."

"What?!" Kitty suddenly yelled losing her coolness again. "What ice cream? Explain yourself Peter."

"Oh, it was nothing. We went on patrol together and Uiharu taught me a lot of things about the laws in Academic City. Then we felt hungry and I bought an ice cream for the two of us."

"I also want an ice cream from Peter-san" Ruiko muttered still red.

"AN ice cream…you-you-you mean just one…for the two?" Kitty looked shocked.

Peter was wondering why. Does it was a big deal to invite your partner a 300 yens (2.5 $ aprox) ice cream?

"I want Onee-sama's ice cream...haha" Kuroko muttered giggling with a drop of saliva flowing from her mouth and a perverted expression. Luckily everybody ignored her.

"Yeah" Peter answered casually. "She was out of cash and I almost. So I could just afford to buy one for the two. Oh, I almost forgot. Konori, catch it!"

From God only knows where, Peter got a Musashino's milk box and threw it to Mii, who grabbed it with mastery.

"Thanks, Peter-kun, but why?"

"It was originally for me, but I decided to give it to you" Peter said, although it was a little lie. He actually bought it to get on her good side after escaping his duties. But, now he had more important reasons. "Maybe with this… I can begin to make you up for not fulfilling my promise."

Mii's gaze turned from Peter to the milk box, and from the milk box to Peter.

"I remember that you told me it was your favorite drink of all the world. I decided to try it" he said.

Mii's expression softened and transformed into a smile. "When it comes to milk. It's gotta be Musashino!" She said with a delighted expression.

'_Nicely done, Parker_' Peter thought. "I will be leaving now. Kitty, are you coming with me?"

"Yes" the girl grabbed Peter's hand and took him out of the office before anyone could say another word.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Why do you came here?"

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked confused at the sudden question that came from Kitty.

"We finally are alone" Kitty said in English. "Now, you can tell what brought you to Academic City."

"Oh that… Well…"

Peter and Kitty had just spent an hour of patrolling around the streets of Academic City. They were currently sitting in a bench located in some park. The park was surprisingly empty for the hour, which was late afternoon.

"The thing is…" the teen had it difficult to talk about it. "Promise me you won't laugh."

Kitty nodded seriously.

"Things didn't turn out very well in NY, so other heroes request me to do a special training. It was going to be some sort of "superhero training… Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Sorry, but… hahahaha" Kitty was having a fit of laughter.

"(SIGHT) Anyway, first I thought they, I mean the Avengers, were going to be the ones who train me, but no. Tony Stark thought that sending me here to work in the Judgment would be a good training. I was a bit reluctant at first, but in the end I feel it isn't any bad here."

"You think so? Me too. The people I met here. Although we have been together just for a month…wow, I feel that I know them for years" Kitty gave a beautiful smile.

Hearing Kitty's words, Peter couldn't avoid thinking of Touma and some of the people he met there like Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu, from the summer school. In Kitty's case, it was obvious she was talking about Kuroko, Ruiko, Mii and Kazari.

"They are all good people" Kitty said that but her smile was sort of sad. She was looking the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Peter asked concerned giving her a slight bump with his elbow in the ribs.

"Yes…it's just that one day… I will have to return to America and I don't think I will be able to see them again."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they are esper and I'm a mutant."

"Oh that" Peter knew the meaning of that. Academic City citizens were aware that there were many types of people with superpowers similar or better to theirs in all the world. It was much known that the espers had some kind of rivalry against this super humans, but it was bigger against the ones called mutants. Moreover, it could be consider that there existed a mutual hate between this two sides.

The mutants hated the espers because they consider them "lab rats". They felt that everyone in Academic City had sold themselves to let scientist play with their bodies as toys. Besides, the mutants believed that every esper received a great outcome just living here and they were all a bunch of rich brats. Which was a lie, but as Academic City had a not-let-anything-leak policy, nobody from the outside world heard any news about Skill-Out or the rebellious espers.

In the case of the espers, they also had their reasons to hate mutants. First, they felt that the mutants didn't deserved their powers. All mutants were born with their abilities and didn't need to give all their effort into developing them. Very different from the espers that focused their entire life into improving their powers. Second, many mutants rejected their powers, because those made them different from normal humans. In Academic City most people wanted to be powerful espers and were proud of their powers. Finally, it was well known that many mutants were dangerous criminals and a big threat for the world. The espers didn't stand this, as none of them were an actual threat for the world, with the exception of a certain white haired boy.

"If they learn that I am a mutant...they won't talk to me again..." Kitty grabbed the pleas of her uniform's skirt.

"Kitty..." Peter put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The girl blushed with her cheeks red as a fire extinguisher.

'_Um, why that reaction?_' Peter wondered moving his body a few centimeters. '_It isn't the first time we have this kind of contact. We used to date, no? Maybe she is too into the just friends' policy._'

"Espers hate masked people" Kitty muttered.

"Kitty, there is a reason why most of us, I mean heroes, use masks. You know..." Peter gave her an inquisitive grin. "Shadowcat."

Kitty, feeling better, also smirked. "I know, I know... Spider-Man."

"Shhh..."

Kitty giggled, all cheered up thanks to his ex-boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Pete" she muttered closing her beautiful eyes.

Peter was satisfied seeing her like this, but he still needed to ask something important. "Hey, sleeping beauty, don't fall asleep. You haven't told me why you came to Academic City."

"...beauty" Kitty muttered and her smirk went wider.

"Kitty...?"

"What?" The girl looked tired. Indeed, when they were patrolling around, Peter noticed that she looked a bit tired. Although, he never brought up the subject. The girl began to mutter again. "Pete...come back to bed...shh..."

'_Bed? What are you talking about? We are in a park bench! Not in your bed. Why I would also be in your bed? Besides, you aren't using your pillow. You are using my shoulder! Come on!_'

"Kitty...wake up!"

Kitty seemed to hear that, because she woke up blinking her eyes. "What?"

"Tell me why you came to Academic City?" Peter asked getting a bit annoyed at Kitty behavior.

The girl got her head off Peter's shoulder and looked at him with a serious expression. "It's a long story..."

"I'm all ears."

**Flashback (ENG)**

Kitty Pryde entered the office after knocking the door and hear the "Come in".

"Professor, do you called me?" she asked the bald old man in front of her.

"Yes" Professor Charles Xavier replied. He was sitting in front of his desk with several papers over it. "I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission, sir?"

"How's your Japanese?"

"My Japanese? Well my grades are rather good" Kitty was lucky that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had Japanese classes.

"In that case there won't be any problem" Professor X said. "You are going there."

Kitty understood that her mission was going to be on Japan. "Who will come with me?"

"I am sorry Kitty, but you are going to be on your own in this mission" Xavier sighted. He didn't want to send one of his children there and less send her alone, but he had to. "Of course, you can reject it."

"It's okay, professor. Which is the mission's location and objective? It is in Tokyo?"

"No, it is in..." Xavier was finding difficult to tell her this. "It is in Academic City."

"..." Kitty was left speechless for a few seconds until... "What? Academic City? Don't tell me that you are talking about the espers' city. I don't want to go there!" The girl began to complain as a little child until she remembered who was in front of her. "I'm...so sorry, Professor. Is just that it will be very hard for me to deal with those rich boys and girls with superpowers."

"As a represent for mutants since many years ago, I am very aware of the tensions between our people and the espers, but this mission is very important."

"Okay...(_SIGHT_)...if that's the case. What's the mission?"

"First, I received the report that there are mutants trapped in Academic City and a group of unknown scientist are using them for inhuman experimentation. I need you investigate and find out if it is true or a false alarm. After that, I want you to report me whatever you could found. I will tell you then what to do next. Ah, you will be pretending to be an esper."

Kitty exhaled in frustration but nodded.

"There you will be enrolled in the Yanamiri High School" Xavier continued. "Also you will be enlisted in the Judgment, one of the two forces of law in Academic City. Belonging to this organization will grant you access to information that regular people can't access."

"It is everything?" Kitty asked her leader and mentor.

"No, not at all. You will have a contact in the place. He will help you in the investigation" Xavier expression went sad. "Again, I am sorry Kitty. I wish I could send one or two of your comrades with you, but he didn't allow me that."

Suddenly, Xavier's hands began to shake. It wasn't a product of fear, but one produced by a severe rage that Kitty had never seen in the always calmed Professor X.

"What's with you, Aleister you bastard. What is your plan this time?" He muttered in a furious, but barely audible voice.

Kitty learned that she hated to see this wise old man, who had almost saved and give shelter to many young mutants of the country. "Um...excuse me, are you alright, Professor?"

Xavier realized what kind of show he was displaying in front of his pupil. "I am so, so sorry Kitty. The problem is...no, it is my fault. Please, forgive me Kitty."

"It's okay, professor. It isn't the first time I go in a mission alone. Now, it is everything, sir?"

One week later, one month before Peter, Kitty went abroad.

**Flashback end**

Peter looked at the sky and tried to absorb all the information he just received. "Professor really felt bad for sending you to what could be said, was the enemy base."

Kitty laughed loudly. "If someone had told me that the enemy base was going to be so funny and welcoming, I would have laughed at his face."

"What have you find out about kidnaped mutants?" Peter asked worried about the safety of those people Xavier talked about.

Kitty looked at the floor. "Nothing. It's so frustrating. I have been here an entire month and I have found nothing."

"What about your contact?"

"He, or she, told me that he also didn't had nothing. He said that maybe the scientist involved thought that it was a good idea to slip pass for a while before they continue their research" Kitty clenched her teeth. "Their diabolic and inhuman research."

"He or she? You haven't seen him?" Peter asked confused.

"All the few times he had contacted me, he did it making a call from a different number every time. Besides, he use a software that alter the voice. That's why he could also be a she, because with a software like that you can make big changes to your voice."

"Very secretive" Peter commented. "Well, it's reasonable if you are working for mutants and living in Academic City at the same time."

"I wouldn't have problems with that, if he was any help" Kitty muttered sighting with frustration.

"Okay, I'm giving you a hand" Peter said.

"You don't have to" Kitty answered. "At least now. I haven't discovered anything. Remember it could be fake information. But, if it isn't... I would like you to backup me if I have to infiltrate the enemy base or something like that."

"Got it"

"Thanks Pete" Kitty said and leaned closing her eyes.

"We should get going to the office" Peter said standing up without noticing of the girl's action. "Come on."

"Okay!" Kitty replied crying in her insides and followed Peter.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

It was already dark and Touma was returning to his dorm after buying the groceries for cooking dinner. He was planning originally to just take Index to eat in Julian Restaurant, but the girl wasn't willing to leave the house because of some "mahou shoujo anime" end of season. However, she still wanted Touma to feed her, as usual. So the unfortunate teen was forced to go to the convenience store, buy the ingredients and then he would have to return to cook them.

"I just came back from the hospital, a bit of pity please. And as if that wasn't enough someone already bought all the coffee cans of the shop. (_SIGHT_) Such misfortune."

Touma was muttering as he walked with his head down and the ingredients he just bought inside a bag in his right hand. There weren't anyone else in the street he was currently walking in. However, Touma could hear the people from his houses and the stores along the street. Suddenly, he heard a low scream coming from a narrow alley.

Touma turned to look the alley. It was a pretty similar to the one in which he found he found the body of one the Sisters after Accelerator killed her. That didn't make it an attractive alley to walk in for Touma. Even if he wanted to go quickly to another place. The teen, worried about the source of the scream, hold his breath and entered in it.

Thanks to the moonlight, Touma could walk without problems and see enough well in front of him. After a few steps, the holder of the Imagine Breaker reached a space between buildings where diverse alleys connected. It was an almost perfect square five times wider than the alley in which he had just walk in.

"Hey, who told you that you could raise your voice? ..."

Touma looked at the opposite corner. There was a man of his age, no, it was maybe seventeen or eighteen. He could be even nineteen. He was wearing dark pants and a black leather jacket similar to those Americans of the 70's or 80's. Touma wasn't too into that culture, so he couldn't know. He had a piercing in his left ear and his hair was red, or rather it looked dyed red. Similar to Styl's but this man used a short mojo haircut.

There was also a girl in the place. She was wearing a middle school uniform conformed by a white t-shirt with a green ribbon and a short skirt of the same color. Her hair was black and tied in pigtails. She seemed to be around fourteen or fifteen years.

The situation Touma was witnessing made him clenched his fist. The girl had her back against the wall and the man was over her using his arms to prevent her from escaping through the sides. He had his face very close to her, glazing all her body with a lecherous look and an evil smirk. The girl was terrified, her eyes were getting wet to the border of crying and her body was trembling like a little chicken in the snow.

"This is our moment, you don't want anyone to interfere, right?" the redhead man laugh raising his fingers and touching the girl's cheeks and chin producing her to tremble more.

"Please…le-let me g-go…" the girl pleaded with the tears starting to flow from her eyes. "I a-am go-going to miss my do-dorm's curfew…"

The redhead just giggled. "Japanese girls are rather cute when they got red like that. Hahaha. Such a shame. If you had a better legs you will be perfect for me…but I'm not that fussy. So, this night we are going to have some…"

"Leave her alone" Touma requested with a serious voice that showed how he was containing his fury. He could imagine the situation. The girl was afraid to miss her dorm's curfew and decided to take one of the alleys. Unfortunately, she could never have expected to run into such guy.

The harasser turned around. Touma noticed that he was wearing a white European plastic carnival or opera-like mask that just covered the half superior part of the face. Not his mouth or eyes, his western green eyes.

"What did you say?" he asked cracking his knuckles with an annoyed face. "You better get away from here boy, before I crush you. And that will in around 5 seconds…" he returned to harass the girl again. "Well, how I was saying. Tonight, this onii-san **(A/N older enough to be her big brother but not enough to be her father)** is going to…"

"Are you deaf, idiot? I told you to-leave-her-alone!"

The man stood still. His lips curled into an evil smile. "…4…5."

He turned around and ran to give Touma a kick to the stomach. Touma jumped backwards out of the reach of the redhead's legs. Then he clenched his good right fist and drove a good punch towards the face of his enemy.

"That's won't work" the redhead managed to block Touma's fist.

'_You think?_' Touma jumped to the left and gave a quick punch with his left fist. The hit landed in the cheek of the redhead making him move backwards.

"Run!" Touma yelled the girl, who had been frozen since the beginning of the fight.

The girl defrosted and ran away through one of the alley. "Th-thank you so much….!" She shout while she ran.

Suddenly, Touma felt a big pain that threw away all the air in his lungs. The redhead, after regaining his senses, had landed a strong punch in Touma's belly.

"You piece of shit. I told you. I will crush you. Hahaha... Ouch!"

Touma drove the back of his right fist into the redhead's back of the head. Then he leaned his forehead hitting his nose.

"Gyaaaa! You fucking Asiatic" the redhead yelled covering his bleeding nose.

'_Asiatic?_'

Western features, not fluent Japanese, and now racism. This guy didn't live in Japan. Also, he couldn't be a tourist. It didn't make any sense why a guy like him would have managed to enter in Academic City just to harass young girls. If this city had strong security measures created in order to avoid the entrance of outsiders to the place. It was even difficult the when the citizens just wanted to go out and visit their families. All for not letting their technology and other advances leak into the outside world.

"No… I won't crush you… I will kill you!"

The harasser jumped extending his hands towards Touma's neck. The spiky haired was pushed against the wall. The redhead began to apply pressure with his hands. Touma's face distorted in pain and he tried to push aside that dangerous hands.

"You screwed my night" the redhead spitted. "Nobody like party poopers. Hahahah… Gyaaa!"

Having his opponent distracted gave Touma the chance to aim his a knee into his crotch. A fatal blow. The redhead went backwards again, this time covering his lower parts because of the deep pain he was feeling in there. But that didn't stopped Touma. He got near him in a second and stomped the redhead's left foot with his. Then the spiky haired boy delivered a strong hook punch and with his left hand punched his ribs taking away all the oxygen in his lungs.

Touma was starting to feel more confident. Tsuchimikado's movement were actually working. After his fight with the esper-magician hybrid, he decided to use those kind of movements when he get involved in a face to face fight. Although, Tsuchimikado was trained, so he could defeat a regular opponent in a matter of seconds. In Touma's case, he was only winning because of the not requested training he received in his last fights.

"You… **(ENG)** motherfucker…!" the redhead groaned revealing his American accent in pain holding in his feet with the help of a wall.

"Modefaku? Hey, at least talk in Japanese!"

"Very well, I want you to understand what happen if you mess with me" the redhead laugh and, unexpectedly, his body began to distort like some invisible force was stretching him.

"No way" Touma muttered.

The redhead's body separated like a bacteria would do to reproduce and now, in front of Touma, there were two equal copies of the first. The same body and clothes.

"W-what kind of ability…?"

"Surprised? This is true power, not like the one you and your people have" the voice of the two masked echoed at the same time. "Scared? Hahaha. What a shame? This is nothing."

The two figures, each, multiplied like the first time. Now there were four enemies in front of Touma, who judiciously went a few steps back with an astonished expression.

"Yeah, I have seen that face before" the four said at the same time and laugh as well. "I have never been too good in combat and everyone starts to think that I'm something easy to deal with, but no. I-have-allies and, how it would be in Japanese? Tch, doesn't matter. **(ENG)** Unity is strength. Hahahaha" and with that last phrase the four persons duplicated again.

Touma was facing 8 opponents at the same time. A sweat dropped from his forehead. His body was totally in tension. There was no way he alone could defeat eight guys. One was something, not impossible, but something. Two were a problem hard to handle. Three, it was a better idea to run. Four, just run with all your speed. Eight…

"…Don't fuck with me. No, no, no, no… Even someone with my grades knows that there aren't espers with that kind of impossible abilities, and I have even met two Level 5. You must be using just some light reflection ability to mess with moonlight and make me think there are many of you."

"You think?" the redheads smiled devilish.

Touma nodded a few times. "Of course. In less words only one of you is tangible. All the others can't hurt me. They aren't real."

"Let's see" two of the doubles ran towards Touma. They parted ways, one went to the left and the other to the right.

The one coming from the left tried to punch Touma, but he; reacting instinctively, blocked the movement with his left hand. He touched something. It was a tangible object.

"So you are the original and the others aren't..."

Touma couldn't finished the phrase because two punches landed in his face and belly. He fell to his knees and the doubles looked at him with grins. One of them kneed him in the chin and the spiky haired ended in the floor. Touma spited some blood and began to stand up.

"What do you say now?" the eight asked at the same time. "Do it felt real for you?"

Touma stood up and clenched his right fist. One of the eight tried to punch him, but he parried the movement and hit him in the chin. A sound similar to a glass braking echoed, the one that characterized the Imagine Breaker when it touched any special ability.

Surprising everyone, the double turned into orange aches and disappeared in the air without leaving a trace. "Aaaaaagh!" yelled the other seven pressing their heart like they were suffering a heart attack. However, that only lasted a pair of seconds. "**(ENG)** Dammit! What happened? They no-normally return to me… Why did it just disappeared? Fuuuuuck!" one of them, the one who looked more in pain, cursed.

There was no doubt. The doubles were reals and were created using a special ability. That would explain why the one he touched with his right hand was negated and disappeared. Touma also noticed that the one who talked must be the original who commanded the doubles. He couldn't think more because the seven redheads were totally recovered and launching the next attack. This time all of them were participating.

Touma took the wiser decision. He turned to the alley he had walk in before and run away. All the doubles went after him, but as he was expecting; as it was a narrow alley, the doubles could only walk one by one. This gave him the chance to act. The spiky haired teen quickly turned around again and drove his right fist into the closer double. As the first one, it vanished into orange ashes.

"Gyaah!" the others six groaned in pain. "What's that ability? You fucking esper!"

'_Fucking… esper?_' Touma thought confounded. Wasn't that guy also an esper? Or was he… '_A magician?_'

That could made sense because of the western features, but… Could magicians have spells to duplicate themselves? No, it didn't make any sense. The magicians he always see have complicated abilities that required calculations, chanting and many times objects. Even if Touma wasn't any intellectual about the magic side, he felt that this redhead wasn't a magician. And, it didn't make sense to think that a magician take the risk of entering Academic City only to harass girls.

Touma got out of the alley to the big street, but unluckily it was empty. So there weren't anyone to help him. Much less a Judgment or Anti-Skill member.

"There he is!"

Touma ran away through darks streets persecuted by the doubles while they yelled many insults at him. Some of them in Japanese and others in English. The spiky haired didn't know why he was feeling some sort of deja-vu. Has he ever been in a situation like that before? When? He couldn't remember **(A/N remember ep 1)**. Well, he couldn't remember many things. The memory loss took away almost his entire life.

"You are going to see...esper!"

There was something that the Imagine Breaker owner didn't need to remember. He was a really, really, really an unlucky guy.

"Such misfortune!"

What could he do? Those redheads didn't looked any tired or willing to let him go away. There was something he could do. He preferred to face his own problems alone, but this was a special case. He took off his cellphone from his pocket and marked... Judgment? Anti-Skill? Which had a closer base of operations?

"Let's go for... Judgment!"

Touma put the cellphone in his ear and wait for a response. He pray for someone to answer. Maybe there wasn't any Judgment member working at this hour.

"Come on. Come on. Come on! Come on!"

"This is Judgment 177 Branch Office" a masculine and rather serious voice talked from the phone. "I am sorry to inform you that our members aren't working at this hour. But, I will be happy to pass your situation to Anti-Skill. Which is your situation?"

"Ri-right now... I am running away from..." Touma began to say until he recognized the voice in the line. "...Peter?"

"Touma?" Peter asked now with a cheerful tone. "Hey! How are you man? Cool?"

"Weeeeell I actually... Wait, there's no time to chat. I am in a fucking predicament! I am being chased by six… No, twelve guys right now. Oh, such misfortune!"

"Where are you?" Peter asked with concerned voice.

"I ammm... Near to the park where we had that incident" Touma replied thinking when Peter knocked off Mikoto. He decided to enter there and look for a place to hide. "I'm going to enter and hide. Please call Anti-Skill or something."

"Don't worry about it. I am on my way."

"Wait! Peter! What I need is a grown up Anti-Skill to scare this guy...s" Touma exclaimed, but Peter had already hang up.

Touma rushed into the park. He, instead of walking on the road, crossed over the grass between the trees and bushes. In the darkness he got distance between his pursuers and himself and jumped behind a big bush. He peeked and saw the doubles spreading and looking for him.

He waited behind the bush for a few seconds but... "Find you."

Touma felt how an arm grabbed him by the neck choking him. He tried to touch the arm with his right hand, but two others doubles grabbed his arms each in a position that didn't let him do that. It wasn't on purpose. The masked doubles couldn't know that his ability was only located in his right hand. What a problem, he couldn't even touch with the hand the masked that was grabbing his right arm.

The one who was behind him kept applying pressure on his neck. Touma's vision was starting to blur. Suddenly he heard a snap of fingers and the pressure in his neck disappeared. He felt to his knees panting looking to the ground.

"Hahaha!"

Touma raised his head. What he saw made him feel more fear than when he fight with Accelerator. In front of him, there were 22 doubles. With the ones holding his arms there were 24. Touma was in the hands of 24 guys.

"Oh boy, you are in serious trouble" one of them mocked. The original. "I don't actually have permission to roam around freely, but I was tired of just staying in the lab all fucking day and night. I wanted to have fun and, how lucky I am? I found a cute girl to hang out with, but… You need to came and screw my night. You fffuking esper, lab rat of Academic City since his arrival. Bitch of the scientists."

'_Lab? Again, esper? What does he mean with that?_' Touma wondered.

"After we finish with you, you will have to return home doing a handstand. That, if you return home instead of the hospital. Oh, did I said hospital? I mean morgue" redhead laughed maniacally.

Touma gulped and tremble, but then he recomposed himself. "You bastard. Do you think you are so brave fighting in a 24 people group against one?"

"Brave? Hahahaha. I don't care to be brave. I just want to win every fight. Is that too much to ask? Well, win and show the others… That they lost. Hahahaha."

The 22 doubles walked forward, fists raised, prepared to hit his face and stomach until they break his bones and teeth.

'_I'm sorry Index... I won't return home tonight_' was Touma last thought before he clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and prepared mentally for what he was about to suffer.

"Stop!" yelled a feminine voice freezing everyone. But, that didn't lasted because a second later a lightning spear went through the masked redheads' army throwing most of them to the floor. The electricity that flew near them, made the doubles that were griping Touma let him go. The tired teen looked up and saw…

"An… electric angel?"

"Why are you calling me angel?" Misaka Mikoto said red as a fire extinguisher. "Oh, doesn't matter. Stay there while I finish with this morons" then she add something in a whisper. "Now we are even."

"Who are you?" one of the doubles asked furious.

"Not your business" Mikoto replied with dead voice. You couldn't see her eyes. Her head was slightly down **(A/N imagine Yuno when she sees someone hurting Yuki. In few words: SCARY)**. Electricity coming from her hair like fireworks. She was really pissed off. Touma had seen her many times angry, but never like this. This time she seemed to be capable of really hurting the person that made her angry. "Maybe I tell you after I put you into Anti-Skill custody. That…" her voice turned almost monstrous. "…if you wake up in less than a month with your brain undamaged."

"Oh, scary" the original masked redhead laughed. "I now remember who you are. You are Mikoto Misaka, the Railgun. I heard about you."

"Yeah, that's me" Mikoto answered with a furious face. The sparks weren't only coming from her head. They were also starting to come from her fingers. "You messed with the wrong electromaster and…" she looked at Touma, who was on his knees grabbing his neck because of the pain that came with the last choking. "You, you, you dare… You dare TO HURT HIM!"

Mikoto formed two electric spheres in her hands and threw them to the doubles. They yelled in pain, some barely dogged the attack, but most of them transformed in orange dust. The difference this time was that the dust made a return-like movement towards the one who could be the original. He nor his doubles made any pain reaction, very different from when Touma touched the double.

"Wow… That was tough" the original said interrupting Touma's thoughts. He was surrounded by the only doubles left, which were only four. "But it doesn't matter. I don't need to fight you. Hahaha! I just need to wait until we get stronger. Then you…" he smiled devilish. "…won't be much problem. Hahaha!"

"Idiot! You are digging your own tomb! Argh!" Touma shouted interrupting the conversation, but the pain in his neck prevent him from saying much more.

"Hahaha! Are you worried about me? Hahaha!" the original redhead said mockingly. "Oh, how nice. Now, Railgun, as I was saying. You won't have a chance against our new power. I want you to remember my name. Call me Multi-Man. When that happen, when we become the most powerful beings…" he gave Mikoto a lustful look that make her tremble even with her fury. "…I going to have a lot of fun with your body, because… I just love small breasts and nice legs. And you have both."

'_He finished digging his tomb_' Touma thought feeling a little sad for what was going to happen to the idiots in front of him. '_Wait, the most powerful beings?_'

Mikoto released began to charge a lightning spear, but the five doubles multiplied creating ten. The girl stopped her attack at the show she was witnessing. The ten multiplied into twenty and the twenty in forty. The doubles of the self-appointed "Multi-Man" were filling that part of the park.

"Now, let's see your power, Railgun" the Multi-Man army said at the same time. His voices echoed in the whole park.

"I don't know what kind of illusion ability is that, but I will just fry you all until I find the real one" Mikoto yelled and began to throw lightings from her head and hands like a machine gun would do with bullets.

The Multi-Man's copies vanished one after another. However, there were 40 people there and Mikoto's attacks took their time to damage the bodies enough to disappear. Eventually the number decreased to the half. It was weird. The group didn't were trying to surround her. Moreover, they weren't even attempting to attack her. They just stood there like a human barrier.

'_They aren't standing there like a human barrier. They are a human barrier_.' Touma recognize. "Misaka! Stop it! That's his plan!"

Unfortunately, she didn't listen to him. Mikoto kept launching powerful lighting strikes. The army was reduced, vanished into orange dust. However, none of them yelled in terror. None of them attempted to run away. Mikoto released enough electricity to power an entire district and soon, in the place where the army of masked redheads had been standing, there were just burn marks on the roads, trees and grass.

"Where…?" Mikoto began to ask.

"It's obvious…" Touma said gasping while he stood and walked over to her. "He used those doubles to make a meat shield so you'll be concentrating on them and he could escape."

"You mean the original?"

"Yes."

"Dammit! That piece of… Argh! I swear that I'm going to fry him" Mikoto clenched her fist generating several sparks. Then her voice softened. "Are you…ok?"

"Me? Just a few bruises" Touma replied breathing hardly. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad" Mikoto muttered in a broken voice. "If… If anything had ha-happened to you… I-I-I…"

"Were you worried about me?"

"Baka (idiot)…" Mikoto said with a red face. "I…just…didn't want to see you… Doesn't matter! I…owed you one for…what you did…" the girl looked away.

Before Touma could say something, someone yelled. "Touma!"

The pair turned to the precedence of the call. There running like a professional athlete was Peter Parker with his Judgment armband.

"Touma! Are you ok?" Peter asked worried about his friend.

"Only thanks to Misaka"

"You!"

"Misaka? Hey, hello" Peter said relief that even if he arrived late, his friend was ok thanks to that electromaster.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko teleported besides Peter.

"Kuroko?"

"Onee-sama, what happened? We received a call that there were a bunch of thugs attacking some civilian and… THE APE!"

"…Ape?" Touma and Peter repeated at the same time.

"What's your relationship with Onee-sama? What do you want from her? What…? Itai!" Kuroko received a karate chop on the forehead.

"Leave him alone" Mikoto said with a serious tone after properly disciplining her kouhai. "Would you like to be interrogated like that after almost been the victim of the crime?"

"Onee-sama!" the pigtailed cried petting her head. "Are you protecting him? Oh, no! You have feelings for that… Gyaaa!" the girl ended in the floor in a rather compromising position after receiving a very low electric shock.

"Shut up! Don't say those kind of things" Mikoto said with her face as a fire extinguisher. "I-it's just that… Well, he just had a bad experience and… Y-you are Judgment member. This civilian was attacked by 20 thugs and you don't show any concern?"

"Oh… yes" Kuroko coughed, calmed her voice and focused on the "ape". "Excuse me, ape-san… I mean, sir. Could you describe us the situation you were involved? Before, on behalf of Judgment, I apologize for not attending your problem on time" the girl bowed politely in an attitude very different from before. "But, you must understand that, you should have called Anti-Skill as the current time is outside Judgment schedule."

"I know, Peter already told me through the phone" Touma replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" Kuroko said. "Either way, there is the need to attest your incident. Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no, no I just came back from there in the morning."

"What? Are you kidding me? Just got from the hospital and you are already wounded?" Mikoto said.

Touma just scratched the back of his head with a guilty smile.

"Wait a second! Peter-san, is this guy the friend you visited in the morning?" Kuroko asked stunned that her nice comrade was related with that ape. "And Onee-sama, do you happen to know Peter-san?"

"Weeeeell…" both began to say.

"Doesn't' matter. We are going to give you some treatment in the branch office and hear you testimony. May we go?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"How are you feeling? Mikoto asked Touma.

"Much better. I feel like I was treated by a real doctor" he turned to Kuroko. "You are really good in this Shirai."

"Of course I am. The Judgment training includes first aid courses" the pigtailed responded.

The whole group had moved to the Judgment 177 Branch Office, where they joined with Kitty and Mii. Kazari wasn't there, much less Ruiko. Touma was sitting in one the couches and Mikoto in another in front of him. While the Judgment members; Kuroko, Kitty, Peter and Mii were sit on one of the several desk chairs of the office.

"So, Kamijou Touma-kun, right?" Mii began to say. "Now that you are all patched up, can you tell us of the events you were involved tonight?"

Touma proceed to tell them everything that happened to him since his encounter with the harasser of the white mask. He found it difficult to describe how the redhead multiplied into tangibles copies of him, but eventually he managed to do it and reached the part when Mikoto saved him.

"Thanks Misaka. Without you I… At least I wouldn't be able to talk with you all right now" Touma gave her a tired but very grateful and kind smile.

"Y-y-you don't have to thank me that much" Mikoto replied blushing heavily, cheeks pink colored. "I owed… you."

"So that masked guy has an ability you have never seen before?" Kuroko asked him taking a mental note to remind herself to ask later about why her beloved Onee-sama owed something to the ape.

"Yeah, he…multiplied. First I thought he was doing something like using the moonlight to play with my eyes, but then I felt how the doubles hit me."

"An ability that let you create perfect tangibles doubles" Mii meditated in high voice. "I have never seen something like that. Nor even in the database."

"Me neither" Mikoto added remembering his last fight.

"I'm going to send this information to Anti-Skill" Mii said sitting in front of one of the computers of the place and switching it on. "They are going to investigate which kind of ability is and catch the suspect."

"They will probably be reluctant to believe your story" Mikoto said putting a finger on her chin. "An ability like that actually breaks the law of conservation of mass."

"Conservation of mass's… law?" Touma asked scratching his head.

"You know… You actually don't know."

"No… I just forgot about it…momentarily" Touma took a mental note. Pay more attention this next semester.

"Ok… How I was saying" Mikoto continued. "If he multiply the mass of his body like that and; besides, the mass of his clothes, this Multi-Man would be breaking one the principles of physics."

"True, as Onee-sama says"

Peter and Kitty just nodded, but…

"…Of co-course!" Touma stammered. "That would totally break all the laws."

Everybody in the room stared at him, sighted and continued the talking.

"Mass can't be created or destroyed. It can only be transformed" Peter voluntarily explained the law to help his lost friend.

"So that esper ability can't exist" Mii said from the PC.

"…" Mikoto didn't answered. She remember how Multi-Man multiplied in front of her. Then when she electrified the army in front of her. The electricity got them. It ended in the same result that it would have been if they were real humans. The difference was that instead of falling to the floor unconscious, they vanished in an odd orange dust.

"Maybe it was a trick"

Everyone turned to Kitty, who until the moment haven't say a word. She had her chair next to Peter's.

"What are you trying to say, Kitty-san" Mikoto asked the girl. She and Kitty already knew each other. One day Kuroko, Kazari and Ruiko invited Kitty to hang out with them a, of course, with Mikoto. They already knew each other for more than three weeks. So they considered each other as a friend.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe he use a skill that tricked you, Kamijou" Kitty told Touma.

"It could that" he agreed.

"Yes, because there's no esper that can break physics' laws" Kuroko said. "And the only beings with special abilities in Academic City are the espers. It must be problematic in your country with all those barbarians with superpowers doing whatever they like. Everyone with masks trying to be heroes or actually performing criminal acts."

Peter and Kitty exchanged a look that luckily passed unnoticed for everyone in the room.

"Of course, in USA the superpowers users aren't controlled or followed as it is in Academic City. SHIELD in the end isn't much help" Peter said. His tone got serious. "However, you shouldn't call them barbarians just like that. They do wear masks, but they have their reasons. Many of them actually are needed by the people. Some of them have saved the entire country. Sometimes the world."

"They risk their lives…" Kitty began to say in a soft voice. "They do their best to help the people the most. And despite that, most times they are chased. Either villains or members of the law. If the villains discover their identities all they family would be in danger. A few of them have died trying to save the people or defeat the villains that want to hurt the in-innocents…" her voice broke. She remembered a horrible lost she suffered a while ago. When the only trace of him she found was Logan's half-destroyed arm **(A/N for the ones who don't know it, Wolverine is dead in the Ultimate Universe. Kitty was the one who found his remains)**.

No one said a word. A silence hanged in the office for an entire minute.

"Excuse me, I shouldn't had behaved nor talked in such a harsh way" Kuroko apologized bowing her head. "Excuse me, Kitty. Excuse me, Peter-san."

"Don't worry" he replied while Kitty just smiled and nodded. Even if Kuroko was referring to every person with superpowers outside Academic City, it was obvious that the people most close to that description were the mutants. At least for what the citizens of Academic City believed.

"Ok, I already sent the information to the Anti-Skill" Mii said suddenly. "They are probably starting the investigation tomorrow."

"Good" Touma said while he had his mind in another place. "In that case I better head home."

"A-are you truly o-ok?" Mikoto asked with her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, it's ok."

"Either way, I'm going with him. We live in the same dorm" Peter said. "Come on, Touma."

"Shouldn't we first walk the girls to their dorms?" Touma asked still more concerned about other people than himself.

"It's ok, hero. Let's go" Peter said cheerful pushing Touma to the door.

"You don't worry" Mii said with her Judgment's authority voice that she used to calm civilians. "Tomorrow Anti-Skill will handle properly that esper, self-appointed Multi-Man."

".." Touma silently got out of the office behind Peter. The American was saying something, but Touma had something else in his mind. '_He wasn't a magician, but… Was he really an esper?_'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

How's everyone? Yep, I haven't update in more than 2 weeks. Several reasons explained at the beginning. Glad to be back in this fanfic. A few things to tell. From now on, at least until vacation, I am not going to update too often (sorry). But, when I update, I will make them quite longer like this last one (maybe not soooo longer). I don't know about you guys, but I actually prefer short chapters in less time than long chapters in long time. For all who are like me, sorry.

Good news, I have established which will the arcs of this story. 2 of them will be completely of my imagination. The others are Index's arcs I chose mostly because they were my personal favorites at least until now. Of course all of them have their changes most focused in the appearance of other Marvel's villains. The others arc will be jumped without Peter intervention, as the Angel Fall Arc.

About this ch… Action, romance, humor and a bit of drama. All in one single chapter. The espers have a tough relationship with the mutants. Of course it isn't as the one that exist underground with the magic side. Multi-Man (my first actual OC character of this fic) is going to appear again but not at least after the Kazakiri Hyouka Arc, which will start in the next chapter. Do you already hate that jerk? Because I do. You are going to hate him even more. I already want Misaka to burn him to the ground. I want to remind you that if you want to have a better idea of his mask, google the words "opera mask" and look for the ones the just cover the surroundings of the eyes. I checked to see if there was any Multi-Man in Marvel Database, but there isn't. However, there is one in the DC universe. Although, he isn't anyone important there. What do you think of Misaka's temporal transformation from tsundere to yandere? I think she will be this way if she ever sees Touma being hurt or about to be hurt.

Even that I have chosen the arcs, ideas and suggestions are as always accepted and wanted. Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out! (Glad to be back)

**Scientific TO ARU trivia**: When Kuroko teleports objects like her iron bars to the guns of the enemy destroying them, she is actually breaking the principle of mass conservation. As you may remember, her bars take the place of the mass that was in the aimed spot. Where did the original mass go? The principle of mass conservation states that mass can't neither be created nor destroyed. Only transformed. Ex: When we burn something it turns to aches. If we burn it even more, the mass only transforms into thinner dust that goes floating to the air. I'm no scientist, just a guy who has a little taste of physics. If there someone who can explain if (in a world where teleporters exist of course) this is possible. I ask him/her to put your answer in the review section so everyone can see it and learn a bit more this day. I believe that Kuroko's technic wouldn't work in real life, but there're always someone with more knowledge than me.


	9. Chapter 9

I had some problems writing this chapter. That why it took me almost the same as last one and this one is shorter. I want to point out I'm bad in summaries. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Golem and the God**

"Hey, what happened to you? I mean, again" Peter asked Touma, who was resting his head over his school desk.

"…No-nothing" and he went back to sleep.

Two days passed since that night when Touma encountered the still unknown and unfound esper, Multi-Man. No one would believe that something worse could happen in just a night and an entire day, but in Touma's case, things normally turns different.

'_Such misfortune._'

First, a pair of hours after the incident, he found out that he had forgot to do his homework from summer school. And for some misunderstanding, Index bit him. The next day, he took a bit of his time just to hang out for a while with his friends, Tsuchimikado Motoharu, Aogami Pierce and Peter Parker. In that innocent promenade, he was suddenly tackled by Misaka Mikoto. She asked (force) him to pretend to be her boyfriend to get rid of some stalker called Unabara Mitsuki that was grandson of her school's principal, who she couldn't just fry to get rid of.

That was just the beginning. However, because of many reasons, he discovered that Unabara wasn't the real one. He was some magician sent to spy him to recognize if his "group" formed by magicians and espers was an actual threat. This magician called Etzali, used magic to copy Unabara's appearance. Nevertheless, apparently when he met Mikoto, he deeply felt in love with her.

Unfortunately, the magicians all over the world were starting to fear this "Kamijou Faction", which even Touma denied it existence. There was the possibility that they could attack the members of this unreal group. A certain scientific Railgun was also saw as part of this group, even if she didn't know anything about it. That made Etzali change his mind and betray his cabal. He would lie them to protect the girl he fell in love with. He fought with Touma to take down the imaginary leader of this faction, so Mikoto wouldn't be attacked. However, Touma win the fight, but promised him that he would protect the people he care about. Mikoto was included in this group.

That was all in the day. At night he tried to finally finish his condemned report in a restaurant where he took Index to eat. There the waitress dropped him their food that also contained liquids. His homework was totally ruined. Index suggested him to just recopy the words in another paper, because, even if it was all wet, it was still readable. Touma was planning to do that, however...

Suddenly, a magician (another one) attached them with some weird crossbow that instead of bolts, shot big wind blows. Touma was able to negate the attack and prevent himself and the other people in the place from suffer any damage. It was a relief until...

"Such misfortune" Touma muttered again remembering all those events.

He found that the wind had shattered all his, already damaged papers, into pieces. For him it felt like seeing your girlfriend of many years suddenly kissing with your brother, no worst, with your own father. The magician managed to kidnap Index and escape with her.

After that, his night became race and his speedway the entire Academy City. In the end he found Index and rescued her from the magician, but there was something else. Apparently, the magician just wanted some of the knowledge from one specific of the several grimoires in Index's head. With that information he wanted to save the life of someone important for him, who was cursed.

Touma, when he found out about the situation, did what he always do. He gave him a hand. Specifically, his right one. To save this girl's life he needed to touch her body with his right hand. However, he needed to leave Academy City, and that is something difficult to achieve even legally. He did that and went to save the girl. After doing that he managed to reach the city where he lived and finally returned home. He received a surprising welcome: Index's teeth on his head. Finally, less than an hour later he was on his way to his first day of the school semester. Without his homework.

Saying that nothing could go worse after being chased by an army of doubles and in less than two days was a complete lie in Kamijou Touma's world.

"Such misfortune" and the teen sank his head on the desk again.

"Hi minna-san" the petite teacher Komoe-sensei greeted the students, who were returning to school after vacation. "Kamijou-chan! The classroom isn't a place to sleep."

"..."

"Kamijou-chan!"

"...What? Oh, sorry I… couldn't sleep very well tonight."

"Really? I'm sorry, Kamijou-chan, you must have been focusing a lot in the homework I sent you" the sensei gave her student a cute, innocent and bright smile.

"Ye-ye-yes!" Touma felt like the devil for lying to the 135 centimeters teacher. The worst was that she would eventually find out the truth.

"Anyway students, besides the welcome, I got an announcement to… Kamijou-chan! Don't bang your head against the desk. I can tell that you will need both if you want to get at least a barely acceptable note this semester" Komoe-sensei proceed. "As I was saying, I got an announcement to tell you, boys and girls."

The class, with the exception of the spiky haired sleeping boy, listened to their sensei carefully.

"We have not one, instead two transferred students coming to our class! It is a boy and a girl. Congratulations, both kitties and perverted wolves! About the boy, some of you already met him in summer school, but most don't know who he is. Please, Parker-chan, do you want to introduce yourself?"

Peter stood up from his desk, which was behind Touma's, and walked towards the blackboard. "Good morning everyone, my name is Peter Parker. I come from New York, USA. I have been staying here for a couple of weeks and started to develop as an esper. I hope we can get along."

The American teen returned to his seat followed by some cheers and giggles from most of the girls. Some were saying phrases like: "He is handsome!", "Kyaa! Look at those arms", "I love his hair" and even a "Y-you can come to-today to me-meet my parents".

Those were the girls, the boys were like: "Come on! Another big rival", "First that spiky haired harem king, now this American?!", "Goodbye, woman population of Academy City!" and some ruder words.

Aogami Pierce, who had already took out of his jealousy attacks on the summer school, only said: "Pete-yan is again getting everyone attention. Especially from girls... If I didn't like you I would kill you... And that harem king over there."

He talked all the way there with a sincere smile on his face. If he had been there, Tsuchimikado would have said something similar.

"Hey! I'm no harem king" Touma declared a bit annoyed. "I don't have any luck with girls."

"Me neither" Peter said.

Aogami's smile trembled for a brief second, but it maintained its position and curve. "Oh, I'm lying. I will do kill you. Both." His smile was still there.

Touma and Peter took mental note of locking their doors that night. And the several next ones.

"By the way, where's Tsuchimikado? Did he also forgot the homework and stayed home?" Touma sank his head in the desk again thinking that it could have been a better idea.

"Don't know" Aogami stretched his arms over his head and leaned over his chair. "I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Now I will present you the other transferred student" Komoe-sensei was saying. "Don't be shy, you can come in."

The person who entered through the door was someone Touma didn't expect.

"Touma, I'm hungry" Index said in front of the class, besides Komoe-sensei.

Many people began to whisper some things between them and everyone glared at Touma, who seemed to be related to this unexpected character.

"Hey, do you enroll her in? That's okay, but… shouldn't she be in a lower grade?" Peter asked the spiky haired who seemed embarrassed as ever.

While this talk were taking place at the back of the classroom, in the front the sensei wasn't any happy at all. "Sister-chan! You shouldn't be here. You aren't the transferred student."

"But I'm hungry and Touma hasn't left me anything to eat." With those words the unfortunate teen got more glares after the young nun's words.

"Either way, you can't stay here" the little sensei took with her the nun out of the classroom.

With that incident literally all the classroom, except for Peter, were glaring at one of the global representatives of misfortune.

"Such misfortune!"

Then Himegami Aisa came into the classroom and said: "Just to clarify, I'm the transferred student."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"That little…" Touma clenched his fist and a vein popped out of his forehead. He was really angry.

"You aren't going to hit her, right?" Peter was walking behind him.

After the event that happened in the class and the opening ceremony began, Touma was able to escape in the search of Index. He knew he shouldn't be missing that event, but for various reasons that include a possible war between two powerful entities, he needed to look for Index. He knew she was roaming freely in his school, but exactly where?

"Of course not! Yeez, I wouldn't lay a finger on her" Touma responded annoyed at the comment.

Peter followed him at the moment he saw him getting away from the place and decided to give him a hand in finding the greedy nun.

"I'm grateful for the help, but you shouldn't be losing the opening ceremony."

"You neither."

"Yeah, but I have been in that kind of event a lot of times, so it doesn't affect me to lose one. While you need to integrate to the class. You're losing this chance for my sake."

"Don't worry about it" was Peter's simple answer. The truth was that he didn't mind too much about integrating with the class, if he was going to return to America eventually.

The talk he had with Kitty made him think a few things he had forgotten. His only motives for his residency in Academy City was his "superhero training". Nothing else. He knew that eventually Tony, when he considered that the Spider-Man had enough training, would make him return to the States. But, Peter didn't know when that playboy with an iron suit would realize that.

Peter didn't have the answer to that, but what he knew was that he didn't want to leave Academy City. It wasn't as he was planning to stay forever in Japan. Even if he was having a good time here, he still missed the people he left in his homeland. His dear Aunt May, his friends Bobby (Iceman) and Johnny (Human Torch), Gwen, M Jane and the other people he knew and was important for him.

However, he felt that there was still some job for Spider-Man in Academy City. Well, Tony forbade him to wear his mask, so he couldn't take Spider-Man role. But, that didn't mean he couldn't take the role of Peter Parker, Level 2 Sticky Touch user and new member of the Judgment. He smirked, feeling like the main character for the first time without having to put on a mask.

"I think I hear her" Touma approached one of the several doors on the left side of the halfway they were walking by. "That stupid sister."

He could hear some murmurs behind that door. Over the door frame there was a sign that said "Nursery". Even if he could hear them, he didn't get what the girl was saying. Peter, on the other hand, with the help of his superhuman ear, could understand perfectly what Index and another girl were saying.

'_They are saying... Hey, that tight me on the chest... Nice underwear... Why are these girls saying that? Are they...? Oh crap!_' Peter saw with fear in his heart how Touma, without thinking, reached out his hand to open the sliding door. '_Touma noooooo!_'

Before Spider-Man could make his body react or his mouth conjugate a word, Touma opened the door and rushed into the room.

"Oi, Index, why did you... came to my school?"

In front of the young and hormonal teens, there were two girls half-dressed. One was little, of about thirteen years old. She had green eyes, silver hair, pale white skin and western features. The girl wasn't using her regular nun white habit. She was Index. After recovering from the surprise of Touma's sudden interruption, she gave him a devil-like glare. The other person with Index was a girl they didn't know, who had a really big pair of…

'_Better don't think about them_' both teens said to themselves at the same time.

The girl seemed to be around their age. Her hair was of a brown darker than Peter's, but not so much. She was using glasses and the uniform from another school. Her cheeks were completely dyed with red, tears were dangerously about to flow from her eyes and her body was trembling for realizing that two boys of her age were seeing her half-dressed.

Apparently, what the girls the girls were doing was changing into one of the several PE uniforms that you could find in the classroom. Why they did that? It was unknown for the boys.

"Touma..." Index said with a more cheerful expression, a gentle smile and closing her eyes. That could have been the face of an angel.

'_So why my Spider Sense is going crazy like in my fights with Venom?_' Peter wondered giving a few steps backwards, a sweat coming from his forehead.

"...Again?" Index finished the question.

"I swear that I didn't plan this. It's true! Tell her Pe...ter? Hey! Where are you going?"

In the brief seconds Touma talked with Index, Peter disappeared from his side, leaving him alone to face the young nun with vampire teeth. "Sorry man, I just… I just remembered that I need to do something elsewhere."

"Wait! Don't leave me with… Gyaaaaa!" and Touma felt (again) how Index's vampire-like teeth pierced his head.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Classes finished early, as expected of the first day of the new semester. It was around 1:00 pm and many students were hanging out around the city, instead of staying in their respective schools. A certain Tokiwadai middle school's girl wasn't the exception. Shirai Kuroko, member of the Judgment was inside one of the several public trains that traveled through Academy City following a certain person. This certain person was a terrorist who managed to enter the city in the evening.

"Hey, Peter" the pigtailed talked to her little and advanced pink phone. "We are reaching your position. Do you found a good observation spot?"

"Of course" Peter replied through the line. "She won't be able to see me from where I am, but I will see her perfectly."

"Where are you?"

On the other side of the call, over a building there was a 16 years old boy crouching and looking the train station in front. He was waiting for a specific passenger of the incoming train.

"I am…" he thought a bit about it. There wouldn't be a problem to tell her. They are in the espers' city after all. "I'm on the roof of a four floors building."

"What? How did you get there?" Kuroko asked through the line.

"Remember my ability? S-s-s-sticky touch" Peter had a hard time to get that horrible name from his mouth. "I can climb most kind of surfaces concentrating the electrons of my body to magnetize with them."

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. It's a quite useful ability."

"Indeed."

"Just don't damage any structure" the girl warned him. "Every time one of our members damage any public or private property the culprit and also the branch he or she is enlisted with have to fulfill a big report. And don't make me tell you about the economic charges that it will cost us."

"You don't have to worry about that. When have I damage any property? ...Uh."

Peter recalled the reasons that brought him to Academy City while a pretty similar voice to Maria Hill's from SHIELD screamed in his head: "Always, always, always, always, always, always, always, always…!"

"What's that 'uh'?"

"No-nothing… Hahahaha… Hey I must go, the train is arriving. I will report if something happens. Talk you later."

Peter hanged up before Kuroko could say something like "You better don't destroy anything". He saw the train arriving the station and the passengers walking downstairs towards the street. Between that big mass of people he managed to see the suspect. Peter retrieved the photo he received from Mii when she communicated him that he would be going on that mission along Kuroko. In the picture there was a woman with dark skin, blond hair and a rather weird gothic dress. Yeah, it was her.

He retrieved another picture. In this one there was a young woman with black hair and sunglasses. She was wearing a green blouse and black pants. The information he received said that this woman came with the other one. It didn't say that she was also a terrorist, but she sneaked into the city illegally together with the gothic lady, so it was also very important to find her.

However, the cameras just caught her when she was entering the city. Then it didn't matter how many people were looking for her, they just couldn't find her. The higher ups from the Anti-Skill believed that after she just entered, she went into hiding. Either way, the other one had been already localized. So it was obvious which of them arrest first.

"Now let's get down" Peter stood up and looked at the street, which was four floors below him. "Easy."

He went to the left side of the building, which was over an alley, confirmed that there wasn't anyone looking and jumped down. Before he landed, he remembered Kuroko's words and decided to roll so he didn't damage the pavement in the fall.

The plan was simple. Kuroko would follow the terrorist from behind and report her movements to Peter. With that information he needed to reach the place where it was supposed that the gothic lady would go and wait her there. Peter walked into the crowd and mingled with it. A few minutes later he received a text from his partner notifying where he should head next.

Peter rushed towards the street where it was planned to intercept the woman. He moved through the crowd, not without complains of some of the several pedestrians on the road, and got to the place before the terrorist. He decided to get a good view. There was a close building easy for him to climb up. He walked to the side of it and made sure nobody was looking before he began to climb up.

Up there, the teen checked his new web-shooters. He had them hid under a pair of black highly-technological sport gloves that Tony made for this purpose. This web-shooters, also Stark's, were smaller than his regulars and painted black to match with the gloves. Even if Tony asked Peter to not get into troubles, he knew that Spider-Man wouldn't do that if he saw someone in a dangerous situation. So he decide to help him and prepared this kit. With it, as long he wears the gloves, Peter would be able to use his favorite gadgets without anyone noticing he was wearing them. The other people would just see a teenage with black sport gloves. Not a common fashion, but still less eye-catching that a pair of steel bracelets.

Suddenly, after checking everything about his new web-shooters, somebody in the road shot a blue flare towards the sky. It was the evacuation signal for the citizens of Academy City. Kuroko must have done it to confront the terrorist without any civilian interference. As always, that girl think first of watching after the innocents than the goal of the mission. Good. Soon all the people left the road only leaving the Judgment's girl. Well she and a dark skinned woman, with western features, blond hair and a rather weird gothic dress.

"So this is it" Peter jumped from the building and started to get closer to the pair.

He was ordered that he mustn't interfere in the detention of the suspect, unless she tried to escape. In that case he would have to call for reinforcements and wait for them. Peter tried to protest but nobody listened to him. That was normal, for his comrades and bosses he was just a Level 2 Sticky Touch user. They couldn't know that he was Spider-Man. While Kuroko was well known to be a powerful Level 4 teleporter and melee expert.

When he first entered the city, Peter was able to disguise his crawling ability, which the radioactive spider with the Oz virus gave him, as an esper ability. A guy who could climb wall was nothing out of the ordinary, at least in Academy City. However, he couldn't disguise his other skills, like: his superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium and reflexes.

This was mostly because the esper powers were only related to the brain, not to the body. It didn't matter how powerful an esper was. If the esper is hit in the head with a bullet, and the person don't do anything to stop it, it is a certain death. While in Peter's case, a few handgun bullets wouldn't be so much trouble. Even if he is shot while sleeping. In summary, much to Peter's chagrin, he needed to stick for everyone else as a guy that can only climb walls... Suddenly, the earth began to shake as in an earthquake.

"Oh crap!"

Peter, immersed in his own thoughts, had forgotten about the fact that his partner was engaging contact with a terrorist, but that wasn't the most important right now. For some unknown reason, in front of Kuroko, who was 50 m from his position, several pieces of materials were forming a...

"What the hell"

There was 5 meters golem in front of his partner. The pieces that conformed the golem were asphalt fragments, metal from the trash cans, glasses from the windows, concrete from the sidewalks and many other materials. Peter saw how the big humanoid figure stood between Kuroko and the gothic lady, preventing her from arresting the suspect.

'Is she… controlling him?' Peter wondered a bit dazed, but snapped out when he saw the monster grabbing the little pigtailed girl with his enormous hand and squeezing her. Kuroko girl screamed in pain.

Peter didn't know what the cause of the golem appearance was, but he knew two things. One: this wasn't any esper power. Two: he needed to help Kuroko. So chose to he ran towards the enemy without more thinking. Kuroko was fighting desperately against the squeeze that was hurting all her body. However, when she saw Peter coming in her help, she yelled: "Peter! Don't come! Call... for... reinforcements! Don't worry about… Aaahhh! I…can't...teleport!"

Kuroko didn't want to see her comrade getting hurt for a reckless act to help her. Although, she was in a rather big predicament. The way that big golem was pressing her body prevented her from teleporting because of the pain, which distract her of doing the right calculations.

"Sure, I call them after saving your ass" Peter said while he dodged the other fist of the golem with an impressive movement. The teen closed his distance with the golem, ran through its legs and jumped to the stone back. Then he leaped to the arm that was holding his comrade. Spider-Man raised his fist.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked dumbfounded at the scene she was witnessing.

"My duty" and Peter punched the enormous hand with almost 80% of his strength.

No need for more. The entire arm explode into pieces. Peter jumped down and grabbed Kuroko's small body. Both felt to the floor and Peter protect her from the remains of the stone arm falling with his own body. He grinded his teeth and wait for the rubbish, but nothing happened.

"Peter, please get off me" Kuroko said with a bit angriness in her tone. However her cheeks were red as a fire extinguisher and she was blushing.

"What? Oh, alright" Peter stood up and gave Kuroko a hand to help her up. It was obvious what happened. Kuroko, seeing herself without pain, concentrated to teleport themselves far from the rock rain.

"Why can't Onee-sama be as bold as him?" Kuroko muttered blushing.

"What do you said?"

"N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! No, forget that! Please, could you explain how do you broke that gigantic stone thing with only your fist?"

"I'm… quite athletic…" Peter replied scratching the back of his head.

"A-a-athletic!? Don't try to sell me that…"

"Watch out!" Peter grabbed the girl in his arms and jumped three meters to avoid the incoming fist of the golem. '_Thank you, Spider Sense._'

He landed in the ground with Kuroko in his arms princess-style. "I've had this dream many times with Onee-sama. Why is only happening with him?" the girl muttered blushing.

Peter didn't hear very well what she last muttered, but he chose to leave the topic. "I'm going to fight him. Are you with me?"

"..." Kuroko didn't answered until she saw the golem getting closer to them again. "Alright, but… this talk hasn't end."

Peter nodded and without any warning, ran against the golem, which in some way had regained his missing stone arm. He used his left fist as a hammer, but Peter easily dodged it. He prepared to avoid the next one, but suddenly the golem's right leg was pierced by a lamp post, it lost his footing and fell to the ground face down with a strong _BUMP_.

"Take this!" Kuroko yelled from the behind touching another lamp post and teleporting it in the middle of the golem's torso nailing it to the ground.

"Good job Shirai" Peter congratulated before he jumped to the head of the stone giant.

"Shut up and defeat him!"

"Aaaaaaallllllllllllll right!" Spider-Man raised his fist. "Hey, Mr. Big Golem. The next time I see you, you are going to be a nice paperweight over my desk. Until then, see you!" And he punched the golem with all his strength.

"What kind of joke is that?" Kuroko said finding rather stupid her partner joke.

The stone giant shattered completely. Even the concrete was damaged. The stone body cracked and the figure was easily transformed into a big mountain of rubbish. It wasn't difficult but it was finally done. Now was time to find the terrorist.

"She escaped!" Kuroko sighted in frustration.

"Oh crap!" Peter forgot about the gothic lady because he was more concentrated in defeating the golem, who was more able to hurt other people.

What he should have done was to send the small teleporter after that gothic lady. He could have deal with the golem alone without much problem, but the stubborn pigtailed wouldn't have done that. She would have request him to go after the gothic lady while she tried to stop the stone giant.

"Yes, I'm so sorry" Kuroko was talking through her phone reporting their situation. "Okay, Konori-sempai. Yes, we are going to continue our search as well. I already informed you that the suspect appears to have some sort of esper power that allows her to move objects in a specific way."

'_That isn't esper_' Peter didn't know what kind of thing was that, but it wasn't related to the espers. However, he didn't feel like telling his partner about his real thoughts.

"Peter, let's go!" Kuroko waved at him. "We must find her. Uiharu will tell us her position." She started to walk away and Peter followed her, however... "And after this you are going to be honest with me."

'_Better think of a good answer for later_' Peter thought while he nodded.

The Judgment members went to look for the enemy.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Far away from where the pair were looking for her, Sherry Cromwell, magician from the Anglican Church, was walking rather calm. She was in a regular street next to a park, in front of an outdoors restaurant. For some reasons related to a Judgment evacuation signal, the place was empty. It was a perfect spot to plan her next strategy. However, her relax didn't last long because of his partner's arrival.

"Hi Sherry, do you take care of the annoyances?" a high school student with dark brown hair asked her in perfect English.

"Of course. Now, shall we continue with the operation?" Sherry turned her gaze towards him just for brief seconds and talked without any kind of respect in her voice.

The guy in front of her just grinned at her. Uff, how she hated to work with that guy, but it was necessary. Without him what she was planning to do would be way more difficult. She disliked his existence because itself was a direct hit to her church and believes.

When Sherry was about to enter Academy City all by herself, an unknown man who seemed to be around his mid-twenties appeared in front of her and offered her a deal that would help her to reach her objective. Sherry asked him what he wanted in exchange, because it was quite obvious that this man wouldn't risk his life for nothing. He just said that he needed something that was found in the city. In the end, she accepted to ally with this man in order to enter Academy City and fulfill her own wish.

"Could you please take off that costume?" she asked annoyed. She didn't like the feeling of talking with someone using a "mask". And that was this man wearing many since he enter the city.

"You mean this?" the boy appearance suddenly changed into the one of a young black haired European woman with sunglasses. "Is this better? Although, I think this appearance is already caught on camera. But I personally like it."

"I mean all your costumes. I don't see why you wouldn't. There aren't any cameras nor people here except for me and you. And I dislike to talk with a person with such realistic mask."

"Oh, I understand your point" without leaving his grin the character disguised as a woman change her appearance again.

This time finally to his real one. A young man with black long hair, western features, green eyes and an evil smile. He was wearing dark green pants, a light green shirt and under it a mail cloth. In his back he was using a black fur cape of some animal. He was caring in his belt two long golden sticks of 40 cm each similar to a pair of small spears. This suit could be best described as a modern renascence armor.

At this sight Sherry frowned.

"What? Do you still hate just the mere fact of my existence?" the man asked with his characteristic evil smile. "Why don't you just think that my people and your God exist together? Why should your God be the only one?"

Without losing her composure Sherry replied. "Our God from the Bible is the only one for me."

"You do realize that a bunch of old priests were the ones who wrote the Bible, not your precious and all mighty God. Who actually seems to be on vacation since the first century."

Sherry clenched her teeth. '_I need him. I need him... But I want to kill him._' In that moment she could just call Elis and attack him, but it would be useless. The person in front of her was too powerful.

"Either way, I just gave you an idea to tolerate our temporary alliance" continued the man. "Now I should tie up the loose ends you left."

"What do you mean?" Sherry asked with a mixture of concern and angriness.

"**(JAP) **Come out. I know you are hiding in there" he yelled ignoring his partner.

A girl wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School left from behind a wooden sign that welcomed the people who entered the park. "So you noticed."

"Of course young girl" replied the man. "I just wanted to see if you were going to do something. Apparently no."

"Oh, I will do something" Misaka Mikoto, alias the Railgun said, sparks coming out from her hair.

Until a few minutes ago, she had been walking through the crowded streets of Academy City. She was rather relaxed and was humming a song she heard in a Gekota's commercial the previous week, when suddenly a blue torch lighted up in the clear sky. She recognized it immediately as Judgment's evacuation signal. Mikoto was no Judgment member. It didn't matter how strong she was, she was still considered as an ordinary civilian.

However, when she saw the signal from a far street, she rushed towards the place from where it came. She arrived and the scene left her dumbfounded. A manga-like stone golem was in front of the Judgment member, her kouhai and best friend, Shirai Kuroko. Mikoto was planning to interfere but saw that the Jerk who help in the fight against Accelerator was there. Mikoto concluded that she could leave her kouhai's safety to him and instead followed the woman who seemed to be responsible of the golem. And all of that lead to this encounter.

She pointed her hands towards the gothic lady and the green dressed man. Electricity was dancing in her fingers. "If you two don't surrender, I will have to use brute force and I tell you, you will really regret later."

Sherry took a defensive position and prepared to summon Elis, her golem. While the man...

"Hahahahaha!" He was laughing as he had just heard a really good joke.

"I'm not kidding!" Mikoto yelled feeling very angry. "I swear I will fry you two."

"Hahahaha! Okay, okay, okay" the man said palming his stomach for the laugh attack. "I can see you are superior to most espers. However, you aren't superior to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Hey Sherry, sweetie, could you continue the operation by yourself for a while? Use that spell elsewhere. Just remember..." his voice turned deeper. "He is mine."

"I do remember" Sherry said while walking away. She sounded mad and annoyed but in her insides she was trembling of infuriating this character.

"You think I will let you escape!" Mikoto yelled shooting an electric spear from her head.

"Elis!" the gothic lady yelled. Unexpectedly, a giant arm formed from the ground and received Mikoto's electricity. The Railgun prepared to launch another attack when suddenly...

"That was good" the unknown man's voice said those words directly to her ear.

"Kyaa!" the girl couldn't avoid making a short scream, but quickly turned behind releasing many volts of electricity around her as an area attack.

Mikoto kept firing electricity all around her for at least 10 seconds non stopping. When she finally stopped, the girl took a few seconds to catch her breath again and looked around her...

"You're indeed powerful."

Mikoto turned around slowly. Impossible. The man that she just tried to fry was now resting on a table of the outdoors restaurant, which was obviously empty because of the evacuation signal. The man looked calm, seated on a chair with his boots, graceless, over the table. He even had a wine glass in his hand. There was a bottle in the table he probably took from the restaurant in an unknown moment.

"How?" The strongest electromaster was totally speechless. '_It's impossible. When did he...? He was right behind me... Hey! How did he get behind me in the first place?_'

"How? Hahahaha! Oh, poor electric girl. Poor mortal" the man mocked interrupting her thoughts.

"Mortal?"

"Do you know something" the man ignored the girl's confusion. "I just realized that… You can be useful." He stood up and walked towards Mikoto. No fear in his face, just an evil grin.

"Are you a…. a teleporter?" Mikoto asked, her body prepared to fight.

"Teleporter? Oh, you mean those espers" the man laughed. "No."

The girl backed away instinctively. Why was she so afraid about him? Using all her will she start to form and electric sphere with her hands. "Back away… I sw-swear. You will really get hurt if I throw y-you this."

However, the man laughed. He unsheathed the golden small spears from his belt and said: "Try."

Mikoto shot the sphere following a lot of lightings directly. The man raised the spears and put them in a blocking position. '_That won't help him_' the Railgun thought as the sparks reached the target.

The man received the attack, but unexpectedly he didn't even fall to his knees and less screamed. He just kept blocking the attack with the spears and clenched his teeth until Mikoto stopped her volts' realizing. The man was panting and there was some smoke coming from his body, but he wasn't wounded.

"No… way" Mikoto couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

This guy in green had bared enough lighting to take down 10 men. Of course, that was just a really small part of her real power, but it still shocked her. This situation was completely different from when she normally shot sparks to that Idiot. Mikoto recalled how, in a way she couldn't understand, that spiky haired Idiot canceled all her attacks. It didn't matter how strong they were, the guy stopped them with his bare hand and her rays never damaged him. While this strange man had took on his attack and resisted it.

"Uff… That was good, but…his lightening attacks are stronger" the man said. His smile hadn't gone when he received the attack, but when he talked of this other person an angry expression appeared in his face.

Mikoto backed away again. He kept doing that movement until her back hit the sign in which she hide before. Slowly, she got from her skirt pocket an arcade coin. She maintained between her thumb and index finger of her right hand and point it towards the man.

"Th-th-this… this is my last wa-warning!" she yelled pointing at him her most powerful weapon, the Railgun.

"Hahaha! Your hand is shaking."

"Shut up! You will be lucky if you survive this."

"Lucky, lucky" the man seemed to meditating the word. "Yeah, I'm lucky."

Suddenly the man disappeared from the place where he was and reappeared in front of the girl, who was still aiming her Railgun. Mikoto couldn't even yelled before she felt the strong grip from the man in her neck. She attempted to shot another electric area attack, but something prevented her from doing it. This man put, grabbing both with his free hand, his spears over the girl's heart. He didn't pierced her skin, he just touched it with them.

Mikoto felt a sensation similar to when she had discussions with her classmate and rival Shokuhou Misaki. '_This is mental control, I must..._' She, as always in these cases, used the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM dispersion field to prevent this, but… '_Why…? Why it isn't working?_' She felt how her body wasn't responding anymore.

"This spell take control of your mortal soul" the man explained.

'_My soul? If there are still discussions whether it exist or not… And it shouldn't influence my actions._'

"Wh-who are y-you?"

The man talked to her ear. "I'm Loki... The God."

'_God?_'

Loki's power pierced her interiors. At first sight it was like Shokuhou's ability, but then she felt a big, really big pain completely different from any she felt before. She had a sensation as her own power was bursting inside her body. This was something different. This was a mental control she had never seen before. An ability that wasn't only attacking her will, it was also harming her physical body. Mikoto fell to her knees and couldn't control her. The poor girl screamed in pain. '_What… is this?_' She began to lose all her will and finally her own personality got locked inside her own head.

"Now it's done. It was a good idea to steal this Sorcerer Spears from my dad's private chamber. From now on you will serve me" the God said solemnly. "You are under the commands of..."

Loki was interrupted when suddenly, blood started to come out from Mikoto's right temple. It wasn't caused by a hit or something similar. It was the result of this type of power flowing around her esper body.

"So it was true that your bodies can't handle other types of power. In this case magic" Loki seemed a bit sad, but then he smiled. "I hope you last me enough... Now you are under the commands of Loki the mighty God of Mischief! Say it!"

Mikoto put a knee on the floor in a knight pose and replied: "I serve you, Master Loki." The girl said this solemnly but a sudden burst of blood from her waist almost made her lose balance. "W-which are your commands, Ma-master."

Loki made his hand a fist. "We are going to obtain a certain weapon that I need."

"Master, where is this weapon? Who has it?" even if the girl was under magic mental control, she looked like nothing was happening to her.

The God showed her a picture.

"I know him."

"How lucky I am" Loki was amused. All the troubles he had to go through to get a picture from that boy were worth. He retrieved the photo and stared at it. "Soon...soon...soon… The Imagine Breaker will be mine."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

I want to thank personally **Bestplayer109** for being my Beta Reader for this story.

First of all, I do know that there are a Thor and Loki in the To Aru universe. I checked the wiki. However this characters aren't actually related to the Nordic Gods. The first one just copied the name and is a total bishounen. The second one apparently just an old magician. Both from this organization formed after the events of WWIII (somewhere I haven't still reach reading the novels) called GREMLIN.

I have learn other thing writting this chapter. I actually suck in writting about feelings. The part of Loki entering Misaka's mind was... Well I wanted to be much better. This is something I must improve with time.

Something I must point out. From now on for Misaka, Touma will be the Idiot (as in the series) and Peter will be the Jerk. I thought that if she don't say Touma's name, why she would do different in Peter's case. I have been reading Loki's page on Marvel Wiki (both from Earth 616 and 1610). Those Sorcerer Spears he is wielding are of my invention based on the spear I saw in Avengers the movie.

I wanted to put more Touma here but in the end I decided to save this part for the next update and upload this sooner.

Either way… Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	10. Chapter 10

It took more than I thought. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10 - Fight Underground**

"Where's everyone?" Index asked looking around when, after leaving a certain store, the group conformed by Touma, Index and the girl's new friend, Kazakiri Hyouka, didn't manage to see anyone around the place.

"Thi-this is really weird" Kazakiri stammered shyly.

"Nya" Sphynx meowed. The calico cat was inside Index's nun habit, his head above hers in her collar.

"Yeah. What's going on?" Touma wondered patting his head because of Index's last attack. '_Itai! I'm seriously considering filling Index teeth. At least enough so I don't have severe hemorrhages when she bites me._' He prevented this thought of reaching his mouth as he didn't want to enrage the little nun more.

After that difficult incident at school, Touma experienced a very hard time with Index and Komoe-sensei scolding him for...well for nothing. Luckily the teen was soon free from the school and invited that little freeloader he cared so much about to a restaurant. He also invited the nun's new very shy friend to come with them. So the group went to eat and then decided to hang out in one of the underground malls of the city.

However, for one moment Touma lost sight of the girls and went looking for them. He found them in a random cosplay suits store and talked to them from the outside while they were changing in a fitting room. Nothing bad could happen, except for the curtain to break showing a rather interesting sight. Touma saw Index and Kazakiri wearing some kind of Mahou Shoujo's suit. It wouldn't be so bad if it was only that, but unfortunately these costumes were rather slutty. Kazakiri almost cried and Index did what she always does except for eating….. Touma once again was bit.

Something that still left a bad taste in his mouth was that Kazakiri actually seemed to be very afraid from him. Well, she had a few good reasons. One of them was that he a saw her half naked two times already in the same day. However, Touma couldn't avoid feeling a bit hurt for that. But he forgot about that when now, after they just quit the store, they found out there wasn't anybody in sight in that part of the mall.

"I hear something" Index suddenly said looking to all places.

"Me too" Kazakiri added shyly.

"What I don't hear anything." Touma didn't understand what was going on. Why they could hear something that he couldn't.

"Hey, excuse me." Out of nowhere, a girl from the Judgment got Touma's attention.

"Um…yes?"

"Aren't you hearing the message?" The girl seemed confused.

"Message?" Touma was now also confused.

"I have been communicating via telepathy the current situation to everybody in the place so they can evacuate" the Judgment member replied. "Why haven't you done that?"

"Well, I have some kind of…" Touma possessed the Imagine Breaker, a power that negated every special power. Even if it was in his right hand, apparently it still affected when it came to telepathy.

"Unimportant" the girl cut him. "I will just narrate you the current situation. It has been discovered that a terrorist have arrived the place. The Anti-Skill chose to order an evacuation and contain the enemy here. We, the Judgment, are in charge of leading this evacuation. Most people are already out of the place."

"I-in that ca-case we s-should go also" Kazakiri said with her knuckles together under her chin and her arms over her chest. **(A/N typical anime shy girl pose)**

"You are right" Touma agreed and turned around. "Let's go Index."

"I may escort you."

The four people (Touma, Index, Kazakiri and the Judgment girl) turned to the place where the voice came from. It was from the wall. No, actually it was from the girl that had half of her body inside the wall. In a way would scare any person, a girl got from the wall as if she was walking through a waterfall. Everything from above her waist just passed through it. At this sight, Index and Kazakiri gave a short yell. The first one because of her almost null relation with the Science Side and, of course, with the espers. The second, because of her shy and fearful characteristic personality. However, Touma and the Judgment's telepath just looked at this performance with interest. They lived in Academy City, no?

"I may escort you" the newcomer repeated who was wearing a Judgment arm band.

"From which brand are you?" the telepath asked.

"I'm from the 117. My name is Kitty Pryde. Or Pryde Kitty."

"All right, Pryde-san, I leave them to you" and the telepath went off running. Probably to look for more delayers.

"Kitty Pryde-san?" Touma recognized her as one of the girls of the branch where he was taken after his incident with Multi-Man.

"Kamijou Touma? What a coincidence to find you here"

"I think the same" the Japanese boy replied.

"It is weirder because after your fight with that so called Multi-Man, I thought you would be trying to get away from troubles" Kitty said with some concern in her voice. "Now you are almost in the middle of the fight between Anti-Skill and an unknown terrorist."

"Oh, things happen" Touma said scratching the back of his head.

"Touma. Touma. What is she saying about a fight?" Index asked him with a worried expression as she grabbed his sleeve. Then, almost immediately, it turned to anger. "You went again to fight alone?!"

"Index, I was in a rather difficult situation" Touma tried to defended himself. "And actually, I did receive some help."

"...Again?" Kitty gave him an inquisitive.

"Ah… Hahahaha!" Touma attempted to laugh his way off.

"(SIGHT) Doesn't matter. Follow me" Kitty ordered and Touma's group could only obey her.

The Judgment member opened the march in the underground one hallway-like mall. The group walked in silence until…

"Um, excuse me, Pryde" Touma began to say. "How long have you been in Academy City?"

"Ehhhhhhh... Like about… more than…a month" Kitty answered putting her finger under her jaw.

"Huh."

"What's with that 'huh', shounen (teen or lad)?"

"N-nothing. It is just that you remind me to someone else." Touma was obviously thinking about Peter, the guy who arrived to Academy City a pair of weeks ago. He was under the esper development program, but after witnessing his amazing feats in the fight with Accelerator, Touma knew that Peter was far more from what he said.

"Touma, Touma!" Index, who had been strangely quiet for a while, interrupted them. "Does she also talk English? **(ENG)** Hey do you talk English?"

"**(ENG)** Yeah, it's my native language" Kitty said cheerful to find someone who also talked her tongue. "Where are you from?"

"**(ENG)** I was born and raised in St. George's Cathedral, base of the Anglican Chu…mmmmh!"

Touma silently covered Index's mouth with his hand. "**(JAP)** She has a nice story, but shouldn't we get going, theres a terrorist in here right? And, please, could we all talk in a language we all understand at least more than barely?"

"**(JAP)** Oh, you are right, Kamijou-kun" Kitty said without noticing of his successful attempt of changing the topic. "Let's go."

The group conformed by Touma, Index, Kazakiri and Kitty continued walking through the alleys of the mall until they began to see other people evacuating. Finally they saw exit and they could leave the problem of the terrorist to the Anti-Skill.

"Huhuhu. Fouuuuuund you."

Just like last time the four people turned their gaze towards the wall. However, this time there wasn't an esper getting out of the wall with the help of her ability. Instead, what they were seeing was a hideous, disgusting and dismal eyeball looking at them from the stone wall.

"What the hell is this?" Touma.

"Where does this come from?" Kitty.

"Kyaaa!" Kazakiri.

"Nyaaa!" Sphynx.

"This is…" Index looked closely and with interest the object that alarmed so much her companions.

"The Imagine Breaker, The Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the Key to the Imaginary Number District" the "eye" said in an amused feminine voice. "All together in the same place. How lucky I am…" the voice turned annoyed. "And he also."

"Konori-san? I want to report some... irregularity" Kitty, as a good member of Judgment, had taken out her cellphone to communicate the situation to her superiors. "There is like… there is a… uf, this is tough to say. There is a freaking talking eye in the wall saying nonsense… Hey! Don't just assume that I have fever!"

While the Judgment member was having a very uneasy talk with her superior, Index was muttering something about someone transforming a golem into an angel that didn't seemed very close to science.

"Don't tell me… is the terrorist a magician?" Touma asked way more concerned about a potential threat for the little nun.

"I just need to kill one of you and take the Imagine Breaker to him. Let's start the party!" the eye said in a loud voice before it disappeared.

A couple of seconds passed and the group was still in silence until Kitty tried to break the ice. "What was…?"

Suddenly the entire mall started to shake, the lights went out and the entrances were sealed trapping Touma's group and several non-related people. These immediately went panicking, hitting the steel doors that were between them and the outside world.

"Oh, this is bad." Kitty looked nervous and sad. "This-is-bad." She ran to the people trying to calm them down. "Come on, people. Maintain the calm. Breath in, breath out… At least listen to me!"

"Is she new in the Judgment? Yeah, should be." Touma sighted feeling pity for the American girl. "Index, Kazakiri, I want you to hide. I will try to gain some time from the magician."

"No Touma!" Index replied. "You don't know almost anything about magic. Here, I am the one with most knowledge about it. You are just someone who had got some lucky strikes. I will be the one who will face the magician."

"Lucky strikes?" Touma laughed and almost fell to the floor. "Kamijou-san can't get something like that. Hahahaha...ha." His shoulders went down and a depressive aura surrounded him. "I don't feel very good saying that."

"Touma, you will just end again in the hospital."

"That's…true. But that won't make me run away when there are lives in danger."

"Touma!"

"Index, don't be so stubborn!"

Kazakiri tried to put between them. "Um, I don't actually understand the situation. But, can I make a suggestion?"

"NO" Touma and Index yelled at the same time.

Kazakiri lowered almost every part of her body: her head, her shoulders, arms, hair and even her ears looked a bit downer than a second ago.

"I will fight the terrorist and gain sometime so the people can be rescued."

"Which people are you talking about? And, what will you fight?"

The group turned around to find Kitty looking at them with her arms closed and a lecturing gaze.

"What people? Of course I am talking about...them..."

Touma just realized that the at least 25 people who were trapped with them were gone. What happened? They were hitting the sealed door and shouting just a minute ago. Before he could ask, Kitty answered his question.

"Didn't you see me walking through the wall? My ability is... Surface Piercer, Level 4. I can walk through any surface and if I maintain contact with them, I can also transport other people with me."

"So you...?"

"Yes" Kitty replied with a self-satisfaction smile. "Those civilians are already safe outside. It was difficult to calm them and explain this, but I managed to do it. Either way, now's your turn."

And unexpectedly, Kitty put together Index's and Kazakiri's hands. Then she just took their hands with her right and took Touma's with her left one. Without knowing it, she was grabbing the Imagine Breaker.

"Let's…" The girl prepared her legs.

"Wait!" Touma tried to say but...

"Go!" Kitty ran towards the sealed metallic door with all her speed taking the other three with her.

"Really, waiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Touma shouted trying to prevent what was about to happen.

However, the girl didn't listened him and jumped head to the sealed door.

"Don't be afraid, this is just going to feel a little... Augh." As it was expected, Kitty hit her forehead against the metal and bounced falling straight to the floor. Her eyes had whirlwinds and there was a big lump on her face. Luckily she hit her forehead and not her teeth.

"Um... Pryde-san?" Touma looked at the dazed girl on the floor and could help but feel a little blame. "I-I-I tried to warn you."

The Judgment member could have said a lot of things, but right now she wasn't very able to do so.

"Such misfortune. What do we do now...?"

Touma and Index were about to quarrel some more, but, unexpectedly, the sound of footsteps interrupted them. They turned towards the sound and prepared to face the unknown magician, who they assumed was the owner of those footsteps. Kazakiri backed off. They could hear the footsteps from the deepest of the mall, opposite to the sealed doors.

"I am going..." Touma ran.

"No! I will go" Index did the same.

The two just gave just one step before they crossed, crashed and fell to the floor too. Touma ended up in the concrete and Index over him. Sphynx was between them, who shout a loud "Nyaaaaaa!" of protest.

"Index get off me!"

"Touma! I am the one who knows about magic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, this is unexpected" Peter commented at the sight of a teen and a young nun, one above the other on the floor.

After facing the strange-powered terrorist, the Judgment pair followed a lead that took them to one of the underground mall of the city. The terrorist was going to be confronted by the Anti-Skill in there, so they decided to go and help in everything they could. Now they were watching a rather interesting sight.

"Peter?" Touma and Index asked at the same time.

"Hey, guys. I want to ask you. Why are you in the floor...one over the other?"

"Ara, ara, you are very bold to do those kind of movements in a situation like this" Kuroko, who was besides Peter, said with a mocking smile. "I wonder what Onee-sama would say in this situation."

"She wouldn't say anything. She would just try to fry me."

"Oh, indeed..." Kuroko's smile twitched and a red diabolic aura began to surround her. "You happen to know Onee-sama very well."

For the sake of his survival, Touma decided to not comment anything else. He just stood up with Index.

"What happened?" Peter asked them.

"For several reasons we were left behind and a member of Judgment tried to help us but..." Touma pointed at Kitty's still unconscious body on the floor.

"Kitty!" Peter and Kuroko shout concerned of their comrade being in the floor with a big lump on the forehead.

"Would anyone mind to tell me what happened?" Kuroko asked leaning to check her down comrade.

"She...crashed..." Touma said scratching the back of his head. "...with a wall."

"But how? If she can go through them… Oh, that." Peter understood when Touma pointed his finger to his right hand.

"Pete…? Is that you?" Kitty muttered in her unconsciousness.

"Yes, I am right here Kitts."

"What happened?" she asked blinking her eyes and then closing them again.

"You… crashed" Peter answered with a calm voice.

"Kitty! It was just a hit, but… How many fingers do you see?" Kuroko put two fingers in front of the dazed teen's eyes while she holded her cellphone as a flashlight. "Hey, Ape-sa… I mean Kamijou-san... Let me say this straight. First we rushed here and found you doing bold actions with this...this sister-san. And then we found our friend on the floor unconscious. If there something you want to confess?" The pigtailed grab some steel nails from a band on her leg that was usually covered by her skirt.

"...W-w-w-what are you saying?" Touma stammered backing off. "I told you she crashed with the wall. Peter, you believe me...right?"

The Spider-Man didn't replied, he just raised his hands and made an expression like saying: "I'm brave, not suicidal."

"Bold actions?" Index muttered trying to understand what the pigtailed was talking about. When she did, her cheeks went red, but no one noticed just because of the small amount of light in the place.

"Hey, Shirai, could you teleport Index and Kazakiri out?" Touma asked trying to change the subjects and escape from the pigtailed's rage.

"I will" Kuroko got closer to the mentioned girls and then turned to Peter. "I leave you in charge of the civilian until I return. I don't think Kitty will be able to make too much at least for a few minutes. Take care of her too."

"Don't worry, leave them to me" Peter said with a grin and saluting like a soldier.

Kuroko smiled back, grabbed the girls and teleported with them leaving Peter, Touma and a dazed Kitty inside the dark mall.

"Uf. That could have been worst." Touma sight and turned to his classmate to have some friendly talking. "How is it? I mean in the Judgment"

"The Judgment? It's nice. The people are cool and it feels good to help the people." He said this without too much enthusiasm. If it was similar to what he did back in New York.

"Really? You don't look very enthusiastic." Of course, Touma was a guy more sensible to other people's feelings than his.

"No, I like this" Peter said smiling trying to look more cheered.

Touma looked around and said: "You know… I still don't know what you are."

Peter feared this. If Touma asked him about the true origins of his powers, he would have to lie him. Even if his friend lived very far from where Spider-Man did his business, for Peter it was really hard to just reveal his secret identity.

"Touma…" Peter thought very hard on how to explain. "I…"

"It's okay" Touma cut him smiling. "You are doing this to keep me away from danger, right?"

Peter was speechless. However, Touma continued.

"I can see you aren't an ordinary esper. You came from America a while ago with developed powers. I have seen some of your skills in the fight with Accelerator. I don't know what you are doing here. I mean, in Academy City. But there is something I am completely sure. You aren't here to do bad."

"...So?" Peter wanted to hear what his friend wanted to say.

"It's ok." Touma smiled and delivered a soft punch on Peter's shoulder. "Even if I don't know what you are up, remember that, whenever you have problems, there is a backup for you."

Peter smiled back. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!

BUM! BUM! BUM!

BRATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Bullets and explosion noises echoed in the obscure mall.

"Anti-Skill is facing the terrorist. Im going to help them, wait here with Kitty until Shirai comes back." Peter pointed at the dazed girl on the floor.

"I'm going with you." It wasn't a question, nor a request.

"...You know something about this terrorist, right?" Peter said seriously. "I engaged combat with her an hour ago. She isn't normal."

Touma smiled and looked at her right hand. "Neither do I."

"When Shirai returns she will be angry with me." Peter gulped.

"She is… kind of scary, no?"

"Shirai is most time a kind person and very reliable" Peter talked about the friend he made not so long ago. "But if you get on her bad side, it is a good idea to run."

"Is that so?" Touma wasn't actually any surprised. "What do you think she will be more mad about? Leaving your not-in-her-senses comrade or taking a civilian to a fight in which neither you should take part?"

"…" Peter was speechless and sweat was coming from his forehead. "Both. The. Same… (GULP) Oh my God! I'm gonna end up naked!"

"…?"

"One day, I… made a little mistake" Peter began to tell. "I tackled a guy who looked like he was breaking his entry to some Pizza Store. I thought it was a thief. However, he was the store owner who forgot his keys in there. Yeah, I also putted that face. Maybe I didn't contain myself enough, because the guy had to go to the hospital. And, in the end, there was a pretty big demand in the branch's door. That day, Shirai told me that if I do something like that again, she would teleport all my cloth away leaving me in underwear on the middle of the street."

"Oh" was the only thing Touma could say before…

BUM! Another explosion. The teens looked at each other, nodded and ran to the battlefield. They went through the obscure halls of the mall. At his left and right, there were several empty dark stores that normally would be full of people and happy chat at these hours.

"Hey, Touma, I want to check something." Peter suddenly stopped to say that.

"Is it important? We have to run."

"Touch me with your right hand" the American said. "You know, with that Imagine Breaker of your."

"Why?" Touma asked puzzled.

"Just do it. As you said we don't have much time."

Touma just shrugged and did what he was told. Peter then touched the wall with his palm. "Hum, I can't" he muttered. "I can't paste myself to the surfaces, but…"

The teen punched the wall with his superhuman strength and it cracked almost like a glass.

"Whaaa!" Touma couldn't help it but shout.

"Interesting" Peter said with a voice similar to Rich Richards when he was starting a new experiment.

"W-what?"

"Whether the Imagine Breaker is in contact with me I can't paste my body to surfaces" Peter said looking at his friend's right hand. "However, I don't lose my other abilities. At least my strength

."

"My Imagine Breaker can negate every supernatural power" Touma explained. "It doesn't matter if it is esper…, magic or even God's miracles."

"Magic and God's miracles, huh" Peter repeated with inquisitive eyes. "Is that what we are dealing with?"

"...Ye-ah" Touma responded scratching the back of his head.

"...Okay" Peter didn't give it more thought. Magic wasn't something impossible in his mind. He knew Thor and Doctor Strange after all. "I don't know how goes magic, but espers powers comes from brain calculations, right?"

Touma nodded and he continued.

"Most of my abilities are restricted to my body. My own altered body is the reason why I can destroy that wall with my bare fists. In the end, my only special power I have is my wall crawling. It is reasonable that the contact with your right hand prevents me from pasting my body to the surfaces, but not slow me down or make me weak…." He stopped talking when he saw the black haired boy's expression. It was the same that Peter saw that he used in most of Komoe-sensei's classes. "Touma are you understanding me?"

"Of course. Hahahaha!" Touma nodded a few times and stretched his body.

"(SIGH)… What I was saying was…" A huge explosion cut his words. "Doesn't matter. Anti-Skill is in troubles"

The teens proceed to continue his march towards the battlefield. In the way, the sound of explosions got louder. Some yells from the Anti-Skill members could be heard. Eventually, they arrived to the place and found the Anti-Skill taking cover and without firing. Some of them were injured. A few meter after them there was a big rock golem.

"Omai! (You or Hey)!" A female Anti-Skill leaning with his weapon on the floor shouted them. "Don't get closer! It is really dangerous to be here. Why didn't you, civilians weren't evacuated?"

The group had been trying his best to stop the big rock golem, but unfortunately their efforts were null because of the toughness of its skin.

"Actually I'm from the Judgment" Peter confirmed showing his armband. "Yomikawa-sensei? Oh, you are a member of the Anti-Skill."

"No way, Parker? Kamijou?" Yomikawa recognized her students. The old Japanese spiky haired and the American who recently arrived.

"Peter, let's go" Touma hurried his ally.

"I know." And with those words, the teens walked towards the golem. They went through the rows of Anti-Skills, ignoring Yomikawa's calls.

"The Imagine Breaker and… that boy." Behind the golem, commanding it, there was a blonde haired and dark skinned woman with a weird looking gothic dress. She pointed to Peter. "I have investigated about the Imagine Breaker, but I don't know what you are boy. How did you destroyed my Elis barehanded?"

Peter smiled. "Skills. Now, Touma!"

With an out-of-nowhere coordination, the friends began the attack and ran towards the enemy like the brave heroes they were. They didn't listen the calls of the Anti-Skills. They didn't ask for reinforcements. They, together, faced the enemy alone.

"Elis!" The woman flourished a chopstick like a wand in their direction. The golem followed the other of her master and raised its fist to crush the incoming duo.

However, at Peter's sign, the pair split in different directions and dodged the powerful attack. Touma went to the right and Peter to the left.

"Elis! Crush the other boy. We can't hurt the Imagine Breaker" the terrorist said waving her chopstick.

The golem attempted to crush the American teen; but, before the attack came, Peter rolled straight forward and the fist missed by a huge gap. Both teens were know behind the golem's position and very close to the terrorist controlling it. She, was in a difficult situation. If she ordered Elis to protect her from the Imagine Breaker and that other boy with bothersome abilities, she would lose her cover and the Anti-Skill would be able to shoot her.

"Dammit. Elis…!"

"Hey, cosplayer" Peter yelled at her from the distance.

She turned around and felt surprised that the teens didn't do anything to her. They were just a few meters in front of her.

"Hey! Magician! Do you want me?" Touma yelled her. "If it's that… Come for me."

And with those words, the teens ran away leaving the Anti-Skill squad and the magician behind.

"Those... Elis!" She moved her chopstick and the golem followed her through the dark hallway of the underground mall. She followed the pair until they were pretty far from the Anti-Skills, deep into the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It doesn't matter how much you run, Imagine Breaker" Sherry Cromwell woman said amused. Her big golem behind her waiting for orders.

"I'm not escaping" Touma said taking a battle posture. The plan was successful. They completely managed to take away the enemy from the Anti-Skill forces. So now both could give everything they had without witnesses. "Now, you tell me, what do you want here? Are you also here for Index?"

"First of all, my name is Sherry Cromwell, from the Anglican Church. Second, what I look here is war. War between the Science and the Magic Side."

"Are you from the Anglican Church? …A war?!" Touma was speechless.

"Science and… Magic Side?" Peter wondered ignoring what his friend said about Index. Why would this terrorist be behind that innocent nun? Whatever, if Touma was protecting her, he would help him.

"I just need to kill one of them" Sherry continued. "However, the Imagine Breaker is needed, so I can't kill you. Speak now! Where is the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the Key to the Imaginary Number District?"

"The Key of the Imaginary Number District?" Touma asked confused. "The eye was you, right?"

'_The eye mentioned the Imagine Breaker, Index and that Imaginary whatever. There was just me (Imagine Breaker), Index (Index Librorum Prohibitorum) and... Kazakiri._'

"Oi! Are you also looking for Kazakiri?" Kamijou asked Cromwell. "What do you want from her? She is just an innocent girl. She got nothing to do with magic."

"Oh, so you don't know" Sherry said mockingly. "Either way, it doesn't matter. Just tell me where is the little Index and this thing that you call Kazakiri. If you cooperate you won't be hurt. At least until he comes."

"Tell you? Thing? I don't know what Kazakiri has to do with this, but..." Touma clenched his right fist. "I won't let you lay a finger on her... Wait. What to do mean by he? You didn't came alone?"

"The cameras caught somebody else entering the city with her" Peter explained his friend. "However, this person disappeared at the minute and he looked like a woman."

"A cross-dresser (transvestite)?!" Touma shouted stunned.

"Could it be? …Whoa!" Peter jumped to the left to avoid the incoming fist of the golem.

"You sure are fast, kid" Sherry prized him.

"Thanks."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Me too."

"Oh, dear God, you are annoying" Sherry said while she grabbed her head with both hands. "Elis! Shut this kid up!"

At the chopstick command, the golem swung his fist towards Peter. This time he didn't move. He stood in the place like waiting to be crushed. However, before the attack connected, a sudden sound like a glass shattering echoed in the hallway. Sherry expression turned to a stunned one, but before she could articulate a question, Peter talked to her.

"Haven't you realized that I am not alone? I got my backup."

"Hello there." Touma between the golem's fist and Peter's body, holding the enormous rock limb with his bare right hand.

Before Peter was crushed, the Imagine Breaker's boy managed to block the attack with his right hand. Immediately, the entire arm fell apart transforming into nothing more than rubble.

"Now, Peter!" he yelled.

At his friend order, the teen ran to the golem's small legs. The monster didn't do anything as his master was speechless at what she last witnessed.

"Taste this, you big paperweight!" With a powerful whirlwind kick, Peter totally destroyed one of the small legs. At the loss of support, the golem fell to the floor without any resistance. "Finish it!"

Touma leaped and positioned in front of the big rock head. He clenched his right fist. The last attack. The teen landed a huge blow in the collapsed figure's head. The effect was imminent. First there was the sound of a glass being break and then, the golem entire body collapsed to the floor and transformed into a heap made from different materials.

"We did it!" Peter celebrated clashing fists with his friend.

"Now is Cromwell's turn" Touma raised his fist with a smile.

"Don't sing victory so fast… Yeah, I'm going now" Sherry seemed to have muttered something like talking to herself. Whatever was going on with her, she seemed confident despite she had lost her golem.

"We won't let you." Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Thwip! Peter activated his web-shooters and shot a burst of webs to paste the woman to the wall. However, with just a small movement of the chopstick, a big rock hand raised from the floor and covered her before the webs could reach.

With this unknown synchronization, Touma ran to destroy the rock wall made of magic with his Imagine Breaker. But, unexpectedly, another hand appeared from the floor and grabbed the spiky haired before he could get closer. "Fuck! Release me… NOW!" And he hit the big hand that was about to break his ribs. There was the Imagine Breaker's characteristic sound and then he was free.

"Your…" Touma managed to say panting.

"…turn" Peter jumped over his friend and ran towards the enemy who was still hiding behind the rock arm.

"Elis!" Sherry's voice echoed behind her cover. The entire arm moved and tried to crush Peter, who was running to it. But, as expected, Peter dodged to the left and the arm fell beside him.

"Got you… Eh?" Peter was now looking at the place where Cromwell should have been, but instead there was basket similar to the ones the balloons used, except that this was made of different rock-like materials.

The woman was actually inside this weird basket, which was being dragged into the roof of the underground mall. Unbelievably, some apparently invisible force was piercing it. "Even if you don't tell me, I have already found them. Hahahahaha!" Sherry said laughing of them. "It doesn't matter which of them is. Whether I kill one, it will be enough to incite the war."

The concrete roof was being drilled and Sherry was getting away. "Dammit! She's escaping!" Touma exclaimed worried about Index's and Kazakiri's safety.

"Let's go! Hurry" Peter said and he grabbed the black haired boy.

"She is going through the roof. How are we going to catch her?"

"Like this." Peter raised his right hand towards the bottom of the rock basket, which was getting away through the roof, and thwip! shot a web. He then grabbed Touma with his free arm and like a soldier hanging of a helicopter, they were taken up through the hole. "Now, we just wait a few sec… Why do you look so nervous?"

"...Haven't you realized how are you taking me?" Touma's gaze turned in another direction.

Peter realized then the problem. First he had grabbed his friend by the waist and second, Touma was supporting himself holding Peter's neck. Their faces were actually a bit too close. It was a rather compromising position for the two male teens.

…

…

…

"This never happened!" Both shouted at the same time according to forget this completely awkward moment. And they kept going up to a more difficult fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to thank** Bestplayer109** for Betareading my story.

Not much to say about this chapter except that it could have been better. I don't know, but I feel like it was a little bad compared to the others. In the next one I am going to focus more and I promise. It will be interesting.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that this took longer than my other chapters. I had to study for my last exams. There is a scene here that maybe could be consider for M. I want you to tell me if I should have to change the story from T to M after reading it. Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or any character from the comic and novel.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Attack on Golem**

Eventually, Peter and Touma were taken by Cromwell's rock basket to the surface. Peter jumped taking Touma with him and climbed with his own power the last pair of meters of the hole. When they finally set foot on mainland, the teens took a fighting stance and prepared to continue the brawl. They recognized that they were in a park. The place where they fought against the golem was below this park.

"Touma…"

"I know." The teen recognized the place where he was almost beat up by Multi-Man. It was the same place, except that it was daytime, instead of night.

"We finally met."

Touma and Peter turned to this unknown and manly voice. They saw figure of a man leaning over a tree. The sun didn't let them see his face, but they could tell he was tall and was wearing a weird design of some modern-like light armor with coat of mail and green leather vest.

"Who are you? Are you also a magician?" Touma demanded to know. The mysterious man just laughed.

"I already brought them to you."

The teens turned again and saw Sherry Cromwell with her chopstick prepared. Four golems were behind her waiting their master's orders. Each one twice the size of the one they fought before.

"Dammit. Where did she get them?" Peter muttered thinking of the next strategy. They were surrounded by Cromwell and her golems, and this new character with unknown abilities.

"Indeed, you did well, Sherry" the man prized her with a tone of mockery in his voice. "I can see you are using the powers I gave you before. I told you they would be useful."

Sherry frowned. She really disliked to combine her magic that came from God with the powers of this sorcerer. But, without it, her brain wouldn't be able to control more than one rock figure. However the power to take control more golems made it difficult to restrain every action of them.

"And also..." the man continued with amused voice. "I didn't forget to bring my part."

As he said those last words, the mysterious man picked up a pair of big bulges from behind the tree he was leaning. Without any type of carefulness or kindness, he threw them in front of the teens. Peter and Touma, both of them felt how, from head to toe, their bodies trembled. But it wasn't due to fear, it was because of the anger, no, the fury that was born in them at witnessing this event. Those bulges treated with so much carelessness weren't inanimate objects. They were...

"Index! Kazakiri!" Touma shouted worried for the girls he was with just a few minutes ago and now looked so battered. Index had her eyes half opened, blood coming from her forehead and her small hands were hugging her belly. In the other hand, Kazakiri didn't had any noticeable wound. Nevertheless, she was dazed, her glasses were broken and all her body trembled like she was naked in the middle of a snowstorm. Their hairs looked like they were both electrified. "Why? WHY?! Why did you do this? You-big-BASTARD!"

"You son of a…" Peter was clenching both of his fists trying to control his intense fury. "Wait. Shirai was with them. FUCK! What did you do with Shirai?!"

"Hum. Hahahaha!" The man just laughed and walk a pair of steps towards them.

"No… way." Peter found it impossible to belief. How? When? It didn't make any sense. The man that harmed Index and Kazakiri, Cromwell's companion and the person who also broke into Academy City was Loki, Thor's brother. A god. "**(ENG)**What the hell are you doing here? Why did you hurt them?"

"**(ENG)** Oh, an English speaker. Better, I was getting tired of this foreign language." Loki said this and extracted a pair of small golden spears from his belt. "Unfortunately, I don't have any business with you, kid. Die." He pointed one of the spears and a green light start to form in the tip.

"**(ENG)** Oh, crap" Peter cursed as a big green laser-like attack headed in his direction. He prepared to dodge it, but Touma putted himself in the middle. The green beam collided with his right hand and disappeared with a glass shattering sound.

"**(JAP)**Hehe." However, Loki didn't seemed even puzzled seeing that his attack was blocked so simply. He was actually smiling with interest. "So, that's the power of the Imagine Breaker. Interesting. Useful. Hahahaha!"

"I won't ask again." Touma gritted his teeth as he said this. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me? I'm the God of Mischief. The mighty Loki. I'm the son of Odin, the All-Father."

"God?" Mythology wasn't something Touma had much knowledge, but still he recognized the name Loki from the Nordic mythology. Mostly thanks to some RPGs he played before. "Isn't like a bit heretic for you, religious magicians, to call yourselves gods?"

"I actually prefer the term sorcerer" Loki said as his smile went wider. "However, before I am a sorcerer, I'm a god. And, I am not related to this Christian religion. Oh, Sherry, don't put that infuriated face. Even you would look better with a smile like this."

The woman breathed in and out with clear anger. "The Imagine Breaker is in front of you. I already fulfill my part of the deal. Hand me the Index Librorum Prohibitorum and the Key to the Imaginary Number District."

"There they are." Loki pointed at the damaged girls. "But, you said you just need one of them."

"So?"

"I came for the Imagine Breaker, but more than 10000 grimories can come in handy later. I will let you do whatever you want with the four-eyes. I don't know how to use it and I don't have too much time to research more."

"Are you saying that you attacked Index and Kazakiri for-for-for some FUCKING DEAL!" Touma shouted infuriated.

"Yes" Loki replied simply. "I thought it was going to be easy, but the nun started to sing some annoying song and the big breasted one was something weird."

"Something?" Peter and Touma muttered at the same time, both disgusted.

Loki smiled at them. "You don't know? Hahaha! Let me show… you." The god lifted his foot over Kazakiri's head.

"NO!" Touma attempted to run and Peter pointed his web trying to stop what was going to happen. But it was useless.

Loki's foot hit the girl's defenseless head. However, there was no bone being broken sound. Before the scared teens could articulate a word, the guy who attacked the girl lifted her from the ground by the hair. "Look at this."

The teens barely contained a shriek at what they were witnessing. Kazakiri's head was hollow. No, there was something inside, a nucleus with some geometrical form that shined. They could see it for just a pair of seconds as the hole in her head closed like it was painted. Soon her head was as it had been a few seconds ago.

"In all my years I never saw a monster as disgusting like this one" Loki said with disliked tone. "As always, Midgard has the most horrible creatures of all the Nine Realms."

Those awful words seemed to wake up the teens from the trance they were into. "Monster, you say?" Touma clenched his fists.

"Yeah, monster, but it's weird. You, the Imagine Breaker look like you care about the nun and the monster. In that case, there's something I can use in my favor." Then the god proceeded to grab the unconscious body of Index by her neck. Even if she was dazed, there were tears marks in her face.

Touma couldn't contain himself anymore. With a loud battle cry, he ran and raised his fist to break the jaw of this villain who was hurting the girl he swore to protect even before he lost his memory. Loki raised his spears and began to shoot green beams dual-wield like. Touma dodged the first attack by crouching and negated the second one with his right hand. Peter tried to stop his friend of confronting an actual god, but before he could shoot a web, he felt an incoming attack thanks to his Spider-Sense. Peter jumped to the left and an arm like a huge hammer fell in the exact place where he was a second ago. While this took place Touma was already three meters from Loki, negating the sixth green beam.

"Alright, I think it is enough." Loki waited patiently for Touma's fist, but before it could strike at him, the god stopped it one-handed with ease.

Touma's expression changed to a stunned one, as he received a knee blow in his stomach that expelled all the oxygen in his lungs. The teen fell to the floor hugging his hurt gut. Then he received a terrible blow on the back of his head also courtesy of the God of Mischief.

"Touma!" Peter attempted to run to help his friend and protect the damaged girls, but he was intercepted by one of the four golems.

"You are really a bother" Sherry Cromwell said swinging her chopstick. "If I let you roaming freely you will definitely intervene with my goals. I better put you down before that happens."

The golems charged at Spider-Man, the four at the same time. Peter decided that it was time to use his web-shooters. He shot a web at the face of one of the golems. He pulled himself getting out from the spot he was a second ago before it was crushed by several tons of materials. He stuck himself in the gigantic head. It was an easy technique he normally used on giant robots. Peter would just have to wait until the probably idiotic rock monster...

"Arrruuuu" the golem yelled as it delivered his enormous left fist to Peter, who was over the rock face.

Without needing almost to predict the timing, Peter jumped down and let the attack that was meant for him struck at the own attacker's face. The rock giant fell backwards, the face covered with a lot of dust generated by the crash of rocks. However, even with one enemy down, the teen couldn't relax. The three golems left went for him. This time one of them tried to grab him with both hands, but Peter avoided that death grip jumping back.

_Thiwp!_

Peter shot a web to one of the several street lights located to illuminate the park at night. He maintained his position with matchless balance over the tall post and observe the situation carefully. '_Alright, this is a little fucked up. I think I can deal with these three… wait, the first one is already standing back. Four. I have to deal with four. How lucky I am. It's okay. The problem is to maintain them here, far from the buildings and civilians. I think is hero's time._'

And with those thought in mind, Spider-Man prepared to give everything he had to protect the people.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

While the American teen was about to deal with his foes, the Japanese was having a rather difficult time facing the God of Mischief. "Augh!" With that groan, Touma fell to the floor again after being trip with a simple movement.

"Oh, come on" Loki said as he sweep the dust of his clothes while he took Index's unconscious body in his shoulder like a vegetables bag. "Are these all the skills of the Imagine Breaker?"

"Fuff… Shut… up…" Touma began to stand up again. "I don't know what you want, but you harmed Index and Kazakiri for that. I won't forgive you." He ran again with his fist aiming for Loki's face

"Um, what a pity." Loki, still carrying Index, crushed a little avoiding the attack easily and throw his elbow towards Touma's belly.

It was a sharp hit. The teen, whose only training were his brief battles that almost always took him to the hospital, fell to his knees for second time. His face distorted into a pain expression because of the sudden loss of air. However, before his face could reach the ground, he stopped his fall with his hand.

"I... won't... surrender!"

"(SIGH)… In the end you are worthless" Loki said as he mocked at the teen who could barely stood up on his feet again. "I'm really considering passing to the plan B."

"Plan B? What do you want in here?!" Touma shouted breathing heavily and patting his injured parts.

Loki pointed at Touma. No, he pointed the teen's right hand. "I want the only thing that make you different from common mortals."

Touma backed off at those words. He looked at his right hand. "Y-you want... the Imagine Breaker?" It was the last thing he expected. "Why?"

"Why, you ask? There's a weapon I want to destroy more than anything. Well, anything but his wielder. When I first came here I was thinking of made you do it yourself, but now..."

Suddenly, the god disappeared into green smoke. Along with the unconscious girl.

"Dammit! Where did he go? Loki!" Touma looked his surrounding and with the corner of the eye managed to see a green light going to some alley. "You won't escape with Index."

Before he rushed to persecute the enemy, the teen turned his gaze towards how his friend and now only available ally was doing. He saw Peter over a street light, prepared to face the four big golems. '_I know already enough to understand that you can handle them._' Touma smiled sadly. He wished he could help him, but there was something he needed to do first. Well, two. He went and grabbed Kazakiri's body to hide her in some bushes, far from Peter's battlefield.

"I don't what you are, but I do know you are a kind girl" Touma said smiling at the unconscious girl. "Please don't get mad at me. I can only leave you here. There's something else I need to do now. Index, wait for me."

Touma ran to the alley where was most probably Loki had taken the young nun. He got inside the narrow place without hesitation. It was a bit dark considering it was still half a day. The teen gave a few steps until he reached a crossroad between the buildings very similar to where he found Multi-Man harassing the middle school student, but it wasn't the same.

"Now, where did that bastard go?" Touma had two ways. One was at his front, the other at his left and at his right there was just a wall. "Where…? Augh!"

Out of nowhere, Touma felt something pushed him from the back with not too much force. He turned around raising his fist prepared to sink it into that damned god's face with the evil smile. However, the fist was stopped millimeters away from the other person. It wasn't someone else who stopped his attack. The actual owner prevented his fist of burying itself in the face of the person in front of him. He wasn't going to hit her.

"Mi-Misaka? What are…?" Touma was stunned. The person he less expected to see in that moment. With an impassive expression, the third ranked Level 5 and strongest Electromaster was currently standing in front of him. Strangely, she didn't even flinch when his fist was coming towards her face. "Misaka what do you want? Don't tell me you came to fight me. I am really in a very bad situation right now so…"

"Shhh... You talk too much" Mikoto said with a low voice that was, in a way, unexpectedly sexy.

"Misaka, what's with...?" Touma was cut off by Mikoto's index finger pressing over his lips.

"Shhhh..."

Touma was astonished as ever in his 16 years of life, at least in what he could remember of them. But he was more stunned when the girl in front of him suddenly pushed him into the wall, not gently but neither with too much force, and pressed her still developing breast in his chest. He could feel her softness and her heart beating.

'_What the hell is she doing?!_' This time was Touma who had his cheeks dyed red. He wanted to shriek but the Railgun finger was such a presence that he couldn't articulate any word except for a few moan. "Mm... whmmt am ymm dommg? (What are you doing?)"

Mikoto looked at him deep into his eyes. Her lips separated a bit and her tongue licked her upper lip. The girl cheeks were also red, but they weren't full red like when she felt embarrassed. It was like when she saw one of those Gekota things. When she looked at something she really liked. At this sight Touma gulped. Nevertheless, the girl continued. She leaned her face towards his...

'_This doesn't make any SENSE!_' Touma wanted to scream to the whole world. It was a situation he had never expected to happen that day, that hour, that minute, that second. He wanted to push her away, but the Electromaster had her right hand over his left arm. Mikoto moved her hand over the arm like feeling the softness in a way that awaked the boy's senses even more. He could have moved her of the way easily, but the situation had him totally paralyzed. The girl then pressed her free hand in his right shoulder, not in the arm, she just slightly grabbed the shoulder.

Mikoto's lips were really close Touma's and the boy was almost losing his mind. '_What's this? What's this? WHAT IS THIS?! When exactly did I raise this flag? Does Misaka…? That doesn't make sense. When a normal girl want to be with a boy, she usually do something like giving him bentos, right? There no way Misaka want to be my girlfriend. If she is always trying to fry me._'

Either way, Mikoto wasn't aware or chose to ignore the boy's mental state and she closed the distance between their lips even more. However, before they could connect them, she moved them towards the dazed boy's ear. He couldn't see her eyes but Touma's face way too close to her hair. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her "ojou-sama's shampoo".

"...Ahhhhhhhh…" Mikoto moaned directly to Touma's ear.

The teen's brain almost melted at this simple act. He was a healthy male high school student after all, it was normal if he wasn't very able to keep up in this kind of situation. '_This isn't so bad after all... Oh, I'm seriously losing it. Such misfortune! Why did this had to happen to me right now? Come on Kamijou! Control yourself! You have to find Loki before he hurts Index even more._'

"Hey, Misaka. I'm totally lost here, but there is something I need to do first. It's a matter of life and..."

"Kamijou-sama…" Mikoto said with a soft voice that was about to stole away his judgment.

'_Did she… just called me… with a "-sama"?' _Touma blinked several times trying to digest what he just heard. _'Nobody had called me like that in my life. At least in my life after July 28. Oh, this middle schooler. Who the hell taught her how to do this? To enter inside the head of a healthy boy like me. Because I'm seriously punching that person._'

"Mi-Misaka… stop this... It isn't funny. I'm really in troubles right… Wait, this is the first time you call by my last name."

The teen was about say something else, but suddenly, a small burst of blood came from Mikoto's left temple. It wasn't for a hit, that part of her flesh actually broke like a balloon. Blood drenched a big part of the left side of her head and even her neck. Even Touma received some blood splashes in his face.

Touma touched his face with his right hand, he saw the blood that had splashed in him and his eyes widened. "Misaka, what going on with you?" He tried to reach her forehead to take a look at the wound, but Mikoto jumped back at the sudden approach of his right hand. "Why are you getting away from my… right hand?"

Touma looked at the bleeding girl. He realized it then. It was the same thing he witnessed in the Misawa Cram School, when an esper girl was forced to use magic and her body didn't take it very well. There was some sort of magic in the Railgun's body, and it was hurting her. Moreover, she seemed to be being controlled by it.

'_That why she just touched me in the upper part of my shoulder and then flinched when I stretched my right hand. Maybe if I touch her body, the mind control would go away and her body won't be in danger anymore. So in the end… what she did… was because she was being controlled? Uf, that's actually a little relief for my healthy mind._'

"How did she get involved with a magician capable of doing something like this?" Touma muttered. "And who would make Misaka do something so perverted like this?"

"I thought it would be fun, and I said I preferred the word sorcerer."

Touma turned to the voice and saw Loki walking from one of the alleys with an evil smile.

"Loki!" Touma yelled infuriated. "You did this, don't you? First you hurt Index and Kazakiri, now Misaka. YOU LOWLY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"That's no way to speak to a superior being like me, mortal." Loki's characteristic smile was gone when he said this last phrase. Instead he was looking at Touma with a serious expression that implied rage. "Come." That word wasn't meant for Touma.

Mikoto slowly, with the blood flowing from her body, walked towards Loki.

"Misaka! What are you doing?" Touma yelled desperate.

"I live for my Master" the girl replied putting her hands on her waist like it was something so obvious.

Touma body began to tremble, but not of fear. It was because of a demonic rage that was over his heart.

"Oh, are you angry?" Loki asked him amused with a smile as Accelerator', getting closer to the mind-controlled Mikoto. "Is this girl… important to you? Do you care about her? Is this infuriating you?"

"Yes." Touma gritted his teeth. "What are you exactly thinking? That because you are a god you can do whatever you like with people. Because you think you are… SUPERIOR!"

"I'm superior." Loki's devil grin widened. "Mortals like you or her are just puppets for me, a superior being."

"Superior? SUPERIOR BEING MY ASS! Do you think power of that status of yours gave you any right to hurt innocent people? I don't know what goal brought you here, but there doesn't exist any reason that allow you to hurt others."

"You really want to know why I'm doing this." Loki pointed at Touma right hand. "I need your Imagine Breaker."

"What? Why?"

"There's a powerful weapon I want to destroy." Loki's expression distorted into a furious expression. "A weapon I hate so much that the only thing I hate more is its wielder."

"You need to destroy a weapon? Well, you could have just asked!"

"Wh-what?" The god was left stunned with those words.

"If you needed my help you could have only asked for it" Touma said serious. "You didn't have to join with a magician looking for war, less to hurt Index and Kazakiri."

"What are you... saying?" Loki was completely stunned. Nobody had talked to him that way before. Except for... for that guy. The guy he was planning to defeat with the Imagine Breaker. The person he shared his childhood with. Who, after all he did, always tried to take him to his side again.

"I'm saying that you could just asked for help instead of hurting others." Touma walked towards the surprised god without hesitation.

**(A/N I just want to point out, if it isn't obvious, that Touma doesn't know Loki at all. Touma is a guy who believes everyone is, after all, just looking to do well. That's just the way he is, at least in this point of the story. He could scream in anger and concern for the death of his enemy. Remember that Touma is very sensible to other people feelings, even the ones from villains. That's why he actually nails it in his speeches.)**

"Tch… You sound like my brother." Loki rolled his eyes to the side in annoyance.

"…" Touma was left speechless. He didn't expect those words.

"And I hate my brother! You know what to do, electric esper."

"Electric…? Whoa!" Touma barely managed to block the incoming thunder attack with his right hand. "Misaka what're you doing?!"

"Following Master's order" the girl replied with full conviction, not reacting at the sudden blood that began to flow from one of her nose holes. "I will defeat you for my Master."

"Loki, damn bastard! You better stop this magic for freaking once. It's hurting her body" Touma yelled.

"I know. I don't care. She is certainly useful, but if her body can't last it isn't a big deal after all" the god replied casually while he inspected his fingernails without any kind of real interest. Then, before the teen could curse him some more, Loki teleported away in a small green smoke curtain.

"You cowa...! Whoa!" Touma raised his hand again to prevent himself is getting fried.

"Die!" Mikoto shouted as a lighting spear formed between her hairs.

"That's dangerous!" Touma decided that it was a better idea if he get out of the alley. It would be less hard to confront the Electromaster in a wider space. However, Mikoto shot a lighting to a reflector located in the alley installed on the wall. The machine fell to the floor and burst in flames preventing Touma from escaping, that made him curse. "Fuck… Misaka! You have to get to your senses again. You are not the kind of girl who would try to hurt me… Actually yes you are. But not in that way. Aaahh!"

A hard metallic cleaning robot that until the moment had been serenely making its job, was raised from the ground with help of Mikoto's electromagnetism control and thrown at the scared teen. There was no way he could stop 3 tons of steel aimed directly to his face. Touma ducked and the unlucky robot went through the place where his head had been a few moments ago. The teen was now in the floor and trapped between the dangerous remains of a reflector and a certain possessed Railgun, who was slowly approaching to him.

'_Dammit! Where should I go?' _Touma rolled his eyes until he found the back door of some restaurant_. 'Let's try there._'

The boy rushed to the closed door and tackled it with all his strength. The door was already a bit old and damaged, so the sudden push of Touma's whole body was enough to break through it. He entered the restaurant just as another lighting attack was passing over the place he had stood a second ago. Touma was now in the restaurant's kitchen, which gave him a weird feeling. First of all, the place was totally empty, there were many bowls over boiling and dishes in which the food had transformed into the flies' banquet. The teen sharpened his ear, but still, he couldn't hear anything inside the place.

The only reason for this would be that Anti-Skill must had reported that the terrorist was able to defeat them and was currently in an unknown location. That was why there wasn't anyone in the park nor the restaurant. They had been sent home so the Anti-Skill could deal with the terrorist without risking civilians' lives. The people should had rushed to get to the safety of their respective homes, and in those hurried moments many of them must had left their businesses opened.

Well, it wasn't the time to divagate about the subject. Touma closed the door he used to enter the place, but then rejected the idea of trying to barricade it. There was no object in there enough strong to stop the strongest Electromaster of Academy City. The only thing able to stop her… to save her was…

"The Imagine Breaker." Touma glanced at his right hand, where the reason of his tremendous misfortune laid. Maybe if he was able to touch her with it, the magic flowing in her system would go and the danger with it. She once backed off when he stretched his right hand towards her, no?

A bunch of electric sparks got him out of his thought, as Mikoto destroyed completely the door. Fragments of wood flew in every direction and one of them scratched his cheek lightly. '_Time to move._' Touma ran out of the kitchen room to the place where people used to seat and enjoy the food. He recognized that he was in one of the locals of a rather famous family restaurant chain. As the kitchen, there wasn't anybody in the room. There were half-ate dishes everywhere and glasses with juice, soda or water that weren't finish.

Mikoto got out of the kitchen too, following Touma. Several sparks coming from her body. However, Touma recognized that there were a rather big quantity of blood marks on her of her temples were bleeding, the same with her two nose holes. Even the side of her face was covered in blood. Both, her light brown vest and pleated skirt were, in part, drenched of red.

Touma clenched his fist so much that even hurt himself. "Loki… You fucking… ba-ba-bastard…" Then he looked at Mikoto's eyes. Even if she was being controlled, she hadn't lost that determinate and stubborn look on her face. The boy tried to calm himself down and softened his tone of voice. "Misaka. I will save you. Don't worry. I will do it again and again, even if all my bones break. It's a promise."

Inside this regular family restaurant, an important battle was about to begin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Everything was so peaceful…

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Or not. Peter was thrown away like a baseball, but by a huge arm made of rock instead of a bat. The teen ended up going through a window of some building that, luckily, was uninhabited.

"Oh… my head…"

The teen stood up from the remains of the window. Where did he fell to? The 4th floor apartment of some building. Yes. Peter heard the loud footsteps of the golems slowly approaching the building. He went to look through the broken window and realized something. The golems were creating quite a mess. If they moved forward there was the chance that they would encounter with an Anti-Skill squad. These creatures were twice the size of the original they fought in the mall. Even if Anti-Skill used high-technological weapons, they wouldn't last against four; no, she made another one. There were five golems!

"Uff, how much is this going to last?" Peter muttered with nervousness. It was getting hard to fight them. Every time he took one down, it regained his form after a few seconds. And that was the main problem. It was an endless battle.

Peter reached the conclusion that the only way to defeat them was that he needed to knock out their controller: The magician Sherry Cromwell. However, the gothic lady wasn't in his sight. She must had been hiding and controlling her monsters from the shadows.

**(NOW: Peter Parker… VS Sherry Cromwell!)**

'_I need to find her before the golems cause bigger problems_' Peter thought as he looked at his approaching enemies. '_...but first, better dodge that._'

Peter jumped from the building just when a giant fist struck the exact same spot he was a second ago. He fell and landed gracefully on the floor before he was surrounded by the rock giants again.

'_What a problem. My lucky day, isn't it? No, I remember now. I don't have any lucky days._' As he was thinking this, the teen jumped back avoiding the powerful stomp of one of the golems. He raised his hands and activated his web-shooters pulling himself to the same golem's face. Then, he jumped to the top of its head and launched a tremendous kick that destroyed a huge part of it and even destabilize the monster. But that wasn't enough.

The rock giant gave a pair of steps back and tried to crush Peter, who was still over its half-destroyed head, with a dangerous clap of its enormous hands. But Peter jumped before to the other golem's arm, which was going to strike him. The punch that was meant for him ended in the first golem making it completely lose its balance and falling to the ground.

'One down, four to go. I need to take them to the park again. Cromwell is probably there, controlling her soldiers. Better take the battlefield to her, where there is no chance of encountering civilians'.

Peter shot a web to a lamp post, used the force of the movement and punched the second golem directly in the face. The monster stumbled back and Peter jumped from the monster only to shot a web again. This time he pulled himself to hit the golem in the stomach, making it fall down.

"Another paper weight to the floor." Peter knew now the best way to fight this giants. Hit them first in the top, then the same on the bellows, and make them fall.

Spider-Man shot another web to one of the three still standing golems. Same procedure. Before they could touch him, Peter punched the head of the giant and propelled himself to the torso. While its brother was falling to the ground, one of the still standing remaining golems tried to crush him with its foot, but the teen pulled himself with his web to the side of some building. The other golem launched a hit directly to Peter's vertical position.

"Tooooooooo slow!" Peter jumped to the sky before the attack pierced the building he was a second ago. Then he managed to land on the rock extended arm. "You are going to do something better than this." The teen ran over the arm towards the shoulders and jumped to the head before yelling to the other golem. "Hey! Rock doll! You are tooooo slow."

Peter waited a few seconds over the head of the monster that punched the building. The other one launched a fist towards his position, but the teen jumped and the first golem received the impact that was meant for him.

"You shouldn't hurt your friends, you know?" Peter teased the monster and, then, performed the technique he just created. Spider-Man jumped to the other golem and, swinging with his web, kicked its side making it fall to the ground over its brother.

Peter had knocked down the five golems. The problem was that…

"Oh, crap" Peter cursed as he saw his foes regaining themselves, using several materials of the surroundings, and beginning to stand up again. "This is ENDLESS!"

No, there was a way to stop them. He needed to defeat Cromwell. She was probably hiding in the park. And, then, he had to go where Touma was. His friend wouldn't last again Loki, even if he had something as the Imagine Breaker. Peter was about to go and look for the gothic magician in the park when there was a much unexpected event. One of the golems, out of nowhere, began to sink into the ground like it was water.

"What the hell?" Peter muttered stunned.

The golem ended up buried into the ground with just the top of the head in the surface. Then the same head exploded making a rain of debris and a figure emerged from it, who was…

"Hey Pete, what's your problem? You totally left me behind while I was almost KO."

"Ki-Kitty?" Peter had already forgotten that when he and Touma went to fight against Cromwell in the underground mall, they did left alone while she was a bit dazed.

But now, she was in her total senses again, and a bit mad…

"How could you left me alone and dazed in that dark mall?" Kitty yelled as she finished the buried golem with her fists. This was possible because she could condense the atoms of her body to fortify them. Gain lots of strength and resistance. With that the rock giant was slowly getting flat.

The girl got down to the floor leaving and amount of debris that used to have form. TWO SECONDS AGO!

"What will you say in your defense?" Kitty asked the stunned boy as she slowly crunched her knuckles.

"Um, am, em, uummmmm… Could you repeat the question? Hehe." Peter backed off a pair of steps when… "Kitty watch out!"

Other of the previously taken down golems raised its gigantic fist to crush the feminine Judgment member.

"Don't mess with me!" Kitty stood with an angry expression before the fist fell over her.

Peter was about to warn her, but shut up when the entire body of the golem began to sink into the ground as the first one. In a few seconds it was completely buried except for the higher part of the head. Kitty raised from the ground and delivered a really atomically condensed kick into the golem's visible part. It exploded to pieces.

"I said… Don't mess with me!" Kitty, with a vein popping out, turned towards Peter and made the boy flinch.

'_Now I remember why I always avoided getting on her bad side when we were dating._' Peter gulped and tried to reply but, he recalled the situation they were into.

"Kitty! These golems are dangerous!"

"What? They aren't so tough… Waaaah" Suddenly a rock hand that emerged from the earth got hold of her lifting the girl of the ground. "Hey! It is very rude to grab a girl just like that!"

Kitty went through the hand that was grabbing her as it would be with a waterfall and ran towards Peter.

"What's with them?"

"Look." Peter pointed at their foes. The two that Kitty had taken down were already rearming themselves and preparing to attack again.

"Ah."

"We need a plan. Come with me." Peter grabbed Kitty by the waist.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing? So sudden…" Kitty asked with her cheeks red. Something the other teen didn't notice.

Peter didn't replied and used his webs with a lamp post to drive them away from the golems, which were roaming in the streets. He took her into the park, hoping that the rock giants would follow them, but leave them enough time to plan a good strategy.

"Listen carefully Kitts, those big guys aren't automatic. There someone controlling them. The one doing this is the terrorist, who I think is hiding in the park managing her soldiers from there."

"Alright, so I distract the rock heads while you take down their boss, right?" Kitty asked quickly absorbing all the information without problem.

"Can you handle them?" Peter didn't like to leave his fights to someone else, but he needed to stop the golems for real and go to help Touma.

The Judgment girl looked at him with a self-satisfaction smile. "Watch me, boy." She faced the incoming golems and sank into the ground. One after the other, were taken into the soil giving them a hard time to recover.

"In that case I leave it to you" Peter said as he swore never to piss off that girl again.

Spider-Man rushed to the park as the young mutant kept the golems occupied. He went through the stone path, which was now ruined because of the stomps of the giants. The teen looked around to find the magician when...

'Spider Sense' Peter backed off before, suddenly, something like a rock snake broke out of the ground he was standing a moment ago.

The figure turned towards him and Peter realized that it was, indeed, a four meters rock snake.

"Aruuuuuuu!" the monster yelled as it opened the jaws to eat him.

"Gyaa!" Peter managed to grab the snake's jaws before they could harm his body. He maintained that position, enduring the force of the monster and then, stopped putting his own force. The jaws pierced into the ground in front of Peter and the entire snake exploded in a rain of debris.

"You are really a problem."

Peter turned around and saw Sherry Cromwell mounting some… rock dog? Indeed, it was a big rock dog.

"You can make animals now?" Peter said with fake doubt. "Who are you, Michelangelo?"

"No, no, no, no. Michelangelo was Italian, I'm English. But that's unimportant. I used to only be able to summon Elis, and that was quite difficult, but Loki gave me this Asgardian chopstick. With this I can make any type of creature, not only a mere of copy of humans."

"Yeah, alright." Peter extended his arms towards her. "Let me tie you up."

Several webs were shot meant to tie up the gothic magician, but the rock dog she was mounting dodged to the side avoiding the attack.

"I actually dislike to mix my religious magic with such of that guy, but it has proven to be useful." Sherry said as she jumped down of her mount. "NOW! Kill this burden!"

At her order, an entire group raised from the earth. Many rock creatures formed in front of the young hero, some resembling to animals and some to humans. There were two meters tall wolves, three meters humanoids with maces, a pair of bears and, lastly, big snakes coming from the ground as worms.

'_Okay. This won't be easy._' It wasn't too hard for Peter to realize he was in a very bad situation. '_Does Touma is always dealing with people like this? If that's the case it isn't any weird that he is more time in the hospital than in his house._'

"Aruuuuuu!" The rock army roared before charging at Spider-Man.

"Let's do this."

One of the rock wolves tried to bite him, but Peter kicked the animal in the jaw making throwing it against its brothers. The humanoids tried to crush him with their maces. Peter easily dodged all the slow attacks before climbing over one of them. This one tried to shake him of, but the teen managed to keep pasted there using his ability. Spider-Man waited there until the other humanoids swung their maces towards his position. However, before they could hit him, Peter jumped out of the way letting his mount receive the damage. From the floor he shot several webs to paste his foes' feet to the ground.

Just after finishing this the rock snakes jumped on him like spears trying to stick their teeth in his body. Peter avoided the attack backing off before using his web to climb one of them. Even if he was riding the rock snake, the others animals attacked him, but Peter, using the altitude, jumped over them and landed just in front of Sherry Cromwell.

"Im-im-impo…"

"Possible" Peter said grinning at her as he stretched his arm. "Now, Kuroneko, we should finish this."

Cromwell raised her chopstick. "I won't be defeated by you before... Mmmmhhh!" The woman touched her face, trying to figure out what was preventing her from talking. There was something over her mouth. A web?

"Take this!" Taking advantage of her opening, Peter shot another web.

He aimed to her hand to prevent her of utilizing her chopstick the way she wanted. Then he pulled her to him. The woman, as expected, wasn't able to resist Spider-Man's strength and couldn't stop her body of getting closer to the teen. Before she could tell, Peter put behind her and launched a direct hit using his elbow to her neck. The force of the impact was enough to make the woman do a barrel roll in the air before landing on the floor with a dry sound, unconscious.

"That was… Seriously?!" Peter thought that the rock figures would stop moving after taking their master down. But no. They charge at the teen.

Peter dodged the bites of the wolves and destroyed their jaws very powerful kicks. He took down the bears crawling a lamp post before throwing himself over them, his fists charged with all his strength. Then the humanoids fell down after hitting each other due to Peter ability to dodge and put near the enemies. The snakes were a piece of cake. He just let them attack him and thrust their jaws against the spot he was standing. All the attacks were dodged successfully and the animals destroyed their own heads on the concrete of the park path. This time none of them stood up again.

"Apparently she was the one who allowed them to regain themselves even after been take down twenty times" Peter muttered walking to the unconscious magician. The teen looked at the gothic lady. She was drooling, her eyes had Pokemon's style whirlwinds and her arms were opened like wanting to receive a hug.

"...7...8...9...10. KO!" Peter joked. He grabbed the chopstick that was still between her fingers and crushed it in his hand. "It's better if you don't use this in a while. Hahaha!" The teen laughed happily until he realized something. The way Cromwell fell to the ground made her long skirt flip. He was able to see perfectly her panties. "Oh, this is a problem."

Peter leaned down to fix her skirt. He wasn't the kind of man that just could leave an unconscious woman in a park showing her panties. He slowly began adjust the clothing when, suddenly, his Spider Sense went crazy. He ducked just before a big chunk of rock passed over his head. The teen turned around to see a girl standing a few meters away of him.

"You. How…? You big…"

"Kitty, what are you doing? What's your problem?"

"How you dare to that kind of actions? Do you do this to every woman villain you defeat?" Kitty ignored his words and asked those two questions. She was glaring at him with a killer look and holding a very similar rock chunk in her hands.

"What do you mean? Oh."

Peter realized then that the way he was fixing Cromwell's skirt could be easily mistaken with the opposite case. That he was actually flipping it. "Look, Kitty!" Peter tried to defend himself. "This is just a misunderstanding. I am not that kind of man! You believe me, right?"

"Oh, I believe you. Pervert."

"Don't throw me five tons of rocks!" Peter yelled as he dodged the throw.

"Pervert! Lewd boy! If you want to look so much… I can…" Kitty grabbed the pleas of her uniform short skirt.

"You can what?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Shut up!" Kitty yelled at him with her cheeks dyed red as a fire extinguisher.

"Kitty, calm down. You need to hear me out. There is another terrorist, and it is Loki!"

"Loki?" Kitty stopped on her tracks when she was about to throw an entire rock wolf at him. "You mean Thor's brother? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I saw him and we even talked. Dammit! He took hostages and I think Touma went for him."

"What? You let that boy go alone against Loki?! He will die."

"Well, he has his few talents" Peter muttered in a low voice. "No, no, no, either way he is in danger. I will be going to help him."

"I'm going too."

"No. I need you to restrain her." He nodded towards the unconscious Cromwell. "I could do it with my webs, but Anti-Skill will sure suspect if they see a terrorist catch in a spider web. Are you carrying handcuffs?"

"Yes, I got them" Kitty said as she show him the handcuff she had attached to her skirt belt.

"Nice. Most important, those hostages I mentioned were with Shirai. If Loki was able to take them, it's obvious that he must have attacked her. She could be in a really bad condition. Please Kitty, find her and make sure she is okay."

Kitty nodded. "Okay, it will be as you say. I will help Kuroko-chan if she needs it. She is my comrade and friend after all. But then I will go to help you!"

Peter smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm counting with it. I will be going now. See you!" And he ran off to help his friend.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Electric sparks flowed through her whole body. The same floor in which she stood was dyed with various burn marks. All the electronic devises of the place were unusable because of the overloading energy flowing all around the restaurant.

"I will save you." Touma clenched his right hand and look at Mikoto's eyes with a resolute expression.

**(NOW: Kamijou Touma VS Misaka Mikoto – This time for real)**

The spiky haired ran towards the girl with his right fist raised. Mikoto generated a lighting spear from her forehead and launched it against the teen. He blocked the attack with his Imagine Breaker, however, the girl shot two more similar strikes from her hands.

"Fuck!" Touma jumped to take cover behind a table and the lightings graced his hair.

"Don't try to escape!" the possessed Mikoto said as she walked towards his position. "It's worthless."

Touma ignored those words and got of his cover before running again.

"I said it is worthless. DIE!" Multiple sparks came from Mikoto's body, all of them pointed towards the boy's position.

"Even if it is worthless, I won't stop trying" Touma said as he crouch down and raise his right hand. Some of the electricity passed over him, but few sparks were blocked by his Imagine Breaker as well.

"In all those times I fought with you, you always wined. But, it will change now." And more lighting came aiming for the boy.

Touma stood up and jumped to the left, equally covering himself with his right in case some sparks reach him. Next, he attempted to reach the girl running straight forward again. Mikoto used the electromagnetism to rip of the roof one of the lights and block his way. Touma barely managed to jump back in order to avoid being crushed by the broken electrical appliance.

'Fuck! She won't let me reach her' Touma thought trying to find a good strategy and received another lighting aiming for his face, which he stopped with his right hand.

"This time you lose!" the possessed Mikoto yelled as she raised her hand up. "If my lighting doesn't reach you, the steel will!"

Before Touma could think about what was happening. All the cutlery of the tables was lifted into the air. There were spoons, forks and knifes. In a blink all of those small metallic utensils were thrown at him because of the girl taking advantage of her ability to control electromagnetism. Touma could just gulp before he was forced to duck into the ground to avoid the cutlery's rain. He crawled across the floor trying covering his head of all the steel utensils that were flying above him. Suddenly, a knife pierced the floor between his fingers. For him it was a signal that he needed to roll to the side. The teen performed this action just when a ton of metals stabbed the place his head was a second ago.

'_Fuck. I can't block those with the Imagine Breaker._' That was the main problem with this type of attacks. Even if the first force that made the metals to move was esper, the forces that gathered after being thrown didn't have any supernatural ability involved in them. There was nothing he could do against them, except to dodge them. Or maybe…

The teen raised his head over his ducked position and in that same moment a big meat knife past by his right temple almost cutting some of his hairs. He lowered his head again, but it had been enough with one look. He found what he was looking for. He stood up and, crouched, walked through the rows of tables constantly feeling the utensils gracing his head.

"Take this." Mikoto fired an electric sphere to his body, which was blocked by his right hand just in time it was over him. "You can't block this."

More cutlery came his, but Touma was now prepared. He raised the thing he had been looking for.

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"What?" the possessed Electromaster muttered dumbfounded.

Touma managed to cover his body with the help of a steel tray he found on one of the tables. "With this no piece of cutlery will be able to reach me. Hahaha… Whoa!"

CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!

"Uff, almost."

"Don't underestimate me!" Mikoto began to generate another lighting spear, but suddenly, she felt to her knees spitting blood. She covered her mouth with her hand, which got drenched in blood. Some tears came from her eyes.

'Her body is dying' Touma thought very concerned. 'I have to erase the magic of her system now. Or it will be too late and she…' The teen shook his head to get rid of those pessimist feelings.

However, despite of the boy's concerned thoughts, the girl stood up again and began to generate more electricity. "For my Master… (BLOOD COUGH) I will finally defeat… defeat you."

"Dammit! Misaka! Haven't you realized what this is doing to your body?" Touma shout furious. Not with the girl, he was furious with the man who started all this. "Loki isn't your master! He is just using you."

"I'm a tool for my Master. So it's okay." That didn't sound like anything this certain scientific Railgun would never say.

Touma didn't hesitate to answer. "Not for me." The teen ran towards the girl, this time covering himself with his right and the metal tray. Every lighting fired against him was erased and the pieces of cutlery couldn't pass his improvised shield. There were only two meters separating them. The controlled Electromaster generate another lighting attack, but as she fired it, a sudden burst of blood from her abdomen made her lost balance and miss. The strike hit a few centimeters from Touma's feet, what made him jump back.

Touma looked at the girl that was slowly regaining her battle stance. He saw her grinning. "I think I just discovered your weakness."

With those words, Mikoto performed several electric strikes, but instead of going for Touma's chest or head, those were aimed to his feet. The teen had to jump back like three times to keep himself safe from the dangerous sparks.

'I'm in trouble. I am not able to block attacks aimed to my feet with my Imagine Breaker' Touma thought desperate as he backed off one more time.

The unfortunate spiky haired felled back because of all the movement he was doing to save himself of Mikoto's electricity. His back hit the floor and he wasn't able to get up before having the Electromaster above him. She didn't even blink before several pieces of cutlery were launched against Touma's body. He barely managed to put the tray in front of his chest and avoid being multiple stabbed by several food knifes. However, one of those knifes didn't went on that direction and stuck on his left shoulder.

"Ahhh!" Touma grabbed his injured shoulder gasping of pain.

It was a sad view, but equally it didn't touched Mikoto's possessed heart, as she fired more electricity taking advantage of her foe's opening. A big strike fell on over the teen's position. She didn't stop attacking until…

"Stop this now." A voice spoke in her head making her to stop the sparks. It was the voice of her Master. "If you fry the boy completely I won't be able to retrieve the Imagine Breaker. Leave his right arm untouched."

"Yes, Master" Mikoto answered with a low voice.

The several strikes clashing generated a lot of smoke, so she had to wait until it dissipated. However, the Railgun was left stunned when she didn't see the boy's body where she fired her electricity. So he dodged her lighting in the last second.

'That was close' Touma thought scared as he hide behind some table and watch Mikoto.

He checked his wound. It wasn't so bad. The knife hadn't entered too deep, just two centimeters. However, it was an eating knife that shouldn't be able to pierce more than a millimeter in someone body. That showed with how much force this Railgun could throw objects with just electromagnetism. It didn't pierce too much, but still it hurt him like hell. Maybe it touched a nerve.

Touma raised his head again to see if the girl was still looking for him… She was looking directly into his eyes and about to fire her best weapon. The Railgun. "Die now" Misaka Mikoto said before flipping an arcade coin into the air and form a pair of parallel currents on either side of her hand. The spiky haired didn't had the time to dodge that attack. The only thing he could do was blocking the powerful technique with his Imagine Breaker. The coin was propelled with tons of volts and fired at three times the speed of sound towards him. In much less than a blink it had already clashed with the right hand. A sound like a glass being broken echoed. The forces that continuously propelled the Railgun and the its velocity were suddenly erased. However, the coin didn't lose its temperature.

"Argh!" Touma groaned as he fell to his knees grabbing his right with his free hand. The coin, now deformed due to the heat it had to endure, fell to the ground from it. Yes, he was able to stop such powerful attack with his right hand, thanks to the Imagine Breaker. Nevertheless, the heat of the coin against his palm left it with a bad looking first-degree going to light second-degree burn.

"Did you think that hiding would save you?" The teen looked up to find Mikoto above him with her hand centimeters of his head. "We have been in this room for an enough pair of minutes. I just need seconds to spread several electromagnetic waves. Using them I can easily have a tridimensional image of the room. In a few words, there's no place to hide for me in this restaurant. Now, in this position that right hand of yours won't stop my lightings before they reach your head. You are dead. Any last words?"

"…" Touma couldn't believe how things turned out this way. Would these be his last seconds? And also Mikoto's last hour? No, taking a look at her, it was obvious that she had less than an hour before falling to the floor and becoming unable to move.

'_This doesn't make sense? Why does Misaka had to be involved in something like this?_' Touma thought considering the girl's well-being more than his. '_She did say that she fought with me in the past. Of course I can't remember that. How did I defeat her? The only way I see is that I actually had used violence with her. Like I did with Accelerator. Even if she is a powerful esper, I actually can't see myself hurting this girl. But, if I don't stop her now she will die for sure._'

"You know, you only managed to defeat me because I wasn't attacking you with everything" Mikoto said looking him directly into his eyes.

So that was the reason. The only way he could have defeat her would have been that she wasn't giving all she had. Touma made a sad smile. "Of course. I'm sorry Misaka."

"Don't say that. I will kill you."

"I will say it. I'm sorry…" Touma saw how several sparks began to gather in the girl's hand. "...I couldn't save you without hurting you."

The Railgun had been, until the moment, focusing all her attention in Touma's right hand. Her Master had told her that she must keep herself from it. She currently was only calculating her electricity in the palm of her hand, prepared to fire them in any second if he tried to move his hand. That's why she didn't expected that the teen she thought she had defeated would launch a very strong kick to her knee.

"Aaargh!" Mikoto stumbled back grabbing her right leg, but just two seconds later she regained and fired a lighting spear from her forehead.

At the same time, Touma was throwing a table in front of him. The electricity clashed with the table bursting it completely and generating a smoke curtain. '_Even if the lighting didn't reach him, the remains of wooden table, due to the force of the explosion, would have pierced his body as real knives._' But still, she couldn't know with that guy. He searched in her skirt pocket until she found another coin…

The guy got out from the smoke curtain running berserker-like directly towards her with his right fist clenched. He didn't have any noticeable wounds besides the one of the shoulder she previously did to him with the cutlery. How did he protected himself? She noticed then. The object he just threw away without interest. '_The metal tray? He protected from the wood pieces with the metal tray? Dammit, I wasn't expecting that._'

Slow motion. The guy was already five meters from her. She needed to shoot the Railgun now. Her hand moved from her skirt pocket carrying the coin. The spiky haired was three meters from her. '_I will make it._' Her hand was already stretched pointing towards him. The electricity began to sparkle.

"Die!" She shot the Railgun. However…

'_No._' She saw how the spiky haired moved his head out of her aim just before she shot her best weapon. His fist was going her way. '_No! He is going to hit me. He is going to defeat me! Again._'

"Misaka. That's words aren't yours. That thoughts aren't yours. They are illusions. And I will break those illusions!"

The fist was already in front of her eyes. Involuntarily she closed her eyes. Seconds turned into minutes. She waited for it, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes. The dangerous fist coming her way had turned into an open palm and gone to her back. Before she could tell, the guy's arms were going all the way to her back. His manly chest was in front of her. She couldn't understand it. What was he doing? Was this… a hug? Then the guy's right hand touched her back.

There was a sound similar to a glass shattering. Mikoto lost her breath and the forces that maintained her standing.

"I am sorry. I hope that kick didn't hurt you so much" Touma said with an apologetic smile as he hug this girl that just a second ago was still trying to kill him.

"..." Mikoto looked at him. "Wh-wh-wh-what's going on? Where…? Why are you…?" She rolled her eyes all around the room. Her face was red as a fire extinguisher.

"Shhh…" He patted her head affectionately. "Don't worry. I told you I would save you." Then he muttered: "I'm glad you are back."

Mikoto couldn't take it anymore. She lost consciousness. Maybe due to the blood loss, or something else. Touma looked at her smiling. He guessed that she didn't remember anything after she was possessed. That was a relief.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

All right. I think there's too much to absorb. As I said in the introduction, please tell me if I should change this story from T to M.

About the Railgun clashing with the Imagine Breaker, that result I made was clearly of my own invention. I mean, in the series, at least until the volume 17, we haven't seen those two powers actually clashing. We have seen electricity being negated, but not the Railgun. I tried to use physical principles. The railgun is a canon, not a beam. It requires a bullet. The coin isn't an esper power. It is just one more regular object. If it is propelled with that power and fired with that speed, it would go through the Imagine Breaker easily. In the end it is just like a bullet (a very powerful bullet). Of course I could just put that Touma was able to catch the railgun as a ball. But that wasn't right for me. So I decided to go to a middle point. Touma is able to receive and endure the railgun, but his hand gets a bit battered. If you have questions about my reasoning, just ask me on the review sections and I answer it personally. Of course, please be respectful.

I want to thanks** Bestplayer109** for Beta Reading my story.

Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	12. Chapter 12

Just want to say that I began to play again the Spider-Man Web of Shadows, which is my favorite Spider-Man game ever. Look forward for battles even more epic since now. I got my inspiration source :)

**Update for Ch 11: **A review explained me about this so I changed the results of the Railgun clashing with the Imagine Breaker in some details.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index nor Spider-Man, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Against a God**

Touma kept embracing the unconscious Mikoto for several minutes. It took him a while to remember that his job wasn't done. He slowly and carefully left the girl leaned against the wall. He took a look of her body and worried about the amount of blood she had lost in the time she was possessed by Loki's magic. However, there wasn't time for him to apply an improvised and amateur first aid. Luckily, she wasn't losing more blood, despite her wounds were still open.

"Wait here for me, I'm coming back soon" he said to her as he walked away. "Or, at least, someone else will take you to the hospital."

Outside the restaurant he sent a text message to Peter telling him about Mikoto situation. He requested him to tell Anti-Skill to bring a stretcher for her. Then he closed his phone and turned his gaze towards the man in the middle of the street.

"So you managed to survive. Congratulations." Loki clapped without interest putting a boring expression. "In the end that electric esper was useless. Well, at least she did the work of amusing me a couple of minutes."

Ignoring every word the other said, Touma spoke with a serious expression. "Where's Index?"

Loki stopped clapping. "Index? Oh, you are talking about the Index Librorum Prohibitorum." He pointed his fingers towards some tree.

The teen follow the finger's route and saw the young nun sleeping deeply leaning against a tree. '_I can't see if he hasn't hurt her more than he did before we encountered. I hope it is that way._' Touma thought and then glared at the god again. "You have harm people. Good people. Index, Kazakiri and Misaka. I won't forgive you."

**(Now: Misfortune Duo VS Loki)**

Touma ran trusting his right fist forward. Loki just laughed at this. "Hahahaha! Again reckless straightforward attacks. This will be so easy that it won't fall into the category of fun." The god waited patiently until the wielder of the Imagine Breaker was above him.

"Gyaaaa!" Touma launched his punch with all his mighty against the face of the smiling god.

"Easy." Loki moved aside his head from the fist's trajectory and punched Touma in his gut.

The teen stumbled back and almost fall in his knees, but he was able to recover himself in time. He looked at his foe and tried again to land his fist in the god's face. Loki jumped to the left letting the teen pass by him, ridiculing him. Touma didn't mind about that and trusted his fist again.

"Hey, you do know that there are more places to hit a person" Loki said. "Not just his face. Places like…" He blocked Touma's punch. "…Like the arm." In that moment, Touma received a slight hit in his right arm. He grabbed it instinctively because of the pain. Loki took advantage of the opening and put behind him. "You could also try to hit your foe in the leg."

Touma was pushed forward after receiving a kick in his left knee that made him fall to the floor. "Ba-bas-bastard." He was standing back again, but felt something pushing his back against the floor. He tried to get free from the pressure, but it was impossible. Loki's foot was pressing him with superhuman strength.

"You are a total amateur in when it comes to fighting, don't you?" Loki said looking at his fingernails uninterested and, at the same time, pressing the teen against the floor. "Your movements are inaccurate. Every time you take the offensive you low all your defenses. You repeat the same actions again and again. In conclusion, you are no worthy fighter."

"Shut UP! Get off me! Now!" Touma shouted infuriated. '_Amateur. That fucking word again. I'm getting tired of it._'

"Hahahahaha! What are you feeling right now, Imagine Breaker?!" Loki ridiculed him. "Do you feel week? Do you feel that you can't defeat me? Do you feel like you are below the others? Well, that was what I feel when I look at my brother."

There was no way. Loki was a stronger existence, raised in arms and battle since childhood. He was a highly powerful sorcerer. A regular mortal like Kamijou Touma was less than a threat for him. It didn't matter. He couldn't defeat a god like Loki. "Why are you doing this? Why?!" Touma shouted more frustrated than ever in the life he could remember.

"I need your power. I need the Imagine Breaker. The power that can even shatter Mjolnir and finally grant me the victory I always wanted against...against..." The god clenched his fists with anger. "...Against my brother, Thor!"

"Is it that much important that...? Aght!" The spiky haired teen was cut off when Loki began to apply more force over his back.

"Important? Important?! IMPORTANT?!" Loki shouted his lungs out. "It is for me. You don't know nothing about what I have been feeling since I have memories. The way everyone cheered him. How he always was at the top while I was looked down. You can't possibly know! You week mortal of Midgard!"

"The Level 0 sometimes feel that way. When they see how the powerful espers are put in the top, while they aren't even look at." Touma began to put force in his arms and began to get up despite the foot on his back, as his words were giving him strength.

He continued. "I accept myself as who I am. I don't envy the Level 4 or 5. However, there are people who live hating themselves and envying the ones put above. Let me tell you, THAT ISN'T A GOOD WAY TO LIVE!"

Loki flinched, as the force of the words had pushed him. "That-that-that... That is nothing compared to what I suffered! What I am still suffering!" He was sweating, his expression looked almost in panic, and his eyes were getting out of its orbits. A mortal with no power, a no real threat, was producing a reaction on a god. Touma stood up and walked fearless towards the disturbed god. "It doesn't matter how jealous you are. There is no reason that allow you to harm innocent people." He raised his fist. "If you think that, I will break that fucked up illusion of yours!"

Touma grabbed Loki's collar and clenched his right fist. "This is for Kazakiri." He hit him in the cheek. "This is for Index!" In the eye. "And this is...for Misaka!" The furious teen launched a powerful hook punch.

The god received the strikes. It was like he wasn't trying to avoid them. Those powerful punches were more than enough to put anyone on the floor. However, Loki wasn't just anyone. He was a god with a body that could resist a fall of ten meters or the impact of a truck in the face, and still walk away from the battlefield in his own foot. This awful punishment only made him stumble back a pair of steps.

"You know..." he began to say. "You have seal your faith." Before Touma could even articulate a word or actually notice what was happening, Loki took him by the neck and put him against the wall. The spiky haired tried to get free from the powerful grip, but it was useless. There was absolutely no way for him to win, with his regular human strength, against a being with superhuman strength.

"I will take your Imagine Breaker and finally defeat Thor" the Asgardian growled with fury as he unsheathed a war axe from his belt with his free hand, while he restrained the teen with the other. "I wouldn't have minded to leave you alive after cutting your arm." His tone of voice became lower and rough. "Unfortunately, you talked too much. You won't see the end of this day."

Touma saw how Loki raised the axe over him, aiming at his right arm. The weapon had a black handle and its steel blade was so bright that it looked like silver. He couldn't know where gods gets their blades, but he didn't have to guess something. Even if a god was wielding it, the weapon wasn't related to magic or other kind of supernatural power. Nevertheless, this simple axe could cut every part of his body. Even his right hand. His Imagine Breaker.

'_This can't be happening. I need my Imagine Breaker to protect Index. I can't lose it._' However, there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the strength nor the skills to defeat this powerful being. Was it over?

"Die, Imagine Breaker." Touma saw how Loki moved the axe blade toward his body.

"Get away from my backup!"

Suddenly Loki was hit in the head with... A cleaning robot? Loki's body was sent flying away and hit a near wall cracking it. Touma was now free of his grip, wondering what just happened. Yeah, it was him.

"You okay?" Peter asked him putting a hand on his shoulder. Touma looked at his friend and savior before nodding. "Good. Now, stay aside. Let me handle this now, this guy is too much for you. You take care of Index."

Before his friend could replied, Peter ran towards Loki, who was already in his feet with a frown. "You simple mortal won't defeat me." Loki extracted the pair of small golden lances he used before from his belt. "Take this!"

Peter dodged with ease the green beams coming his way and, before reaching his target, jumped four meters. He pointed his feet to land a kick in his foe. Loki, seeing this, put his spears in front of him in a blocking position. In that way, he received the attack, which managed to push him a few meters crating marks on the asphalt of the road. Loki tried to counter him, but quickly Peter jumped back, shot a web to his target, used the momentum and launched himself with another kick prepared.

"Argh!" Loki gasped as he felt the feet of this teen hitting his chest with an agility and strength not normal for Midgardians. "**(ENG)** I don't know how you actually got these skills, but something is clear. You are no normal mortal. I won't underestimate you."

'_Me neither_' Spider-Man thought focusing in this powerful enemy. '_I won't hold back. I will die if I do that._'

After those words, the infuriated god proceed to unite his spears into a single one. The tips began to glow and released a pair of green beams at each end. The beams kept glowing with blade-like shapes. It was a double edge spear.

As he witnessed this, Peter frowned. "**(ENG)** Heyheyheyheyheyhey! You are just breaking many copyright laws using that thing light-saber-like!"

"**(ENG) **You won't confuse me with that strange vocabulary of yours, mortal." The god swung his weapon horizontally and released a huge green wave.

Peter jumped to avoid it, but Loki took advantage of having his enemy on the air and throw a similar attack. Luckily, Peter managed to shot a web towards a building a pasted. From his vertical position he talked to his foe. "**(ENG) **Hey, Dark Maul, you will need more than that to defeat me."

"**(ENG) **Feel my rage!" Loki jumped towards trying to crush him with his double edge spear.

"**(ENG) **You better return to Star Wars!" Peter jumped from his vertical position in the opposite direction of his foe.

Before the two of them clashed, Spider-Man thought a quick strategy. '_Now I am going to shoot a web and pull him so I can hit him in middle air. Then I am going to paste him to the floor and deliver my best punch to leave this god unconscious._' He began his plan at that moment. He shot a web to his target, but, unexpectedly, the spider web went through the body as it was air. 'An illusion_?! Spider Sense!_'

In that precise moment, Peter felt how a strong force hit him in midair. He was thrown towards a streetlight and ended having some quality time with the floor. "**(ENG) **Ufff! That hurt." Peter stood up feeling just like a pinball. '_This guy have a lot tricks under his sleeve, doesn't he? This won't be an easy battle. I have never fight before against Loki. Much less alone. He is an Asgardian, just like Thor. Maybe he isn't as strong as him, but still, he is more powerful than most enemies I fight with regularly._'

"**(ENG) **Are you still in conditions to fight after being hit by my attacks?" Loki asked scratching his chin. "You are indeed not normal esper."

'I'm no esper_, I'm Spider-Man._' Peter shot a web to a streetlight and used it to swing his whole body like a pendulum to kick his foe with a huge amount of force. However, Loki disappeared from the spot in a dark green smoke curtain before he could hit him. '_Dammit! He can teleport._'

Loki reappeared several meters behind and grab a car. He throw it to Peter and he had to jump into the air quickly to dodge the huge tons of steel coming his way. It was impossible for the teen, as he was in midair, to avoid another wave attack from the god's double bladed spear and he was embedded to wall. Peter didn't take his time to recover, as a second after being hit, he was already getting his body out of the concrete. '_Ugh... I think that... broke me... something, but I can keep going for a while. I better get good sleeping tonight._'

"**(ENG) **Why don't you die?!" Loki swung his spear horizontally creating several green waves coming Spider-Man's way.

"**(ENG) **I'm sorry, tomorrow I got school." Peter jumped of the way. He landed on the floor skillfully as always and had to put all his concentration in dodging the next attacks.

Loki, every time he swung his spear horizontally to the left or right, generated a huge wave capable of blowing up a good portion of concrete from the buildings near the street. '_Better not to let him hit me with that more, or my bones will get pissed off with me._' Even with his speed, Peter was having a rather difficult time dodging all the attacks. Loki's waves were coming at very fast speed and in a short amount of time.

"**(ENG) **Fuck" Peter muttered worried as he swung in his web avoiding the waves. "I don't know if I can defeat Loki alone. If the Avengers could be backing me here it would be another whole situation. Even having SHIELD behind me would be a relief. Either way, I must not let Loki harm more people. That's my duty."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

While his friend was enduring this difficult fight, Touma was having an inside battle. He couldn't defeat Loki. That opponent was far stronger, intelligent, faster and a, obviously, a better fighter. However, he didn't want to run and leave things to Peter. No, it was more. All his cells wanted to rush and help him.

Loki was a guy who didn't need magic or other special power to be far more than any human being. He wasn't a mortal human after all. He wasn't as Mikoto or even Accelerator, which despite their amazing powers, in the end they were humans which his right fist could defeat. For Touma, it was useless to hit him. His punches were a little more than a bother for Loki. While a single hit from this formidable opponent could left the teen in the floor.

Moreover, that spear was certainly a problem. Touma could see how Peter suffered to dodge the wave coming from it. '_Maybe..._' Touma looked at Loki fighting with his friend and took again his resolution. '_He protected me in the battle against Accelerator. He was my backup there. Now's my turn._'

As he was having these thoughts, something big almost crashed with him. The teen barely managed to duck the object which ended up colliding against a truck parked in the street near him. That object was Peter. "Uff... Again... I broke... something... again... But I am okay. Nothing to be worry about... Hey, man. How're you doing?"

Touma opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. "Don't just… go and 'how're you doing' me! You just dent a truck with your body and you are like 'nothing happen, nothing happened'... What the hell is with that?!"

"Hum, that's Spider-Ma… I mean Peter Parker way! Yeah, that's Peter Parker way."

"Oh! Como on!"

"If you finished talking, is a good time for you to die." Loki pointed at Peter, then at Touma. "And you to lose your right arm."

"Dammit, the god" Peter said annoying and standing up again. "Touma run with Index while I…"

"Fuck that!" Touma said cutting the other teen of. "I'm with you."

"He's too powerful for you. Don't you get it?!" Spider Sense. "Duck!" Peter, instinctively, threw himself over Touma just when another energy wave graced their bodies. From the ground he kept talking. "I don't want to say this, but… You have to leave this completely to me."

"Accelerator was also powerful." To this statement, Peter couldn't argue. "But you stayed by my side even if I told you that you couldn't with him. You were my backup that day. Now YOU let ME be your backup!"

"..." Peter had been left speechless. He didn't want to let his friend get hurt, but Touma had a point. "Touma. He is way stronger and faster than you. To use those skills he doesn't need magic. The Imagine Breaker can't do anything here."

"I can destroy his spear."

Peter was about to say something to his stubborn friend, but stopped himself. He was right. The spear was a real bother. If Touma could destroy it, the battle would be less impossible. "I-I-I…"

"So you two swing that way." Loki was looking at them with a confused face.

"Swing that… PETER! You are still over me!"

"What? Oh! Sorry." Peter stood up and helped his friend to do the same.

"Why does this has to happen to us every time?! It's your fault!"

"Hey! That's unfair Touma!"

"Did I had just been left abandoned?" Loki scratched his head with annoyance. "Hey, you pair! Don't forget who is in front of you!"

"Why the hell everyone thinks that we are some kind of yaoi couple?" Touma wondered annoyed ignoring the mad god.

"I don't know, but it isn't my fault."

"I have battled with many kinds of enemies in my life, but this pair is something unseen." Loki put a hand on his forehead. "They are really something, but better kill them now."

"As I am saying... Whoa! Hey, don't just throw that magic wave at us!" Touma said angry after negating the last attack.

"Yeah!" Peter corroborated. Then he realized it. "Hey, weren't we fighting seconds ago?"

Instead of answering, Loki fired another green wave, which was blocked by the Imagine Breaker. "Peter, go!" Touma yelled clenching his right hand.

Peter closed his distance and shot a web to the enemy propelling in his direction. Loki was stronger than him, but not faster. Spider-Man managed to connect a direct punch in his foe's face. Loki was sent flying, but he was able to land in the ground after doing a cartwheel in the air. He then, angered, grabbed his spear by the center and separated it by the half.

"You will see my full power now!" He was now wielding a single beam-sword in each hand.

To this, Peter couldn't stay silent. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait! That's totally breaking copyright laws. Two swords?! That's the Kirito's style. Do you think a disclaimer will save you from this this?!"

"What are you talking about?" Loki literally had a question mark over his head.

"I don't know... Forget it! Let's finish this!"

"I say the same!"

The fighters clashed. Peter launched his powerful punches and Loki blocked them all. Loki fired his waves with the swords and Peter avoided them skillfully. They were in similar conditions. The god was stronger but the spider was faster. Peter shot a web to his target and pulled himself to him. Loki blocked with the handles of his swords and countered the movement.

"Whoa! Argh!" Peter shouted as he was lifted and then crushed against the floor. "Uhhh... My bones aren't really happy..."

"Last words?" Loki put his swords in his neck.

"Yeah" Peter spoke. "You are really stubborn, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"I can tell you the same."

Loki turned his gaze around and saw Touma trusting his fist forward. "Useless." He swung one of his swords to intercept the teen. The weapon was aimed for Touma's head. Loki expected that this amateur still tried to hit him in the face as in their previous fight. But it wasn't that way. Touma's fist wasn't aiming for his face. There was a glass breaking sound.

"..." Loki was left speechless when he saw one of his magic swords shattered.

Totally opposite to the god's mental state, Touma smiled. "You didn't think that amateurs don't learn nor think new strategies when they see the previous one failed?" After hearing these words, Loki screamed infuriated and grabbed the teen by the neck. "You will die!" He pointed the tip of his remaining sword to his heart and trusted it forward. The sound echoed again and Loki was left out of his weapons. This time he couldn't even blink at what just happened. Touma, still being choked, smirked again. "I can't block your fists, but I can destroy you magic."

"That's my backup."

Before Loki could understand what was going on, Peter used a roundhouse kick to push aside his opponent.

"You okay?" Peter asked putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

"Perfect." Touma made a thumbs up.

"You are reckless and stubborn."

"Look who is saying it!"

Loki was standing up after receiving that last blow. "You... I will kill... youuuuuu!"

Touma and Peter looked at each other and smirked. ""Me?""

Loki drew his not-magical axe and, with a war cry, top speeded to kill the teens. Touma retreated while Peter rushed forward. Spider-Man and God of Mischief clashed again. Peter launched a punch and Loki moved aside his head barely avoiding it. Loki swung his axe horizontally, but Peter jumped back dodging it. Immediately, he used his web-shot to pull himself towards his opponent.

Loki tried to block the incoming attack, but it was impossible. Peter reached him, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw the god to the wall of some construction zone. The force of the throw was so strong that the wall shattered and Loki fell inside. Peter followed him.

"Aahh! Die!" Loki swung his axe in a vertical strike.

Peter dodged it to the left and the attack left the floor cracked. He started a punch rain that was impossible to block for his foe. Loki received the powerful combo and hit the other wall of the construction zone. His axe fell to the ground. He tried to pick it up, but Spider-Man was faster.

"Could you lend me this?" Peter grabbed the axe from the floor with his web. When the weapon was in his hands, he destroyed it against his knee. "Zero blade now. Let's see how you do in melee against me."

"Don't think that I need a weapon" Loki replied getting the dust of his modern-medieval cloths. "Until now you could only hit me for mere luck."

Peter frowned. '_Luck? Sorry, that word isn't in my vocabulary!_' All his fights were solved by his efforts not by luck. He would love it to have it so easy. Spider-Man jumped into the air to perform an eagle kick. Loki jumped to the left. Peter landed in the floor and shot several webs trying to slow down his opponent.

"What's this dirty shit?!" Loki began to rip off the webs pasted over his skin and Spider-Man used the opening to release another punch storm. But this time, Loki was able to grab his fists. "Fall to the feet of the mighty Loki!" He kneed the teen wildly until the boy was able to block the blows with his own knees.

The two opponents glared at each other from a very close distance. "I'm stronger than you!" Loki blurted out. Peter smirked. "Yeah, but I got my backup."

In that precise moment... "Peter! Duck!" Touma appeared wielding a big shovel like a hammer. After seeing his friend following his command, the spiky haired landed a powerful strike in the face of their opponent. Loki was thrown to the floor, he tried to stand up, but Touma got closer with a berserker smile. "Maybe my fists can't harm you, but what about this?" The infuriated teen raised his improvised weapon over his head.

"Are you going to kill me, Imagine Breaker?" These words made Touma stop short in his spot, still raising the shovel. His face had lost all the determination. Loki smirked. "How naive. Even if you attack me with that tool a twenty times, you wouldn't kill me." Loki kicked the teen in the gut and stood up. "You are the same as my brother. Showing mercy so I can backstab him. Hahahaha!"

Touma glared at him. "After all you said. I know this already. Your brother loves you."

Loki stood speechless before he could even move his body to harm the teen. Even Peter, who was going to intervene again in the fight, stopped on his tracks behind Touma. The spiky haired continued. "You two grew together. But he was the most prized. You got jealous of him. Your feelings changed, but his don't."

"That's true" Peter intervened. "Thor want you to return to his side and fight side by side like you used to do years ago." To this statement Loki raised an eyebrow and Touma's eyes widened. "I-I-I mean… I am an esper raised in America" he lied. "For some circumstances I met him and he told me that his biggest wish is to see his brother by his side again."

Loki began to tremble. "N-no! He...he...he just want to humiliate me again! Look me from above like always!"

"That isn't true" Peter said standing beside his friend. "Do you know how much he suffers every time he has to fight you?" The duo of teens walked towards the god fearless.

"Suffers? He-he-he doesn't suffers!"

"I don't know him, but I can say he suffers!" Touma said with a loud voice. "Every nii-san would suffer if he see his otouto falling in the darkness and forgetting the ones that love him. If you think different…" His voice turned deeper. "We are going to break that illusion of yours!"

Touma used the shovel to hit him again and Peter put force to his fist and launched a powerful hook punch to the god. Loki was sent to the air and then followed by Peter who began to kick him unstoppable in midair. For many seconds Spider-Man stroke him until, concentrating all his power in his leg, he gave landed a very destructive kick in the head that crushed the god in the floor.

"I...can't...lose… What's this?" Loki tried to stand up but the floor where he fell was sticky and thick.

"So _Loki_ isn't _lucky_" Peter joked seeing how the god had fallen on a hole that was meant to be filled with concrete. They were in a construction site after all. "Touma, would you do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Touma operated the concrete mixer that was besides the hole, and liquid cement started to fill it.

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Loki screamed infuriated as he was trying to get free from being buried in concrete. He was sweating and his voice was the one of a madman. His physiological situation was so critic that he even forgot he could teleport. Soon all his body, except for his head, was covered by thick and heavy liquid cement. All his mobility was sealed.

"Academy City really is something" Peter muttered as he walked alongside Touma over the now hard concrete, where their opponent was trapped. "Ultra-hard concrete that dries in less than ten seconds when it comes into contact with a big quantity of air. If in America there is enough time for a kid to write things on it before it dries."

"Do you think I won't be able to free myself of this?" Loki moved his head frantically, as it was the only thing he could move.

"No, but don't worry. I will just…" Peter charged up his fist and trusted it forward.

The last thing Loki heard, before falling unconscious, was the words of the other teen, Kamijou Touma. "You better apologize to your onii-san when you see him."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The fight was now over. "Uff, finally" Peter sighed in relief while Touma took a few breaths. "Hey, Touma. We better check on Index and Misaka, don't you think so?"

"True, let's go." The teens did that and took the girls to the park where Peter fought with Sherry Cromwell. Index was already awake, but Mikoto was still unconscious.

"She isn't well at all" Peter commented. "Is this what magic do to the espers bodies?" Touma nodded.

"Touma, Touma" Index pulled the teen's sleeve. "Where's Hyouka? Who was that guy that attacked us? ...And why are you carrying that short haired girl on you back?!" She grinded her teeth.

"She is unconscious, Index. What should I do, leave her on the floor?" The nun couldn't retort that.

In that moment, Peter phone rang. "Parker. Oh, hey Kitty. You found Shirai? Nice. Yes. So she is on an ambulance right now. Alright. Better pay her a visit later. What else?"

"I was informed that a whole Anti-Skill squad was sent to put the terrorist you took down before into custody" Kitty explained through the line. "What happened to...you know, Loki?"

Peter smirked. "We took him down." He proceed to explain briefly the situation they had to face, jumping details as the strongest Electromaster being possessed by the magic of a certain Asgardian god. However, he did tell her that there was a wounded. Then he asked Touma. "Hey, man. Are you alright? That doesn't look to good." He pointed at the wound on his friend's shoulder.

"Hum. Another visit to the hospital."

The group entered the park, expecting to see the Anti-Skill's bans retrieving the Necessarius's magician. Nevertheless…

"Cannot be…"

"How could...this…?"

Peter and Touma were stunned by what they were witnessing. There were several Anti-Skill members on the floor, out of their senses. Their rifles scattered everywhere, some of them broken. The bans parked on the street were dented like a giant had used them as a boxing sandbag. In the center of all this mess, Sherry Cromwell stood victorious with her golem by her side.

"Oh, look who is here" Sherry said cheerfully with a madman smile playing with a chopstick between her fingers. "The Imagine Breaker boy and his annoying friend. You thought that the chopstick you destroyed before was the only one I had? Well wrong!" She swirled the object in question and her four meters rock servant stomped the ground vibrating even the floor below the teens' feet.

"You are just using one" Touma commented inquisitive. "I heard you before. The way you summoned five golems was due to something that Loki gave you."

"..."

"If it is only this big guy we can take him down with ease. Don't you think, Touma?" Peter added.

"I kn-know you can...do that, but would you two be able to stop me before Elis crushes this thing?" The gothic lady pointed to something on the floor.

The first to shout was Index. "Hyouka!"

"Fuck!" Touma cursed at the sight of the girl he hid before in some bushes to protect her. "She found her."

"Don't dare to harm her" Peter warned the magician.

"I'm not afraid of you" Sherry said glaring at the teens. "You won't stop me. Killing the key to the Imaginary Number District will start the war I need."

"Why do you want to start a war?" Touma asked as he tried to find a way to save the girl.

"The science and the magic can't possibly cooperate ever! That would only bring pain for everyone. A war is the best way to separate definitely the two factions. Do you know what happens to the body of an esper that comes into contact with the magic?"

"..." This time it was Touma the one who was left speechless. He has seen that two times already. More than enough.

"So you do. The first time I saw it, it happened in a very important friend. Her name was Elis." The woman expression showed a lot of pain, but then recovered and showed her determination. "That's why I won't let anyone suffer that again! Seeing close persons die from the stupid idea to unite the magic and the science!"

Touma looked straight at her. "Don't you realize that you are putting at us what you suffered? You say that you don't want to stop that pain from happening. You can't see that killing Kazakiri, a precious friend for us, will just give us suffering!"

"Don't care killing this monster to what I suffered!" Cromwell shout out with her face distorted.

"She's no monster! She is..."

"A...m-monster…" Everyone's gaze turned to the sobbing girl in the floor, Kazakiri Hyouka. "Wh-when that man attacked us, I saw what I truly am. A-and you saw it too later. I'm n-not human, I'm a monster…"

"You are indeed no human" Touma said after a few seconds. "But you aren't a monster, you are our friend."

"Hyouka is Hyouka!" Index yelled out with tears on her eyes. "And Hyouka is my friend."

"Index..." Kazakiri's eyes were already with tear, but her lips curved into a smile. "D-do you really think that?"

"Of course!" The little nun replied with a cute smile. "There is still many things I want to do with my friend, Hyouka. Eating hamburgers together, eating pizza together, eating ice cream together, eating..."

"She wants to have you by her side" Touma added with a happy expression. Then he realized the meaning in the nun's words and paled. "Wait... Where are you going to get the money for all the food? My wallet! Such misfortune!"

"Now that I remember" Peter said with a hand on his chin. "A few days ago I lent you a few yens so you could buy yourself a soda. When are you going to return them?"

"Do you think is the moment to talk about money, Peter?" The spiky haired put his hand over his head.

"Touma!" Index said with a serious expression. "You shouldn't avoid your debts, especially if they involve a friend."

"I don't want to hear that from a freeloader!"

"I c-can pay my p-part." Kazakiri tried to ease the group, without realizing that she was near to be crushed by a four meters golem.

"Stop this crap right now!" Everybody stopped taking at the sudden shout that came from Sherry Cromwell mouth. "I don't care about your friendship. I will distance the science and the magic side forever now. Elis!" The woman moved her chopstick and the golem swung his arm with the intention of destroying the girl on the floor.

""Kazakiri!"" Touma and even Peter, who didn't know the girl firsthand, shouted out. The later shot a web to his left and right in order to make a giant slingshot. He backed off to propel himself. However, it was impossible. He wouldn't be able to save her in time.

The arm was already over Kazakiri, but Index took a step forward and muttered some incomprehensive words. In that precise moment the rock limb changed its direction and hit the ground several meters from the girl. The teens didn't get what just happened, but Index gave them a quick explanation about how she intercepted the spell.

"Nice done, Index" Peter praised her and took the best position for his human slingshot. "Now's my turn." The teen flew towards where the magician, the golem and Kazakiri stood.

"Elis end this now!" Cromwell used her chopstick again and her giant servant followed her orders.

However, before the golem could attempt to crush the girl again, Peter kicked it in the chest with the force of his slingshot and the giant fell. "Not better than Mikasa Ackerman, but still better than Armin Arlert" he commented cheerfully as he hopped down of his down opponent.

"Elis stand up!" Cromwell tried to use her chopstick again, but Touma intercepted her before that.

"A war will just bring the pain you want to avoid!" Touma yelled as he trusted his fist forward breaking the chopstick in the hand of the magician, before clenching it again. "If you think different, I will destroy that fucked up illusion of yours!" And he sunk his punch on Sherry Cromwell's face, taking away her consciousness in a single second.

Peter had already broken apart the golem and now, with the master defeated, the fight was now truly over.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Soooo, this...this is..." Touma muttered scratching the back of his head.

"...a little awkward. Hehe." Peter finished from the other side of the room.

"W-what are you trying to say with that? Eh" Misaka Mikoto asked from her assigned hospital bed.

"I wonder, is there any kind of special meaning behind?" Shirai Kuroko put an inquisitive grin as she rested on her own hospital bed.

The teens quickly denied the suspicions. It was almost the afternoon. The duo of teens were on the hospital room where these girls were assigned. Touma was sitting close to Mikoto's bed and Peter by the other side of the room besides Kuroko's. It was a situation that could be considered... unexpected. For both parties.

Something important happened pair of hours before. After the fight finished and Loki was handed to SHIELD by the Anti-Skill, while Sherry Cromwell was handed to...well to Tsuchimikado, who Touma secretly called. Then, the teens were witnesses of the sad farewell between Index and her friend Hyouka. However, the nun had been able to smile again knowing that they wouldn't be separated forever.

After that scene, Touma and Peter decided to visit Mikoto and Shirai, who were had been taken to the hospital. The first one had just woken up, despite of her dangerous wounds and strong medicines she took. She didn't remember anything after her first encounter with Loki and even that moment was a little vague for her. That was relief for Touma, who still couldn't feel comfortable around the girl after the big seduction moment they had hours ago. Meanwhile, the younger girl had just received a hit on the head, but still it was necessary to admit her on the hospital just in case.

"What happened to you?" Mikoto asked looking at the bandages of the teens.

"This? Hum, just an accident" Touma lied looking at his covered shoulder and his right hand in similar conditions. "At least this didn't take me to a hospital bed."

"In my case…" Peter began to say. In the battle several of his bones were broken, however… "With a bit of cream for the bruises it will be fine." He smiled giving a thumbs up.

"H-hey" Mikoto said without looking at Touma. "D-do you kn-know...what...happened to me?"

"Hum, you were attacked by the terrorist. That's what I heard." He was lying. He didn't care to be praised as a hero.

"Ah, you heard. You didn't…" Mikoto strangely was looking a little saddened, her cheeks were dyed red and her voice turned into a murmur. "I-I just th-thought...you…y-you had save me again..."

"What? I couldn't hear what you last said."

"No-no-nothing!" The shy girl waved her hands in front of her face, which was redder. "I didn't say anything!"

"Onee-sama, if this ape is a problem for you" Kuroko began to say with diabolic eyes. "I can still teleport my nightstand over his head."

Touma gulped and Peter thought it was time to support his friend. "If you do that you probably would have to pay for the table."

"Tch, you are right."

"What?! You people are more concerned for a nightstand than for my well-being!" Touma almost shouted.

The room was completely in silence until Kuroko commented in frustration: "How could I let a terrorist knock me out and kidnap two civilians as hostages." She closed her eyes and clenched her small fist.

"Shirai, that guy was...it was impossible for you to defeat him" Peter said trying to comfort his younger friend. "You won't be penalized or anything. Konori told me that. And…I believe you behaved really brave. You are always like that. You are a really valuable member of the brand. Of the brand? No, of all the Judgment."

Kuroko looked at his eyes. "Do you really think that?"

Peter smiled and put his hand over her head. "I do." Even if the girl was technically his sempai of the Judgment, she was still younger than him. He needed to cheer her up wherever she felt down.

The pigtailed girl showed a bright smile, but it was almost immediately darkened by the redness of her face and the steam coming out from her ears. "Hi-hi-hiiiiiiiiii!"

"Shirai? Are you okay? You suddenly felt hot." Peter got his face closer and checked both temperatures. "Dam! Now you are in the hospital you should make the doctor check that fever."

"Hiiiiii! I'm okay. Now please, t-too close…" Seeing how the bigger boy moved aside his face, the girl turn her gaze down with her cheeks still red as a fire extinguisher. '_This can't be happening… Kuroko has reach an intersection. What way should I choose? But… I don't want to choose!_'

"Shirai? Are you truly okay?"

"YES I AM!"

"A-alright." Peter didn't get it. '_Did I said something bad?_'

Meanwhile, Touma and Mikoto were with a "what a hell is going on?" face.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the beautiful Asgard. However, the faces of a group taking a known villain darkened the landscape.

"We kept clean your cell" Thor, the God of Thunder, was telling his unchained brother, Loki. "Let's hope this time you stay a while longer there and think about your actions."

"..." Loki stayed in silence and even didn't look at his face. Thor sighed and made a signature with his hand allowing the guards of the palace to take his fellow god to his assigned cell.

He wanted to believe that the next time they talk to each other would be in the former relationship they had several years ago. Many of his friends said once that Loki was consumed by his jealousy and envy. Still, he wanted to see his brother by his side again. He shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to show the determination of punishing this criminal for his terrible actions.

Loki was being taken away from his sight and he turned around to go and focus on the problems in Midgard. However, he heard a voice he didn't expect to hear talking at him.

"Hey...brother... I..."

Thor turned around and saw how the guards already had taken his brother to the cells. The God of Thunder scratched his head stunned. For a second, he thought he had heard his brother saying: "Sorry."

He didn't know what to think about that. It was probably a mockery, but... If it wasn't... "With what kind of existence he encountered in this Academy City of Midgard?" Thor wondered thoughtfully.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

In a certain windowless building, Aleister Crowley stood upside down looking at several monitors showing different reports about different situations happening in Academy City, his city.

"What are you planning, Aleister?" The former magician lend a bit of his attention to the teenage that just spoke, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Seeing who he didn't respond, the teen continued to think out loud and realized the truth. "If the inhabitants of the Imaginary Number District were...'angels', that place would an… Artificial Heaven!"

Aleister Crowley just smiled and tried to fake ignorance, but Tsuchimikado knew. "You attracted a magician of Necessarius on purpose, so she could be defeated. You knew that he would stand in her way and also…"

"That Stark's kid wouldn't stay aside."

Tsuchimikado sighed. He didn't like to have not one, but two friends under the claws of this monster. "What you are thinking is going far away from myself." He turned around and began to walk away. "But, once you make use of the Imagine Breaker, let me tell you, prepare yourself." He looked at the eyes of the Greatest Magician in History. "Treat him half-heartedly and that right hand will destroy your second rate illusions… And the Spider-Man will be by his side."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A day later, Touma and Peter walked their way out of the school, planning to return to their dorm. The preparations for the Daihaseisai Festival had already began. Touma was telling Peter about it.

"Imagine the Olympic Games, just instead of regular people, espers."

"That sounds...dangerous."

"Yeeeees." Touma sighed feeling bad for not being able to tell his friend more about the festival. But, he couldn't remember what happened in the previous years. It wasn't his fault. "Hey! Maybe this year we can win with your skills."

"I wouldn't like to show them, but I will not let the others beat me without effort. Are you going to eat that?"

"My sandwich? No, go ahead."

"Thanks." Peter received the food from the hands of his friend. "Tell me more about the Daihaseisai."

'_I will try._' Touma put a fake smile. "Okay, I think Aogami mentioned that…"

"Touma…"

The two teens turned their gaze to the voice and flinched as if there was a dragon. It was actually a bit close. In front of them, a nun was hanging of a railing with a calico cat over her head. "I-I-Index?" Touma asked with precautions.

"Touma…" She raised her head and eye contacted him. "You-left-the-fridge-EMPTY!"

"This-this… Index-san!" Touma had sweat on his forehead. This girl was scarier than Loki. "Please, hear me out… I-I-I… Peter help me out… O-oi! Don't just run away with that superhuman speed!"

"Sorry man, I just remember that… I want to live. Hahahaha!" Peter continued running until…

"Stop right there."

"Sh-Sh-Shirai?" The girl had just appeared in front of him. "Shouldn't you be still in the hospital?"

"I was already discharged in the morning" Kuroko said looking at her fingernails. "Unfortunately, Onee-sama will have to stay at least a day more."

"Oh, really? I'm glad you guys are recovering properly. Haha."

"Yes, thanks. But you should know that I'm not here to listen to kind words, right?"

"Ahhhhhhhh… What do you mean?" Peter scratched the back of his head, sweat coming from his forehead. His Spider Sense was going crazy. Why exactly was that?

"I already heard the report." Her eyes had a diabolic glint. "Apparently there were several damages to some park, the surrounding buildings and other types of private and public properties."

"Of course, th-that's normal. There was a terrorist to be defeated!" Peter tried to excuse himself, knowing what was coming.

"You were the closest person to the conflict, don't you?" The older boy nodded. Kuroko continued. "However, you didn't answer the questions of how the problem developed."

"…" Peter just couldn't tell that he and Touma defeated a god and a golem army. If he did that he would have to explain about his superhuman abilities and goodbye secret identity.

"The superiors got mad and decided to, instead, put the blame of the damages on our brand." The girl was facing him with a pissed off expression, but suddenly it softened and she gave him a smile. "You remember what I told you that would happen to you if you generated another incident like the one of the Pizza store owner **(A/N Incident mentioned in Ch 10)**? You should know what I am going to do to you for causing that type of troubles to the brand."

Peter gave a steps back while Kuroko walked forward. "L-look Shirai, I got to go. There's something I have to…" He needed to escape. '_I don't want to end up naked!_'

"Time of punishment."

"Kyaaaaa!"

Meanwhile the nun… "Touma!"… Jumped to the head of Touma.

That day two cries echoed in Academy City. One came from a certain unfortunate teen with black spiky hair and nun biting his head. The other came of a certain unlucky teen with straight light brown hair which his clothes were teleported away and now was running in his underwear.

"Such misfortune!"

"Oh, crap!"

And the life of this duo continued as always.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

And that's how the Kazakiri Hyouka's Arc (Misfortune Duo style) ends. I was really looking forward to finish this chapter and enter in the next to my first OC arc. I wanted to say more things, but I already forgot them. Hahahaha! (Sweat coming from my forehead).

Right now I want to thanks all the people that is currently reading and supporting the story with their follow, favorites and review. Thank you minna! You are awesome. I have a question. Could you tell me some villains that could well, at least endure a fight against Accelerator (notice that I am talking about the Accelerator just after his accident)? I only have an idea and I don't know if you are going to like it.

Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!

P.S: If you are interested, I started a crossover between Highshool DxD and Ao no Exorcist called "Blue Flames DxD". If you are fan of this two series, you may want to check it out.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to tell you all the readers than since Monday 23, I started my first semester in the university. I won't have much time to write. I'm sorry. I feel bad. I want to write, but there's nothing else I can do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index nor Spider-Man, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Electro Upper Arc (Prologue)**

Peter was walking through the streets of Academy City. It was night and he was doing something dangerous, but not for him. Spider-Man do things hell more dangerous. Moreover, he wasn't actually waking. He was rather jumping from building to building and using his webs to swing his way through the district.

The darkness of the night hid him from the eyes of anyone that could be walking in the street. However, he had chosen to use a black jacket and dark blue trousers. He wasn't wearing his Judgment armband. Why? The mission of that day was _unofficial_ and only Peter and knew about it. What was this mission about? Infiltrating in a Skill-Out area where various crimes were carry out.

"Nothing until now" Peter muttered as he landed on a fifth floors abandoned building. This area was the poorest he had seen since his arrival to Academy City. It reminded him a bit to the rough parts of the Bronx, which he started to visit after becoming a superhero because he grew up in a peaceful neighborhood of Queens.

It was a known place where Skill-Outs hanged around. Most people tried to avoid the area because of that. The last crime wave only increased that situation. However, strangely enough, the victims of these crimes were all Skill-Outs. First, it was believed that it was a fight between gangs, but then, seeing how the people of the different group were becoming victims, it was determined that there was another party involved.

That party was indeed a powerful Level 4 esper. That was the conclusion, because the only remains of the crimes were the battered body of a Skill-Out and the shade of an aimed explosion. The person in question could be a Pyrokinesist or other type of esper that could produce explosions. That was something still in the investigation desk. The motives of the acts were still unknown. The victims who had managed to take a glimpse of their attacker all confirmed that he was a thin guy with glasses.

It was a situation that had been taking place for a few days. The Anti-Skill decided to replace the Judgment for this operation. However, Peter and his friend and comrade Kuroko weren't too crazy about the idea. So they decided to do their secret operation by themselves. They, tried to get information from the Skill-Outs but it was useless. Angered Level 0s weren't too happy to cooperate with members of the Judgment.

Peter had talked with Yomikawa Aiho, who is a teacher in his school and a member of Anti-Skill with strong principles. "The higher ups are a bunch of idiots who don't care a shit about the Level 0s" she had said clenching her fist in anger. "We should all be focusing in stopping this crimes. The victims all had to be taken to the hospital and most of them received incurable wounds. They were mostly about the age of twenty, but still there were boys of your age. Kids! And we can't do anything because the bosses think is a good chance to get rid of the problematics Skill-Outs!"

In that moment, his sensei threw a fully angered punch against the table surprising everyone in the teachers' room. After hearing that, Peter developed an absolute resolution to take the decision of breaking the curfew and stopping the crimes by himself before they happen. He didn't tell Kuroko about his idea. The girl was eager to stop the crimes, but she was still a long time Judgment member, and what Peter's last mission was broking tons of the organization's rules. Nevertheless, he was enjoying this. Swinging his body through the air without anyone looking after him. It felt good. It felt Spider-Man.

BOOOOOOOOOM

"I think I found the criminal." At the moment he heard that noise, Peter descended from the building and ran to its direction. He, for the sake of not compromising the branch, was using a simple disguise. Sunglasses and the jacket's hood. "Sunglasses in the night, huh? Now I feel like the idol of thirteen year old girls."

That particular accessory was a bit of a problem in that time of the day. Nevertheless, Peter had confidence that he could defeat the esper even with bad visibility. He got to the place, which was behind some bridge, and found what he expected. There was an unconscious guy in the floor with burn mark and the big shade of an explosion. It had caused that some flames ignite in some spots of the floor, so even with the sunglasses, Peter could see the situation.

"Uh, my man escaped" he muttered. "Better hurry to catch him. He should be still be near. However, I should check the guy's situation and anonymously call an ambulance." He got closer to the down Level 0 and inspected his body. He realized it then. The guy was death. "Fuck!" Peter cursed unconsciously removing his sunglasses. Now the only thing he had on his mind was to catch the criminal and bring that murder to the justice. In the end, there was nothing he could do for the poor victim more than cursing himself for being late.

He, after wearing his sunglasses, was about to shoot a web to some building when he noticed something shining in the center of the explosion. He picked the object up with his covered in gloves hands and recognized it as… "This used to be a spoon. Why is something like this here? Would it be that the murder used some kind of physical reaction with the elements within the spoon to create the explosion?" He checked the diameter and found out that it was about 7 meters.

"If that the case, it was a powerful reaction just with a spoon, but is weird that..." Until the moment, all the Anti-Skill investigation about this crimes never said something about spoons. The reports that, as a Judgment member, he read indicated that there weren't any kind of physical evidence of the cause of the explosions. The only thing left after the crime was the shade on the floor and damages on the surroundings. Why was there now, out of the blue, a spoon?

Peter was about to pick the totally battered and broken cutlery piece with his hands wrapped in gloves, when his Spider Sense warned him of an incoming danger. Spider-Man jumped to the side just when a high-speed flying projectile almost collided with his head. '_A gun with silencer_'. Peter acted fast and began to shoot webs to the direction of the attack. However, he was attacking blindy. The darkness of a moonless night and his idea of wearing sunglasses at that time was taking its toll. In the end he didn't know if he had managed to wrap the enemy.

Still he ran to fight whoever was hiding in the darks. That person was probably the one who killed the Skill-Out. "You won't escape… He escaped." As he moved his gaze trying to see through the darkness and concentrating his ear to attempt to hear the guy's footsteps, something came to his line of sight. A dim orange glow that, as a shooting star, disappeared in the blink of an eye. "What was that?"

FLAP FLAP

Peter turned around when he heard that…...flapping wings sound? There was nothing at the floor level, but up in the air, he managed to distinguish some human shade up in the sky. '_What a fu…? Hey, where is the spoon?_' The spoon had disappeared.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"That you did what?!"

"Calm down Kuroko-sama!" Peter tried to defend himself remembering the crude lesson he received the last time he pissed off this girl. A girl that after the last incident asked him to call her by her first name. "I know that it was reckless and that, but… I got some hints."

"Talk fast or the cloths will start to disappear." Kuroko swung her fingers in front of the scared boy like a moving menace.

"Aye!" The teen proceed to tell about the spoon, the shooter, the orange glow and the flying figure.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "A human with wings? Konori-sempai! Peter is sick!"

"Heeeeeeeeey!" Peter yelled. "Don't just assume that my psychological situation isn't in the right place. And, besides, Konori isn't here." The brand was actually empty besides them. Uiharu and Kitty were out on patrol while Konori had reported sick.

Kuroko sighed "Okay. What about the guy that tried to shoot you?"

"As I said, he disappeared of my sight, but there was a strange orange glow. Are there a type of Teleporter that produce that kind of reaction when using the power?" The girl denied. "I guessed so. I tried to find the bullet to see if it could give me some hint. Unfortunately..."

"Unfortunately what?"

"Unfortunately, the bullet pierced through a concrete wall and it was impossible for me to recover it" Peter finished. "But," he continued. "I think it was no regular handgun. If it was that way, the bullet wouldn't have been able to penetrate into the concrete. It would have bounced."

Kuroko looked away with her fist under her chin thinking deeply. After a few seconds her eyes widened and she gazed at Peter with skepticism. "Are you serious? Do you think it was an esper-killer gun?"

Since the esper development first started, safety measures were taken to prevent a possible outbreak of violence from the users. The Anti-Skill was formed with numerous highly developed technology created in order to possibly suppress criminal espers. One of them were guns with some facts that transformed them into really powerful ones capable of killing anyone with ease. Esper-killing weapons. The Smartguns and the Shock Lancer were examples of these.

"The only one who can access this kind of weaponry, by legal manners, is Anti-Skill. And even these are only to be used against real threats for civilians' safety. Most of the members of the organization have never used something like those, and the ones who had, they bear with the life of the ones they pointed the guns at. Even if they were dangerous criminals."

"Well, I guess that the groups that can use these weapons by illegal manners are up to something" Peter said. "What do you think about the spoon?"

"The same as you" the Teleporter replied. "The elements present in the spoon should have been used for a physical reaction that originated the explosion."

The two Judgment members stood in silence for a few seconds before Peter asked his question. "Should we tell this to Konori and the Anti-Skill or..." Peter composed a smirk. "...or should we stay quiet and continue the investigation on our own? I knew you would think that."

The two of them nodded at each other smiling, when suddenly the pigtailed girl blushed and moved her gaze to the side. "Is there anything wrong?" Peter asked.

"No-no-nothing at all!" Kuroko yelled with her face hot and red that it could easily have attracted bulls.

Peter was about to lean and inspect the when his Spider Sense called him out. At the same time.

"Peter Parker..."

The boy in question turned around and saw a terrifying vampire hanging upside down from the roof... No, wait, it was just Kitty going through the surface. The sixteen years old girl and disguised mutant had a bitter frown on her occidental face.

"Kitty? Did...you...heard?" Peter asked with precaution.

The inverted girl nodded. However, this nod was like first down and then up, instead of the opposite.

"Since when exactly?" Kuroko entered the talk.

"Since Pete mentioned his little adventure out of the curfew and the implications of it" Kitty replied still having half body on the roof and half out.

"Uh" Peter gasped.

"Yeah, uh. You know what would happen if I tell Konori-san about this."

CHILLS Peter and Kuroko trembled imagining their boss looking at them inquisitive with her glasses reflecting the light diabolically.

Peter thought it was the time to think fast. "Look, Kits..."

"I am in."

"Eh?"

"That I am in" Kitty repeated.

Peter and Kuroko exchanged looks before the last spoke again. "Are you going to...help us?" A part of her felt some sort of disappointment.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" The mutant closed her arms.

"No, the thing is that in all the time I know you, you have been the typical follow all the rules girl" Peter commented cheerfully.

"That's true, but..." What weird, Peter thought that she was going to get annoyed at his comment. "...I don't want you to pass more time alone with Kuroko-chan." Her voice had transformed into a mere whisper, her cheeks were dyed red and she was playing with her hands in a cute way.

However, Peter is dense. "What did you say?"

The girl looked to the side and composed a fake frown. "Nothing. I think that we, as Judgment, must protect even the Skill-Outs of these attacks. There has been one death already, no? Anti-Skill higher ups don't care about their lives, but I do, as you two."

With those words they couldn't retort her. "Alright. In that case let's plan our next strategy" Kuroko suggested.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Kamijou Touma was sweating. He was giving his 100% for this task. It was difficult. His muscles were giving up, but he needed to endure this. It was necessary. "Kamijou-san won't be defeated so easily. Come on!" He put everything in his two arms. "Twenty...nineeeee!"

There was only one crunch exercise left and his routine would be over. He lowered his body five centimeters of the ground. He was about to use all his energy into this last effort when...

"Touma..."

"I'm a little concentrated here, Index."

"You are scaring me and Sphinx is also scared." The young nun was hiding behind the column between the living room and the kitchen of the spiky haired teen's room.

"Nyaaa!" the cat said.

"You even haven't prepare dinner yet. I'm getting hungry."

"It is just 6:30, wait a bit please." Touma realized in that moment that he just said something impossible. "Let me do this and I start with your dinner."

The guy put all his strength in his arms making pressure against the floor. More sweat came from his forehead. His arms were vibrating due to the effort. "You can do it. You can do it. You can do it. You! Can! Do it!" All the energy and forces of his body were redirected to his two arms.

The strengthened limbs began to rise his torso higher. His hands were in pain. He was sweating as in hell. With more effort than last time, he reached the wanted position. "And thirstyyyyyyyyy!" And he collapsed in the floor.

To this sight, Index felt more fear, but she needed to be brave to attain the most important. "W-will you cook now?"

Touma sit on the spot, stirred his wet black hair and breathed in before breathing out several times. "Okay I think it is time to feed you."

"Why I detect some tone like I was an animal that only eats?"

'_If I answer that I will certainly have my head pierced by the blade-like teeth of the terrifying nun-san_' Touma thought as he stood up and walked his way to the kitchen. There he grabbed a bottle of water, washed his hands and began to cook.

"Bon appetite!" The teen said serving the nun's plate.

"Itadakimasu!" Index began to eat happily until she noticed it. "Why aren't you eating too?"

Touma put a tired smile. "I will be training more in a few minutes. This is just a rest to drink some water and eat an energy bar."

"Why are you suddenly training?" Index asked concerned gazing at his guardian with a suspicious face.

"Oh, there's no particular reason for this." Touma looked away. "Sometimes men like to build up their bodies."

Index glanced at him for a few seconds. Even her stomach was like a vacuum cleaner, she was an inquisitive girl. An inquisitive girl who wanted to believe that the most important person in her life wasn't up to something dangerous. She was going to ask something else when someone knocked the door. Touma went to open it and found Peter with a sport attire as his.

"Are you ready?" The American teen asked.

"You are late, I thought you wouldn't come" the spiky haired replied.

"Sorry, it couldn't be helped" Peter apologized leaning against the door frame. "I had to do something with...technically the Judgment."

"In that case is okay. Should we go?"

"Sure. Hello Index."

"Hi Peter!"

Touma turned to the young nun. "I will be going with Peter for more than a hour. If you get hungrier, there is ice cream on the fridge."

"Ice cream!"

"Nyaaa!"

Touma closed his door and the two teens began to walk. Going through a few streets in just another night in the capital of science, Academy City. Eventually they made their way to a certain park and settled themselves in one of the grass areas. The amount of light was good and they had enough free space. Besides, there weren't anybody else to look at them.

"Are you really sure about this?" Peter asked putting his hands on his hips.

Touma gazed at his friend's eyes. He had already took his resolution. "Yes. I want you to train me."

In the battle against Loki, he realized that he lacked something. His Imagine Breaker was something unique that he only possessed. He knew he had a good complexion, high level of stamina and enough sharp reflexes, but... In the end he wasn't more than another high school student boy.

'_To protect Index and all the people I care about, I need to become stronger._'

"You are the highest skilled person I know. If you train me... I know I can improve." Touma bowed. "Please, teach me how to fight properly!"

Peter waved his hands in front of him. "It's okay. It's okay. I told you I could do it. I just wanted to know if you were 100% sure."

"I'm." Touma was a guy who never backed down.

Peter smiled at his friend determination. "In that case...come at me with everything you have."

"Eh? Just like that?" Touma showed a perplex expression.

"Yes, I want to know what you lack exactly."

"Shouldn't we be trying to develop my talents rather than my disadvantages" the spiky haired asked scratching the back of his head.

Peter put a general-like face. "Don't question your sensei and do as I say!"

"Hiii!" Touma replied joining the feet, sweat coming from his forehead.

Peter laughed for several seconds. "It was a...hahahahha...joke!"

"I realized that late. (SIGHT) Such misfortune." Touma took a battle stance. "Alright, bring it on." The teen ran with decision raising his fist.

Peter dodged the attack jumping back and the next ones that came after it in the same way. Touma launched his leg to make his opponent lose his balance. It was a useless movement, as Peter jumped into the air letting the leg pass below him. Until that moment, he didn't say anything. That was something never seen in any of his battles, in where he was normally kept annoying his opponents.

The spiky haired attempted to reach the face of his opponent using both of his fists. However, the American member of Judgment avoided them all with practical easiness. As he did this, he was analyzing the movements of his Japanese friend. With calm and good thinking, Peter was trying to find out which were the strong points and also the weak points of this person.

On the other hand, Touma was already sweating. All his strikes were easily dodged. He couldn't find a way to hit his opponent. He knew that Peter was better than him, but...that difference in skills was frustrating. Fighting with Tsuchimikado was nothing compared to this. The only difference was that Peter didn't countered him or even attempted to go on offensive.

"Now I am going to block instead of dodging" Peter suddenly said surprising the spiky haired, who nodded and continued with the session.

Touma stretched his arm to hit his friend's gut, but Peter grabbed his wrist before it could connect. The Japanese boy, witnessing his situation, used his left fist. The American saw the attack and moved his free arm to parry it. However, he didn't notice something. The movements of his Touma's left foot.

"Argth!" Peter gasped feeling a powerful stomp on his foot.

It was a one second opening, but it was an opening. Touma finally managed to connect a hit with the back of his left fist. The attacked was a horizontal strike against the American boy's right cheek. It was a rather strong hit, but it was only able to make stumble back Peter.

The teen patted his cheek and said: "I think it is enough."

"How was it?" Touma asked hopeful.

"For someone that had never trained to fight nor practiced any martial art, it was...not bad."

"Really? How do you know I never practiced any martial art?" Actually, neither this spiky haired knew if he ever did a sport before. The memory loss was a true bother sometimes.

"Because you attack is impulsive, always goes to the same spot, it leaves many many many openings, the..."

"I get it. I get it. I get it. I get it. Yeez. How do I improve?"

"I tell you later" was Peter's only answer.

"Eh?"

"I will think about this and tell you tomorrow. I need a bit of time to analyze what you lack in your offensive." Peter looked at him and an evil smirk was drew on his face. "Now I will test your defense. I will attack you and you will only defend yourself. You can either dodge or block."

...

...

...

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"I'll be going now" Peter said to his friends and comrades of the 177 Judgment brand office.

""""Bye!"""""

The teen exited the office and began his patrol. As yesterday, it was a sunny day. That night he was planning to tell Touma about his analysis of their first session. He had noticed what this boy lacked: Mostly speed.

Kamijou Touma had good strength and resistance. He knew how to concentrate all that force in his attacks, what is something good. Unfortunately, his movements left many big openings. Besides, when it came to dodge he didn't had skill to predict the movements is the enemy. Blocking was something also difficult for him.

"I think it will be a bit hard, but..." Peter smiled remembering that. "...something he doesn't lack at all is determination and strong will. I know that for sure."

In the few battles where they had participated, Peter noticed that. That guy, whether the amount of damage he received, he would stand up again clenching his fist. '_Stubborn as hell, but in a good way. Although, I will never say this in his face._' As he was thinking about this, he heard a voice at this back.

"Peter-san?"

"Saten?" Now in front of him was standing the middle-scholar, Saten Ruiko. "Weren't you hanging out with the girls at the brand?"

The girl moved her gaze away and took a few seconds before answering. "I was but... I decided to take a walk and...and...I found you."

"Okay... In that case I will keep with my patrol" Peter said while shrugging and he waved his hand. "See you."

"Wait!" Saten extended her hand towards the sixteen years old teen, but backed away in the end.

Peter inspected the black long haired girl. She had a complex expression. It was kind of a mixture between indecision, embarrassment and...guilt? Choosing his words carefully, Peter spoke. "Is there something I can help you with?" He said this smiling trying to break the tension holstering them.

The girl's expression lighted up, but then her cheeks went red. Peter was going to ask something else, when the girl gathered her courage and spoke again. C-c-can I talk you about something?"

"Now? Uh." He needed to do his patrol after all.

"I can walk with you. I mean... I can join you in your patrol."

"Oh. I don't mind" Peter said cheerfully. "Let's go."

He opened the march and Saten followed him. The pair walked by the streets first in silence. Peter just casually checked the route if there was any situation that the Judgment should handle. Examples of this could be: A lost kid, a lost object, a fight between students or chasing a pickpocket thief. In all his time working for the organization, he hadn't something more serious than those, which were easily handled by the teen whose secret identity was Spider-Man. '_I hope today there's aren't any type of incident_' he thought glancing at the civilian walking by him.

'_She isn't saying anything at all. She wanted to talk with me. Why is she hesitating? Maybe she is shy and I never noticed that._' Then Peter remembered the girl's regular behavior. '_She isn't shy. At least not as Uiharu. From the group who is normally in the branch, she is the only one who doesn't belong to the Judgment. Oh, I think I know why she want to talk to me._'

Peter leaned against the wall of a building taking advantage of the shade it provided to get rid of the hotness. "Hey."

"Excuse me."

Both of them stopped what they were going to say when they cut their words mutually. Peter scratched the back of his head while Saten blushed. A few uncomfortable seconds later they shared a nervous laugh.

"I know what you want to say."

"You-you-you do?!" Saten stammered hearing the Judgment boy.

Peter looked directly in her. "You broke something."

Saten kept quiet until... "Eh?"

"Yeah" the teen continued. "You broke something in the branch office and, afraid of being scolded by Konori, you hid it. I understand that. It used to happen to me a lot. Now, you want to buy or repair that without Konori noticing about it. You could have asked Uiharu or Kuroko for help, but you didn't want to cause them problems. So you came to me."

"..."

"Don't worry. I help you…"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"..." Sweat came from Peter forehead. "Really?"

"Really" Saten replied pouting. "Well, it is...still...a favor. Please help me!" She bowed.

Peter couldn't help it but smile. "Hahaha! Don't have to be so polite. I'll be happy to help. But, what do you need."

Saten's expression lighted up. "Thanks! What I need is...I want you to tell something to the others member of Judgment."

The teen felt confused. "Why can't you tell them by yourself? Aren't they your friends? You don't trust them?"

"Of course I trust them with my soul. The thing is...the thing I want to say is like… Do you ever heard of the Lever Upper?"

"The Lever Upper?" Peter recalled a conversation with Kuroko. "She told me about some incident before my arrival concerning a sound file that could develop esper powers quickly. However, that thing brought some side effects. Bad side effects."

The middle scholar nodded to everything the high scholar said. "Indeed. So she told you about. Mmm…" She lowered her head thinking deeply and asked. "Did she told you that...I…?"

"You what?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"That I… That I was involved in it." Saten lowered her head in shame. "I used the file."

The teen needed a few second to think his next words. "And you got the side effects?"

The girl nodded and sighed. "I passed out in my room and I live alone. If Uiharu hadn't rescued me...I probably would have died of hunger or dehydration or...don't know."

Peter looked with concern and sadness at this girl. He didn't have to ask why she did that. Kuroko had already explained him about the suffering that most Level 0 had. Even if there were some that lived their lives happily, there was a group who kept hating themselves for being part of the bottom of the "esper food chain". Since the moment he met her, he saw Saten Ruiko as a cheerful girl living carefree. However, he didn't know how she was before his arrival and, most important, the Lever Upper incident. Maybe the girl had always being like this, but that program may had been something really tempting.

"Why are you telling me this? How can I help you?"

"It's a big thing to say. A few days ago I heard a rumor… Hey, don't sigh like that! How I was saying, I heard a rumor..."

"What was that rumor about?" Peter sighed again, but the girl just ignored him this time.

"It was about some post in the web with the tittle 'The Lever Upper is back perfected and ready!'"

"Really? Are you sure it isn't a mere rumor? Do you think is something Judgment should look into?"

"Let me finish please. I…looked for the post. I navigated through several websites and eventually found it."

"Send me the link" Peter said with seriousness. "I will pass it to Uiharu to be analyzed and, if it is necessary, pass it later to the Anti-Skill."

"Won't work." Saten put an impotence expression. "All the pages related to this were suddenly eliminated. What a weird coordination, don't you think?"

"What more did you find out about this?"

"That post was real, but it didn't showed any download link or other way to reach the object/file in question. The author wrote that this would be soon, but for now he was just making terrain for it. Apparently this new Lever Upper don't have side effects and actually can take a Level 0 to Level 4 in a few seconds. Something I think is impossible, but that was what I read on the post."

In this point the girl frowned. "The author of it also commented something weird. The guy said something like a new age was coming to Academy City. After all these facts, its possibilities of being not more than a lie are big. Nevertheless, a part of me feels that we should at least look into this a bit."

"…" Peter absorbed the words and thought about them carefully. "Alright, good job. I will tell the others about this and investigate it properly."

"Yes, you will? Thank you!" Saten cheered excited bowing in gratitude.

"It's okay. It's okay" Peter said smiling waving his hands in front of him. Then his face lost the smile and gained a hint of concern. "Could I ask you why you didn't tell about this to Uiharu, Kuroko or Konori first? Why you came to me first instead?"

Saten lowered her head. "Because…because I didn't want them to think that I am interested in something like this again." She continued. "Last time I made them to worry about me. They think after that experience I learned the lesson. If they discover that I actually searched those sites… I'll disappoint them."

"Saten…"

"Because I was caught by the post and eventually investigated the way of obtaining the product. I don't know why exactly. My hand moved over the mouse independently from my thoughts. I don't know how I was able to close the site in the end."

"Saten…"

"It was like a drug. My body wanted to find this thing and use it, even if my mind didn't. I truly don't want something like that. I promised myself that I would do my best to develop and never use a dangerous easy way like this one… W-w-what are y-you su-suddenly d-doing?!"

"Saten." Peter was finally able to get the girl's attention when he patted her head with his hand. "Look, I can see you are feeling guilty for worrying your friends, but I don't think there is a need for that. I mean, they are your friends, no? Only if all I have learnt about friendship since I was a kid is a lie, saying that worrying about a friend would be something bad."

The girl stood there without moving, with the teen's hand still over her head, listening carefully. Peter continued. "Well, I realize that friendship here has its differences with the one in America. However, I am totally sure that your friends wouldn't have been disappointed or something like that. Saten look at me. Knowing the Judgment gang, I can say that they aren't the type of person that would be mad at you for checking that information. No, they actually will praise you for finding this hints by yourself."

"You really think that?"

"Of course!" Peter laughed. "So, what about if we both tell them about this subject? We can say we discovered together. What about that?"

"D-d-discovered together?" Saten asked blushing. '_I think that Kitty-san and Uiharu will be mad if we say that. Shirai-san and Konori-san…maybe the second, but the first… However, I have seen her in the last weeks like… No, impossible…but maybe… Let's not think about that. Hum. Now I want to tease the others with this._'

"What do you think about the idea?" Peter asked crossing his arms and laughing cheerfully, without noticing of the evil plan forming in the girl's head.

"Okay. Thank you, again. Let's do this" Saten replied with a happy expression.

"Nice. What about gathering the entire group tomorrow to tell them about your discoveries of this Lever Upper 2.0."

"Ah, wait." Saten put a finger in front. "There was a new name given to this thing."

"Which one?"

"Apparently, tons of Electromasters were involved in the development of it. Following the logic of that development, the author of the post kept calling it the Electro Upper."

"Got it" Peter said giving her a thumbs up. Then he meditated the last word he heard. '_The Electro Upper. It can be a lie after all. A boring guy invented a good story and put it in the web. Nevertheless, there's something that gives me when I hear that name. The Electro Upper. We must look into this._'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Chapter 13 finished. It was shorter compared to the ones I have been uploading in the last months, but I decided that I will try to return to my roots**. I want to make shorter chapters, but upload them in small time intervals.** I think in this way you won't notice very much that I don't have much time right now. The university and the other fanfic. Many things, but it is okay. I can do it. Hope you be patient with me.

What do you think of the prologue of my first OC arc? In a way, this entire arc will be like the PROLOGUE of some bigger OC arcs that will appear in the future. Other thing. Some of you may disagree that **Touma should receive training from Peter **due to be a character known for not having a big character development like in every other shounen series. BUT I think, due that he will have to **face Marvel and Marvel-like characters**, he won't be able to make it without some training.

If there were some grammar mistakes or errors in the words order, I think it is the fault of transferring the document from Google Documents to regular Word and then to

There is a little more to say but for now… Fav, Follow and most important: REVIEW. Sebaspe out!


	14. Chapter 14

I want to thanks all the ones who are currently supporting the story.

Sometimes I don't even know what to write in each chapter. This OC arc will be harder than I thought, but I will do it with my last will. Replies:

**To ****Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita**: When I said training I wasn't talking of like the typical training you see on DBZ or Naruto. I was talking about of some advices and helps to let him move in an environment full of Marvel-like characters. There won't be many more scenes like the one in the previous chapters. Thanks for the review.

**To Venon rules all**: Thanks for the review and your comment. It's an incoming battle my friend.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index nor Spider-Man, just the plot of this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The users**

"Everyone, please gather!" Uiharu called from her PC.

"What's going on?" Peter asked standing beside the chair of the girl.

"We have some information about the Electro Upper" Saten explained, who had been helping her friend.

"Really? What you have?" Kitty also got closer to see what was happening. Kuroko was behind her.

"First, we navigated through the web looking for the words 'Electro Upper'" Saten began to tell. "We spent a lot of hours researching. Remember I told you guys that all the sites regarding it were erased. Well, a new site was created."

"What did you find out in there?"

"Nothing" Uiharu replied.

"?"

"It was just publicity and some random words, but..." The girl with flowers in the head smiled proudly. "I hacked the site and I found something important. A message."

"What's does it says?" Kuroko asked.

"Look." Uiharu manipulated a few commands with the mouse and the keyboard. "I took a screenshot from it before the page was shut down."

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE DANGERS OF THE ELECTRO UPPER COME TO THIS DIRECTION.

That was the message the young hacker recorded and, below it, there was the mentioned direction and an hour.

"It's says 6:50 pm of…" Peter look at his cellphone. "Today!"

"Why didn't you told us before?"

"Guys, the site appeared half an hour ago and we found it when it had thirty minutes since its creation. It was closed five minutes ago" Saten explained.

"I had to download a file and then crack it with…" Uiharu summarized the technic part, but nobody understood her.

"Anyway, it is 6:35" Kuroko reminded them. "Today there's nothing special to do, so we are already free from our regular duties. Shall we go? The Lever Upper was terrible incident. We must look into this new project even if it is a lie."

"I agree with you" Peter said. "I wasn't in the first incident, but the name Electro Upper still gives me chills."

'_And not because it has the same name of my favorite electric villain._'

"We're all going" Kitty said and she started to walk to the door of the office.

"Uiharu" Kuroko spoke. "Stay here and give us support from your position, ok?"

"I'll do my best!"

"Saten" the pigtailed gazed smiled at her. "Good job getting the data. We must never let something as the Lever Upper happen again. Stay here with Uiharu."

"S-Shirai-san…thanks" Saten replied shyly.

Peter couldn't help it, but smile. The girl with long black hair had been scared of the opinion of her friends about discovering that she had been investigation about such subject. However, as he thought, her fears didn't had foundations. Her friends listened her and offered to investigate the subject.

"Guys, we have to go." Kitty call interrupted Peter's thoughts, but she was right.

And the group conformed by Peter, Kitty and Kuroko went for their next adventure.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Peter took his first steps into the three stories abandoned building located in a rather dangerous and tetric district of Academy City. He spoke using the free-hands communicator at his ear which enabled him to contact with Kuroko and Kitty at all time.

"Are you there?" Kitty asked him through the line.

"Yep" he replied. "The places looked lifeless."

The plan was simple. Peter would go to speak directly with the contact, while the two girls kept watch hidden from the outside in different places.

"Any hint of our guy?" Kuroko also spoke using the communicator from her side.

"Not in the first floor. Checking the second."

Peter looked for the stair and did what he said. Same result. Nothing but dust, spiders and old moldy furniture. However, when he got to the last one, he heard a light sound that attracted his attention. His gaze moved around the room.

The only existences on that floor were a dusty wooden table full of termites and a wardrobe in equal conditions. Keeping his sight on it, Peter thought: '_Let's go to Narnia_'. The Judgment member opened the furniture and found…

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Mom! There's a pig in the wardrobe" Peter joked looking at the black haired fat teenage boy hiding inside the closet.

"Shut up! I have big bones!"

"Dinosaur bones?"

"Shut up!" The guy looked about to cry.

'_He should be sensitive regard to his weight. Better apologize before further talking._'

"Alright, man, sorry" Peter apologized raising his hands. "Are you the one of the message?"

"Did Misaka Mikoto sent you?"

"What she has to do with this?"

"Goodbye." The boy tried to run away, but Peter grabbed him from the collar before he could walk more than two steps.

"Wait. I want to have a chat with you."

"The message was for Misaka Mikoto, not for you." The fatty tried unsuccessfully to free from Peter's grip.

Peter thought carefully. "I actually know her. We aren't precisely close friends, but I know her. I'm from the Judgment by the way."

"So the Judgment got my message" The boy scratched the back of his head. "What the hell. I think that's fine. My name is Koujun Kikuhiko."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me just Peter. By now I can guess that you left the message in that site. Why did you want to contact Misaka?"

"Because she is our heroine. She saved us."

"Are you a victim of the Level Upper incident?"

Koujun nodded with a dejected expression. It was the one of someone who think he did something terrible. Similar to the one he saw on Saten days ago.

"Misaka Mikoto is for many of us the light that dragged us from the darkness in which we fell when we came into contact with the Level Upper." The guy's eyes were shining with admiration. "That's why I thought I could rely on her in this situation."

"And what would be this situation?"

"The Electro Upper."

Peter didn't hesitate. "Tell me about it."

Koujun began his story. "Have you heard of the attacks to Skill-Outs?"

"I have even been close to one. What does the Electro Upper has to do with them?"

"Hear me. Before the attacks first began, a friend told me using the email about the Electro Upper. He invited me to join him at the Electro Upper tests. Remembering what happened when I tried to raise my level in that artificial way, I refused. We never spoke again until..." He showed his cellphone. "He sent me this video."

Peter looked at the boy's cellphone. In the video in question, you could see a hand throwing... A spoon? Peter's eyes widened remembering what he found on the crime scene days ago. He saw in the video how the spoon was thrown against a building and then exploded destroying a big portion of the place.

Peter gulped. "What Level is your friend?"

Koujun looked at him with a serious expression. "He's a Level 2."

"Impossible. If your friend can do now something like that, it would only mean that..."

"He is using something like the Level Upper" Koujun completed.

"So you are saying… the Electro Upper is real." Peter thought of the next question. "And after all, what it has to do with the attacks against the Skill-Outs?"

"Don't you see it? First, my friend tell me about Electro Upper and how he would became powerful. I do know that he is a guy who has been...let's say that many strong people have taken advantage of him. Then, suddenly, many Skill-Outs are attacked by an esper capable of creating explosions. You put two and two together and..."

Peter spoke slowly. "Your friend is the esper who is attacking the Skill-Outs. And he is using the Electro Upper."

Koujun nodded.

"Do you know who is making it? How it works?"

"I don't know" the fat boy replied. "I told you. I didn't want to mess with that kind of thing ever again. But my friend..."

In that moment Kuroko words echoed in the communicator. "Peter, there's a situation."

Peter put a hand in front of Koujun indicating him to stop speaking. "What happened?"

"There's a boy going to you direction. He must be just a civilian. I'll try to make him go away." Nothing was heard from the communicator for a few seconds. Then Kuroko's voice echoed again. This time it wasn't directed to Peter. "Excuse me, I don't have time to explain, but you must... Wait, you are..."

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

There was a powerful explosion just outside the building. The windows burst out in pieces and the floor trembled. Koujun lost his balance and fell to the floor. Peter put all his body in tension and tried to contact his friend.

"Kuroko! Kuroko! You okay? Kuroko, answer me! Fuck!"

Koujun muttered. "He's here."

"Koujun, what the fuck, man." Peter grabbed the boy's collar. "What're you talking about? Who's here?"

Spider Sense. '_Dammit!_' Peter throw himself over Koujun in a protecting the civilian of what was coming. In that moment.

KABOOOOOOM

This time the facade of the building was destroyed. The windows, its frames and the wall where those were located shattered. Small debris collided against Peter's body, but he managed to prevent Koujun from getting hurt. The civilians were first.

"Koujun, are okay?" Peter asked standing up as the dust scattered away.

"(COUGH, COUGH) Yeah... Why did you cover me?"

"I'm a member of the Judgment, that's my job."

'_I'm Spider-Man._'

"Oh, I..."

"Don't worry about it" Peter said helping the other boy. "Wait here. I need to check on my partner and find the one responsible for this." He was about to go and jump through the destroyed facade when...

"Oh, Koujun, did you need to drag someone else to your problems."

The teens turned around to the new voice. In the door leading to the stairs, they saw a skinny boy with a white T-shirt and glasses carrying headphones over his neck. He was wearing some kind of metallic thing on his neck that resembled to a shackle. However, it seemed to have a technological use because it had a red light in the center of it indicating it was turned on and a wheel switcher. There were a pair of small and very thin wires reaching from it to the boy's ears.

"Kaitabi Hatsuya" Koujun called the newcomer.

"You know..." Kaitabi played with a spoon between his fingers. "You shouldn't have rejected my offer and less..." His bespectacled eyes focused in Koujun. "...talk about it."

"K-Kaitabi! Are you the one harming the Skill-Outs?" Koujun asked. The fat boy had a determined expression, but his tone of voice revealed that he was uncomfortable in the presence of this other teenage. Uncomfortable, for not saying afraid.

"What if I do?"

"..." Koujun just stared at the bespectacled manic-face boy.

"I arrest you." Peter stood between the two boys, while he put on his Judgment armband. "Koujun, is this lanky the friend you were talking about?" The boy nodded and Peter kept talking. "Kaitabi Hatsuya, you are under arrest for crimes against the citizens of Academy City. Now, tell me, what did you do to Shirai Kuroko?"

Kaitabi frowned. "A Judgment member. Tch. (SIGH) What a bother. Just like that fucking teleporter. I'll take you down just like her."

"So you do hurt her." Peter clenched his fists. "Very good. I'll send you to sleep and then check how my partner is doing." The teen prepared his body to defend himself of the powers of this esper. Then he looked at the fat boy. "Koujun, go and find a safe place."

"I'm afraid I can't let Koujun go away" Kaitabi interrupted. "He gave information he wasn't allowed to give."

"I see that, but as a Judgment member I can't just let you harm him."

The other teen laughed. "In that case I'll have to take you down... Judgment member. I used to spend every day planning how to destroy your organization."

In that moment, the Electro Upper user threw the spoon he was holding. Peter didn't need to wait for his Spider Sense to go crazy. He grabbed Koujun, put him over his shoulder and jumped through the hole in the facade.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

The third loud explosion of the day. This time the entire third level was blown up. Peter landed on the floor of the empty street with Koujun in his shoulder. The fat guy sweating more than the one carrying him.

"That was dangerous! How the hell did you landed that easily after jumping three floor?" He yelled anxiously.

"Unimportant." Peter left the guy on the floor and began to search for Kuroko with his eyes.

"Peter!"

"Kitty" Peter called the American brunette. "Hey, have you seen… Kuroko!"

It was then that he saw the pigtailed girl on the knees of the other girl. Peter ran to the pair. He checked Kuroko's condition. Fortunately, she was alright, just a bit dazed and with some scratches.

"Peter... Kitty…" She murmured patting her head. "When I recognized him and realized what he was about to do I… teleported, but I didn't know that his ability allowed him to create explosions with that kind of radious. When I reappeared again the explosion barely hit me, but it left me like this."

"Don't worry, partner" Peter cheered her up. "Kitty and I will stop Kaitabi. I want you to take Koujun..." He pointed at the fat boy behind him. "...to a safe place and call Anti-Skill. We'll have problems with the higher ups for acting by ourselves, but that's better than letting a murder like Kaitabi win and escape."

The two Judgment girls nodded at the new plan. Kuroko stood up and grabbed the hand of Koujun before teleporting away. Moments later, Kaitabi exited the building and stood in front of Peter and Kitty.

"You let Koujun escape?" The Electro Upper user moved his gaze around the area. "Fuck. Well… he is fat. His ass won't be difficult to find."

"You don't have to worry about him. In the next hour you will be resting your head on a cell." Kitty hadn't stop glaring at him since he made his appearance.

"I got to ask" Peter began. "Why? Why did you attacked the Skill-Outs and other Level 0?"

"Why you ask? Revenge mostly."

"Revenge? The Skill-Outs aren't saints. I do know that. But spending your day walking around and killing them is disgusting and unfair."

Kaitabi frowned and narrowed his eyes. "Disgusting? Unfair? No. This is all what they deserve. They attacked me merciless, Judgment never helped me. So I decided to bring down this two groups."

Peter didn't listen him more. He ran with the intention of leaving him unconscious. Kaitabi got a small object from his pocket. It seemed to something like a diet sugar dispenser old people use for their teas. However, no sugar pills came from it. Instead, Peter saw a few pea size metallic balls.

"Taste the aluminum" Kaitabi muttered before he threw them to Peter.

'_Spider Sense._' In the moment he felt the danger, Peter jumped high just before the four balls exploded like C4.

Peter hold himself in the nearest wall and saw Kitty "diving" into the ground before disappearing completely.

"Bothersome skill." Kaitabi rolled more aluminum balls on the floor. In a single second the terrain was deformed because of the several small explosions that it had to endure. There was no sign of Kitty.

'_He probably fought before with an esper with a similar power, so he know what kind of weakness brings that power_' Peter thought worried. He wasn't worried that the girl could have been affected by the explosions. He was more worried thinking of Kitty actually spinning around inside the ground because of the sudden noise attack she had just to endure.

"You like this, Judgment member?" Kaitabi commented laughing like a madman. "My ability is Synchrotron, which allows me to manipulate the acceleration of quantum particles."

"So you use aluminum to create powerful bombs" Peter confirmed. Being kind of a genius boy had many advantages.

"Indeed and I see you're a Sticky Touch user. Am I wrong?"

Peter frowned before answering. He still hated that name. "Y-y-yes."

"However, that jumping ability is something…" Kaitabi began to say, but...

Peter didn't waste more time. He point with his wrist and performed several web shoots with the intention of suppressing his opponent. Kaitabi tried to dodge the incoming webs, but having the speed and reflex of a regular human teenage, he was soon trapped in the webs. He shook his body furiously trying to release himself from them, but it was useless.

"What's this shit?!" Kaitabi screamed out loud after falling to the ground, all tied up with the form of a worm.

"It would take a while to explain the chemistry of them" Peter said grinning. "So I'll just say that you are on the spider web. I recommend you to stay quiet until Anti-Skill comes..."

'_Spider Sense_'. Peter made the mistake of turning around instead of just jumping. Suddenly... the ground below his feet began to distort almost like jelly. Peter found himself with his lower body buried in the concrete floor. '_Dammit!_' He attempted to escape from his predicament, but realized that he would need to use more of his superhuman strength in order to perform that feat.

"Who the fuck did this...?" He muttered.

"That would be me" said a new and feminine voice.

Peter turned around to find a woman of seventeen or even eighteen smirking at him as she leaned against a wall. The woman was wearing a completely black uniform with a skirt that went down almost to the half between her knees and feet. Her hair was brown and it was totally messy. Any other girl would have locked herself in a bathroom until getting rid of that problem, but this one was just smirking ignoring that. However, the most outstanding subject of her appearance was that she was using the same type of shackle-like choker that Kaitabi was using.

"You are late Sebura-san" Kaitabi, still wrapped by the web like a worm and laying on the floor, greeted her. "Koujun escaped and this idiots are giving me troubles."

"Oh, Kaitabi. Don't worry about that boy" Sebura replied. "He won't escape. He's…"

"Fat. We heard your friend."

Sebura turned around to see Kitty, who had returned from the ground, behind her. "Surprise!" She swung her leg to knock off the esper.

"Won't work!" Sebura moved her arm and something unexpected happened. The asphalt in which the two of them were standing distorted changing into a semi-liquid state. Then the black compound moved and formed a shield to protect Sebura.

"What's this?" Kitty found her leg trapped between the asphalt which had returned to its solid state in a matter of a single second. "Why am I scared?" She concentrated her mutant power and escaped from her solid prison.

"Flux Coat" Sebura explained putting distance of the American girl. "My ability allows me manipulate the viscosity of asphalt turning it to a semi-liquid state or return it to the solid in which I found it. I can also control its movements."

"Peter!" Kitty called his friend, who was going to punch the asphalt were half his body was trapped. "I can't help you until I take care of this bitch. Sorry!"

"Don't worry" Peter said finally getting free from the solid trap, but...

"What about if you go and rest forever. Hahaha!"

Peter's Spider Sense went crazy at the same time he heard the exclamation that came from Kaitabi's mouth. As he jumped back, ten aluminum balls explode almost in his face. '_This'll hurt._' He clenched his teeth and wait for the strike. However, what he felt were some thin arms grabbing his back and then the cold floor. Then…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"You could have died. You idiot." Kuroko inspected him closely after letting him go.

'_That wouldn't have kill me, but I can't say that._' Peter just smiled wryly and accepted the helping hand the teleporter was giving to him.

The last explosion had been the strongest one until now. It generated a lot of smoke preventing them of finding their enemies. When the smoke cloud dissolved Peter, Kuroko and Kitty found out no one else in sight beside them.

"They escaped" Kitty yelled. "Both of them. I lowered my guard when the smoke raised and that Sebura took advantage of that."

"I didn't see their faces very well, but they won't get away" Kuroko said, smirking with confidence. "No one can't escape from a teleporter."

"In that case, let's go. They should be still around here." Peter retrieved his phone from his pocket. "Did you called Anti-Skill, Kuroko?"

The girl in question showed a dejected expression. "It was impossible, I can't get signal with my cellphone. How about you?"

"Zero." Kitty showed the screen of her own device.

"The same." Peter closed his phone with annoyance.

"It's really weird" Kuroko commented. "Not too much ago I checked and there wasn't any problem with the signal. It happened suddenly."

"Suddenly..." Peter muttered. "So we can't contact with Uiharu and much less with Anti-Skill."

Kuroko nodded.

"If that's the case, we have two options."

"What do you mean?" Kitty wondered.

"We can either, or leave the area and report to the higher ups of the events that unfolded here letting the criminals to escape, or..." Peter looked at the girls. "Pursuit them without any kind of backup, catch them and finish with the problem once and for all."

The trio smiled to each other. The decision was obvious.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Are?"

That last explosion was thunderous. Kamijou Touma wondered as he looked from afar the place between the buildings in which he saw the light. What was that? More important, what or who produced it?

"Such misfortune! Why do I have to mess with a big problem wherever I go?"

Touma scratched the back of his head. Until that moment, his day had been misfortune after misfortune. The last event was the one who brought him to this rather not too friendly district. It involved helping a pair of unknown students to deliver something to the other side of Academy City and then running into some Skill-Out thugs who chased after him trying to get his wallet and cellphone.

"Now I when I want to return home, a war starts in Academy City. What the hell is with that?!"

Sighing again, Touma ran to the place in where he thought the explosion occurred. Why did those kind of situations chase him so much? He wondered that. However, he had the chance to choose not to get involved. He could just have run away and try to contact Anti-Skill or Judgment. '_My cellphone suddenly lost signal. Such misfortune!_'

He could let others, professionals, handle this situation, but… '_As I could do that._' He could. Kamijou Touma knew that there were other people available to call and would try their best to help. He knew this. But he wasn't a person who would let others handle the problems he could handle himself.

Kamijou Touma saw the explosion and decided to run and see what was going on. If there was someone injured, he would take that person to the hospital, instead of leaving and calling an ambulance. If there was a dangerous person producing the explosions, threaten the lives of innocent people, he wouldn't run away. He would clench his fist and see the best way to protect everyone even if he has to risk his life.

"Come on, hurry! You are slower than a snail, Kaitabi."

Touma looked up and saw a woman yelling to a boy running behind her. He stepped aside letting the pair continue their way. They seemed to be very focused on running from...the explosion site. Touma frowned, but then relaxed his expression. Maybe, they were just civilians escaping in fear. He was about to go and get their attention, when...

"Dammit, Kaitabi!" the onee-san roared at her partner. "That last explosion almost got me."

The one who should be Kaitabi sighed. "Sebura-san, I obviously knew that you wouldn't let that attack hit you. You using your Flux Coat to make another asphalt shield was part of the plan."

"What plan? Did you ever tell me about that awesome plan of yours?"

"(SIGH) No, but..."

"That's it! Oh, doesn't matter. Let's just go to the lab to contact the others so we can get rid of that Judgment kids."

"If there is someone who will do that dirty job is me. I still hate the Judgment." He laughed. "I gonna enjoy bombing those idiots."

By that time, these Kaitabi and Sebura had already put big distance between them and Touma. The spiky haired looked at the figures and took another decision. He began to follow them, because it was obvious that they were involved in the accident. They could be dangerous people so it was better not to let them roaming around just like that.

Touma chased them for just a few minutes getting out of the district to another one that thankfully looked better. He saw the pair entering a place that looked like a research center, which looked quite old and even abandoned. The pair went through a big door and closed it behind them.

"Fuck!" Touma muttered as he tried to open the locked steel door.

Too bad that his Imagine Breaker couldn't break metal surfaces. He thought carefully for a few minutes how to enter the place. '_What to do? What to do? What...? Oh, I know._' In the movies, there was always an open back entrance to the enemy base. It was time to test if that was based on reality. The spiky haired went to the back to search for that possibly real entrance. He spent more minutes trying to find one and, when he was about to give up…

"Is that a trash hole?" Touma wondered looking at the metallic duct coming from the building that had its end over a big trash container. Suddenly an empty coke can came from it and fell to the container. "It must be. Now what I should do is… Uh."

There was only a way in. Touma showed a displeasure expression. He had all the rights after all. Almost throwing up, the teen entered into the container stepping over many amounts of garbage and getting his uniform dirty. '_The other one is in the laundry! How I am going to go to school tomorrow?_' He wanted to scream his catchphrase, but there were other issues in hand.

The spiky haired looked up through the duct. 'Let's see if Yomikawa-sensei's gym class has actually help me.' He put his hands at each side of the duct and applied force against the walls. Slowly, he began to crawl it using the pressure to maintain himself up. He was actually lucky that the walls had some irregularities so he could grab them instead of constantly applying force, which was taking its toll with his hands.

'_Luck? I don't have that. Probably someone will dispose something right now as I climb._' However nothing fell over his head. Eventually, he reached the end of the duct. With his hands and arms hurting as hell and sighing in relief for not having trash in his head, Touma got out of it and felt relieved to land on firm ground. '_That was hard. I can barely feel my limbs. But, more important…. Where am I?_'

Touma looked around just to find himself surrounded by darkness. He should be in an area with no use of the facility. He opened his cellphone, checking by the way if there was signal. There wasn't. Using it as a flashlight, the spiky haired walked out of the room in which he "landed".

He opened a door and found a passage with more illumination. He put out his light and began to walk in silence, concentrating in making his footsteps the most quiet possible using just the sole and not all his foot for each step. '_Peter told me to do it this way when I don't want to be heard by others. Useful advice._'

"Tch".

Touma turned around quickly, sweat coming from his forehead. Behind him, on the other side of the passage, he heard someone murmuring and walking to where he was. '_This is bad!_' There was no way to return to the room of the trash disposal duct, because the unknown person was coming from that direction.

Sweating anxiously, Touma located another door near him. Without thinking he opened quickly and closed behind him. It wasn't as he was afraid of facing a probably dangerous foe. After all, he had faced a white haired guy capable of destroying the Earth if he really do his best. But Peter had seriously recommend him to try to be stealthier. '_Surprise attacks don't make you a coward, he said. When you do them it means that your fight is serious and you need to win anyway._'

So he hid in that room. He took out his phone again because that room wasn't illuminated. Taking a few steps around it, he tried to discover where he was now and what surrounded him. As he walked without looking, his back crashed against what seemed to be a shelf with various empty containers.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

All the objects fell to the floor producing a thunderous sound. '_Oh no..._' Touma stood in complete silence without moving a single muscle.

"What the fuck…?" Those words came from the other side of the door leading to the passage.

'_Dammit!_' Touma heard steps coming closer to his position. 'Alright, whoever he is, when he enters the room I'm going to surprise attack him.' He took a battle stance and prepared to fight, but...

"Oi, Trick, what're you doing?"

"Kaitabi. Sebura. Nothing, I just heard something from this place. Now that i think about it, probably just rats."

Touma couldn't heard nothing else from the passage for a few seconds until a feminine voice echoed.

"Idiot! We messed with three Judgment kids and they began to chase us. One of them is a teleporter. Would it be possible that they are already here?"

"Relax, Sebura. I don't think they will find this place so fast. We still have time to prepare. However... Let's see the 'rats'" The voice of Kaitabi could was barely hearable.

'_I'm in troubles._' Touma knew he wasn't a weakling. He was capable of facing three espers with unknown powers. But it was better if he analyzed the situation before engaging into combat. He looked around for a place to hide. In that moment, thanks to small light coming from his cellphone, he found his salvation. Located in the nearest wall, there was a small metallic sliding door. Apparently, it was that food elevators that some hotels had. However, it was the first time Touma had seen something similar. It wasn't used in Academy City mostly because there weren't many hotels.

'_This place is starting to look more like an American old motel, instead of a research facility of Academy City._' Touma inspect the mini-elevator and opened the small door. In that moment he heard someone interacting with the knob of the door. '_Got to hurry!_'

"Fuck. The door is seized up."

"Come on, Trick! Just put more strength. Are you a little kid? ...Kaitabi! Put that spoon down! We don't need to blow everything up. You explosions freak."

As the trio was fighting their way through the door, Touma got inside the food elevator, barely fitting in. '_I better don't be claustrophobic or something._' He close the metallic door of it and stayed in complete silence. He finally heard the door being open and the chat of the group. From his position, he sensed how they took a look at the room and, few seconds later they exited the place. '_I was actually lucky this time… Hahaha!_'

_CRUNK_

'Maybe not.' Hearing how the old wires holding the cage he was in cracked, Touma could only think something before feeling how his body descended to the deeps with the uncontrolled elevator.

'SUCH MISFORTUNE!'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Chapter 14 finished. At last. I'm a bit tired, so I will make this quick. University didn't let me upload so fast. Sorry, but there's not too much I can do about it. By the way, feel free to point me out grammar mistakes if there are some. You know that I am constanly going from Word to Google Docs, then Word again, and after a lot of transferring I am finally able to reach .

The 4 "new" characters presented in the story aren't OC if you want to know. They come from To Aru Kagaku no Railgun. The only thing is that Sebura is a last name I invented because the name of this person is never shown. She is just called the Elder Sister (Anego).

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Fav, Follow and most important: **REVIEW**. Sebaspe out!


	15. Chapter 15

Today an important character for this fanfic will make her first appearance. A hint, she's from Marvel universe and doesn't has to do anything with Peter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu nor Spider-Man, just this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Unexpected Meetings**

"I think they went into this place" Kuroko said as she suddenly appeared in front of her comrades.

"Nicely done, Kuroko" Peter commented and got closer to the steel door blocking their way. "Kitty, would you do the honors?"

The girl nodded with a smirk and walked forward. Her body went through the door as it was a waterfall instead of a rough surface. The Judgment member left outside waited a single minute until the entrance was opened. It was time.

"Alright, remember the plan" Kitty reminded them. "Peter and Kuroko-chan attack the Kaitabi guy by different sides making difficult to blow up his targets. Meanwhile, I'll face the bitch that control the liquefactions of surfaces. I had my guard down that time. It won't happen again."

""Got it!""

The trio entered into the abandoned research facility where they thought the criminals were hiding. The place was covered by darkness and it was necessary to make use of their phones' lanterns to walk without controversies.

Eventually they reached more doors, but thanks to the help of a certain scientific Shadowcat, those weren't a problem. After a searching the place for about ten minutes, they found themselves in a very huge room. A room where their enemies were waiting for them.

"So you Judgment dogs found this place." Kaitabi smirked as he played with his spoons.

"You'll regret." Sebura clenched her fists.

"Oh, I didn't think we would see each other again, you fucking teleporter bitch of the Judgment."

Neither Peter nor Kitty recognized the third person. However, Kuroko did. "I remember you. You're that punk I arrested about a month ago, before the Level Upper incident."

The guy with piercings, a golden tooth and messy hair frowned. The group noticed that he was also wearing some technological shackle thing on his neck as the other criminals. He was also an Electro Upper user. "It just happened because you threw me a building in the face."

"What? You did that? And you dare to scold me when I only do things as scratching a mailbox?" Peter said opening his hands.

"Shut up!" Kuroko glared at him and then turned to the criminals. "Yes, this three are Level Upper's victims. You, the one with glasses. You were defeated by Onee-sama."

"Onee-sama?" Kaitabi asked in confusion.

"She's talking about Misaka Mikoto" Peter explained to him.

Kaitabi's expression distorted. "That bitch... I'm so going to kill her." His expression was one of pure hate. Ignoring Kuroko's deadly glaring, he continued. "Oi, Sebura-san, you also hate the fucking Railgun, right?"

"Yes" the woman confirmed. "I'll make that flat bitch suffer."

Peter knew that his companion was about to pin this group at any moment. He talked. "You wouldn't able to defeat Misaka. Either way, we have to stop you for criminal acts right now. Specially you, Kaitabi. You killed innocent people."

Kaitabi was able to witness clear rage in Peter's words, but he didn't back down.

"So you were behind the attacks to the Skill-Outs. Your criminal record is even less clean now." Kuroko grabbed her nails. "Attacking a lot of Judgment members and then massacring Skill-Outs. Your time in prison will be rather long."

"Indeed." Kitty clenched her fists.

"Let's do this." Kaitabi grabbed his spoons as shurikens.

"Kuroko, Kitty" Peter called them. "I'll go and take down the bomber madman. Can I leave to you the others?"

""Of course!""

"Time to use it" Kaitabi said putting his hand over the shackle-like choker on his neck.

His companions did the same. The three turned on their Electro Uppers increasing their low esper powers to more powerful ones.

**(NOW: Judgment VS Electro Upper users)**

Peter jumped very high and, at the same time, Kaitabi launched two spoons. The spoons exploded leaving a lot of dust, but Peter came from the smoke aiming a kick. "Take this!"

"Fuck!" Kaitabi jumped back barely in time. He grabbed some of his aluminum mini-balls and used them to prevent Peter from getting near him.

BOOOOOM

Another explosion. However….

"You'll have to do something better."

Kaitabi looked in astonishment how Peter was crawling in the rooftop. "How can you be so fast?"

"Some skills, Bum-Bum" Peter replied looking at his fingernails with a confidence grin.

"How did you call me? Bum-bum?"

"Yes. I called you Bum-bum. Now, let's finish this, Bum-bum."

Peter released a many webs trying to leave his opponent out of combat. Kaitabi used his metallic balls to create another explosion. This time he used it to shiled himself from the webs before they could collide with him. He quickly ran away trying to make bigger his distance with the Judgment boy.

"Oi, Bum-bum" Peter called him. "You don't do this any bad."

Kaitabi didn't even smile. "What a hell are you? Are you one of those? Like them?"

'_Them? Those?_'

"Now that we're having a peaceful talking, why don't you tell me about that Electro Upper you guys are using" Peter asked them trying to get some information.

By that moment, Kuroko and Kitty had also stopped fighting their opponents. That didn't meant they had defeated them. More important, they really were having a bad time.

"Oh, the mini-teleporter is having troubles. Hahaha!" Trick mocked.

Kuroko managed to smile wryly. "You're more powerful than that time I fought you. That Electro Upper really improve the powers."

Kitty was also having a tense talk with her opponent. "Dam! Your skill is even troublesome for mine" she said.

"Hahahaha! Yeah! That happens when you face a truly powerful enemy" Sebura replied. "Using my ability to stop you when you try to hit me and then retreat when you go intangible works."

The two groups took their positions. Kaitabi was the one to speak again. "You want to know about the Electro Upper. I would be in troubles if I tell you. But..." His smile was the one of a crazy maniac. "...if we kill you all here there won't be problems."

'_Yeah, think that._' Peter talked next. "Spit it out!"

"The Electro Upper!" Kaitabi opened his arms like he was doing an adoration to a god. "It is what joins together the user with the perfect network."

"The perfect network?" Kuroko asked doubtfully. "Are you talking about a stronger network that bonds the espers that use the Electro Upper, as it was with the Level Upper?"

"No, no, no." This time it was Trick the one who spoke. With a creepy smile he continued the explanation. "The Electro Upper, unlike its predecessor, doesn't create connections with the other users by itself. It connects us with another network, the best in the world, which actually isn't meant for something like this."

"The best connection in the world?" Peter researched his mind to find something that fitted that description. His face showed fear. "Are you maybe... talking about the Stark Network?"

The three criminals looked at him for a few seconds. Then Sebura's took the word. "That's a net for machines...I think. I don't know anything about 'American superheroes'. I'm talking about something developed in Academy City."

Peter felt relief after hearing that, but that didn't last long.

"There are many secrets in this city." Kaitabi's glasses shined as he spoke this words. "One of them is related to this network we're talking about."

'_Why do I feel I won't like what is coming?_' Peter wondered, but then his fears were confirmed.

"This network is actually connecting almost 10 000… Guess what… living creatures! Roaming around this city and habiting several locations around the world, we have clones and that we don't notice a shit about them."

'_No way, this guy is talking about..._' Peter body tensed when he realized the true situation.

"Cloning people is illegal" Kuroko, expert in Academy City's laws, said.

"This clones come from the darkest parts of the city. We don't know who created them, or who was cloned, but these 'things' are here, they have a powerful network and use it every day to exchange information between them. The Electro Upper let us use their channel to send out our own information between us."

'_Are the Sisters involved in this thing?_' Peter needed to ask, but he had to be cautious. "These clones...are they helping you?"

"Helping us? No, it's funny. Apparently those fake humans don't realize that we're doing this."

Hearing Kaitabi's reply, Peter sighed in relief before talking again. "So you're like…..stealing their Wi-Fi. I'm I right?"

"You could put it that way. Kuku."

"Kaitabi, enough talking. Let's finish with this now" Trick said interrupting the conversation clenching his fists and glaring at Kuroko.

"I say the same." The pigtailed took a battle stance. "After this we'll just look for those clones. If they are real, I mean."

'_There's a bigger reason now to stop these guys_' Peter meditated as the two groups prepared to resume their fight. '_The Misaka Network and the Sisters are in danger. I need to report this to Misaka later. And also Touma should know._'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Luck... Something that always laughs in this Kamijou-san's face."

Touma patted his hurt muscles as he muttered negatively. He opened his eyes to recognize exactly what was his situation. Luckily... Unbelievable, but yes... The mini-elevator had only fallen through the hole and ended up in the lowest floor, instead of bursting out after colliding with lowest floor, just like the teen thought it would happen.

"At least my wounds aren't that ugly for me to go to the hospital…. again."

He muttered as he pushed the door open trying to get out of the metal box. His feet touched the ground and he fell to his knees. The teen barely suppressed the urges to vomit. It had been a rough fall after all. '_This month I'm a little short on money, so better not waste what I spent on food._' He thought that as he lifted his battered body.

'_Now… where the hell I'm?_'

Touma looked around. He was in another room with the same amount of light like the one he first saw, which was zero. The spiky haired used the light of his phone to find a way out. In front of him there was a metal door. He got closer hopeful, just to realize it was totally shut in. Of course, he didn't have the key of this entrance.

However, the hinges were much rusted. The door itself was totally rusted. '_I good push might be enough to bring it down._' Touma looked around the room trying to find something able to help him. He could try bringing down the door by his own, but that wouldn't be too nice for his body. After a few seconds of search he decided to use a near pipe for his purpose instead.

He got close to the door again and swung the metal pipe against one of the hinges. Hitting steel against steel made his arm numb. But, he endured it and struck again. '_All right Kamijou, maintain the force and hit._'

Touma swung the pipe until both hinges lost their forms and weakened. Now the only thing left to do was to push the door with enough force so it would come out of its place. He took some distance.

"Gyaa!" With a war cry, Touma ran towards and tackled the door. The hinges burst out and the metallic door came out. It fell to the floor and Touma over it. All his body felt numb. "That...hurt..."

The boy stood up again massaging his muscles. '_If I had Peter's strength this wouldn't have been necessary. A single tackle without needing to strike the hinges would have been enough for him_.'

Touma noticed that he was in another hallway, dark as the room he just left. He needed to find the criminals and discover what they were up to. He clenched his right fist and smiled with a hint of confidence. '_But, he doesn't has the Imagine Breaker. My Imagine Breaker._' The teen with the strongest will chose a path and began to run. He was hoping that it would take him to the villains.

"Eh? What's this place?"

The place to where the hallway took him looked more like a prison than a base of operations. There were many cells surrounded with steel bars. All of them were empty. Touma confirmed that with the help of the light emitted by his phone. Did he choose wrong? He would have to use the other way. The teen was about to return the way from which he came from when…

"Hahahaha!"

Touma heard a loud laugh in the distance. Forcing his eyes, he managed to see some light at the other side of the prison. Stealthy, he walked to the light source and found a separate room which was illuminated by a single reflector.

Inside this place there were about four men using clothes similar to the ones of the Anti-Skill, except that they were all black and none of them showed their faces. Touma hid behind the door frame. Thanks to the small amount of light, the ones that looked like mercenaries couldn't see him, but he could see them.

Peeking more carefully, he distinguished another person that seemed to be their leader. However, this guy was wearing civilian clothes instead of protective armor as the others. His hair was blond and he had western features. He was talking with someone Touma couldn't see from his position.

"Yeah, I saw him and even talked to him."

The leader had American accent. Touma then heard another voice, this time it was only a little more than a murmur.

"So he's alive...good."

'_Who else is there?_' Touma couldn't see that person from his position. But, it seemed that the owner of the voice was locked inside an special cage. '_A single prisoner?_'

"Even if you know that now, you won't see him again. Well, maybe in your afterlife. Hahahaha!"

With those words, the blond teen left the room through another door. The mercenaries moved out of Touma's sight, but then returned carrying, or dragging, what seemed like a chained person. This prisoner was wearing gloves, handcuffs and his head wasn't visible due to a hood that they had put over his head.

'_They are taking this prisoner somewhere else?_'

Touma wondered then if he should help this person. He considered the fact that he was being held as prisoner by a bunch of criminals in a clandestine jail. However… Why were these guys holding him?

"I can't breathe…."

Touma heard the voice of the prisoner. It was a dry murmur but he recognized that this person was a woman.

"Shut up." That was the reply of one of the four mercenaries.

Touma hadn't completely decided his next step, but his body got closer to the group almost unconsciously.

"I...will...die…."

"Like I care. You aren't that important you know."

After finding the light switch, Touma pulled it and blinded the group.

"What was that? The light cut off. Dammit, this low developed facilities. If you have flashlights turn them on."

In the moment this mercenary pointed his flashlight, Touma drove a punch directly to his jaw. The man fell to the floor even before he could put his finger over the trigger. The other three were still looking for their respective source of light, so the teen could knock off another one before they realized that they were under attack.

"Take this!" One of the left mercenaries used his rifle like a baton against Touma.

The spiky haired tried to dodge it, but it was useless. Touma fell to the floor and when he was trying to stand back he felt the cannon of a rifle on his right temple.

"Any last words, punk."

"Such mis…"

"Waaaaaaa!"

Touma and the mercenary, both of them turned to the sudden shriek and found the other mercenary lying in the ground.

"What the…? Arrghh!"

BUMP

The mercenary which was aiming his gun at Touma also fell to the floor after yelling out loud. For a few seconds there wasn't any sound.

Suddenly, the lights turned on again.

"And who are you?"

Touma turned around and saw the girl that mere seconds ago was restrained with chains. He finally could take a good look at her. First of all, she wasn't Japanese and that was something obvious because all her features were western.

'_I have met many forgings in these last two month._'

Blue eyes and brown hair, she was a pretty girl. The only unusual characteristic she had was the white lock of hair coming from her head.

"Are you deaf? Answer me!"

"Uh!"

Her face looked angered, but at the same time Touma detected some caution. He decided to act pacificly.

"My name is Kamijou Touma. Who are you?"

The girl looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "None of your business."

Touma frowned. "Oi, what's with that? When you ask someone else's name, you at least have to give yours."

He didn't get any reply.

"At least tell me what you did to these guys."

The girl looked at the two mercenaries which had fallen down mysteriously. "I used my power in them." She casually put on some globes.

"Your p-power?"

Touma inspected the men. They didn't have any visible wound or something like that. However, the looked like they were barely breathing and all the strength in their bodies had left them.

"What kind of... Wait, weren't you suffering back there? What happened with your 'I can't breathe' and your 'I'll die'?"

After hearing his words, the girl glared at Touma. "That was just a lie. I wanted them to lower their guards so I could escape. However, your intervention made things easier. Now, what's your business here? I don't think you were sent to rescue me."

"Rescue you? So you were actually being held over your will."

"Hello. Didn't the chains give you a clue?" the girl mocked of him harshly. "Or... Oh, you Japanese people with your bondage games. How gross."

That was a moment to stand up and defend. "Oi! Even if it was invented here, the Americans were the ones who globalized that!" Touma said this with his cheeks dyed red. "If Aogami's sources are correct... Wait! Don't just go and divert the subject! I'm here because..."

Then he explained briefly what happened since he saw the explosion. The girl burst out in laugh.

"So you are telling me that you saw an explosion in the distance and decided to go and capture the thugs who probably were responsible of it? Hahaha! What are you? The Good Samaritan? An idiot? Or both? Hahahaha!"

"Omai...I'm seriously getting pissed off right now." There were veins popping from Touma's forehead.

"Whatever, you helped me before. I'll compensate you. Look there." She pointed at the hallway that Touma used to get into the prison. "I remember that if you go that way you'll be able to escape from here. What're you waiting for? Go!"

The girl turned around and began to walk to the opposite direction. Touma called her and spoke.

"What're you doing? Aren't you also going to escape too? Besides, I still haven't found the criminals I was looking for."

The girl looked at him. "I need to do something else before getting out. There may be stored very useful information in this facility. With it I'll be able to find him."

"Who? In first place, why did they locked you down?"

The brunette with the white lock of hair sighed. "I'll just tell you that I came here to see if a friend was here. Now I discover he's here indeed, trapped and suffering. I need to know where he is exactly to go and help him. However, there are higher ups of this rotten city of shit who don't want me to mess with their fucked up plans."

The girl gave Touma her back again and continued to speak like that. "I won't say more. If I do there will be higher chances for you to end up buried underground. If that happens it would actually give me some problems to sleep. Just leave."

The girl ran away and entered a different path. She knew there was a console with information near. It would take her a while to hack it, but she was planning to do it. She was going to save him.

The time was short. According to what that blond idiot said, the facility had been compromised. That was why they were moving her to another location. The blond idiot was probably going to erase all the data stored there. She needed to be fast and silent.

"Ooooooooi! Waaaait!"

The sixteen years old teen girl turned around and... '_For God's sake!_' … saw the spiky haired boy going after her.

"Don't just leave me behind."

Touma received a deadly glaring. "I told you to escape. Go away!"

"..." Touma took a few seconds to breathe in and out before answering. "I heard you... You want to help your friend. Even if you don't believe me, I have also messed with the dark side of this city. I know how dangerous can it be. I'll help you."

She couldn't reply immediately. She needed several seconds to confront those words. "You don't leave me another choice."

After saying those words, the brunette with the white lock took of one of her globes. "This'll hurt, but it won't take long before you can take a 2 to 4 hours rest."

The girl stretched her naked hand and quickly touched Touma's forehead for about five seconds. Nothing happened.

"What?" The brunette looked at her hand with astonishment.

Touma was confused by the girl's actions, but he felt even more by her reaction. "Etto… What was supposed to happen?" He asked with precaution.

"Why it isn't…?" Again, the girl touched Touma's skin with her naked hand for very small amount of seconds. Still nothing happened. "What the hell is going on?!"

She was looking at her hands with an expression like she had lost something important. Then she yelled:

"Why isn't my power working on you?!"

"Oh, it's probably because... O-o-oi! Were you trying to use the same thing you used with those guys?" Touma pointed at the fallen mercenaries.

The girl ignored his words and began to rub her hand against the spiky haired's arm as she murmured. "I can touch this guy and he doesn't suffers. I can touch this guy and he doesn't suffers. "I can touch this guy and he doesn't suffers."

Meanwhile Touma was getting flustered. A hot girl...because indeed she was a hot girl. The Japanese boy could recognize that because the girl was wearing some tight-fitting black clothes… A hot girl massaging his arm was getting on the bad side of his hormones. Luckily, she stopped soon.

"So my power doesn't affect you."

"It shouldn't work because esper powers can be negated by my...let's say skill."

"Esper power...yeah, esper power." The girl looked away when she repeated that.

Touma was about to comment, but decided to say something else instead. "I don't know what problems you are exactly in, but I realize you are someone from outside of Academy City who came here to help some friend of yours and for that you were locked up by bad people."

"I don't need…"

"I'm going to help you."

"Dammit."

The girl couldn't understand why this Kamijou Touma boy was so interested into freely help her. The boy had understand pretty well about her situation without her having to say too much. Why was he trying so hard to help someone he just met? She could suspect many things, but…. A part of her felt uneasy about the fact that her power didn't affect him.

However, she felt relieved at the same time. Her power was a curse. She hated it. She detested it. That irregularity in her had been what prevented her to get… What she most wanted.

She glared him and spoke slowly. "If you try to do something. Believe me. You and your body will regret very bad."

Touma gulped but nodded.

"Follow me. I have a hint where we have to go." She twitched her expression. "I just hope we don't run into that guy." They went to another entrance. "Are you really willing to help an unknown person? This'll be very dangerous. You have chances of dying."

Touma confirmed his resolution out loud. "I going to help whenever a person is in troubles. It doesn't matter if I just met you. Although… It would be nice to have a way to call you."

The girl turned around and walked through the entrance and muttered: "You can call me…" She looked at him with the corner of the eye. "...Rogue."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

"Hey! Bum-Bum! If you keep blowing things up you're going to collapse the ceiling" Peter said as he dodged Kaitabi's constants explosions.

"Hahaha! Like I care. As long as I kill you before there won't be any troubles" the bespectacled teen replied.

'This guy sure is a psycho.'

Meanwhile, Kuroko was struggling against her own opponent, Trick.

"Come on! Give some battle! Hahahaha!" Trick laughed of her as he successfully connected a fist to her gut.

"Ugh!" Kuroko teleported to the back of her foe and launched her elbow towards his head.

"I'm not there."

Trick grabbed Kuroko from the leg and threw her like a bag. The girl just managed to protect her head by teleporting before hitting the ground.

"It's like fighting with a ghost" she muttered as she search her legs for another steel pin.

"As last time you won't be able to get me with that kind of attack." Smirking, Trick tapped his Electro Upper. "With this my ability to distort light has improved to the point that I'm able to make people see my person in a whole different position than the one I'm. You'll see me punching you with my right fist, but I'll be actually using my left. Your eyes will tell you that I'm kicking your leg while I'm actually going for your gut."

Kuroko glared at him and teleported the steel nail. She aimed for the guy's tight.

"I doesn't matter how you attack me. You won't hit me." Trick's devilish smirk went wider when the nail fell to the ground after being teleported to the air instead of piercing his flesh.

Kuroko knew that her attack would miss, but she was finding hard to believe that all the techniques she learnt with the Judgment weren't working. It was as the first time she fought with this same enemy. However, this time it was worse.

The first time she faced Trick, she was able to at least predict some of his attacks and block. Now, she couldn't even get near him without receiving serious damage to her young body. Kuroko was a rather strong and well-formed for a girl of her age. That was due to her training with the Judgment and the practice with her power. Also, she had increased her pain resistance thanks to the constant electric shocks she received whenever she tried to do something pervert to her beloved Onee-sama.

If Kuroko didn't have those, she would probably be already on the ground sobbing by the courtesy of Trick's punches.

"Eat my fist!"

The pigtailed quickly teleported away when she saw her opponent going after her face. However, even if her eyes had distinguished him like three meters away from her, she felt that his punch didn't hit her barely.

Going against an enemy that just didn't let you see his real position and, moreover, distract you with an intangible version of him created by distorting the light near his body was something pretty difficult. '_What will I do?_' She couldn't defeat him with physical attacks. Maybe if she turn off the lights of the place, he wouldn't be able to use his power. But, the darkness wouldn't let her see anything at all, and that was worse.

As the middle school student was trying to find her way through that difficult situation, Kitty was getting pissed off.

"Try to get me!" Sebura's grin hadn't leave her face since the beginning of their fight.

"As you wish."

Kitty jumped driving her fist to her opponent face and, again, her arm was covered by the floor which was turned into a more liquid form. She sighed and went intangible in order to escape from that thick prison.

According to Academy City's database, she was owner of the ability Surface Piercer, which allowed her to be intangible and go through any solid surface. However, that was a complete lie. In the first place, she wasn't an esper. She was a mutant. She had been born with her powers, not developed them by artificial ways as the students in Academy City.

In her disguise as an esper, she had only showed that she was able to go through solid surfaces. Nevertheless, she could do far more than that. For example, she was able to transfers her skill to other people or objects whenever she was physically touching them.

Kitty Pryde had the ability to condense the atoms of her body and fortify her body. With that she was able to gain super strength, superhuman durability and superhuman physical resistance. Besides, thanks to her intangibility, she could freely walk on both air and water. However, for that she needed to concentrate, so it couldn't be used to dodge making use of the air.

Indeed, she was really powerful. If she proclaimed that her powers were part of her esper skill, the day after this news was exposed there would be eight Level 5 instead of seven. But, she couldn't say that because she made a promise with Professor X to not stand out while she stayed in Academy City. There was a chance someone might discover that she wasn't an esper. If she was recognized as a mutant there would be a huge ruckus.

Those were her reasons of why she couldn't use her regular movement in front of her comrade of the Judgment, Shirai Kuroko. As she contained her opponent, Kitty took a glance at her younger friend, who was also struggling against her own foe. She couldn't reveal to her nor to the other members of the brand about the true origin of her skills. Mutants were hated by the espers of Academy City and espers were hated by the mutants of the US after all.

She couldn't fight in the way she did when she was under the mask of Shadowcat back in America. Peter had shown some of his skills to Kuroko. She knew that. But the pigtailed girl seemed to have decided to not ask for answers. At least by now.

'_I can't fight the way I normally did back in America when someone from Academy City is present, especially the comrades I made here._' She had spent just a little more than a month in this city that used to upset, but… '_Kuroko-chan, Kazari-chan, Ruiko-chan and Konori-san. All of them are important friends to me! It's better if I don't tell them my secret. We'll remain friends...even after I return to America._'

"Sebura." Kitty clenched their fists. "I'll defeat you even if I can't use my full power in order to protect my friendship with the espers."

"What? What did you said?" Sebura made a really exaggerated gesture pointing her ear. "I didn't hear very well except that you said you were going to defeat me." She started to laugh. "Let me tell you, you won't have it easy. Every time you go intangible I just going to back away, but, whenever you try to strike me with a solid punch..."

The girl laughed. "Kuku! The next time you leave your intangibility I'm going to drown in this same floor."

Kitty sighed and, slowly, her body began to sink in the ground. She didn't even changed her expression or altered her movements. In less than five seconds the mutant was already out of sight. Sebura looked a bit anxious, but she got rid of that feeling with a smirk.

"Don't screw with me! Hahaha! You are so going to regret trying to fool me." Sebura raised her fist and smash the floor.

The solid floor changed its state and started to move like wet concrete. Sebura jumped back and admired the mess she made with surface. Kitty didn't come up.

"Kitty…" Kuroko muttered from her own battlefield.

From his position, Peter also was a little worried. He knew that this mutant was really badass, but he wasn't sure that she could make use of her ability is she was diving inside a non-solid surface. '_Come on, Kitts. Don't scare Kuroko._'

Even if those were his thoughts, Kitty wasn't coming up. She could be trapped inside the liquid floor.

"I won." Sebura shrugged and turned around. "Kaitabi, I'm going to help you with that guy."

"I won't let you."

"What?!"

Sebura could only say that before Kitty emerged from the ground in front of her, several meters from the place she first sank in, and hook punched her. The criminal was sent flying and crashed with a near wall. That, of course, wasn't Kitty's full power. She only used the amount of force necessary to defeat her without implying that she possessed super strength. And, she didn't want to break the skull of her opponent.

"How did you…?"

Kitty took the time to reply her defeated enemy. "I just continued to go down and stayed away from the ground that had gone into a liquid state. Then I kept diving through the soil and went up."

"But… my position… How did you knew where I was exactly? You couldn't see me from the underground."

"I can hear what's going on up even if I'm down."

"Nice done, Kitty!" Kuroko yelled as she continued to struggle Trick's attacks.

"Maybe your friend could defeat Sebura, but you won't be able to take me down!"

The punk kept attacking the young teleporter distorting the light so she couldn't know where his body was.

"Argh!" Kuroko tried to dodge a kick, but it equally struck her gut. She was pushed and fell over what seemed to be a tool box.

"This is over, you teleporter bitch!"

Trick jumped over her aiming his feet into her head. Kuroko barely used her skill to escape from that deadly attack. She was tired. She was in pain. She had just received a few hits, but, after all, she had the body of a regular middle school student. Even all her training in the Judgment couldn't make her bones stronger nor have an outstanding durability enough to withstand many strikes from a muscled man of around eighteen.

"Let's finish this!"

Trick ran towards her. Kuroko still had one steel pin. But she knew that was useless. Whether she threw or teleport the small object against this man, it wouldn't get him. The vision of his body was a redirection of light. His real body could be forty or sixty centimeters to the right, left or even back.

"He can use light against me."

Trick was over her now.

"It's time to try fire against fire."

Kuroko hold in her hands what she grabbed when she fell over the tool box. It was a flashlight, a very powerful flashlight. The teleporter used this last resource she found miraculously. She activated and point it in front of her...

"Waa!" Trick covered his eyes because of the sudden light, mostly because the place they were using as a battlefield wasn't very lighted up in the first place.

This simple action made him lose his concentration and temporally prevent him from using his skill. Kuroko was expecting this opening. She literally jumped over her opponent and when she felt his body…

She teleported him.

"Aaaaaaah!"

BUMP

That was the sound that Trick's body produced after falling a distance of three meters. When he collided with the ground, Kuroko heard the noises of some bones cracking. Then those reached her ears: the man's screams of pain.

"Yaaaaaa! Yaaaaa! Fuuuuuuck!"

Trick grabbed his knee which had been his first body part touching the ground and, because of that, his most injured one. Kuroko shut her eyes forcibly, but opened and walked towards him.

"Sorry. I didn't want to do that kind of attack, but you didn't leave another choice."

"Y-you b-bitch!" Trick tried to stand up, but his injured leg didn't let him.

"Sorry. The Anti-Skill will take you to the hospital before arresting you."

"You threw me a building back then. You almost killed me!" Trick yelled this as he and his companions weren't trying to kill them. "Now you release me from three meter in the air. What kind of Judgment member are you?"

Kuroko sighed. "You didn't leave me any other choice. It was necessary to find a way to immobilize you."

As the teleporter was having a bad time with herself, Peter was still in the middle of his own fight. The Spider-Man had skillfully dodge all the explosion that Kaitabi was throwing at him. He was expecting to end the fight when his opponent run out of aluminum object to burst.

However, the criminal seemed to have an endless amount of spoons and small aluminum balls in his pockets and shirt. '_He got more spoons than a ninja shurikens._' He needed to end the fight. If not, there was the chance that the ceiling truly collapse because of the constant explosions.

"Kaitabi, why did you began attacking the Skill-Outs?" Peter decided to ask.

"It's a revenge" the bespectacled replied. "I told you. Have you felt what is being continuously bullied and you can't even defend yourself? And worst, the people that should be protecting you don't do a shit for you."

Kaitabi rolled some metallic ball in the ground. By this time Peter didn't need his Spider Sense to understand that he should be staying away from that certain metal the much he can.

KAAABOOOOM

Another explosion. Peter jumped and used his webs to swing his way out of the danger zone.

"I hated all that shit." Kaitabi was still talking. "I wanted to take out the ones that took advantage of my lack of power and the ones that never helped me." His face was distorted because of the fury.

Peter looked at the infuriated teen and sighed. "You are going the bad way. This words you're saying are almost the same regular NY delinquents say. They blame society and that… It may be at fault in part, but that doesn't mean you can go roaming around harming people? You don't have the right for that!"

"Right?! The Skill-Outs are always punching and robbing us, the civilized Level 0. This is justice!"

He shouldn't have said that word. "Justice?" Peter muttered and look at his opponent. "I do know Skill-Outs cause troubles, but Judgment is really doing its best to prevent bad things from happening and put characters like under custody. Why? Because they break the laws attacking innocent people! That's the same thing you are doing right now. Killing the Skill-Outs one by one is injustice."

Peter fixed his eyes on Kaitabi, who was backing off. "I'm truly going to defeat you and bring you to justice."

Spider-Man shot his web to the ceiling. Kaitabi frowned and used his spoons against him again. Peter dodged the first explosion moving from right to left making use of different webs. However, a moment later he was surrounded by many aluminum balls in midair.

"Using my power to generate small explosions on the objects to move them freely and then bursting all of them…just like this."

Kaitabi clenched his fist and all the spheres surrounding Peter exploded generating a giant smoke cloud.

"Got you, you piece of shit."

"Do you think so?"

"!" Kaitabi couldn't helped but felt complete astonishment when he saw Peter coming out from the smoke top towards him from the air.

"Making use of your explosions as a smoke screen I fired myself with my web slingshot from the rooftop." Peter, who was already over the Electro Upper user, smirked.

"Dammit!" Kaitabi desperately searched for a spoon or an aluminum ball, but Spider-Man was already a meter from him.

"Go to sleep." Peter landed in front of his foe and clenched his fist before delivering a punch.

Kaitabi was sent flying seven meters forward until he finally came to a stop. And that was just a very small amount of Spider-Man real force.

Peter turned around and found out that his comrades had also defeated their opponents. Kitty didn't look like she had any wound. She just seemed a bit tired. On the other hand, Kuroko had many bruises and cuts. Besides, she looked like she was about to fell on the spot.

"After this you're going to return to your dorm and take a proper sleep" Peter told her.

The pigtailed sighed and gave him a thumbs up.

"Uggggh…"

The three of them turned around and saw Kaitabi waking up. This time it was Peter the one who sighed. "I'm going to take that Electro Upper thing from his neck. You two do the same."

The pair of girls nodded and walked to their fallen foes the same way as Peter. The Spider-Man stood in front of the defeated Kaitabi and leaned over him.

"Got it." Kitty said after using his intangibility skill to take the shackle from Sebura's neck with ease.

"Me too." Kuroko teleported Trick's Electro Upper from his neck into his hand.

Peter nodded and put a hand over Kaitabi's Electro Upper. He didn't know how to open it had a skill that let him to get it with ease. So he just decided to break it. If the Anti-Skill wanted to research the object they could just do it with the ones Kitty and Kuroko got. It was more important to "disarm" the criminals before thinking forward.

"Eh? What?" Peter put force, but he couldn't break the Electro Upper shackle. It was made of a metallic material, but still… He normally didn't have problem to break of bend steal objects. Then he recognized the metal. "This is adamantium."

"Y-you…"

'_Spider Sense._'

"…won't defeat me…'

Kaitabi, who was faking unconsciousness, used his finger to launch a single aluminum ball directly to Peter's face. The teen, thanks to his special sense, didn't get any wound just barely. However, he was forced to release his grip over Kaitabi.

The bespectacled took his distance from the three Judgment members and put his hand on his neck, over the switch of his Electro Upper. "You…won't…beat me!"

"It's over, Kaitabi" Peter said as he stepped forward.

"No…no…NOOOOO!" Kaitabi manipulated the switch.

In that same moment, the teen began to sweat and breathe heavily. His pupils shrunk. His entire body began to tremble and a vein popped out on his forehead. His expression twisted in pain.

"Kaitabi! Don't do that!" Sebura, who was still in the floor, yelled.

"You r-remember what the Sensei told us, don't you?" Trick, who couldn't stand up, warned him.

"We can't be afraid of our power." Kaitabi's voice was full of pain. He grabbed his head with both hands. And screamed.

Peter got closer to help him, but suddenly many metallic objects around them started to fly in circles. All the people in the room were quickly surrounded by a tornado of metallic small objects.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked Sebura.

The girl didn't reply at first. She had lost all her will to fight. She was scared. "They told us to never increase our powers beyond the Level 4. Because…our bodies, most important, our brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

Kaitabi was complete pain. Feeling how many of his inner blood veins were bursting out. Still, he smiled. "Yeah. Yeah! YEAH! So this is Level 5! Hahahahahah! (BLOOD COUGH)"

"You're hurting your body. Stop this!" Kuroko shouted at him.

'_I need to turn off his Electro Upper._' Peter ran towards the berserker Kaitabi trying to reach for the switch of his metallic collar.

"You won't take away my revenge. You won't take away my poweeeeeeeeer!"

Kaitabi didn't care about the state of his body. The only thing he was feeling was pure hate and rage. More metallic objects raised from the floor to join the solid tornado that was surrounding the entire group. Some of them flied near Peter and…'_Spider Sense_'…burst out.

Spider-Man had to back off in order to not being trapped by the explosions. Many other metallic object began to explode too making Kitty and Kuroko to also start dodging.

"Yes! Now I can make use of even the minimums amounts of aluminum inside various types of metals. And burst them out!"

Kaitabi had become mad. Maybe due to the amount of power he felt. Maybe because of the pain he was feeling in his body. Maybe both were reasons. Maybe both were reasons. Many explosions echoed.

BOOOOM

KABOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOM

CRACK CRACK

Peter looked up and saw his fears confirmed. The ceiling was cracking. They need to plan their escape. "Kitty, Kuroko. Take Sebura and Trick out of here. I'll stop Kaitabi and prevent him from dying."

"What about if the ceiling collapses? You and him. Both are going to die" Kuroko said with clear concern.

"Kuroko…" Peter took air before speaking. "You know that I'm not normal esper."

"I…know… You're a gemstone, right?" Kuroko replied.

"Yes". He was lying to a close person about his powers again. Just like in America. "It's more safe if you teleport Trick. Kitty can handle getting Sebura out of here."

They were about to take that strategy, when…

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kaitabi screamed out loud a massive shriek. All the metallic objects flying around stopped in mid-air. For a single second nothing moved. Then everything a chaos. The objects began to circle around a single area, which every second was shrinking.

Peter's Spider Sense went even crazier than when he used to fight against Osborn. He knew what was about to happen. If all those objects burst together so close, the explosion could blow up the facility, or at least, the whole room they were in.

"Kuroko, teleport you and Trick! Kitty, go underground with Sebura!"

Peter was about to run and attempt to grab the berserker Kaitabi when…

A sound echoed through the entire room. Peter thought it was similar to when a speaker had interferences. He didn't mind about it because for him it was just that. However, Kuroko and the other three espers in the room recognize what was that. And suffered by his effects.

"Ca-ca-capacity Down…" Kuroko muttered as she fell to her knees grabbing her head.

Sebura and Trick were also twisting their expression into pain and began to roll in the floor. Meanwhile, Kaitabi berserker mind couldn't keep using his power. All the metallic objects flying around touched the ground without exploding.

Kaitabi also looked like the effects of the Capacity Down was taking its toll on him. But, his body didn't look like it was about to break anymore. He was saved of that berserker state he had gotten into. And the best was that all of them wouldn't be blow up.

However, there was another serious problem…

Breathing heavily, Kuroko spoke. "How can…you…still be on foot. You're a Level 2 and you a Level 4."

Nor Peter, nor Kitty replied to that.

"It's supposed that you can only bear this (GROAN) if you're a Level 0 or a non-esper. But, you two can't be Level 0. What are…you? If gemstones…are still espers."

Peter and Kitty couldn't articulate a word to say, but then…

"First of all, this isn't the same Capacity Down that some Skill-Out bands use to do their worthless crimes."

The Judgment trio and the fallen delinquents turned their head to the unknown voice. From the darkness, a young men of maybe eighteen or nineteen years made his appearance. The man had short mojo style red dyed hair. His clothes were conformed by dark pair of pants and a black leather jacket. The most outstanding of his physical appearance was the carnival-like gray mask he was using to cover half of his face.

The newcomer continued talking. "This is a new product that Sensei designed using some of the good parts of the Capacity Down and the AIM Jammer. We called it Esper Suppressor. I personally like it because…

"It let you control the expansion range."

"It let you choose how much you want suppress an esper."

"Is easier to carry and to mass produce them."

Following the first man, three other persons spoke. All of them used the same voice. All of them were wearing the same clothing. Their body built was exactly the same.

"You!" Kaitabi, who couldn't stand up because of the Esper Suppressor and the problems that forcing his Electro Upper brought to his body, said. His tone of voice had some fear in it.

Trick and Sebura also looked uneasy at the apparition of this persons, who were also unaffected by the Esper Suppressor.

"And who are you, people?" Peter ask with precaution. Even if this characters had stopped Kaitabi and with that saved their live, his Spider Sense was still warning.

"People?" The man put his hand on his chin. "We aren't people. I'm a person. A single person. One that can…"

In that precise moment three of the four equal newcomers literally split like a bacteria. In a matter of three seconds there were seven people in front of the Judgment members. Seven equal people.

"What…is…this guy?" Kuroko barely muttered from the floor.

The six doubles grined selfishly and spoke at the same time. "As those guys, I'm not an esper."

Kuroko glanced at Kitty and Peter with astonishment. She knew Peter was different, but she thought he was a gemstone. But no.

The man continued. "I'm a mutant. You can call me..." All the doubles smirked devilishly. "…Multi-Man."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

So finished. It took an entire month for me to update this. The reason are still the university and my other fic.

First point to mention. The apparition of Rogue/ Marian Carlyle. Some of you may be asking why the hell I decided to include her. Mostly because she'll be important for the plot I have in mind. Also… Well I have an idea I personally like. But, I don't feel like explaining it right now. Sorry.

A summary about Rogue:

This girl has a horrible story. She has lost all the boyfriend she ever get by death or they can't continue their relationship because of her mutant power (when she was first dating iceman she found him kissing Kitty Pryde. Yeah, this will have some drawbacks). She quit the X-Men and joined to different villain like mutant groups. The she re-joined X-Men later put left them again. Her life really sucks to this point of the Ultimate Universe timeline. All this crap she needed to endure made her colder with people. But, in my opinion, she just desires to find true love.

Besides the life absorption ability which can take away someone else life after touching him/her for more than a few seconds. If she does that with a mutant she can temporally steal the power of this person. If she does that and the mutant dies, she can keep the power forever. Rogue touched Juggernaut in his last seconds and kept his super strength. That's why she can also lift a lot of tons and has really high resistance, durability and endurance as Kitty, or even more.

You probably are wondering: Will Rogue be able to steal temporally esper powers? In this fic I have decided to put it as a NO. I want to draw a straight line between espers and mutants. Not as wide as the one that separates espers and magicians, but still a line.

Well, there are more things I want to say, but I'll tell them later. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I point you out that Multi-Man is the OC I first introduced in Ch8. Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	16. Chapter 16

Long delay again. I wish I could upload every two or three weeks. Not an entire month later :(

Some replies (I haven't replied properly in a while):

**TO venom rules all: **Thanks! Glad you like it. I think you'll find this chapter interesting.

**TO Bestplayer109:** Thanks for the review. Yeah, Kamijou Touma = 0.0 luck. The thing about Spider-Man disappearing from NY is (although I haven't talk about it yet) actually simpler. It's like "guys, I need to do something. I'll be gone for at least two or three months. See you!" Yeah, very simple. I'll add Deadpool, but it'll be after this arc. Don't worry, I know exactly where to put him.

**TO RPGFanatic:** Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you like this OC arc.

**TO thedark2: **Thanks for the review. I can add him, but I don't think it would be soon. Maybe only in the last arcs, but I'm going to consider him.

**TO cloud666:** Thanks for the review. Obviously. Hahaha! Girl who feels the scents of this Kamijou-san gets trapped in his web. The chapter is finally here. Sorry for keeping you waiting.

**UPDATE 24/06/2015 11:04 Fixed grammar and coerence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu nor Spider-Man, just this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 16 – The new enemy**

"You have been problematic, Kaitabi" Multi-Man said with an impassive voice. His six double behind him. "You have become a trouble for Sensei and the organization."

Kaitabi paled at the masked dry words. "W-w-wait! W-wait please. Ahhh…"

The same as him, Kuroko and the other espers of the place were also suffering because of the effects of Multi-Man's Capacity Down, or rather, as he called it, the Esper Suppressor.

Peter knew the situation wasn't good. This Multi-Man and was the same guy that long ago attacked Touma. He pointed his wrists to the self-proclaimed mutant and his doubles.

_Spider Sense_

Peter turned around to see a red light going to his eyes. Four meters over him and his comrades of the Judgement, there was a platform. Over this platform, ten shooters were aiming their rifles with laser sight to their bodies. All of them were also doubles.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to move" Multi-Man (Original?) stated. "We're using special Smartguns of automatic aim."

Peter growled. He looked at Kitty and he knew she was already prepared to go intangible. They needed to act fast.

"What're you planning to do, Multi-Man?"

Multi-Man gazed at him. "I'm just here to… tie up some loose ends."

Peter knew those words never meant anything good. That guy wasn't there to help the Electro Upper gang.

"P-p-p-please! Please!" Kaitabi begged. "We're going to fix the problem. Now that you're here, we just have to k-k-kill those guys. A-a-and...t-then...search for that fatty of Koujun Kikuhiko that escaped."

"We already dealt with that mistake of yours."

It seems that those words echoed in the entire room. Peter was the first to react.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? What did you do with Koujun?"

Multi-Man smirked at his question and didn't answer.

"I-I-I left him near an Anti-Skill station. He would have only needed to walk an alley." Kuroko muttered from her down position as she was still being held down by the Esper Suppressor. "He should have been safe there."

"Many things can happen in an alley." Multi-Man said smirking. "That cow isn't a problem anymore."

Peter's eyes widened and Kitty gritted her teeth. What those words implied was that a person was probably dead and they didn't do anything to prevent it. It was worst for Peter. He had the sole mission of defending the human life, despite if it belonged to an innocent or a villain.

"You...killed him?" Kaitabi tried to smile, but the only thing that could be seen in his face was fear. "N-n-nice… one less problem. Now...we have to take down these idiots from the Judgement."

Multi-Man didn't reply to the esper. He only took a handgun out of his jacket and put it against Kaitabi's temple.

"This'll teach to not be problematic."

"NOOO." Peter shot a web to Multi-Man's weapon in an anthem to disarm him.

A shot echoed. Kaitabi couldn't reply. He couldn't prepared himself. He was afraid it might happen, but as anyone near their deaths, he hoped a hero would save him. Kaitabi fell to the floor with a hole on the head. Peter's web successfully disarmed the mutant, but it was a single fourth of second late. For several seconds, nobody pronounced a word. But Sebura eventually broke the silence.

"Kai-Kaitabi… Nooo..." She could barely speak properly due to the Esper Suppressor, much less move. "I'm...going...to kill you."

Multi-Man just shrugged, operated a few controls on Kaitabi's Electro Upper and retrieved the machine. Sebura glared at him harder and kept trying to stand up. Meanwhile, Peter took action. Feeling the rage building up in his interior, he shot a pair of webs towards the support of the platform where the double with rifles were located. He then pulled his webs and the structure collapse causing the small army to hit the floor and disintegrate in orange dust.

"Kitty, take care of Kuroko and the other espers. They are vulnerable until we deactivate the Esper Suppressor."

With those words, Peter closed his distance with the remaining seven Multi-Mans. The six that he hadn't disarm yet took equal handguns out of their jackets and began to shoot at him. The Spider-Man barely dodged the bullets. Those weapons were also Smartguns. He could feel the projectiles gracing his body by a closer margin than when he went against regular thugs with regular weapons.

Equally he closed his distance and landed a punch on one the doubles, which disappeared into orange dust. More bullets echoed and Peter jumped from left to right to prevent himself of getting hit. Of course, he knew that a few handgun bullets wouldn't kill or leave him severely wounded. But, it isn't a pleasant to have bullets in your body.

Peter shot his web and pulled the closest double towards him. He grabbed his opponent and threw the mutant against another pair. The three doubles disappeared. Peter continued to jump barely dodging the Smartgun's bullets and used his webs to reach the roof. From his advantage position, he analized his situation.

'_If there were seven and I took down four...Why the hell are now like fifteen Multi-Man!?_' The teen looked astonished how his enemy, realizing that he was being defeated, kept multiplying when Peter focused on taking down one of them.

PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM

"Dammit. This is going to be tough" Peter murmured as he moved from his position when he felt the incoming bullets with his Spider Sense.

He looked at Kitty, who was still covering Kuroko. He couldn't ask her to give him a hand. She needed to protect Kuroko. They couldn't now when this villain could turn his aim to the young and currently vulnerable esper.

"Got to finish this shit now."

With strong resolution (and recklessness), Peter jumped forward to the Multi-Man group. The Smartguns' bullets graced his body many times, but he reached them and with a quick roundhouse kick took down four more doubles making them disappear into orange dust.

'_Good thing they aren't very resistance_' Peter thought as he realized that a single hit with his enhanced force was enough to defeat one of Multi-Man's doubles.

However, there was something more important. Where was the original? Peter continued to dodge the bullets trying to notice a difference between the men that were attacking him. All of them looked the same.

Then, Peter noticed with the corner of the eye, that one Multi-Man was covering behind the others. '_That must be the original._' Knowing this, Peter went ahead putting himself in a more vulnerable position against the bullets. It wasn't much problem. He knew that a few bullets wouldn't be very much for him.

Peter was close now to defeat the original and probably that would mean the same ending with the doubles. Then he felt a bullet entering in his side. It shouldn't had harmed him nor stopped him, but Peter put a knee on the ground and coughed blood.

"What…?" Peter grabbed his side in disbelief.

_Spider Sense_

He didn't have much time to be surprised. More bullets came his way. He managed to jump with enough precision to dodge them, despite his wound and that the weapons used where Smartguns. Another bullet got him. This time on the thigh. Peter gasped again and used his web to escape from the bullets. The room where he and his comrades had been fighting until now was a storage room. So, it was filled with many crates and containers. Peter took cover behind one of these.

'_What kind of bullets are these?_' Peter wondered as he checked his body.

Like he was answering him, a Multi-Man spoke from the distance. "For you to be able to move after being hit by not only one, but two adamantium bullets... Indeed, you're not normal. Not even for a mutant. Are you actually a mutant? Or not?"

Peter's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't see Kitty from his position, but he knew that her jaw was probably on the floor. Adamantium. Academy City's scientist had put their hands in that powerful metal. Worst, the dark side too.

"As you won't come out" Peter heard Multi-Man's voice. "I'll finish with these two before taking you out."

Peter froze when he heard that. He could leave Kuroko on Kitty's care, but he couldn't leave the down Sebura and Trick. Peter was a hero who took importance about any life, regardless if it belonged to an innocent or a villain. The teen took courage and jumped of his cover after wrapping his wounds with web.

He saw Kitty fighting against eight Multi-Man. Every time she was shot she made use of her intangibility, then she delivered huge blows into the doubles making them dust right away. But it was difficult. For every double she took down two formed in front of her. Peter went to help her. He jumped and eagle-kicked the nearest oponent. Then, Spider-Man smacked two heads together.

"Tch. This is getting harder" a Multi-Man said. He put his mouth close to a communicator in his arm. "Harpy, your turn."

In that precise moment, the skylight located five meters above them shattered in hundred pieces. A figure came down and landed in its knees cracking the floor.

Peter quickly examined the probably new enemy. First of all, it was a she. A girl, specifically. She had a small but trained body. She was wearing a black T-shirt and short pants. Her hair was dark brown and tied up in a ponytail. She had a mask of a bird similar to the ones used in Brazilian carnivals.

But there was a more resembling fact about her. There were a big pair of brown bird-like wings growing from her back.

"Harpy" one of the Multi-Man called her. "Finish her."

'_Her…? Oh, fuck! No!_' Peter opened his eyes in sudden surprise as he realized that this Harpy girl was in front of the down Sebura.

The Electro Upper user was still on the ground, cursing because of the death of her comrade, due to the effects of the Esper Suppressor. Harpy grabbed her by the neck and raised her hand which was, more than a hand, a claw. Blood burst out. Sebura couldn't even gasp when her head was separated from her body.

Kitty covered her mouth and Peter glared at the new opponent. "You murder!"

Harpy looked at him but didn't replied.

"Harpy" Multi-Man called her again. "You don't have to worry more. I can deal with the rest. Just remember to pick them up."

Harpy nodded and opened her wings. She launched herself into the air and flew towards...the down Kuroko!

""I won't let you harm her!""

Peter and Kitty left Multi-Man and ran to protect their comrade. The Spider-Man tied her to the floor with a web. "Now she won't…"

CUT

"...escape…. How the hell could you cut my web!?" Then he realized it. "Those are...adamantium...claws…"

Kitty was also astonished, but she didn't let that stop her. She put herself in the way of the bird girl. "Take this, bitch!"

The X-Men member tried to punch her opponent, but Harpy avoid the attack. She attempted to cut Kitty's throat with her claws, but realized that she couldn't touch her. The two girls continued to hit each other. One of them prevented herself from getting the blow by going intangible and the other only dodged.

"Enough" Harpy said with a low voice and then she flew up over Kitty getting to Kuroko.

Peter, desperate more than ever in that day, shot a web to Harpy, but the mutant again cut it with her claws. She grabbed something from Kuroko and left her. Kitty quickly examined the pigtailed to see what the bird girl did to her.

"She got nothing."

Peter sighed in relief. It was more than enough for him to let three persons die, even if two of them were criminals. He didn't want to lose an important friend too. He saw how Harpy flew to the side of the Multi-Man army, which was now over thirty persons.

"You shouldn't have messed with the organization."

"Who the hell are you? What's your objective?" Peter asked pointing a finger at the criminal mutants.

"What the hell did you do to Kuroko-chan?" Kitty asked as she covered her friend.

Harpy showed what she was carrying in her hand. "Recover" she only said. What she had were the two Electro Uppers that the Judgment gang had taken from Sebura and Trick before.

"I think we can go now."

When one of the several Multi-Mans said this, Harpy extended her wings and got out of the storage room through the skylight. Just as she came in first. The doubles of Multi-Man disappeared then, but it wasn't because they were attacked. The reason was that he no longer needed them.

"Goodbye... Forever."

"Wait, you bastard!" Peter yelled glaring at him. "After all you have done, I won't let you escape!"

Peter jumped throwing his webs.

The last Multi-Man smirked and said: "You shouldn't have messed with the organization. You shouldn't have messed with BOOK." Then he disappeared into orange dust as the annoying sound of the Esper Suppressor too. Silence raised in the storage room. All the Multi-Man they fought with. All of them weren't the original.

'_So whatever happened here he would have been safe. That motherfucker!_' Peter cursed in his head.

"Hey, Pete."

Peter turned to Kitty. The girl had an inexpressive face. She was probably feeling guilty of not being able to safe Kaitabi and Sebura. Peter was about to say something when she interrupted him.

"Kuroko is alive. The same as Trick. But they don't look good. That Esper Suppressor must have hurt their brains or something."

Peter looked at his young pigtailed friend, who was unconscious on Kitty's arms. Then he turned his gaze over the remaining Electro Upper user. Something he was wondering: Why did that pair of hitmen –because they were hitmen- left one of their "loose ties" without taking care of it?

More important, what was BOOK? Peter was wondering about all this when…

He felt some chills. It wasn't his Spider Sense. Maybe it was pure instinct or something similar, but… Peter looked around the storage room seeking for…

BEEP BEEP

That was when Peter focused his hearing in all his surroundings. He knew what it was. He didn't wait to shout.

"Kitty! Go intangible and take Kuroko underground!"

Peter didn't wait for her answer and ran full speed trying to reach the unconscious Trick, twenty meters away. He ran. He couldn't know how many seconds he had left. Apparently, cero.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

A dozen of bombs placed in hidden and specific locations burst up at the same time destroying the entire building, in which Peter and his friends were.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Some minutes ago**

"What does this means?"

"It means: Insert code B" Touma replied to the girl that had identified herself as Rogue.

The pair, after their unexpected meeting, had gone to find a certain console, where the girl started to gather data. From time to time, Rogue asked him questions about the kanjis on the screen. She wasn't very much into the Japanese alphabet.

"Right" Rogue replied.

"Etto...Rogue...san" Touma implied. "Have you find what you were looking for? I mean, have you found something about your friend?"

"I haven't even got to the database. I'm still cracking the system… Now!"

She pressed a key and the huge screen of the console showed a long list of folders and files. Touma gulped. There were lots of information.

"Does you have to look in all these folders? That could take you an entire week" the teen commented with pessimism.

"If you don't want to be here you can just go."

Rogue didn't even looked at him when she said that. Touma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on the back of his head. As the spiky haired was looking at nowhere, the brunette used many types of search parameters to find what she was looking for.

"Nothing...nothing...nothing…" she was murmuring.

Touma decided to take a walk around the room they had entered before. It was kind of big, fourth times his the apartment he shared with Index. It wasn't illumined as the entire place, as he noticed. Before they had turn the operative console, he had to use his phone as a light source to prevent the two of them stumbling into something.

The console was the only thing in the room. It was a big machine that consisted of a one meter keyboard and a huge screen that at least was one fourth of the ones in the cinemas. Touma already considered the whole base like the typical bad guys' HQ that anyone could see in the movies.

"Yeah, the base of the mad scientist…"

"**(ENG)** Nail it!"

"Rogue, what's with that slang? If it's difficult for me to get regular English, I can't deduce..."

"I'm saying that I found what I was looking for. Good, good now I just...Uh."

Touma felt the misfortune striking again. "What do you mean by "uh", Rogue-san?"

"I…" The girl scratched her head. "...don't have a USB and I don't think I can connect to the Internet with this machine to pass all this megabytes of information through the web."

"What?! What're we going to do?"

Rogue looked around the place. "Help me to find a CD or something similar."

"Ooow." So the two teens did their best to find something to carry the data, but, unfortunately, they couldn't find anything. "What now? Should we take pictures with my cell pho… Hey don't just snatch it!"

Rogue grabbed the boy's cell and began to take pictures of the screen in front of her. A pair of minutes later she had recorded all what she wanted and filled half of the memory of the Touma's gadget.

"I don't have signal here below, but when we return up, I can send you the pictures to your email and that" Touma commented putting his cell phone in his pocket. "Can we go now?"

"No, you can't."

The teens turned around when they heard the new voice. Their gaze focused on the same spot, the entrance of the room they were in. There was a blond teen looking at them. Touma recognized him. He was the guy that seemed to be the leader of those soldiers he and Rogue took down before.

"Who're you? What're you doing with this place?" Touma inquired putting his body tension as this teenage was giving him chills who knows why.

The teen smirked and, instead, ask: "Why is an esper helping a mutant?"

"Oi! I asked you… Mutant?" Touma turned around to look at Rogue.

The girl's expression denoted seriousness and a hint of disgust against the blond boy. Then she spoke. "Yeah, Kamijou Touma. I'm a mutant."

Touma's eyes widened. The thought of the girl being a mutant instead of an esper never crossed his mind. He couldn't imagine how a mutant had get in Academy City or why. He had heard about the barbaric mutants who roamed uncontrollably around the US. It was common for regular espers of Academy City to dislike mutants, even if they hadn't seen one in all their life.

"Because she's a girl in troubles." Touma was different. He didn't care what a person was. As long he or she was in an unfair danger, he would stand up to help. "Now, answer me! Who the hell are you?"

Meanwhile, Rogue couldn't believe her ears. This boy… First, he almost impose his help to her, an unknown person for him. And now, he wasn't even nervous of being with a mutant. She glared at the blond teen and then to the black haired. She took a decision.

"Stay back, Kamijou Touma." Rogue stepped forward. "This is a powerful being. You'll hurt or easily die if you try to face him."

"W-what!? If he a dangerous person? Now I got more reason to not stay back."

"Listen to me, idiot" Rogue said losing her temper. She had decided to not let this good willed esper die on the hands of that guy, and he was making a ruckus!? "If you try to do something, he'll break your skull."

"Oh, Rogue" the blond teen intervened. "I won't break his skull. I'll just eat him."

'_...Eat...me…?_' Touma could only put on a nervous expression to that statement.

Until now, many people had threatened him in many different ways. Some had said that they would crush him, kill him, break all his bones and a certain white haired even said that he was going to become an art masterpiece. However, nobody had declared to him that he was going to be eaten. That was new for him.

While Touma was thinking about this, Rogue took another step forward. "Until now, you have been kind of my jailer. Thanks to him, that's over…... Eddie Brock."

"Indeed…" To this point, Eddie's breathing became heavier and his smile become the one of a madman. "Even if BOOK, which is paying me very good, is still interested on keeping you alive, you won't be my prisoner anymore..."

A dark blue almost-black substance started to cover the guy's skin. His human body disappeared from sight as it was covered by a suit that increased his high by two and his muscle by three. The face become the one of a monster with sharp teeth, a long tongue and red shiny eyes filled with anger and hate. Eddie Brock was now with the suit of Ultimate Venom.

"**...BECAUSE YOU WILL BECAME MY FOOOOOOOOOOD!**"

**(NOW: Touma and Rogue VS Ultimate Venom)**

The lump of almost four meter of height charged forward with the intention of crushing Rogue. The girl jumped over him barely on time. Touma jumped to the left also barely on time. Venom crashed with the console in which Rogue had been working a minute ago and transformed it into a mass of useless metal.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Touma shout scared. It was the first time he had seen something like this monster. The only thing out of the manga and movies he could think about was Innocentius, the creature Styl Magnus normally used. But this thing looked even scarier.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

Venom, seeing Touma as the closer pray, jumped over to absorb him. The spiky haired rolled forward just when the symbiote was falling to the ground cracking the floor. Rogue used that opening. She ran from her position and jumped to place herself in front of Venom's head.

"Hyaaaa!" She gave a perfect combination of kicks combo. With her Juggernaut strength, the symbiote was thrown against the floor.

"**CONSUMEEEEEE!**" Venom stood back and went to grab her.

Rogue quickly slipped past the monster's big hands and gripped his chest. Nothing happened.

"W-what? Again!?"

The truth was that her ability was working on the suit, but it was regenerating so much fast that Brock didn't felt his forces or life leaving him, as the girl was touching a part that didn't belong to his human body. Venom, with his sharp teeth covered in saliva, smirked like a devil.

"**Seems that it isn't working well… BETTER FOR ME!**"

Brock raised his huge arm and blew away the young mutant just swinging it. The girl crashed against a wall and stood back with heavier breathing and blood coming from her forehead. She saw how her opponent walked with huge steps towards her. But something, no, someone put between them.

"I won't let you harm her" Touma said with determination, as he wasn't facing a being fifteen stronger and three times taller.

"**Ha? Do you know who you're messing with, punk? I'm Venom after absorbing Carnage. I'm the perfect symbioteeeeeee!**"

"Like I know those guys. Fuck off, you thug!"

A dangerous growl came from Venom's mouth. He roared again and drove his enormous punch towards the ground, the same spot where Touma was standing. The teen focused and wait for the right timing.

"Kamijou! You have to escape!" Rogue yelled from the back.

Venom fist was already over him, but Touma moved to the right avoiding the strike by mere centimeters. '_As Peter said, if you avoid the attacks in the right timing, the opponent will have to take more time to recover in order to attack again._'

Touma didn't waited more. He clenched his right fist and landed it against the chest of this being known as Venom. He felt how his hand went numb after colliding that powerful suit.

"**What're you trying to do, punk?**" Venom got his disgusting face closer to Touma's.

Meanwhile, the wielder of the Imagine Breaker didn't understand what was going, or rather, he was trying to accept it. '_Why is my Imagine Breaker not working? Does it means...this guy...isn't supernatural!?_'

"**Move of my way!**" Venom swung his claw against Touma.

There wasn't time to dodge it. However…

"Arght!" Rogue grabbed the extremity just in time when it was about to drill the spiky haired's body. She pushed the teen with the elbow getting him out of the symbiote range.

'_This guy is truly powerful_' Rogue thought noticing she wasn't having it easy to maintain Venom under control even with Juggernaut strength.

"**WHRAAAAA!**" Venom opened his jaw to bite Rogue's head.

The mutant, seeing this, left his arm and jumped back to avoid a certain and horrible dead. However, Brock had a plan.

"**I'LL CONSUME YOU!**"

He extended his arm and his hand changed its shape. A tentacle grew from it. Although, rather than a tentacle, it was more like a whip. The long extremity trapped Rogue's leg and made her lose her stand. She fell to the floor and was dragged towards the symbiote.

"Oh, fuck! This is bad." Rogue used all her physical force to not let herself be taken to her obvious dead.

But it was a difficult task. Her position plus the enemy's force were more than enough for her.

"**Be my dinner! Hahahaha!**" Venom opened his arms, tentacles erupted from his chest with the intention of consuming the girl.

"Like hell I let you!"

Rogue's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Touma climbing behind the symbiote and holding of its big neck. The teen struggled to maintain his position with all his forces and, then, he…

"You have a really big tongue."

Touma grabbed Venom's 40 centimeters tongue. As it was big and wide, he could hold it without much trouble. '_Although this is disgusting as hell!_!'

"**(ENG) Waaah! Motherfucker, leave that!**"

Venom stopped gripping Rogue and ran through all the room uncontrollable trying to shake of the boy from his back, but Touma maintained his grip around the monster's neck and also over its tongue.

"Is your tongue your weakness or something?"

"**(ENG) LET GO! LET GOOOOO!**"

Venom kept swirling and stomping around the room without control. Multiple times he tried to grabbed Touma with his claws, but with his overgrown muscles a normal fit like that was impossible. He began to the punch the floor with his massive fists desperately trying to get rid of the annoying pest in his back.

"Nice work, Kamijou!"

Rogue made use of the opening again and hit with the strongest hook punch that she ever used in her life. That was kind of a killing blow because Venom was still with his tongue out.

"**Yiaaaaaaaaaaaaaarg!**"

The symbiote gave a pair of slow steps back. Touma, realizing the danger, decided to jump down from its back.

BUMP

The symbiote fell back. Touma sighed in relief, but Rogue warned him. "Be careful! He isn't…"

SWIRP SWIRP

The teens found their four extremities strangled by tentacles.

"...down….. Waaaaah!"

"**You two will become less than cells INSIDE MY BODY!**"

In the mere seconds they lowered their guard, Venom had already stood up. This time more than very pissed off. With a roar his body began to grow.

"Rogue! What's going on with him?" Touma shouted fearing that horrible monster that a minute ago didn't look to much different from a regular teen.

"Looks like he has more in his than I thought first! How Spider-Man does always dealt with this guy! Oh fuck, I think I screw it up! Shouldn't have say that name."

Venom, who had been roaring and going through a change, suddenly stopped. Silence took over the room for a matter of seconds, when the symbiote muttered two words. "**Spider...maaaaaaaaaan!**"

"Who the hell is Spider-Man?"

Rogue ignored the spiky haired and clenched her fist. Touma, realizing it was worthless to ask, did the same.

Venom returned his glare towards them. "**Spider…..man…. I'm gonna kill you two. THEN. I'll return to the States and kill Parker!**"

Touma froze. '_Parker? Is he maybe talking about…?_' His thought were cut when he felt more of Venom tentacles touching his body. Rogue was also being disturbed by these disgusting extremities. But she commented something kind of…

"I came to Japan and I end up like the heroine of some ecchi anime."

"Oi! This is also happening to me… Don't touch there! I'm…kind of sensible on that spot." Touma lowered his head shyly.

"**How do you say here? Yeah! Itadakimasu!**"

Just when the pair were about to be consumed…

**KAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

A thunderous explosion echoed just above the trio. The entire rooftop trembled like it had recived a missile and dust fell from it. But it wasn't only that.

"Yaaaaaa!"

"Whaaaaaaa!"

"What's going on!?"

Three figures actually emerged from the rooftop and fell over Venom, who fell over Touma and Rogue.

"Oh, come on! Now I got this big thing crushing me!? I'm totally on an unlucky streak" the girl commented.

"If this is due to misfortune I'm truly sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Good thing that some puffy pillow was just below us" a new feminine voice said.

"We almost didn't count it" another voice, this time masculine with a hint tiredness in it, said.

'_Those voices…_' Touma recognized them. "Peter? Pryde?"

"Touma?" Peter's eyes widened in surprise when he found his close friend inside that base. "Why are you here, man? More specific… Why are you…under me?"

"Why are you…above me?"

…

…

…

""Never talk about this again!""

"You two truly are misfortune's representatives" Kitty commented sighing.

"Kitty? It that you? I wondered who Kamijou was talking with. Wait, Peter Parker is also here? What the hell are you two doing in Academy City!?"

"No way!" Kitty stood up and got closer to Rogue. "Marian! You're here! I finally found you."

"Hey, when did Rogue get here?" Peter asked scratching his head. "You never told me."

"Like you never told me that you were a pair of mutants."

"Kuroko! You're awake." Some sweat came from Peter's forehead. "We'll explain ourselves, but actually I'm not a mutant."

"Shirai is also here?"

"Kamijou-san? What's a civilian doing in a criminal base? Unless…" The girl's smile became the one of a devil. "Fufufufu! With this I can arrest him and end his relationship with Onee-sama."

"Oi! You're planning that conspiracy against this innocent Kamijou-san out loud!"

"These two…" Peter rolled his eyes, then he thought about it. "Hum… People, what are we standing on exactly?"

Touma paled and Rogue muttered something like "Crap! I forgot". The puffy thing that had stopped Peter, Kitty and Kuroko's fall was nothing more than…

"**THAT VOICE... PARKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**"

"…Brock? What're you doing in Academy City?"

Venom didn't replied and stood back again shaking Kuroko and Peter. Touma and Rogue became free from the weight over their bodies. The symbiote grabbed Spider-Man with his enormous hand and crushed him against the wall.

"**PARKEER! PARKEEER! PARKEEEEEEER! PARKEEEEEEEEEEER! PARKEEEEEEEEDEEEEEEEER!**"

He continued to scream with fury as he hit Peter against the wall repetitively. After 10 or 16 smashes, he finally stopped and glared at the Judgment boy with their faces very close. This one said:

"….As always your breathe stinks like fucking hell. Fuuuuf!" Peter waved his hand with a disgusted expression.

Venom roared and was about to sink the other boy in the wall again when Rogue and Kitty intervened. They landed two powerful kick in his head making him to stop gripping Peter. The two of them grabbed Spider-Man and took him out of the symbiote range.

"Peter you're hurt!" Touma finally realized about his friend's bullet wounds.

"B-bullets wounds!" Kuroko's eyes grew on size at the sight of her comrade injuries.

"I-it's nothing… Arght!" It was something. The adamantium bullets had hit him hard. Peter would need medical care if he wanted to survive. But, for now, he felt that he shouldn't worry his friends.

Besides, there was something more important to deal with in that precise moment.

"**ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!**"

"I think you aren't very willing to answer why the hell you are here, so..."

Peter flicked his wrist and a web shot collided with a rafter that was supporting the rooftop. He pulled it collapsing part of the structure over his old friend and now enemy.

"**Wraaaaaaa! PARKER!**"

And that was the last yell coming from Venom's mouth that the group heard.

"Peter! You just threw him the roof!" Touma said concerned.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I'm sure about that. But now…"

Before Peter could finish his phrase, the entire room trembled and more dust came from up.

"Multi-Man's explosive should have damaged the entire base. It's not fine to be under the remains of it."

"PETER PARKER!"

"Hai!" Peter replied nervously to the commanding voice of Kuroko.

"You better tell me everything. Who and what exactly are you and what happened before with that Multi-Man guy. I lost consciousness do to that Capacity Down. No, he called it Esper Suppressor, right? You too Kitty!"

""Hai!"" The older teens replied at the same time.

Kuroko looked at them and was about to suggest the best way to return to the surface, when she recalled about a certain trio.

"Oi, where're Kaitabi and his gang? Did they escaped?" she asked. Peter and Kitty, both of them lowered their heads when they heard her. For the young teleporter, it was hard to understand what happened. "Tell me. Did they escaped? Multi-Man helped them or…"

"I'm going to say it" Peter said with a dejected expression before explaining the events that took place when the pigtailed was unconscious.

"No…..no way" Kuroko muttered in disbelief. "He killed them? In front of three Judgment members?"

"I…we tried our best and…still!" Peter punched the nearest wall cracking it.

"I'm not blaming you, Peter" Kuroko said looking to the floor. "It's just… It's our duty. We're here to protect the lives of everyone in Academy City. That even includes the criminal. That Multi-Man! He killed in cold blood!"

"You're saying that three people…" Touma intervened with an astonished expression, which soon turned into anger. "…Three people died! Just above me! Fuck!" Now it was time for the spiky haired to punch a wall, something that left his arm numb.

"Multi-Man and Harpy, members of BOOK."

Everyone turned to the one who spoke, Rogue.

"Multi-Man mentioned something about BOOK. What the hell is that organization!?" Peter asked infuriated. "You have been here before us, right? What do you know about this group?"

"Calm down, Parker. I also am against those guys. What I know is…"

CRACK CRACK

They all looked up and saw the rooftop cracking. The building was about to bury them.

"Whatever you want to talk about… Let's do it outside!" Kuroko said taking Peter's and Rogue's hand (the last was enveloped in a glove). "Kitty, you take Kamijou-san. For some reason I can't teleport him."

"What? Your power don't work with him? It's the same with me!" Kitty yelled with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Same problem around here."

"You also, Marian… Wait! Do you actually tested with him?" Kitty asked worried knowing about her former comrade's power.

"Now that I think about it… How the hell did you met exactly?" Peter wondered scratching his head.

"It's…. a long story. The point is that my power doesn't affects this hedgehog head." Rogue pointed at a certain spiky haired boy.

"Oi! Who're you calling a hedgehog head!?"

"Shut up, Sonic!"

"Well his hair is black, so he would be Shadow…actually" Peter joked trying to relieve the tension. It didn't work, but it was a good try.

"Alright people!" Kuroko focused in taking control of the situation again. "Even if I'm happy at the sight of Onee-sama's pretender suffering…"

"Such misfortune!"

"…We need to take him, as all of us, to the surface. This place is coming down!"

"You're right, Kuroko" Peter agreed. "Ok, let's do this. Kuroko and Kitty. You take up Rogue. I'll stay with Touma and walk our way to the exit. If we can't use it. You bring a rescue team or a group of telekinesis espers."

Peter knew that Kuroko just needed to teleport up in order to escape and Kitty would go intangible solving the problem easily. He and Rogue could be helped by them, but Touma couldn't. With his Imagine Breaker thing, no especial ability could help him.

However, he was confident about being able to take him to the surface without using the girl's skills. If due to the damages to the base, the entrance to the basement was sealed, he was able to use his superhuman force to destroy any remains of the building. Yes, he was confident.

Although, Peter still had two adamantium bullets inside him. He was tolerating the pain and lack of forces those problems were producing on him, but he didn't know how much would that tolerance last.

"No way! I won't let you risk your life for my sake like that" Touma stubbornly said negating his friend's plan. "You go with Shirai and Pryde. Also take Rogue. I'll go to the exit by myself. If I can't use it, alright, to wait for the rescue team."

"Touma, dammit. You know I'm not normal. I'm not risking that much my life." Peter looked around and eye contacted Kuroko. "Yes, everyone around here know I'm not normal."

"Yes, why exactly is still the mystery" Kuroko said with a glare.

"Either way, I won't let anyone risk his life only for my sake" Touma repeated.

"You…." Peter felt some rage building up in his interior. "For you to say something like that…"

"I won't escape and leave you here."

"Rogue? What're you saying?" Touma inquired the girl forgetting about Peter.

"You just saved my ass back there. I don't tend to say thank you, but I do repay."

"You already repaid me in our fight against that Brook guy."

"I don't feel that like enough." Rogue closed her arms. "I stay with you and the rest escape."

"I won't leave you two here by your own" Peter said also closing his arms.

Kitty and Kuroko looked at each other, then the younger spoke. "This is really troublesome. Okay, I think we're all staying and walking to the exit."

"""What!?"""

"The three of you don't seem like you're going to change your mind." This time it was Kitty the one explaining. "So, I don't see something better than staying here and escaping by foot all together."

"NO WAY!" Touma waved his arms to dissuade the others. "If I wouldn't let Peter to stay, do you actually think that I'll permit four people to…"

"Touma, shut up." (Peter).

"Kamijou-kun, we don't care about your opinion." (Kitty).

"Kamijou-san, unfortunately you're under the group of civilians that I promised to protect when I began working for the Judgment...unfortunately." (Kuroko).

"Sonic, talk to Tails." (Rogue).

To all those statements, Touma could only help it but containing the urges to cry.

"Shall we go?" Kitty pointed to the door.

Everyone nodded, except the spiky haired who only murmured something like "Such misfortune". Like that, they began their way to find the exit. They walked through the places which Touma and Rogue traverse earlier.

When they reached the place where Rogue was previously jailed up, they didn't find the soldiers Touma and the mutant defeated before. They thought those guy had probably already escaped. The group continued their way trying to find the exit.

"This is like a dam labyrinth!" Peter commented pointing his cell as a flashlight when another loud sound echoed reminding them that the place was about to go down. "Hey, Rogue, don't you remember exactly where to go?"

"Do you think I ever got to see a map?" Rogue replied with a glare. "I just have the memories when they first locked me here. Kitty, how're you doing?"

Kitty emerged from a near wall and shook her head. "I can only see ground and walls. What about you, Kuroko-chan."

"Remember I can't teleport freely in places I'm not sure about if I my body will be trapped between walls. Yeez, we're really unfortunate."

Like propelled by her words, all the gazes turned to the only men of the place.

"Such misfortune."

"Typical Parker luck."

BROOOOM

"Dammit! I think we don't have more than a minute before this place crush us" Rogue said as she leaned on the wall to prevent herself from losing her balance.

Everyone nodded and began to run. They soon found some stairs. The group wanted to share a "yahoo!", but, at this point, the place's shakes didn't stop at all. The tremors went on and on. Dust was badly affecting their visibility.

"Everyone run!" Peter shout.

They did as he said. They went up the stair and found the exit. The blocked exit.

"Fuck! Multi-Man's bombs probably destroyed the entire first floor!" Peter clenched his fist and glare at the debris that blocked the door.

"Don't you worry, I'll just go through them and began to open your way from the other side" Kitty said as she walked to the inaccessible exit.

"Take me" Kuroko said. "Remember it's not safe for me to teleport without knowing if there aren't any solid mater in which I can get trapped. The good thing is that I can help you get rid of the debris with my ability."

"I can also help you with my strength" Rogue intervened. "Parker, you stay with Sonic, okay?"

Peter nodded, Touma tried to complain. Again, nobody even listened to him.

The three girls disappeared in the wall leaving the Misfortune Duo alone. Touma was frowning.

"What's with that face?" the other boy asked.

"Why didn't you all just escaped? You could just rescue me later."

"After all these time you should know me enough that I'm not the kind of guy who leaves others in a clear dangerous situation, unless there's no other way."

"I don't like the feeling of people getting themselves in danger just for my sake. No, it's more. I hate it. I disgust that feeling."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Deal with it. Rogue is paying you back in her own way. I'm your friend. Kuroko and Kitty are members from the Judgment, taking care of civilians, like you technically, is their responsibility."

Touma only looked away. The pair could already hear the voice from the girl who were getting rid of the debris from the other side. However…

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

The teen looked up. The cracks on above their heads covered the entire rooftop.

"Oh sh…"

"Touma to the ground!" Peter jumped over him. He was planning to receive the debris with his own body, despite his last wounds. '_Fuck! The adamantium bullets already hurt enough._'

In that moment, the rooftop fell over them. Both clenched their teeth and prepared mentally for what was coming.

.…

…

"Oi, what's going on?"

"Peter? I don't feel any other weight from you…. In that case get off me."

The pair looked up again and found a strange sight. The rooftop had, as expected, fallen down, but the debris had like been...destroyed. The remains just fell around the pair leaving them uninjured.

"Yeez. I think I'm a Precognition user more than an Electromaster. When I saw that big as hell explosion, a certain image of two idiots came to my mind. Although, I didn't expect that kind of position."

Some sparks came from the girl's forehead, as the so called idiots recognized her.

""Misaka!""

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Done! Let's do this quickly I got classes later and I need to finish my homework :(

Sorry for not updating in more than a month. I had some tests. A pair in the same week. My other fic is also going through constant delays.

Today I introduced Ultimate Venom in the fic. Quick(bad) summary. Eddie Brock was once a good friend of Peter. However, the situation regarding using Venom or destroying him, which in the Ultimate universe was created by their parents, separated them. In this universe, Peter last encounter with Eddie was when they confronted each other in a desolated area of NY.

At this point, Eddie had lost the suit, so he wasn't any challenge for Spider-Man. Gwen Stacy, who in the Ultimate universe is Carnage (not as powerful as the one of the Earth 616) , arrived to the scene. The remnants of Venom in Eddie went crazy and gave him his powers back. He fought Carnage and absorbed him, but let Gwen go. He took a more OP form and escaped.

Something else happened before his story "ended" in this universe, but I'll mentioned on the plot instead of on the author notes. I think is better this way, but if you want, you may check the wiki.

What I like of this Venom is that we don't know how powerful he actually is (it isn't stated on the wiki), so I can go more freely with him. Abilities: Similar to the ones we all know. Tentacles he can use to swing around like web. OP regeneration. Superhuman force. Consuming other living things to regain power. He also can overload Peter's Spider Sense to the point that it gives him strong headaches.

I think nobody will desagree with me when I say that Venom isn't anything supernatural, so he CAN'T be negated by the Imagine Breaker.

Probably there are more things to say, but….. I'm on a hurry. Tell me your opinions. Next chapter is the epilogue of the Electro Upper arc which involve a conversation of 6 people regarding the new enemy: BOOK.

**Fav, Follow and most important: ****Review. ****Sebaspe out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Vacations started. Nice! Although I didn't do it well on my last exams :(

Answers (thank you everyone for the more than 50 review. It truly makes me happy):

**TO venom rules all:** Thanks for the reviews you always make. Nice to have your constant support. Hungry you said? Hahahah! Chapter 17 right now!

**TO RPGFanatic:** Thanks for your support. I knew people would find it at least surprising. In Marvel Universe people tend to die. Realistic. While in To Aru, no. Unrealistic. That's my main reason. I hope you like this chapter.

**TO** **Guest**: Thanks for the review and recalling that for me. OMG! I forgot she could also use her density increasing for defense the same as for offensive. Although, remember that Multi-Man was using adamantium bullets and Harpy had adamantium claws. Adamantium can like almost cut through everything, so even if she increase her resistant, it isn't a good idea to let that hit her.

**TO cloud666**: Thanks for the review. Hahahahahahahaha! Yes, sorry. Hahaha! The truth is I have been using that joke too much. I admit it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu nor Spider-Man, just this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 17 – The team**

"I can't believe you can actually cure bullets wounds," Peter said, amazed as he checked the bandages that Kuroko applied before to his body. At the same time, he rolled the two adamantium projectiles between his fingers that the girl extracted from him before.

"Well, it's my first time fixing that level of injuries. It surprises me that you didn't need to go to the hospital," Kuroko commented as she finished fixing Touma's wounds. "Ape… I mean, Kamijou-san, where did you get this wound on your shoulder?"

"Oh, this? I think I cut myself when I was running in that base," Touma replied cheerfully. '_No, I got this when I jumped over that guy Venom's back. He did this to me with one of his tentacles. Hmph, either way, it's not important now._'

"And the next news…"

"I think they're going to talk about the incident," Mikoto said. She was looking the TV expecting to hear what Academy City was going to say about the explosions and the deaths that occurred that same day.

The six young people, after leaving the abandoned base, now in ruins, had moved to Peter's dorm. They didn't call Anti-Skill or reported back to the Judgment, except to Uiharu, in order to tell her that they were in safe conditions. The sky had been already covered by darkness.

"Today, an abandoned research facility was victim of a tremendous explosion…" The woman on the TV continued about specifications that weren't much important until… "Anti-Skill has determined that there was a gas leak within the abandoned equipment and, fortunately, there weren't anybody inside the place. So, there weren't any wounds or deaths…"

Mikoto turned off the TV. Unbelievable.

"They didn't say anything about the Electro Upper users!" Peter shouted infuriated. "They're hiding it! Besides, what about Koujun!?"

"I asked Uiharu to look for him on the database. If his body was found, she would know, but…" Kuroko looked at the other teens. "She didn't find any extra information. Like everything was fine."

Nothing was fine. Three people had died in front of the members of Judgment, Peter, Kuroko and Kitty. A fourth was probably in the same state, but nobody could find him because there wasn't any report about that boy being in troubles.

"What the hell is BOOK?" Kitty muttered clenching her fist.

"It seems... It's an organization with power." Mikoto bit her lip. It wasn't her first time seeing something like this.

Touma, Peter and Mikoto exchanged glances. They knew that the dark side had enough power to do something like that.

"It's like the organization of Therestina Kihara," Kuroko said. "Remember, Onee-sama?"

"Hum? Oh, yes. Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Kuroko frowned for a second before speaking again. "So, we're dealing with a powerful organization that doesn't listen to ethics or law and Anti-Skill can't stop it."

"Looks like it," Touma said shyly. He wasn't very comfortable in this situation, because only Mikoto and he were the only espers of the group that were completely aware of the great darkness existing in Academy City.

On the other hand, Kuroko and Kitty hadn't touched that realm. Luckily for them. The pigtailed girl, finished fixing the unlucky boys' body properly and took the word to begin the interrogation. "Kitty, Peter and… Marian Carlyle-san, right? I want you to tell me everything. Who're you exactly and what're you doing in Academy City."

"My name is Kitty Pride, alias Shadowcat. I'm a mutant from the X-Men organization and came to Academy City for a mission."

"Kitty!" Marian Carlyle, alias Rogue shouted. "Why are you telling this to the esper?"

"Relax, we can trust Kuroko-chan and Mikoto-chan. About the spiky haired… Well, Peter said it was okay."

"So you belong to the X-Men." Mikoto said in a low tone. She had heard about that organization. She had read in the web sites that she had checked before for no more real reason than mere curiosity that the X-Men was the only legal mutant aggrupation of the US.

"Am I the only one feeling solid tension in this atmosphere?" Touma commented, trying to take away the tension with a useless comment. He already knew that Marian was a mutant. Although, he didn't expect Kitty to be one too.

"Are you also a mutant?" Kuroko asked Rogue.

The brunette with a single lock of white hair crossed her arms. "Hmph. What if I'm one?"

Kuroko glared at her. "I can arrest you."

Marian replied with another glare. "Try."

"You two please calm down," Peter said, trying to prevent a fight.

"Yes, please," Touma added, wondering if he would have to use his Imagine Breaker.

"And you, Peter!" Kuroko pointed at him. "What're you?"

"Handsome."

PRACK

"Don't teleport tables over my head! It's my table by the way!"

"Are you going to take this seriously, or should I teleport instead a fridge?" Kuroko's eyes glowed red.

Peter thought about his safety. "Understood. First of all, I'm not a mutant. I wasn't born with my skills. Rather, I received them by… accident."

When he said that, the espers, except Touma, wore an unpleasant expression. "So you got a powerful skill because of some random accident? That's unfair if we think about the Level 0, who spent most of their trying to improve their skills." Mikoto crossed her arms, thinking especially about the teens she came into contact in the Level Upper incident.

Kuroko, unexpectedly, stayed quiet and Touma only said: "It must have been difficult."

Peter eyes widened. "Yes, who did you know?"

"It's not something very hard to figure out if you think about it carefully. I can easily imagine a regular boy suddenly discovering that he can do… what you do. That can change his daily life for real. Not such a pleasant situation."

Peter smiled seeing how his friend empathized with him. After all, that guy was Kamijou Touma. A person who could see the goodness even in the worst villains.

'_Although, my life was kind of better after I got bitten up by the spider,_' Spider-Man thought as he remembered his last year.

He got his superpowers and started to feel more confident, met lots of good people and felt that he was doing something in the name of his uncle: helping the innocent with his great power. '_Great power brings great responsibility, no?_'

"Very well," Kuroko said, putting her hands together. "And what're your real purposes here, in Academy City?"

Peter and Kitty, at the same time, bit their respective lips. Peter couldn't reveal that he was Spider-Man. He swore to himself to never drag someone else into his battles. There were people who knew his identity. Those were his Aunt May, Gwen, MJ and his comrades with superpowers. However, he knew these people for more time and had a lot of trust in them.

He also trusted Touma, Kuroko and… He didn't know much Mikoto, but he got the feeling he could trust her. He held his breath and spoke. "The truth is this… back in America… I'm a superhero..."

The espers' eyes widened just as he pronounced those words. " " "No way!" " "

"Yes, I'm. I don't have to tell you to maintain it as secret, right? Good. As I was saying, I'm a superhero. Yes, I have a mask and a cool looking suit. However, let's say I didn't do it very well and the veterans thought it was a good idea to have me going through a sort of, don't laugh, 'superhero's training'… I told you not to laugh! Rogue! Kitty? But you already knew about this!"

"Yeah… Hahahahaha! I know, but… Hahahahaha! Sorry I-I-I can't help it but laugh! Hahahaha!" Kitty continued like this for an entire minute.

Meanwhile, Marian was on the floor hugging her gut. "No way! Hahahahhahaha! Parker, you truly are an unlucky one! Hahahahaha!"

Peter sighed and Touma put a hand on his shoulder. They understood each other regarding many subjects, especially when it came to misfortune. Kuroko and Mikoto were looking at the older girls with a mixture of uneasiness and a small amount of amusement. Five minutes later they resumed the talking.

"First I thought guys like Iron-Man, Captain America or Thor would be training me. Yes, Touma, Thor is the brother of Loki, the guy that infiltrated into the city some time ago. I thought that, but, in the end, they decided to send me here and make me a member of the Judgment."

"So you truly didn't go to that Judgment Training facility in the US." Kuroko looked at him with scolding face.

Spider-Man could only scratch his neck to her statement. Then he looked at Shadowcat. "Kitty, did you know that Rogue was here?"

Kitty scratched her cheek. "The information wasn't confirmed in the first place. Professor X told me that other mutants, Marian between them, could be being held here over their will. My mission was to confirm if this wasn't a false alarm and, then, act according to the situation. I didn't tell you that a person we know could be trapped here because I was sure you would do some recklessness."

After she finished talking, her gaze moved to the espers of the room waiting for their reactions. Mikoto seemed surprised, but also curious. Touma was showing worriedness, but probably because he was thinking that she was in danger just for being in Academy City in the first place. After all, mutants were hated in here.

Meanwhile, Kuroko looked thoughtful. "Kidnaped mutants in Academy City. I don't see why anyone would kidnap mutant."

"You truly can't think of a reason?" Marian asked harshly as she opened her hands. "It's obvious they want to do some experiment with them. They're eager to have more lab rats!"

"Marian!" Kitty tried to calm down her acquaintance.

Kuroko had a vein popping out of her forehead. "Lab rats… you say? I see… the barbarian with superpowers is clever in her speaking."

"Kuroko!" Mikoto tried to do the same as Kitty.

The four girls stood up off the floor and chairs. Two of them about to jump at each other, two of them attempting to stop them, but unsuccessfully. It was the moment for the guys to intervene.

"Kitty, Rogue, it's enough." Peter grabbed the two (carefully touching Marian on the covered part of her skin) and sat them again.

"Misaka, Shirai. Let's stop this. This nonsense about the hate between espers and mutants isn't important."

When things settled, Peter spoke again. "Let's rewind to the events that brought us here."

The group recalled what happened to them that day. The encounter of the Judgment members with the Electro Upper's users, what led Touma to infiltrate the villains' base, when Mikoto saw an explosion and decided to investigate it and, finally how Marian got involved.

"Fine, get off my back, Pryde. I'll talk. In America, after leaving the X-Men, I got involved with other mutants organizations. While I was working for them, I got some info about a friend I thought dead."

"And that info was…"

"That he could be trapped here and being used for experiments. Actually, I received a hint that led me to investigate more. With that investigation I could confirm that he was here."

"So you infiltrated in the city just like that?" Peter asked inquiringly. "Isn't entering here like 100 times harder than trespassing the frontier of Mexico to the US?"

"I… used some contacts. Some dark contacts I made".

Kitty then asked the most important question. "Who's this friend of yours?"

Marian eye-contacted her old friend with seriousness printed on her face. "You know him."

"That isn't very specific."

"Indeed. (SIGH). You won't believe me."

"Try…. After all… We're friends, right? Old friends." The mutant girl gave a small smile.

Marian turned her gaze somewhere else and speak in almost a whisper. "Yes."

She explained. "Time ago, he went on a dangerous mission on his own. I discovered about it and tried to communicate with him, so I could lend him some help. However, when I finally managed to hack into his communicator from my location, I didn't get any answer. Later I discovered he was already _dead_."

"Then." Kitty urged her friend to continue.

"As I had hacked his communicator, I managed to get his location. I was planning to go and help him after all, no? It didn't matter if he was on the other side of the world. In that moment I had in my power a sweet-ass plane. Yes, I stole it for one of the organizations I belonged before."

Peter smiled wryly and Kitty put her hand over her forehead.

"So I got his location, but, as I said before, I couldn't contact him. Soon, I lost the signal of the communication device. The coordinates pointed here, to Academy City."

"Okay, now I know that, but, tell me, who is this so much important friend you want to rescue."

Marian took a huge breath before speaking. "You found his arm on Savage Land."

Kitty first frowned when she heard the question, but then her expression experienced a massive change. Her face denoted an astonishment that gave the other people in the room a strong feeling of uneasiness.

"It's… impossible… you can't be talking…"

"After he was defeated by Magneto, before you found his arm, Academy City extracted his body from Savage Land. That, at least, is the conclusion I came up with." She said it. "Logan is here, in Academy City and, I confirmed it, he's alive."

Everyone remained speechless. The Japanese teens because they couldn't understand the situation enough well and the Americans because their minds were in a state that they just couldn't form words in their respective mouths. The then world detonated.

"No way! Wolverine, Logan, is alive!" Peter shouted full lung.

"I-I-I found his arm! His arm and blood on the floor! We reached the conclusion that Magneto blew the adamantium inside him." Kitty couldn't keep her voice from going insanely loud.

"I spent some time in the city, escaping from the law and investigating. I found information about BOOK, but just they soon managed to capture me. After that I was transferred from prison to prison, until this guy found me and saved my ass." She pointed at Touma. "What's today's date?"

They told her. "Fuck! So I actually spent four months with those guys? I'm surprised they didn't rape me or something. Boy, let me say it again. Thanks for saving my ass back there."

Touma gave her his typical kind smile. "No, it's okay. I did it by my own will."

Mikoto rolled her eyes and a few sparks flew out of her hair. She muttered: "And another appears."

"Biri-biri, are you saying something?"

"N-no-nothing! W-what're you implying?"

"Biri-Biri keep down the lighting!"

"Don't call me Biri-Biri!"

"Can we return to the point!?" Kitty shouted with a vein popping in her forehead. "Mikoto-chan… You can kill him later." She ignored the boy's shivers and turned to Marian, who backed off because of the sudden killing intent that her old friend was emitting. "Continue. Do you know where he is?"

Marian showed a dejected expression. "I don't know. Brock told me Logan was alive just to bother me. However, he didn't tell me his location."

"Why exactly do you think they kidnaped Logan?" Peter asked, thinking carefully of the possibilities.

"Probably to use his body for experiments."

"Hey, Pete, remember that guy Multi-Man? Yes, that guy. He shot you with adamantium bullets. And that girl Harpy. Her claws were reinforce with adamantium. There's the proof! Oh, gosh! Wouldn't they…?"

Marian took a second to understand what did Kitty was trying to say. "You have to be kidding! Those mad geeks! To do that to him! I'm so going to kick their asses and faces when I…"

"Explain! What're you two implying?" Peter asked, not knowing the exact situation.

"They probably are using his living body to make some adamantium farm."

"What!? No way!"

"Can you fucking explain to us what are you three talking about!?" Mikoto couldn't hold more and burst in screams. She hated to be left behind. "Who's Wolverine/Logan? What does he have to do with the adamantium?"

"He's a mutant like Marian and me who was really close to us. A few months ago, he went on a mission alone and never came back. I went to find him, but the only things left was his arm. We gave him for dead. Now, Marian is telling me that she discovered that he's alive and trapped. By the way, he has a powerful regeneration skill and adamantium in his body."

"So he's being used like an adamantium mine," Touma concluded. "That doesn't look nice."

"Marian, what're we going to do? Don't you even have a clue?"

"I managed to get some information about their many bases, but now I'm not sure in which could be him, Kitty. Shounen," Marian called Touma. "I took a picture of the information with your phone. Let me borrow it. Thanks. Kitty, see."

"That's a bunch of location. Do we have to look in each of those?"

"Kitty, Rogue. I think you're forgetting something."

The two girls turned their gaze to Kuroko, who just spoke.

"I'm a very loyal member to the Judgment, you're also part of it. The same goes for Peter. The correct thing to do would be to report you to Anti-Skill and arrest you all."

The silence took over the room again.

"However, I won't do it."

" " " " "Eh?" " " " "

"Really?" Kitty asked, confused. She thought the pigtailed would be very problematic to deal with. "But what about the laws?"

"After considering your situation, I can't help, but let you off the hook."

"Hahaha! That's our Kuroko!" Peter said cheerfully, not noticing of the pigtailed strong blush.

"Nice to know you won't be on our asses, girl." Marian didn't speak kindly, but it wasn't harsh.

"Sometimes is okay to break the law in order to…"

"Shut up, Ape!" Kuroko interrupted Touma's philosophical moment.

'_Such misfortune._'

"The truth is…" The pigtailed began to say. "I… Sometimes I feel… That I also have a friend… a close friend trapped in the darkness."

Mikoto barely stopped a tremor that would go through all her body. '_Sorry, Kuroko._' She hated herself when she decided to push away her closest friend out of the dangers involving the Sisters' experiment. But, she would hate herself even more if that girl was hurt because of her.

"If your friend is in trouble, you should help him," Kuroko finished and Mikoto couldn't do anything, but lower her gaze.

"Thank you, Kuroko-chan. Now, Marian, what's the plan?"

"Yeah, what're we going to do next?"

Touma was victim of five confused glances. "I mean, I just can't let you fight this powerful organization alone. I won't!"

"Haaaaa!? You already did enough!" Marian said with a glare.

"Yep. Why're you getting involved in other people's problems?" Kitty closed her arms enforcing her statement.

"I'm also not letting you do this on your own."

"You too, Parker!?"

"Don't worry, Marian, Pete is okay."

"Touma can be really helpful is we have to fight espers." Peter defended his friend. "So it would be good to have him on our side. He has… skills against the supernatural."

"That's true." Mikoto's face reddened a little when she said that.

"My power doesn't affects him…" Marian couldn't forget that. "So it would be the four of us against BOOK?"

"No way, I'm also into." Mikoto wanted to help them, but her most important reason was another. Because, she knew that the clones they mentioned were here beloved Sisters, she needed to know more about this organization to be able to protect them.

"Onee-sama? Well, if Onee-sama is getting involved in this dangerous adventure, me too."

"So… In the end, we're six. A six person team."

"As you're saying, Rogue," Peter commented as he considered that he this team had a lot of pros. "Anti-Skill nor Judgment won't take part in this, right?"

Kuroko nodded. "This organization seems to have huge political power, so it must have some kind of control over the forces of the law. I dislike that. That's why I want to expose them and bring them to justice."

"I feel the same way," Mikoto added.

"Long time ago, I lost someone important," Peter began to say. "After that, I promised that I would protect everyone with this power I accidentally received. It's my duty to don't let anyone die. Regardless if they are good or bad people."

He clenched his fist. "BOOK… Those guys killed three people in front of my eyes and another behind my back. I won't let them kill another person."

"Oi," Touma called their attention. "They probably already know we're alive. I don't know if they will target us or leave us be with the idea that we're very afraid to talk."

"The second one, indeed," Marian said, confirming the situation. "Something I noticed while this group maintained me as their prisoner is that they are confident. I remember hearing the guards saying that they shouldn't worry about a small amount of information leaking to the outside."

"If that's true, why that Harpy and Multi-Man came to tie up the 'loose ends'? I'm talking about Kaitabi and his band."

"Maybe those guys were important loose ends," Peter replied seriously. "After all, they were using the Electro Upper for their own purposes. If they were discovered and captured, this invention could be revealed. BOOK must have wanted to maintain it as a secret."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Kitts, what happened to that contact of yours," Peter asked her.

"You mean, the contact that never contacts? Don't know."

"Contact?" Marian wondered.

"The Professor put me in communication with some contact when I first arrived here. However, that guy has almost never sent me a message or a similar thing. And all those times he has, he only sent me useless hints."

"Hmph. You're making me feel like I was in some sort of spy movie. Don't you think, Kuroko?"

"I have been feeling in the same way, Onee-sama."

"Are we getting tuxedos?" Touma joked.

"That would be kind of cool."

"Peter…"

"Hello everyone!"

"Kyaaa!"

"What!? Who turned on the TV?"

"Not I!"

"Where's the remote?"

"There! Faraway of us!"

"If you're wondering why the TV is on, it's because I hacked your SmartTV from my location and now I'm transmitting this message to you all."

"Oi! Peter! Why do you have a SmartTV while I only have one from 2008? Not fair!" Touma yelled out, grabbing his head with both hands.

"People! Can't you notice what's happening right now?"

Thanks to Mikoto's call, everyone returned their gazes to the TV. There, they could the shade of a person with a dark background.

"Now that I have your attention," began to say the unknown person. There seemed to be some kind of audio transformer machine, because his voice was similar to the one of a robot. "I'll present myself. I'm…"

"You're my contact!" Kitty declared, pointing at the screen.

"Thanks for the presentation, Pryde," the voice almost seemed cheerful when he said this. "There's no need for more presentations. I know all of you. Peter Parker, Kamijou Touma, Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Marian Carlyle and Kitty Pryde."

All the teens shivered when they heard their respective names with the modified voice of this unknown. Peter took the word. "Who're you?"

"Just some guy who would like to help you all those kidnaped people. It's good that you made a team. I'll lend you my help in this case."

"Why so sudden?" Kitty asked angrily. "You haven't helped me until now. And how the hell do you know we're forming a group? Do you have cameras in here?"

Peter's eyes widened. "No way! What!? In my room…!? I feel so violated…"

"Cameras? Hahaha!" The figure on the screen replied. "I just have ears. Good ears. Hahaha! Either way, I'm going to send you a file to each one's phone."

The six checked their respective phones when they heard the message tone. Marian was the first one to yell out.

"Woah! There's a BOOK's facility in District 7!? Where exactly?"

"Oh, sorry. That's the best information I could get? Until now. I'll send you the exact location as soon as I find more Intel. Now, mina-san, I'm cutting…"

"Wait!" Peter stopped him with a shout. "Who're you? Do you think we can trust you if you don't tell us who you are?"

"Hahahaha!" Another cheerful laugh. "Sorry, mina-san, but that's something…"

Then a different sound reached the team's ears from the darkened screen. It was melody and its music didn't look as it was affected by the voice modification. The melody is made up with a girlish voice singing some anime opening.

Touma stood up. "Wait a second, I know that ringtone… Oh, come on!" The spiky haired rushed out from the room.

"Where're you going?" Peter asked, founding the behavior of his friend very strange.

"I'll be back!"

Five people remained in the room. From there, they could hear Touma running to the stairs, climbing them, and moving on the floor above them. They heard a door being opened, some struggling and, finally, the steps of the boy returning. However, it seemed that he was dragging something…. Or someone.

Touma appeared in the door frame holding another boy from the collar of his neck. The boy was wearing sunglasses even if it was nighttime. He was using a Hawaii open-shirt that showed part of his torso, something that made the girls from Tokiwadai go flustered.

"T-T-Tsuchimikado!?" Peter's eyes widened at the unexpected turns of events.

"Yo! Pete-yan! Haha! How're you?"

The teen didn't reply and, then, Kuroko spoke. "Who's this guy?"

"His name Tsuchimikado Motoharu, he goes to the same school with us and live on the upper floor," Peter explained to the whole group who didn't know the guy.

"Tsuchimikado, tell them what you told me up there," Touma asked his old friend. "Or should I say… Mysterious Contact-san?"

!

"What!?" Peter turned his gaze to the screen and found that the darkened room was now lightened up and showing a room similar to his.

"I recognized that melody," Touma said. "It's your ringtone of Maika singing, you siscon."

"Tsuchimikado? Are you Kitty's contact in Academy City?" Peter asked, feeling the confusion growing in his head.

"Hai. My name is Tsuchimikado Motoharu-san and I was requested by Professor X to aid Pryde in her adventure in Academy City."

"Eh? You know the Professor?"

"Only by telephone –nya." Then he added: "I have maaaaaaany contacts outside Academy City."

"Like who?" Peter asked, feeling uneasy about the fact that this idiot addicted to the imotous wasn't what he claimed to be. He noticed that Touma wasn't looking surprised. He would have to ask his friend later.

"Like who? Like who? I just work from time to time for some organizations."

"A few examples?"

"The X-Men, the Avengers, the Ultimates, SHIELD, Latveria, Atlantis, Hydra, HAMMER… Oi! Pete-yan! Why're you suddenly putting those webs around my wrists!?"

Peter spoke coldly. "You're under arrest."

Kuroko had a vein on her forehead. After all, she respected the law very much. "Should I take this guy to Anti-Skill or we're going to beat him up first."

"Maa, maa. Calm down everyone –nya." Tsuchimikado was in a difficult situation, but he was smiling amused.

"Is okay, Peter, we need him." Touma tried to break Peter's webs.

The American teen growled, but he helped his friend in the labor, because it was impossible for a regular high school student to break that substance with only his physical force.

"I can't let you go off the hook!" Kuroko took her Judgment handcuffs from her belt. "This guy is working for many organizations from outside the city. He's a traitor to Academy City!"

"I also work for Academy City."

"What!? What kind of triple-spy are you!?" Kuroko stood up and pointed her finger at the blond boy with rage drawn on her face.

"Maaa, maaa. Don't worry." Tsuchimikado waved his hand casually. "Also, Railgun-san, don't point your lighting to my face, please."

Mikoto had been letting sparks from her fingers since the boy first put a foot in the room. She reluctantly stopped the current of electricity.

"Nice, nice." The smirk never left Tsuchimikado's face. "I'll keep myself investigating and send you more information. Till then, see you!"

"Oi! Do you think you can't just leave like that!?" Kitty stood up clenching her fists. "After all the mysterious crap I had to go through this last two months."

"Kitty, leave him."

"But Marian…"

"Kitty, is okay." Marian turned to the blond boy. "It's the first time I see you, but… after hearing all those things from you… I can tell you have the freedom and skill to move through the darkness of this city. We need your help. We need all the Intel you can get. That's the only reason that trio of the Judgment is letting you go."

Peter looked away and Kuroko clenched her fist with anger. But only that. They didn't try to stop him. Tsuchimikado left the room and went to his apartment.

"That guy… He always do what he wants…" Touma muttered, making sure nobody could hear him.

"Onee-sama, it's getting late," Kuroko talked to Mikoto. "We should hurry if we don't want to summon the devil… I mean, if we don't want to upset the dorm supervisor."

Mikoto shivered at the possibility of that event taking place. "It's true. Let's go."

"Marian," Kitty called her old friend. They also needed to leave the place. "I'm going to talk to the Professor if he can find a way to have secure while you stay in the city. We should find you a place to stay and enroll you to my school."

"About the school, I don't mind," Rogue replied. "But, in the case of a shelter, I already have that cover up."

"How so?"

"Do you have a roommate?"

"Mmmh… No… Why?" Kitty couldn't stop feeling some insecurities when the other girl asked that last question.

"Because I'm going to free-load in your dorm."

"…. Eeeeeeh!?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Soon, Touma and Peter found themselves on their own. Before the girls left, the group accorded to lay low for a while and be aware of any danger. BOOK could be targeting them.

Peter asked an important question. "Dude, what the hell is with Tsuchimikado? He's a spy, right? And you knew about it?"

"Let's say I found out in a difficult way. Hear me out. Even if he looks as a mysterious James Bond… he's not a bad guy." Then, Touma added. "I trust him. Besides, before I brought him here, we had a small chat."

Peter leaned against a wall and wait his friend to continue.

"He told me he was expecting that the six of us would decide to form a team. Why? He said that in this way we can keep an eye on the girls."

"What're you talking about?"

"In his words: The Railgun, with the information she has now, won't stop trying to investigate on BOOK. Even if Shirai helps her, the power and intelligence of this organization can be more than what she can take –nyaa. The same goes for Pryde and Carlyle -nyaa."

"Please, Touma, stop with the nyaa."

"Sorry. As I was saying…" The spiky haired continued imitating the blond boy's voice. "If you form the team, the six will be aware of each other's activities –nya… Sorry. Ehem. The point is, what I understood, that we can keep a track of each other, in order to prevent any of us from getting hurt."

"So, you're saying he forced this union because he thinks that having backups will be safer when we resume our fight against BOOK."

Touma nodded. "That's what he told me. Dammit. I truly hate to bring people into my fights."

"Remember this isn't your fight. We, Kuroko, Kitty and I, were the first to encounter BOOK. Well, Rogue was taken prisoner first. Either way, you and Misaka are the one who are getting into our fight without permission."

Touma could only roll his eyes to that statement. He was going to say something, but Pete spoke again.

"BOOK… This organization… It has much power…"

"It's seems." Touma showed an unsatisfied expression. "I don't like it. They can come for us at any moment."

"The plan is to lay low for a while with the belief that they'll leave us alone if they think we're too scared to talk. That's the best we can do now… I would be happier if I could only rush into their base right now. But that wouldn't be a good idea. Even I can understand it. They have strong members."

The image of Multi-Man, Harpy and Venom came to Peter's mind.

KNOCK KNOCK

Peter gazed the door. "She's here."

Touma, who was the closest to it, opened the door. In front of the teens' eyes, two girls wearing the Tokiwadai Middle School's uniform made their entrance. The two girls not only looked equal in the way of dressing, they looked the same in everything. In everything except the expression.

Well, one of them had a bandage surrounding her forehead and was carrying a small black kitten in her arms. They were the #3 Level 5, Misaka Mikoto and one of her several clones. The girls went through the door frame and sat on the nearest couch.

"I deceived Kuroko and told her that I forgot something here" Mikoto explained to the boys. "It was hard, but I made her go to the dorm by her own. I contacted with her on the way."

When the six of them were together, the Judgment members explained the situation of those "unknowns" clones which were being used to enable the Electro Upper. Of course, the ones (Touma, Peter and Mikoto) who knew about the Sisters didn't say anything. The group had determined that those clones weren't very much important compared to the organization of BOOK itself.

"We have something important to discuss," Peter announced.

"Misaka 10032 have already heard from Onee-sama about the emergency involving the Misaka Network, explains Misaka with a simple summary to avoid wasting time."

The Sister said those words in a tone that didn't show any emotion. But those three persons that were listening, they knew she and the others had emotions, even if they didn't show them.

"Misaka has consulted with the other Sisters to confirm it and Misaka have only heard a single answer. As Misaka 10032, the other units weren't aware of the problem. We never detected any irregularity in the Misaka Network."

"How so? Isn't that net connected to their brains? How didn't you notice?" Peter asked, dumbfounded, but with relief to know that the Sisters weren't involved by their own will.

"What can we do?" Mikoto asked, glancing the floor. Nobody could see her expression, but you could tell she was frustrated and worried. These clones were her little sisters, after all. "How can we get rid of that… virus or whatever is that?"

Misaka Imouto didn't reply shortly after that because she was mentally discussing with the other remaining 9969 Sisters dispersed around Academy City and the entire world. After a while, she said: "The Misakas have reached the conclusion that we should do a clean-up in the network, says Misaka, implying the importance of this decision."

"Clean-up? You mean you're going to do a massive search for that hacking problem?" Touma wondered scratching his head.

"Yes, confirms Misaka."

"It won't be dangerous, right?" Mikoto took the hand of her Sister. "I mean, they won't discover you and try to harm you all…"

"Misaka doesn't think the probabilities are high, explains Misaka. Necessary precautions will be carried in order to perform this."

"..."

"Misaka and the other Sister have accorded to respond like this for the sake of the whole Misaka Network. It has been declared as the best course of action."

"But what about contacting Doctor Gekota?"

" "Doctor Gekota?" " Peter and Touma printed confusion on their faces. Then the spiky haired remembered it. "Oh, you're talking about the frog faced doctor."

"Right now all the Misaka units have taken the choice of checking the network before contacting other, explains Misaka to reassure Onee-sama."

Mikoto sighed and nodded. Now that everything was settled, Misaka 10032 announced the beginning.

"All the units must check their ports and send the information through the network, announce Misaka. Then we must navigate using our skills in order to detect any intruder in the network or another class of harmful entity."

Misaka Imouto didn't even close her eyes. However, everyone noticed. She was concentrating in order to make the necessary calculation to perform her duty. All the Sisters in the globe were doing the same. Seconds passed. Then minutes passed.

"Did she fall sleep?" Touma stretched his hand to the clone.

"She's concentrating!" Mikoto grabbed the spiky haired. "How can you be so problematic?"

"Hai, hai. I'm not going to do anything. Don't get so angry."

Mikoto looked away. She wasn't planning to be that rude. It just came from her throat. '_Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean…_' She started to blush. '_Okay, I'm going to apologize…. But it'll be quick! Just a short… a short…_'

"I'm s-s-s-sorr…"

"Biri-Biri why're you still holding my hand?"

Mikoto couldn't understand at first what he was talking about. "What do you m-m-m-me-mean!?"

Then she realized she was until now holding the boy's hand instead of just letting it go. If her blush was 10 before, now it was 100. Her skin was similar to a fire extinguisher. She began to release some smoke from her ears.

Peter saw this and, in a high display of his intelligence, made a joke. "Yeez, at least wait till I go to sleep, you lovy-dobies."

Touma only glared at his friend and separated hands with Mikoto. On the other hand the girl's skin became a very attractive target for furious bulls. And…

"Misaka! Don't just shoot a lighting spear at another's person face…! Aaaahh!" Peter rolled in order to avoid another dangerous attack.

"O-oi! Why're you also targeting me!? If it was Peter's joke!" Touma decided it was a good idea to cover himself with his Imagine Breaker.

"Shut up! Both of you!" The infuriated girl shouted.

'_And she said that we should remain quiet…_'

"Aaah!"

Suddenly, a short, low, but painful scream resounded in Peter's room. The three teens turned to the source of the noise: Misaka Imouto. The young clone that had been quiet since she immersed in the labor of detecting the hacking from BOOK, as the other Sisters in the world.

"That sound she just made…"

Mikoto stood next her Sister. "Are you okay?" She asked with clear worriedness in her voice.

"Aaah…. Aaaaaah… Aaaaahh… AAAAAHHHH!"

The clone grabbed her temples and let out a big scream. What was happening? She let another scream. Her body was trembling, her eyes forcefully closed. If she hadn't left the kitten on the floor before, it would have run away in fear. She lost her balance and Mikoto rushed to support her.

"What's going on!?" The middle schooler held the face of the clone in her hands. "What's happening to you!?"

She couldn't understand it. Why was Misaka Imouto… suffering? She said everything was going to be fine. Nothing should have happened. '_So why is this happening!?_' Mikoto embraced the trembling clone as the tears began to fill her eyes. Touma and Peter only could look. There wasn't anything they could do.

Suddenly, Misaka Imouto spoke. However, her voice sounded different. It was even more serious and robot-like than always. It was clipped, like a damaged voice recording. "T-t-t-this… i-i-i-issssss… a-a-aaaa… w-w-wa-war-war-ning… Y-You… shshshshshs…. shouldn't…. have-have-have-have-have-h-h-ha-have… gotten…. In the… in the… in the… way… of… in the way of… of-of…"

Spasms went through her body. Her arms and legs began to move uncontrollably. And she finished her phrase. "…of… BOOK…" And the girl lost consciousness.

The three teens were left with stupefaction written in their faces. "What the fuck was that?" Touma raised his voice as he checked the clone's body with precaution. "BOOK… What kind of thing…? How did they…? How much powerful!?"

"That clean-up… It must have triggered some defend whatever thing BOOK managed to introduce in the Misaka Network. That's what I think at least." Peter couldn't know what exactly happened, but he had the belief that it was close to his answer.

Mikoto didn't say anything. She just added more force to her embrace and the tears succeeded in leaking from her eyes. The girls maintained the contact with each other for a few minutes until Misaka Imouto regained her consciousness. "Onee… sama? ….Are you crying? …Why're you crying?" She asked the Original.

"That doesn't matter! What the hell happened!?" For tears fell from Mikoto's eyes. Meanwhile, the boys had decided to back away and let the girl control the situation with the Sister.

Misaka Imouto didn't speak until she finished exchanging information via the network with the others. "Our maintenance protocol was repelled, explains Misaka with seriousness. We successfully detected an infiltration in the network. However, when we tried to analyze it further, in order to solve the problem, there's the chance that we had triggered a defense system that affected all the units"

'_I knew it._' Peter thought while he witnessed the situation in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked.

"Misaka 10032 hasn't received any damage."

"And the others?"

"…"

"…" Mikoto's eyes widened in fear. "H-h-how're the others? Tell me right now, please…"

"…" The Sister looked at her Original to her eyes. "Onee-sama, it isn't your fault…"

Mikoto knew something bad happened. "Speak."

"Misaka 13440, currently located in the Academy City's facilities of Belgium… has stopped functioning."

It was like time was stopped. Nobody moved a single muscle. They didn't even breathe. The noises you can always hear from the street, even at night, disappeared. This was a moment that Touma, Peter and Mikoto couldn't process. It was just impossible.

When people are victims of this level of shock, they normally look for other answers. They escape from reality, at least briefly. Nevertheless, this trio were people who could take by the front even the toughest attacks. That's why they were able to recover.

"Stopped working… You mean… she's…" Touma had to swallow his saliva before ending the question. "… dead?"

"….. Yes, confirms Misaka."

Mikoto fell to her knees and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Misaka…" Touma thought hardly of any word he could use to comfort her. "…"

Suddenly, the girl stood up with her gaze still on the floor. "BOOK." She murmured. "Now, this is… personal." She turned to look at the 16 year old boys in the room. "We have to stop this group from whatever there are doing."

Touma clenched his fist. "We will."

Peter showed a serious expression. "Those guys won't escape from justice."

Mikoto nodded, picked up her Sister and, together, they walked to the door frame. "Definitely, we'll defeat BOOK." With those words from the Original, the two of them left the apartment.

When the girls were out of sight, Touma shouted infuriated and Peter cracked a section of his wall with his fist.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts…"

In a hospital room, in a certain hospital, a girl with short brown hair and an age of about 10, murmured those words as she held her head with each hand.

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts… says Misaka as Misaka try to swallow the tears."

This girl was called Misaka 20001, the Last Order. She could be considered the leader of all the Misaka units and was the one who held more power over the Misaka Network.

Just a few minutes ago, she was having a mental discussion with all the other Sisters. The motivation of the talk was to decide what course of action they would take in order to prevent the infiltration from doing any damage to the network.

The conclusion that was reached by unanimous vote was to do a massive check of the network. In a few words, a very deep clean-up. They would be checking every section in the search of finding the infiltration. Then, they would try to eliminate it.

It didn't go as planned. They succeeded in finding the infiltration in the network, but they didn't realize until it was too late, that it had defenses. In the moment they tried to attack it, a counter-attack was released through the whole network. It was unstoppable.

Every Sister in the world suffered a strong and sudden headache. They held their heads and begged in their interior that somebody could stop it. When it finally came to an end, they quickly checked the network and the individual units with the objective of confirming whether one of the 9969 Sisters had any serious problem.

Each one of them reported as fine. They didn't have any psychological or physical injury. But there was an exception.

'_Misaka 13440, report your situation._'

….

'_Misaka 13440, report your situation._'

….

'_Misaka 13440, report your situation._'

….

They couldn't contact her. They took another decision. Search for her brain waves. That only served as confirmation. Misaka 13440 had stopped functioning. She hadn't fallen into a coma nor anything alike. It was because her body didn't work anymore. Probably, a human would use a specific phrase to describe the situation: She was dead.

Last Order, as her comrades, had suffered the attack. Moreover, as she was the command center of the entire network of all the Sisters, the temporal physical damage she received was, at least, five times what the others received. She was the one who felt the biggest pain.

The small girl was the leader of the 9969. It didn't matter if she was the last to leave the incubator. Her brain was the most important and the one who could reach every unit. That was the technical side.

On the emotional side, she felt as the responsible for all the clones. She thought that she should be the one guarding them. That's why she couldn't stop the tears when she didn't reached Misaka 13440. A Sister was dead because she couldn't come with a better solution.

The messages from all the other Sister were reaching her. Messages of consolation and reassure. They were telling her that it wasn't her fault. All of them took the decision. None of them could know that it would lead to such sad ending.

"It hurts. It hurts…"

However, Last Order was more worried than sad. She was worried that "he" would see her in that state. She knew that if he did, he would put himself in danger. He would go recklessly against others. He felt he was the strongest. But he was weak.

"Brat?"

Last Order felt a hand resting over her head. He heard her. He heard her cries.

"Brat?"

"…" Last Order couldn't look up. If she did that, he would see she was suffering and there wouldn't be turning back.

"Brat."

The hand exerted more force. But it didn't hurt the girl. She could actually describe as similar to the hug of a mother who saw her small son just after almost being swept along by a train. A strong hug. That was what she felt. Of course, the one applying the force wasn't crying. He sounded dead serious.

The hand raised the girl's small head up. She eye contacted him. Last Order was face to face with the #1 esper of Academy City, Accelerator.

"Brat. Who's doing this to you?"

"…" She looked at him. Accelerator's expression denoted seriousness and deep anger. Deep, but strong anger.

Accelerator put more force and, even with that, he wasn't hurting her. "WHO the fuck is doing this to you?"

Last Order looked at him. She sighed and said a single word. Accelerator's hand left her head.

"Go to sleep, brat."

The #1 left the hospital room and went to his. There, he looked at his hand. That hand had killed and hurt thousands. And he had just used to pat a little girl.

"Tch, it doesn't matter," he murmured, getting rid of those thoughts. There was something important to think about. "She said BOOK. I don't know who these guys are, but I'll take them all to the worst hell."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Okay, this chapter had its problems. After everything it was almost like a summary of all the events of the Electro Upper arc. This OC arc was the interlude to the fight against this strong organization named BOOK. I need to apologize, because I'm really bad writing conversations and this chapter was only a big talk. 0 action, sorry. Next chapter there'll be some.

**Explanations:**

Some big discoveries here. **First, in this AU cross-over of mine, Wolverine is alive.** A big surprise, doesn't' it. In the comics, he was killed by Magneto in Savage Land. The adamantium in his body was blown up. Since I first read that, I thought it was weird because Wolverine has one of the best regeneration in all the Marvel Universe. He should have been able to restore even after that. The battle against BOOK is also about rescuing him and the other previously mentioned mutants that this organization has in its power.

**A team was formed.** I know that many people think that Touma is a complete loner, but that's not true. Proofs: In the Aqua of the Back arc, Touma stayed with the Amakusas as guards. Another one. In WWIII, Touma spent a lot of time traveling with Lezar, even if she's a very pervert loli (LOL). To this point, Kuroko had gotten into the dark side in a very different from the novel. Don't worry, she won't know anything of the Sisters. She'll just start to recognize the city as how it is.

What do you think of this team? Six people. 3 characters from To Aru and 3 characters from Marvel. 2 boys (main characters) and 4 girls. I thought this could be really cool. I already have the name for it, but I just don't know in which point of the story to discover it to the readers.

**Accelerator is joining the fight against BOOK**. I have been wanting to add Accelerator in the plot of this fic since a lot ago. He's back. Of course, you should know how it works. The team of the Misfortune Duo will be having their battles on their side and Accelerator on his side. They won't cross paths even if they fight the same enemy.

**Tsuchimikado**. I really like this character and I wanted to put him more in the plot. It turned out that the mysterious contact from Kitty was this boy. You remember he said that he worked for many organizations. Well, I gave a list of them.

**BOOK**. This organization is, as I have shown it, very powerful. They have control over the media, Anti-Skill and Judgment. They covered up the situation regarding the Electro Upper very well. Until now we only know three official members of this organization: Multi-Man, Harpy and Venom. Kaitabi and his group were part of it, just in the lowers levels. That's why BOOK decided to get rid of them when they started to cause troubles. What's their objective? Only they know…. For now.

**Where this story is going?** I have the feeling that, since the Sister Arc, this fic has gone a little down. Some of you may agree. I promise I'll do my best to break that and make thing exiting like that arc again. I was first planning to jump the Orsola Aquinas Rescue arc in the same way I did with the Angel Fall. But now I have decided to add it. Why? I want to have some Touma and Peter tag team battles before going into group battles and that.

After this arc, which is not going to take me more than 2 chapters (at least that's what I think) we'll be facing the Tree Diagram Remnant Arc. This'll be having a lot of importance for the plot. Besides, a character from Marvel that you have been asking since long ago will appear briefly. The arc will have its differences, but after all the plot will be the same. Recovering the Remnant from Awaki.

**Deaths. **Something I feel I must mention is that we have seen some deaths in the last two chapters. This may be kind of hard to accept for some of you, considering that in To Aru there aren't almost any deaths. The only kind of actually important death is that certain blondy. Besides her, all the few death are from extras. On the other hand, in the Marvel universe, death is everywhere. Most superheroes lose their friends and we always see SHIELD agents and policemen being killed. I want to add more reality into this fic showing that characters can die.

I think I have added all the explanation I need. Finally, I can upload the chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far and if it still hooks you up. With this chapter we'll have passed the 100K words. Hurray! So all I have left to say is: **Fav, Follow and most important: ****REVIEW**** Sebaspe out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hurray! I don't remember if I mentioned last ch, but since 17 ch we already got 100k words :) I can't actually belief this story has reached so far. To the ones who have been staying with me since I upload the first chapters, thanks you!

And I also thanks the ones who joined later, but are giving all their support :D

Replies:

TO venom rules all: Yep! I wanted to make some realistic and dark group just like the ones of the Marvel Universe. BOOK came from that idea. Thanks for the review and all the support.

TO RPGFanatic: The idea with Tsuchimikado came to me because I wanted to give him more screen time. I kind of like his character. I'm glad you find the idea good. Thanks for the review.

Now, let's begin…

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index nor Spider-Man, just this fanfiction.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Comrades**

In English, Peter began to talk. "Hey, Aunt May, how's everything back home?"

"I'm happy to see you, sweetie," the image May Parker, Peter's aunt, replied from laptop screen. "Fortunately, we haven't had any money difficulty and my health is good as ever."

"I'm glad to hear that, Aunt."

"Tell me, Peter. Are you still having fun in Japan? We haven't talked much. How's everything?"

Peter smiled as he remembered all the good moments he had went through since his arrival. "It's a long story. First, I joined the Judgment. The Judgment it's almost like the police here in AC. Although, the real police is said to be the Anti-Skill. Think that this two organizations work together to stop crimes and protect the citizens."

"So you're helping the people just like back here, but now in a legal way."

"Yeah! It's cool being able to save people without having Jameson calling me the #1 menace of NY." Peter shrugged when he thought about his boss. He sighed when he realized that he was going to see him again when he returned to his job at the Daily Bugle. '_If I actually work again there. I can't believe I forgot to tell him that I was going to be out of NY. He's going to be pissed off._' A sweat fell from his forehead.

"Sweetie, tell me." His aunt got him out of his thoughts. "Have you made friends?"

The teen closed his arms and leaned in his chair with a smirk. "Yes. Good ones, by the way."

"Tell me about them."

"I have my comrades of the Judgment. One of them is called Shirai Kuroko. She tends to be very…" What could he tell that wouldn't worry his aunt? "She's very lively. Another is Uiharu Kazari, who's very responsible and a pro with the computers. My boss's name is Konori Mii and she's very serious, but also a persons who cares deeply about performing our duty in a correct way. It's very cool to work with them and… Why're you looking me with those eyes, Aunty?"

The screen was showing May Parker wearing a frown and looking at his nephew with disapproving eyes. "Three girls? You're working only with girls?"

"Well… If I also consider Saten Ruiko, who's always hanging around the HQ doing nothing, there would be four."

'_Oh, crap. I said too much._' His aunt's disapproving glare increased its density. '_Think fast!_'

"In the school I normally hang out with three boys that, let me tell you, are so much fun to hang out with."

May relaxed herself and replied to her nephew. "That's good. How're they?"

"One of them is called Aogami Pierce. He's someone with... funny interests. Then there's Tsuchimikado Motoharu, who… is a good person."

Peter scratched his cheek. It was difficult to find good things about those two that you could tell your family. Specially about Tsuchimikado, who was some sort of secret ultra spy that even Black Widow would frown at his presence. The teen got rid of the unnecessary thoughts and kept talking to his beloved aunt.

"The third person is the one I consider my best pal from Japan. His name is Kamijou Touma. He's cool, a relaying friend and an awesome person. We get along pretty well."

'_Touma is a great guy who would catch a bullet in your place. Hope he never has to._'

"I'm really happy for you, sweety." The older woman smiled kindly at his nephew making also smile in the same way. "Is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Well, my Japanese is improving highly. Some people have told me that I almost sound like I had lived my entire life in this country." Peter thumbed up with a grin. Then, the grin disappeared and he showed a nervous smile. "Hey, are… Johnny and Bobby still in my house?"

May moved her hand to her forehead. Peter took that sign as a yes and sighed. '_Even if I'm not home, those guys continue with the freeloading._'

"What about Gwen?"

May's expression experimented a change. "Oh," she said happily. "That girl is still here and trying her best to help me. I like to have her around here. Although, I think she doesn't like this place that much anymore."

"What?" Peter asked, feeling worried. "Why? Something happened?"

May glanced at his nephew. "Right now, there's something missing."

'_Something missing? Oh no. She must have gotten sad remembering the family she lost._'

"Aunt, remind her that we're here for her. She can always rely on us. Remind her that!"

"Pete." May felt like facepalming. "It's not that… you left for Japan just like that and…"

"Aunt May!" The teen wasn't listening. "You need to tell her that we love her!"

"Peter… You can't get it, right?" The woman was very proud of the boy she raised as his own. However, this boy wasn't very skillful when it came to understand girls' feelings. She knew that and felt pity for the poor Gwen, Mary Jane and the other girls that had developed some taste for his nephew.

"Tell her that we won't let her go!"

May wanted to leave that matter. "Hey, Peter, look who's here?"

"Where're you looking at? Remember I can only see your face on the screen. I can't see out of the sight of your webcam."

"Pete! Man, it feels like ages!"

"It's nice to see you pal!"

Two teens of his age positioned behind May and Peter couldn't stop a smirk from forming on his face. "Johnny, Bobby. It's good to see you guys."

"I'm going to leave you boys to catch up." May stood up from the chair she had been sitting while she was chatting with her nephew.

"Tell me, man." Jonathan Storm, simply addressed by his friends as Johnny, began to say. "How's Japan? How're the girls? How's the food? How's the karaoke? How're the girls?"

"Are you getting along with the espers? Is the training progressing smoothly?" Robert Drake, called mostly simply Bobby, asked his friend.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Guys, too many questions in a single row. This service can't attend all the clients. First of all, Johnny, you asked about the girls two times."

"The girls are important!"

"Second, Japan is really cool. The food is tasty, although you need a little adapting skill. I haven't been to the karaoke yet."

'_Maybe I should ask Touma or the girls if they can show me something about the Japanese karaoke. Yes, another line for the checklist._'

Peter thought about it before continuing answering the questions. "The espers are just like regular boys and girls. They go to school, do their homework and hang out with their friends in their free time. Just like us." He frowned. "No, different from us. They don't go around saving the citizens, less the world as us. They never use masks nor anything to cover their identities… Dammit! They're more normal than us."

"Normal? Hahaha!" Bobby laughed, although, anyone could see that he wasn't happy. "The espers are a bunch of rich brats that live without worries."

Peter looked at his friend's face and sighed. He was getting tired of the hate between espers and mutants. "You're making the same mistake as Kitty. If you knew them, you would see that they're also good people. It isn't true that they don't have worries. Some of them feel like outsiders because of their weak powers. Others, work hard every day maintaining the peace in the city and stopping criminal espers. These ones belong to an organization called Judgement. I work there, by the way."

The Iceman looked away, but then he noticed something that he missed in Peter's speech. "What does Kitty has to do with this?"

"Well, she…" Peter thought for a few seconds, then decided that there wasn't any problem to share some of the information with them. At least a part of it.

"No way!" Iceman's eyes widened in surprise. "The Professor sent her to Academy City on her own? What kind of mission? Rescuing kidnapped mutants!? Mmm, that looks tough. Make sure to give her a hand, you get it, Peter."

"I'm on it, but Rogue is also here."

"Whaaaat?!" If Bobby's eyes were big a second ago, now they looked like plates. The Human Torch thoughtfully decided to give some space to his roommate. "What is Marian doing there?!"

Peter recalled something and clasped his fingers. "Now that I remember, you used to date here, don't you?"

Iceman scratched the back of his head. "Yes, we date for a pair of weeks when she lost temporally her powers. Then, she recovered them and I couldn't even give her a light kiss without going to the medical room. That kind of screwed up the relationship."

"Dude, you dated a difficult girl." The Human Torch raised a finger and lectured his friend.

Bobby ignored him and asked Peter a question. "Does she… well… Is she still angry?"

Peter took a finger under his chin. "I was wondering… The moment when I mentioned your name, she went to the nearest fridge, took lots of ice cubes and sculpted a human body with them. It was really cool! Then…"

Bobby closed the distance between his face and the computer. "Then?"

"Then she grabbed the small man made of ice cubes and crushed it with a yandere smile."

BUMP

Iceman's forehead hit the desk and muttered with defeated voice: "I think that's a yes."

The Human Torch rested his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Bobby is a little out right now. What about if you tell me if there have been any progress with the cute Japanese girls."

Peter sighed. "Man, I haven't been looking for a girlfriend, you know. My training that goes according to my Judgment duty hasn't left me much free time. That and the school eats all my time."

"Oh, come on! You're a fucking genius. You just don't have troubles at school."

"Johnny, don't you get that I'm staying in Academy City. Here high schools have the same level as most universities in the entire world, except for the ones that come from this same place."

Johnny hadn't shown fear even when he and the rest of the Fantastic Four had faced enemies like Victor Von Doom. However, in this situation he was. Peter couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Bobby recovered and also smirked. "Hey, Pete. Maybe you haven't tried something, but is there any girl that is catching your eye?"

Johnny smiled as a devil. "Or have you sensed any girl interested in you?"

"Hahaha!" Peter giggled. "My Spider Sense can't detect that. No, of course not. You two are aware of the Parker luck. It also affects the deals with girls. You know, zero luck with girls. Hahahaha! Why're you suddenly glaring at me?"

"Pete," Bobby began slowly. "It's difficult for us to hear those words coming from a guy like you."

"What're you talking about?"

"Girls fucking love you!" Johnny drove his face towards the webcam and Peter had a rather scary sight of his the Human Torch's mouth.

"Johnny, that's disgusting! You look like you're about to eat the webcam."

"Don't you realize the effects you have on girls!?"

"What effects!?"

"Aaaaaahhh! You know what?" Johnny stood up. "I'm going to Japan right now and, in the name of all men population, punch your face!"

"Hey, what? Johnny!" Peter saw his friend disappearing from his sight, so he asked Bobby. "How the hell will he be able to come…?"

Almost inaudible, he heard: "Flames on!"

"So that way." A mental image appeared in Spider-Man's mind. The Human Torch flying above the Pacific Ocean in his way to Japan. "Y'know, I'm in Academy City. He can be easily shot down from the sky with the technology they have."

Bobby shrugged. "I'm sure he can handle it. I actually don't think he'll fly all the way to Japan. Hell. Probably, he'll see a cute girl on the way, land and make a move."

"Dude, I truly don't want a war between the Fantastic Four and Academy City."

After that, Peter discussed with his friend some unimportant matters and hanged up the call. Stretching his arms, he walked around his room wondering if he should just stay to do his homework or plan another deal.

'_Maybe I should call Touma and see if the other two are free._'

His thoughts were cut by a scream.

"Release me!"

Peter heard a low cry from below. '_The lower floors!_' He even recognized the voice. His aracnic ear was very useful, he confirmed it once again. He got out of his dorm room and, from the balcony, witnessed an enraging event.

"Touma is going to punch you!"

What Peter saw was the silver haired nun, Index, being dragged by a… "A red haired... priest? Shit, that guy is kidnapping Index!"

Peter clenched his fist. He didn't know too much about this girl, only that she had something to do with those magicians that Touma mentioned. That woman, Sherry Cromwell, who made an alliance with the Nordic god, Loki, was one of these magicians.

'_This priest certainly doesn't look to be from AC and I haven't seen him in pictures of American supervillains. He must be a magician._'

Yes, he didn't know much, but he couldn't care less about it. His life's mission was to protect the innocents regardless if he knew them or not. With that thought, Peter jumped from the third floor and landed in the street in front of the pair.

"Isn't she a bit younger for you?"

"What?" The redhead turned to him. "Where did you come from? (SIGH) Unimportant, don't bother me if you don't want trouble, esper."

'_Metahuman, not esper._'

"Sorry, but I kind of want to give my regards to Index."

"Peter!" Index called him from behind the man that was gripping her hand.

"The lady doesn't look like she enjoys the company, sir."

The redhead frowned. "Shut up! You don't know what you are messing with."

"No, but that has never stopped me… Mr Magician."

The redhead's eyes widened. "So you're aware. Good that makes things easier." A fire sword formed in his hand.

"Fire power? Let's see who can do better, if you or Jonny." Peter ran full speed in the direction of the magician.

The redhead, whose name was Stiyl Magnus, swung his fire sword. Peter jumped four meters over him and landed behind the magician.

"You know? Guys who are into little girls are called by a name in this country. Lolicons!"

"She's only a year younger than me."

"…" Peter expression froze. "Eeeeeeeeeeh? Dude, you're like two 2 m (6'7 ft) tall! And what's with that cigarette!? Nowadays is, unfortunately, to see teens with nicotine, but… at least they don't do it in plain street…! And stop trying to burn me while I'm talking to you! It isn't cool at all!"

"Tch. Why do I have to run into bothersome espers like you? First the spiky haired and now this acrobat is messing into other people's problems trying to be heroes."

"Spiky haired?" A smirk invaded Peter's face. "That's my bro." Then he made a combination of swift movements.

"What? When did you…?" Stiyl's astonishment grew when he found that the small nun wasn't by his side anymore and, instead, she was behind Peter.

"Skills, my overgrowth friend," he said with a thumb up before taking something from behind his back.

The Necessarius magician's eyes widened. "Eh!?" He touched all across his body and realized he couldn't find it. He couldn't find the object he needed more than anything. "That's my cigarettes box!"

"Young kid." Peter raised his finger as a wise old man. "You'll thank me for this. Nicotine can be really harmful, especially for youngsters."

"Give them back! They're mine!" Styil was a serious man who would always use the necessary and minimum methods to success in his dangerous missions. But nobody messed with his nicotine!

"Now you're sounding like a small child. Look, what about if I give you chocolate instead… Stop unleashing fire at my face! Okay, it's enough! Have a nice fly."

Spider-Man used his speed to strike Stiyl's face with his fist. The redhead found himself flying and hitting the floor before he could gasp. Peter got close to him ready to continue fighting, but…

"Is he already unconscious?" He waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. "Heeeeeey. You awake? I think that means no. Hmm... What should I do with you now?"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"What's… going on?" Kamijou Touma scratched his head wondering about the situation in front of his eyes.

The spiky haired had returned to his dorm with the only thought of doing his homework, but what he found in his room was a completely unexpected sight. There were his friend Peter, his freeloader Index, and the magician Stiyl Magnus, who was tied up with a web rope.

"The thing is…" Peter explained what happened.

"I didn't come here to kidnap her!" Stiyl shouted infuriated. "I… I…" He looked to the side.

"Stiyl, what's going on?" Touma sighed and asked. He knew that the redhead wasn't going to kidnap Index out of the blue for no reason.

"There's a situation that I… It would be better if _he_ leaves the room."

Peter frowned and crossed his arms disapprovingly. "Listen up, kid. I won't leave you alone so you can burn Touma's place. Hell. You're more volatile than Johnny."

"You wait when I get rid of this substance." The magician from Necessarius struggled against the webs, but stopped a few seconds later because he understood it would be impossible for him to break them without using magic. And right now, he wasn't in a position in which he could control his fire with easiness.

Touma took some time to consider the situation properly and spoke. "Peter can stay. Besides he already has come in contact with the magic side before."

Peter couldn't stop his mouth from curving slightly. '_Finally you let others stay by your side..._'

"And, as I already know him enough well, I can tell that the first thing he would do if I throw him out is climbing the side of the building and eardrop our conversation through the window."

Peter's smiled kind of froze. "That's…! True. But it still hurts."

"Ehem. Ehem. Kamijou Touma…" Stiyl clenched his teeth. "There's a situation that requires your… assistance. I was planning to make you go to the place where this operation is taking place using this girl as a bait."

"In a few words, you just need his help?" Peter looked at the redhead with doubt.

Index intervened. "If you wanted Touma to help you, you only needed to ask!" The small girl glared at the magician. "Touma would have help you if you asked nicely. He's like that!"

"Index…" Touma couldn't prevent himself from feeling some happiness and gratitude towards the silver haired nun's kind words.

Stiyl only grunted. "I guess there's nothing else to do that having some formalities. Kamijou Touma, I request your assistance in the recovery of the Book of Law and the only person capable of decrypting it."

"The Book of Law!?" Index screamed.

"What's that?" Touma asked to the magician.

Stiyl sighed and explained the current situation. First about the theft of the Book of Law, an extremely powerful grimoire, then, he describe the kidnapping of Orsola Aquinas, the only person capable of decrypting it.

"So this Orsola girl is in trouble." Touma muttered. "The thing that we have to do is find her and prevent this Amakusa group from using her to decrypt that Book of Law."

"If there's an innocent in danger," Peter began to say as he checked his web-shooters. "I'm here to help. Do you have a clue where to find her."

"We're going to meet with the agents sent by the Roman Chatolic Church. They'll give us some details and… Wait! You can't come!" He turned to the spiky haired. "That boy doesn't has anything to do with the magic side. He's from the science! Kamijou Touma, don't you remember that fights between the science and the magic can cause a lot of troubles?"

"Peter isn't an esper. He's related to Academy City, but the truth is that he isn't esper."

"Eh?"

"I'm from America." Peter thumbed up. "My… skills don't come from this city."

"Ha?" Stiyl didn't understand at first. It took him a few seconds to recognize what was going on. "You're one of those persons who get their abilities by accident. Unskilled people who received skills by randomness, right?"

"Uh." Peter thought a bit before realizing that it was possible description. "I… think so."

"Peter isn't an esper?"

"Yes, Index, I'm not an esper."

"That means you can do magic." The nun's words gained her three uncertain looks. "Magic is only unavailable for skilled people like the espers, who since they are born are owners of different brains than the others. If you were born as a normal person, you should be able to do magic even if you gained skills by some randomness of the life."

"Would that be truth?" Touma scratched the back of his head as he wondered.

Peter thought deeply regarding that subject. '_If what Index says about the magic… That is meant for the unskilled. I'm skilled, but I gained my abilities by an external factor in the form of a radioactive spider. The espers develop their powers with the help of Academy City, but they're espers in the first place because they were born with a brain different to other people. I wonder… does the magic recognize me until now like one of the unskilled?_'

"However…" Index put her hand under her chin cutely. "If the magic considers you as a skilled person… you won't be able and your body will go through the consequences."

"Peter…"

"I know, Touma." Peter was already aware of what happened to an esper who attempted to use magic. Nothing good. '_But, it could be useful if I learn to do magic. I should try some time. I hope I don't burst out in blood. That would be a really unlucky strike._'

Stiyl, not caring at all about the mood, lighted up another cigarette, much to Touma's concern, as they were inside his room and the last thing he wanted was to have Komoe-sensei scolding him for misbehaving. "Kamijou-chan! Why is your room smelling to nicotine? Have you been smoking!? That's enough! Since now on, you'll stay two extra hours in school to receive some lecturing from sensei!"

Touma shivered at the thought of that possible event. He took a mental note to spray some deodorant all over the place when he came back.

"So you say that I can't face magicians because I'm related to the science?" Peter asked Stiyl, who nodded. The teen thought about it a second. "What about if I tell them I'm a magician?"

Peter won three confused looks. He understood that he would have to explain his idea. "If I meet this magician undercovering my identity they wouldn't know I'm from the science. I can say that my powers are some kind of magic that let me have more force, agility and stamina. They wouldn't be able to know I'm related to this place. Besides, I'm American and my English is perfect. Have you ever seen an American esper?"

"The only one I have ever seen is… Kitty Pryde… Ha." Touma realized that it wasn't an impossible plan. "It could work, although you would need a kind of disguise that doesn't let them see your face."

Stiyl began as he lighted another cigarette gaining a glare from Touma. "Another magician won't ask you about your _magic_ or skill. Every magician needs to keep secret the source and conditions of his or her magic. Asking about them would be kind of… disrespectful. (SIGH) Yes, it could work."

Peter smirked. "Nice. And about the disguise. I got something already." It was time to use it. He was happy for it and couldn't hide it. "Let me go to my apartment to get it."

Spider-Man returned to his place and brought something from under his bed. It was a suitcase that contained his first invention using technology from Academy City. This invention was a red plain mask with light green covers for the eyes **(A/N It's equal to the mask of the Iron Spider armor, except that the eyes are green)**.

"It's a good time to finally use the ACSM-Mask." That's the way he decided to name it. Academy City Spider-Man's Mask.

It was similar to the one he always used back in New York, but it wasn't the same. When he first arrived to Academy City, Peter thought that he wouldn't need to cover his face. Then, he was forced to use his web as an improvised mask in the fight against Accelerator. All the following events teached him that eventually he would need to disguise himself again. He decided to be prepared.

It was the main reason to make this name mask. That and his scientist side he had since he was a youngster kind of wanted to burst out because he was in the city of science. He TRULY felt the need to play with Academy City's technology at least for once. That mask was the result, because it wasn't just a mask. It came with other functions as night vision.

Peter covered his face with the mask, staying still a few seconds with that nostalgic feeling. He checked his web-shooters again and decided to wear some less flashy clothes. He put on a black jacked along its hood and, downside, he chose to wear blue jeans.

'_It's kind of weird to only use a mask, but I haven't made a suit for this yet._' He left his place and met the other three in the first floor.

"So that's what you meant when you said you already got something."

"Oh, it looks like a spider!"

Touma and Index didn't give negative review to the disguise. On the other hand, Styil flicked his tongue and grunted in annoyance. He opened the march and the other three followed him. As the group composed of four people walked, two who were school classmates began to chat casually.

"Peter, have you done the Advanced Chemistry homework yet?"

"Not yet, I was planning to do it later. Oh, I hope this job doesn't end up very late. How about you?"

"I tried but I didn't understand it much well. Please, give me a hand later."

"Sure, zero problem."

"Thanks."

"So we have to leave Academy City." Peter looked at the place where they were supposed to go in his GPS. "I hope we can return."

"I don't think it would be much trouble, if we have our student passes."

"Yes, I… I forgot it."

"Peter! You should be more responsible about it and… I also forgot it…"

The teen looked at each before letting a high cry.

"Such misfortune!"

"Typical Parker luck!"

A vein popped out from Styil forehead. "I… can't… tolerate it…" He let a big snore and walked faster. "I'm going to go ahead and meet you in the theater. If I spend a single second with you two… I probably will end up killing myself with my fire. Until then." The redhead left the then.

"I wonder why he got mad."

"No idea, just met him today, don't you remember?"

Index, hearing the boys, face palmed. These two boys were really something. The trio continued their way on foot without any worth event. They soon found themselves outside of Academy City and, near some bus stop, they met…

"Excuse me." The group turn around and found a nun with a kind and beautiful face talking to them. "Could you tell what bus I need to use to go to Academy City?"

Touma felt a sweat dropping from his forehead. Normally, he would be thinking that this person would be an acquaintance of Index. However, the younger nun didn't seem like recognizing this person, so he decided to respond.

"You can't take buses to Academy City, you need to…"

The next bus stopped near them. The nun ignored him, bowed politely and took a step to the open door.

"Oi, I told you that you couldn't go into Academy City with a bus!"

"Oh." The nun turned around and looked the spiky haired again.

"As I said, you have to walk in that direction."

"Oh, thank you." The nun, again, took a step to the door.

"Woman!" Peter felt annoyed at the nun's behavior. "The man just spoke. That bus won't take you to Academy City."

The woman glanced at the teens and then back to the bus. Then at teens. Then at the bus. Then at teens. Then at the bus. Then at teens. Then at the bus.

"Thank you very much." She bowed again and walked to the bus's door.

""Oi! / Hey!""

**Some lecturing later**

The bus left the bus stop, but the nun didn't go with it. At this point, Touma and Peter were mentally exhausted of repeating the same explanation over and over again.

"You need to walk… to walk… walk… walk… waaaaaalk… in that direction." Touma finished his sentences and decided to ask a question. "Why're you going to Academy City?"

The nun looked away and showed a worried expression very different from the carefree one she had been showing. Peter recognized that kind of expression. He had seen it in many of the victims of supervillains back in New York.

"Is something bad happening?" He asked with concern.

"The truth is…" The nun took her time to answer. "I'm being persecuted."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"You finally arrive," Styil grunted as he took another taste of his cigarette and glared at Peter and Touma, who were accompanied by Index.

"We had some difficulties in our way here," Touma replied as he scratched the back of his head. He and the rest finally arrived to the meeting place in a theater located outside of Academy City.

"By difficulties he means that we almost broke our skull due to severe face palming," Peter added with tiredness in his voice, recalling the meeting in the bus station.

"So you're the reinforcements… Why're you covering your face?"

A small western girl with red head wearing a mini-skirt nun outfit advanced towards the three newcomers. She was looking with confusion at Peter's ACSM-mask.

"Oh, this? I… I'm a magician who doesn't like to show his face."

"From what magic cabal you come from, or are you fully independent?"

"I'm individual, my name is Peter... Spider. Peter Spider. I heard about the situation and decided to give you a hand."+

"Very well, Peter Spider. My name is Agnese Sanctis, leader of the Agnese Forces. If you're also willing to cooperate in the recovery of the Book of Law, I'll give you our gratitude in the name of the Roman Catholic Church."

Peter scratched his next. "It's okay happy to help."

"You must be the Index Librorum Prohibitorum."

Index nodded.

"And you, her guardian."

"I'm Kamijou Touma, nice to meet you."

The presentations were supposedly over, but there was somebody who hadn't talked in all the conversation.

"Oh, yes." Touma had forgotten that they decided to take the clumsy nun they met in the way with them. "We found this sister-san on the way and…"

"Thanks for the cooperation, go home."

"… Eh?" Touma and Peter couldn't react enough well to the sudden words that came from the redhead man.

Styil took another slit of his cigarette, which he retrieved from the new box he was forced to buy, and repeat his last words. "Thanks for the cooperation, go home."

"What're you talking about?" Peter inquired crossing his arms.

"That girl behind you three is Orsola Aquinas, the woman we were supposed to be looking for."

Touma and Peter showed a confused look as they moved their glance towards Orsola. "Oh, boy… If you continue to look at me with those eyes, God will send you to hell."

Peter frowned and spoke to Styil. "You're saying that the only person able to descrypt the Book of Law, is this person who we randomly found in the way here?"

"Yes." The magician puffed the cigarette smoke at Peter's face making the Spider-Man wave his hand exasperated and coughing.

"Oh. How unexpected?" Agnese intervened. "If that's the case, everything you needed to do is solved. Thank you for your cooperation.

Touma and Peter were about to complain again, when they noticed the reaction that Orsola was going through. The nun was trembling and her face had gone pale. It was as she was afraid of being handed to the Roman Catholic Church, who was the organization she belonged to.

"Orsola?" Touma tried to talk to her, but he was interrupted.

"There you're."

An unknown male voice echoed in the streets. The six people group consisting of Touma, Peter, Styil, Agnese and Orsola moved their gazes all around trying to find the source of the voice. There wasn't anyone in the vicinity. Not even Peter with his superhuman ear and eyes could find the mysterious character, something he specially didn't like.

"Up!" At Agnese shout, everyone glanced in that direction.

"Touma, is that a flying… beach ball?" Peter scratched his head as he pointed. '_This magic is really weird._'

"The Amakusas!"

"Orsola Aquinas." The ball said.

'_What the fuck?_'

"You're coming with us."

Suddenly, from the floor below Orsola, three swords pierced the concrete and made an equilateral triangle hole. The nun was taken down and disappeared in front of the astonished expressions of the remaining four.

'Dammit! My Spider Sense only works if I'm the one in danger.' Peter regretted his slowness.

"Orsola!" Touma shouted and came close to the hole, but was stopped by Styil, who was about to use his flame sword.

However, the male redhead magician stopped his attack midway. It wasn't worthy to attack the escape route of the enemy if this enemy had already escaped. They kept staring at the hole for a few seconds until Agnese decided to take the rides of the situation.

"I'm going to regroup with the rest of my warriors and began the preparations for the offensive." She left the place. Styil shrugged and went after her. At the same time…

"I'm going to follow them!" Without minding about what the others were saying, Peter jumped into the dark hole fearless.

"Peter!" Touma put his head in the hole and yelled his friend's name. "Are you okay?"

There wasn't any answer for a few seconds, but then they heard a proper reply. "Fine!"

"What can you see there!?"

"Not much. But I can tell this place is gigantic. Damn! It looks like catacombs…"

BOOOOOM

"Woaaahhh!"

"What happened?" Touma asked, worried, focusing his gaze, trying to see where was Peter. It was really dark, so it was impossible for him. '_How the hell can Peter see or walk in that place?_' He wondered, but what he didn't know was that his friend had better eyes than any other normal human. That and the ACSM-mask was also doing its job.

"These guys… The Amakusas… I think they set some traps in here… Waaaah!"

More explosions echoed from the hole. Touma saw some smoke coming from the place which Peter had used to access the underground and felt some sweat coming from his forehead. He was getting worried about his friend, even if this friend was Peter Parker.

"Peter?"

A few seconds later, a voice spoke. "I'm fineee… Yes. Not much problem. I'm going to search this place if I can rescue Orsola and the catch up with you guys later."

"How deep is it? Maybe I can join you."

"It's a long way fall and it's really dark down here. It's better if someone with… normal eyes... stays in the surface."

"Are you going to be okay!?" Touma didn't like leaving his friend in some unknown magician-made caves.

"Yeah! It's not the worst situation I have been in. Truly, no way. This can't compare to my regular days in NY. Hahahaha! You don't have to worry. I'll be soon… Dude! There's an underground river right here!"

Kamijou focused his hearing on the hole and managed to hear the flowing of water, what surprised him. "It's probably an old sewer… I think."

"Naa. I have seen the sewers from NY hundreds of times. Have I told you? I actually know the crocodile from the sewers of NY. His name is Doctor Connors."

"What!?"

"Doesn't matter! I tell you later. I'm going to continue to follow this path I just found… Yaaahh!"

"Peter!?"

"It's okay! It's okay! I just dodge ten knives that were about to make me cheese. Thank you Spider Sense. As I was saying. I'll catch up with you later!"

KABOOOOOOM

"More fucking traaaaaps! (SIGH) I see you later!"

"Peeeeeeter! Dammit, that guy." Touma, reluctantly, let his friend go.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"That Peter… Jumping so recklessly into a dark place like it."

Touma murmured as he walked through the campsite that the Agnese Forces had set. He sighed and looked up to the night sky. '_This day… I let him get involved with the magic. Why did I do that? I'm not the kind of person who wants his friends having troubles because of me. So, why?_'

The teen scratched his head. '_Would it be that I have started to see Peter as someone… more capable than me for handling problems? No, that wouldn't be the reason. I'll never leave a problem to another person only because this person is better or stronger than me. I fight because I want to do it. Because I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. I just don't want to see that._'

Kamijou Touma kept reflecting about this friend of his. '_Peter is a superhero. He has probably saved the entire New York many times… Hell, from the little info I got about American superheroes, I could think that he has probably saved the world a few times. Or, at least, has been involved in the process of saving it._'

The spiky haired clenched his fist. '_It's normal for him to risk his life every day for others. He considers it his duty. His responsibility. That's a difference. I don't consider fighting for others a responsibility. I consider it as something I want to do. Saving and helping others aren't my responsibilities, but... As I want to do it, I feel that I have to do it._'

A resolution stroke Touma's brain as a Railgun. '_Thinking about it deeply… Maybe the reason why I'm happy to have Peter by my side in this kind of situations… It's because I have started to see him as a... comrade? Yes! A comrade, rather than a friend. Someone I can rely to join me in the hardest situations… Is that it?_'

The wielder of the Imagine Breaker recalled all the times his friend saved his life. '_In the battle against Accelerator several times, when I went to fight Loki on my own and when that Venom guy was about to… eat Rogue and me._'

After all that, what was Peter Parker for Kamijou Touma, besides a friend? '_A comrade… maybe?_'

"Haaa… So complicated." The teen leaned casually against a wall and closed his eyes in an attempt to rest his body for a pair of minutes.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

'_A scream!_'

Touma moved his gaze around and realized from where the shout came from. The tent where Index was in.

"Index!" Touma rushed into the tent. The light of the electric bulb almost blinded him. Then, he felt something pressing against his chest and a pair of arm wrapping his waist.

"Scary!"

"...Eh!?"

What Kamijou found in his chest was the young and small nun from the Roman Catholic Church, Agnese Sanctis, the leader of the 250 battle nun that were preparing for battle in that same camp. First, he didn't know how to answer. He unconsciously blushed, realizing that the girl was in her underwear and her small proportions (small, but still proportions) were pressing his torso.

"Etto…" Touma didn't know where to look, so he decided to focus his gaze on the girl's red hair. "Did... something happen?"

"Mmmmhh…" The girl didn't respond and, instead, pointed to one of the four walls of the big tent they were in.

The spiky haired moved his gaze in that direction and saw a little slug peacefully crawling its way up. The teen couldn't stop himself from smiling at the childish behavior of the girl. "It's only a slug. They don't harm people."

"T-Touma…"

CHILLS

The teen gulped and turned his gaze towards that cute and young voice he just heard calling his name. What he saw froze his insides. Stammering, he spoke.

"I-I-I-Index!?"

In front of him, under an improvised shower, he saw the silver haired Anglican nun, Index. The girl was showering, what meant she was, as when she was born… '_(GULP) completely naked!_'

He was in… mortal danger. The fight against Accelerator was a circus compared with this. Fear crept through his veins and bones like an infection. Sweat formed in his hands, back and forehead. '_I'm done. I'm done!_'

"I-Index... I… didn't know you were naked. I… I… I swear that I didn't want to do this. Waah!"

The teen covered his face, expecting a horrible destiny. He could have avoided it if he had retired of the tent in the first moment, but, instead, he waited for his terrible destiny.

Seconds passed, but nothing happened. "Index...san?"

SNIF SNIF

"Eh?" Touma opened his eyes and stared at the silver haired nun, who began to cry. "O-oi! What's with this development!? Why don't you just bite me as you always do? Why am I even asking that!?"

He was going to question more, but a sudden and malicious sensation at his back froze him on the spot. Gulping again, he turned around only to find most of the warriors that consisted the Agnese's Forces glaring at him with their weapons raised. There was a single thing to say.

"Such misfortune!"

Meanwhile, witnessing all this development, Peter wished a good ending to his close friend.

"Come on, Touma. I know you can survive this."

He saw how the spiky haired was chased by a nun army wielding spears, swords and other types of weapons.

"I hope you manage to escape."

After muttering those last words, he turned around and decided to take a walk through the camp. It wasn't too long since he left the underground. The teen wasn't happy that he couldn't reach the Amakusas before they escaped. Now, he needed to work along with the forces of the Roman Catholic Church to save her.

'_We have to rescue Orsola from the Amakusas and also recover that Book of Law. But, I wonder, why does Orsola looked scared when she saw Agnese?_'

There was something that he, as Touma, Index and Styil, were ignoring. He was going to find out what was it.

'_Touma came here by his own feet. He's a civilian with no special skill besides his Imagine Breaker. Hell, he doesn't even have outstanding combat skills! And, despite, he goes into the danger head on without any fear._'

Peter let go a tired smirk that nobody could see due to his mask. '_Why does he try so hard?_' Peter knew his own reasons to fight. One was his duty. '_Great power comes with great responsibility._' The words of his uncle, the one who was a father for him. Doing good things with his powers was his duty.

The teen covered his face in shame. That was the main reason, but there was something else. The moment he most regretted of his life was when he first discovered that he had acquired new powers and arrogance took possession of him. During those few days just after getting bit by the spider, he abused of his new skills and took vengeance of all the ones who had bullied him before, especially Flash Thompson.

All that arrogance took him to ignore a thief that robbed another person. He didn't care about others, except for himself, his family and, at that time, Harry. That same robber killed his uncle that same night. The images floated in his mind. Getting home, finding all the police cars, his Aunt May crying… discovering the truth.

Then the rage. Spider-Man ran and found the murder, only to discover that it was the same guy who he let go that same day. After handing the criminal to the police, he understood the true of great power and great responsibility. His main reason was his duty, but he also chose to become a hero as a redemption of his arrogance when he was arrogant.

'_Why does Touma try so hard?_' Peter didn't know his friend's past. But he had the feeling that Touma wasn't fighting due to some redemption. '_The only other reason I can think of, it's that he's simply damn altruist or… he just doesn't like to see people suffering. Kamijou Touma is such a mystery._'

However, there was something else he was wondering. '_Who's Kamijou Touma for me? If this was NY and I saw a civilian going into the danger, I wouldn't think about it. I would just stick his feet on the ground with my webs, say sorry and head on to defeat the bad guy. Why am I so calmed when I see this regular high school boy fighting powerful enemies as Loki or Accelerator?_'

The only times he remembered feeling like that was… 'When I had a superhero by my side.' Peter had fought along several superheroes like Daredevil, Moon Knight, the Human Torch, Iron-Man and Wolverine, one he thought dead until Rogue confirmed that this wasn't true not many days ago. In all those times he had paired with another hero, he had felt secure and calmed knowing that he had someone covering his back.

'_So my mind is taking Touma as another superhero even if he doesn't have anything that could be called "super"... No, it's not just that. Kamijou Touma is like a… partner. Johnny has the other members of the Fantastic Four. Bobby has the rest of the X-Men, the Avengers have, well, the others Avengers. Am I actually taking Touma as my battle comrade?_'

As Peter walked, his mind kept trying to figure out what kind of character was Kamijou Touma for Peter Parker. "Aaahh! What a pain! I just better talk to him later regarding this matter. Now I need to go to the bathroom."

He spotted one of the nuns belonging to the Agnese' Forces and asked her for directions. It was kind of hard to speak to someone else while he had the mask on mostly because the person kept staring at you like you were a freak. Although, Spider-Man was used to it.

"Right there? Thanks." The teen walked casually into a tent where you could find the disposable toilets and showers. Immediately his eyes widened in clear surprise. With fluster in his voice he formed some words. "Maybe I should have specified that I was looking for the men's bathroom."

In front of him there were at least 9 battle nun. All of them taking a shower. It was a situation that mostly could be described as awkward. Peter blushed heavily and took a breath. He had seen this situation in several animes and mangas. He could deal with it.

"I understand this is a difficult situation." Peter made use of the calm behind the storm. "I'll leave this place right now. I hope we can forget this and move on." He bowed politely and turn back.

Then…

"Kill him!"

"Get the weapons!"

"Ready the mana and the telesma!"

"In the name of God, we'll execute this demon!"

Peter ran, dodging several attacks. There was a single thing to say. "Ah! Dammit! Typical Parker luck!" In the end the persecution finally finished when the Spider-Man climbed a tree and hid between the branches.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Sorry for the long delay. The new semester has begun and I'm back in university.

Today's chapter was first meant to be kind of full comedy, but in the end I decided to make some stuff with the relation between our heroes. I'm going to develop further that stuff I mentioned about what is Touma for Peter and what's Peter for Touma. Are they comrades? Partners?

Please guys, leave reviews. Last chapter only get 2 reviews and I remember that some chapters ago I used to get like 4 or 6 review each chapter. Remember that every review eagers me more to update in less time :)

Nothing else to say, except… Fav, Follow and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!


	19. Chapter 19

Now, let's begin.

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru Majutsu no Index nor Spider-Man.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Pissed off nun army**

Touma walked in silence through the dark street near the theater. He narrowed his sight looking for possible threats. He could encounter with one member of the Amakusas at any time. However, this time he had a backup. Although he couldn't see him at that precise moment.

"I hope they haven't done anything to Orsola," Touma muttered as he moved. He was risking his life facing the Amakusas, but still he kept thinking about others first.

The teen touched the cross necklace that Stiyl gave him before as a signature that he was working as a part of Necessarius, which was helping the Catholic Church at the precise moment. '_I'm glad it's temporary. I truly wouldn't like to be part of Necessarius._' He thought about as he kept his search.

He stopped his steps and clench his fist at the sudden sight. In the distance he saw a girl of about his age wearing casual clothes that wouldn't let her resemble anywhere. Nevertheless, there was something about that girl that anyone would notice at first sight. She was wielding a medieval style sword. Regular girls didn't bring swords when they go out.

'_An Amakusa!_'

The Amakusa girl also saw Touma. She glared at him, raised her sword and ran towards him. Touma clenched his fist feeling all his reflects going wild as he prepared to dodge the attack. The first clash of the battle between the Catholic Church and the Amakusas who kidnaped Orsola Aquinas. Tension filled the place. Then…

"Agth!"

The girl collapsed to the floor.

"Okay, woman, speak," Peter; who in a small interval jumped from the building he climbed before, landed behind the Amakusa warrior and used a nice karate chop against her neck, asked casually. "Where is Orsola Aquinas? Tell us, please."

"N-Never!" The girl rub the back of her neck and extended her hand to retrieve her sword, which she let go when she fell to the floor, but Touma kicked the weapon out of her reach.

"It would be a great help if you tell us," the spiky haired told her.

The Amakusa girl looked pissed off with her situation. She closed her eyes a few times and shout: "I don't care! I won't tell you where she is! Torture me all you want, you dogs from the Catholic Church!"

"Oi, don't just call us like that," Touma said with a frown. "We're just trying to help…"

"Forget about her, Touma. Let's just finish with her and keep the search of Orsola."

After he said those words, the Spider-Man, who was currently wearing casual clothes, except for the ACSM-Mask he made with Academy City technology, grabbed the Amakusa. The girl clenched her jaw and shut her eyes, preparing herself for whatever these two could do to her.

She felt some substance being attached to her body and lost all possibility of movement. Then nothing else happened. She opened her eyes and found herself pasted to a wall with some kind of strange… web? The duo was already walking away from her without having done any kind of damage to her body.

"Soon, the Catholic Church will come here to arrest you. Meanwhile, rest there. Ok?" The teen wearing the mask told her.

The spiky black haired boy spoke next. "We're no dogs from the church. We just don't want you to harm Orsola to get the Book of Law. We came here to rescue her from your hands. That's it."

Then they walked away. And the Amakusa girl was having something similar to a mental struggle. Besides the fact that she wasn't tortured nor harmed in any way by those teens who were working with the Catholic Church, they said they wanted to rescue Orsola Aquinas. They said that the Amakusas kidnapped her because of the Book of Law.

"Oh fuck," she muttered. "These idiots don't know what truly is going on."

Meanwhile, the so called idiots were discussing their plans.

"We have to take down every Amakusa in our way until we find Orsola."

"I agree with you Peter, but I would not like to fight every guy we see tonight. I prefer if we could just get her out of their hands."

"That's the main goal, but until we get a trace about her location, we must keep fighting these…"

"There they are! Dogs of the Catholic Church!"

Touma and Peter saw three Amakusas warriors running in their direction. The Imagine Breaker prepared his body and, most importantly, his fist. But the Spider-Man just grinned.

"Be careful of the web." He activated his web-shooters. The weapons of the Amakusas were taken by the teen in a blink of an eye. "You may get webbed."

Touma's eyes widened. "That was a bad joke!" Then he ran against their opponents.

The Amakusas warriors recovered from the shock when they saw one of their comrades receiving a fist in his face. They tried to melee with Touma, but Peter grabbed one of them and the spiky haired parried the blow of the other before punching him too in the face.

"How did you take us out so easily?" The Amakusa who was being easily restrained by the Spider-Man asked with a perplexed expression.

"Bad guys always lose."

Peter only said that before he webbed the three warriors to the nearest wall without letting them say something else.

"We have taken 4 enemies now," Touma said, counting with his finger. "I wish I knew how many of them are here."

"That isn't very important," Peter replied, surprising his friend. "All what I have gone through has taught me that numbers aren't much important if the leader is gone."

"So you're saying we must try to defeat their boss first."

"Yes. Because of why I said and because Orsola may be with him. Wait here a second."

Peter shot his web and climbed the nearest building, leaving Touma perplex in the ground. From the highness, the teen looked around. Be managed to see nuns from the Catholic Church fighting with the Amakusas and, in the distance between some buildings, another nun in a position similar to the one of a tied up person.

'_That must be Orsola_!'

There was a man near her. Peter couldn't see his features pretty well, except that he had a white T-shirt with red straps and an afro. The teen frowned and jumped off the building landing near Touma.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Scanning the surrounding find the person who could be the leader and maybe Orsola. Good news, I found both. Follow me."

Touma followed his pal through the streets and found the place Peter had seen from the top of the building. There they found the afro guy and Orsola tied up unconscious on the floor.

"So you're finally here."

Peter spoke then. "Are you the leader?"

The afro smiled fearlessly. "Tatemiya Saiji, archbishop of the Amakusa Style Remix Church."

"You give us Orsola back, now!" Touma shouted clenching his fist.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Saiji continued smiling fearless. Then he took out a big sword with a rather interesting shape.

Peter couldn't control his laugh. "Hahahahaha! What's with that sword? Why does is has that many curves? I don't know much about swords, but I don't think you can do much with a weapon like that."

"Hahaha! Do you think that, kid? Let me show you why the Amakusa Remix Church, which combines many types of magics, is the best one."

After pronouncing those words, Saiji whistled. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then, Peter was assaulted by his Spider Sense. '_Where is the attack coming from? Ah..._' He and his friend found themselves being surrounded by up to 15 Amakusas wielding blades and other types of blunt weapons. The teens didn't even notice when those people were getting closer.

"We, the Amakusas," Saiji began to explain causally. "...base our set of skills in being able to blend into any environment."

Peter and Touma gazed around with raising tension. '_They were able to avoid my Spider Sense until they got close. They're freaking good,_' the Spider-Man thought as he clenched his fists.

With a war cry, the warriors proceed to attack them. Peter saw 2 incoming strikes coming from him. He parried a lance with the back of his fist, webbed the feet of the other attacker and took them out with a pair of punches. Meanwhile, Touma was having a hard time dodging a sword, but he managed to kick the leg of his opponent and then punch him in the face.

The other Amakusas didn't go recklessly against them seeing how easily those two teens took down their comrades. But that was also a reason why they wanted to run and beat these guys. After all, these boys had hurt their comrades and wanted to retrieve Orsola to the Catholic Church. Something they wouldn't permit.

"Amakusas!" Saiji shouted raising his sword. "Don't let the fear take you over. We're the best church. We're a mix of all the techniques from all the churches. And…" His face, who was showing a brave expression went serious. "You know why we're fighting, right? Right!?"

The Amakusas warriors gripped their weapons. "Yes!" Then they charged against Peter and Touma once again.

Spider-Man, witnessing these situation took a step forward. "Touma, you go and secure Orsola. Let me handle this group."

Touma protested. "No way, we should…"

"Pal, we came here to save her. Remember that."

The wielder of the Imagine Breaker hesitated, but he chose to follow and trust his friend. He ran towards the tied up Orsola, but was intercepted by a pair of Amakusas boys.

"Do you think we'll let you…Mmm!"

That was when that boy received a web in his mouth from Peter, who had begun fighting with the other Amakusas. Touma used that opening to take down that warrior. He immediately dodged the attack coming from the other warrior who was trying to stop him.

"You made me use this." This Amakusa pronounced some words then and the tip of his bo started to shine. He was using magic.

Touma knew what he had to do. With a war cry, his opponent charged at him with his shining bo. Touma raised his right hand, letting the weapon clash directly with it. There was a high pitched sound. Almost like a glass breaking.

"Gyah!" Touma's opponent was thrown back hitting the floor having his weapon destroyed and losing consciousness.

The teen left the boy there and ran towards the unconscious Orsola. He untied her and put her over his shoulder. Before running away, he said something to his friend.

"Peter, see you later."

And he took Orsola to safety. The Amakusas tried to chase him, but Peter jumped intercepting them. He looked through his ACSM-Mask how his friend ran away. He smiled and then focused his eyes in the Amakusas he was engaging combat with. These warriors were different from the usual thugs he took by himself back in New York.

"Just asking, but do you guys use magic to speed up your movements, increase your physical force and resistance?"

Tatemiya Saiji positioned between his warriors. "You noticed? You have good eyes, shounen. Even if you're wearing a mask. Why is that? May I ask?"

Peter shrugged. "I just don't like to show my face."

"Pretty well. Now, you understand. We have to fight you in order to reach to Orsola who was taken by that other boy."

Peter got his fists and web-shooters ready. "And I have to stop you."

'_Time to be Spider-Man._'

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Index," Touma told the young nun. "Better checked Peter. He went against like more than ten Amakusas at the same time."

"Oh, but I only have a pair of scratches," Spider-Man casually replied his friend, who Index tried to treat.

The silver haired nun pouched. "Alright, you two, but don't ask me later if your bones start to ache." And she left the scene.

When they lost her from sight, the teens couldn't stop themselves from bursting in laugh.

"Touma, where's Orsola?"

"Oh, she's with the other nuns right now doing… whatever nuns do."

"I see. I wonder, why did you gave Orsola that necklace the overgrowth kid (Stiyl) gave you?"

The spiky haired shrugged at his pal's question. "After finding her, I didn't need that thing anymore and she seem seemed to like it, so I didn't see any problems in giving it to her."

"Oh, I just hope the red haired doesn't get depressed," Spider-Man commented cheerfully.

"Come on. He isn't immature at all."

Peter recalled when he fought him in front of their dorm and couldn't hide a mocking smile.

"(SIGH)"

As they were chatting, the teens heard that and turned around only to see Tatemiya Saiji, arzobishop of the Amakusa Remix Church, all tied up with Peter's webs sighing.

"How're you doing there?" Peter asked him.

Saiji looked at him with an ironic smile. "You beat me and my Amakusas on your own. How should I feel about it?"

Peter could only shrug at that comment as he took a look around witnessing all the rest of the Amakusas warriors tied up in his webs, who were being imprisoned by the Agnese's Forces.

"We wouldn't have needed to fight if you hadn't kidnapped Orsola," Touma told the arzobishop. "Not even something like the Book of Law worth hurting a person."

For a few seconds Saiji looked at him with confusion in the face, but then started laughing like a maniac what caused the teens to frown.

"Oi, what's so funny?"

"Hahahaha! Nothing actually. The thing is… you're kind of mistaken."

"What do you mean?" Peter inquired him.

"We don't want the Book of Law."

When Saiji pronounced those words, big silence covered the trio. Touma and Peter, both couldn't process enough well what he was saying. Then Spider-Man said.

"You're lying."

Saiji smiled. "I'm not."

"Yes you're."

"I'm not."

"Yes you're. Why're you lying? Don't lie."

Saiji interchanged looks with Touma. "It's better if I speak to you instead of your friend. You're the Imagine Breaker boy, right? Yeah? Very well, let me explain this to you. The Catholic Church wants to execute Orsola Aquinas because she can decipher the Book of the Law, and that would mean the age ruled by the cross would end, and since the Roman Catholic Church is the largest Christian sect in the world, they would have no power. She came to us looking for help and protection."

Touma stayed quiet at the difficult explaining coming from Saiji until he managed to digest the information. "If what you're saying is true, why did she escaped from you guys?"

The grown up man nodded. "Because she didn't trust us completely and she thought we wanted to get the Book of Law for ourselves. That isn't case, we… We only tried to help her, because that's what the Supreme Pontific would do."

"Supreme Pontific? Oh, you're talking about Kanzaki." Touma recalled that Stiyl told him about Kanzaki Kaori being an important member of the Amakusas. His expression went more serious. "Are you telling the truth?"

"…"

"Touma! Don't fall for that!" Peter interrupted their conversation and moved his gaze towards Saiji. "I have talked with many criminals and other types of bastards. Most of them have tried to excuse their actions and lied about them. Why don't you confess and save some dignity for yourself?"

Spider-Man was getting pissed off. He remembered how many villains had tried to fool him in other to accomplish their evil deeds. Until now, he hadn't fallen for any of these lies.

"Hey, Peter, calm down."

"Yeah, kid. Chill."

"First of all, you afro, shut up. Second, Touma when you capture someone is very common they will do anything to get free."

"But…"

"No, buts." Peter took air and breathed it out. "Okay, look. It's quite obvious that these guys are looking for the Book of Law. Do you think that…"

Then the teen recalled something he noticed a pair of hours ago, when he, Touma and Index arrived along Orsola to the place where Agnese and Stiyl were waiting for them. He remembered how she trembled. Something he found weird. Weren't they bringing her to safety?

"I'm going to ask Orsola…"

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Peter and Touma turned their heads to that loud cry on the distance. They recognized the voice.

"Orsola!"

Just when that shout echoed in the night. Two young nuns made act of presence. Both of them were blond and wore black habits. However, the one who looked older used it as a miniskirt, while the younger of about 12 years didn't show any part of her legs.

"We came here to pick up the prisoner," the more matured nun said, pointing at Saiji.

"Oi, what was that shout?" Touma cut her and asked. "Was that Orsola?"

"We don't have to reply. Out of the way."

Peter looked at Saiji and then at the nuns. He sighed and spoke. "Like hell we'll until you tell us what the fuck is going on."

The nuns looked at them with serious expressions. They nodded and the oldest one talked again. "If you are going interfere with our labor, you don't leave us another choice. Now, Sister Angelene!"

"Yes, sister Lucia!"

In that moment, Lucia the wood wheel she was caring and smashed in the floor.

'_Spider Sense!_'

"Touma!" Peter pushed his friend just when the wood wheel was colliding against the floor and burst out in a rain of cutting wood chips that would have been dangerous for someone with a normal body like the spiky haired.

Angelene began to make some chants and throw three bags to the air. Those objects acquired a gleam and began to chase after Touma and Peter.

"Tell us what's going on! Do you people lied to us!?" Touma asked as he ran dodging the magical attack before using his right hand to negate it.

"This's bothersome!" Peter couldn't negate the attacks, only dodge them.

"If you had free me I would have been able to help you, boys," Tatemiya Saiji said from behind with a mocking smile.

"Oh, you shut up, afro!"

Angelene got more bags that soon began to gleam and joined the battle. The two teens were being surrounded by the ranged attacks.

"Bad timing to only have a single small Imagine Breaker on you, don't you think?" Peter commented as he prepared to dodge a rain of attacks.

"Whaaaaat?! Do you want me to have many Imagine Breakers? That would only increase my misfortune!"

The bags aimed for their bodies when, suddenly, they stopped persecuting them and stayed still in midair. The objects started to move again, but this time, they went towards their owners.

"Sister Angelene! What're you doing?" Lucia asked angered when she had to dodge one of the glowing magical bags.

"I'm not doing that!" Angelene cried as she ducked trying to protect herself.

At this time, the 4 fighters noticed a new voice and turn to see Index running towards them as she muttered some other chants.

"Spell interception?!"

Then, a piercing alarm-like sound echoed. The sisters from the Catholic Church looked at each. They knew the meaning of it.

"Sister Angelene, we must regroup with the rest!"

"Yes."

The monks quickly ran away, not before Lucia used his wood wheel distract Peter and Touma so they can't catch them.

"Fuck!" Peter growled. "They lied to us. They're going to do something to Orsola."

"Told you."

"You shut up, afro!" Spider-Man, reluctantly, had to free the grinning Tatemiya Saiji from his webs.

"What happened here?" Stiyl suddenly arrived to the scene with an annoyed expression.

Touma and Peter explained the situation the best they could. The redhead lighted up another cigarette and put a thumb under his chin.

"I see…"

"Don't just 'I see' us. We must help Orsola!"

"Peter is right," Touma agreed, as expected of this boy.

"We, the Amakusas, will help you. After all that's what we wanted to do in the first place." Tatemiya Saiji commented. "However, we must regroup first."

"But Orsola is in troubles right now!" Touma almost shouted.

Saiji didn't even looked at him. "I know. That's why we'll hurry. Amakusas are in their strongest form when they are together."

As the man talked, Touma moved his gaze towards Stiyl.

"Don't look at me, Kamijou Touma. I'm a member of the Anglican Church and this is a problem regarding only the Catholic Church. There's nothing to do for us, less for me." The redhead wasn't going to say more, but he realized something. "Kamijou Touma, where is the necklace I gave you?"

"Oh… hum…" Touma, saving his anger and disappointment inside, took his time to find the correct words that had less chances of getting him into a fight against Innocentius. "Orsola seemed to like it so I gave it to her."

For a second, Stiyl didn't say anything. The spiky haired feared that he would have to fight that big fire monster again. However, the redhead only sighed and said: "Very well."

As Touma sighed in relief, Peter said: "Afro, she might be killed right now. We must hurry to rescue her. It's now or never."

Saiji looked at him seriously and turn his head around. "Amakusas need to fight together."

Touma and Peter exchanged a single glance and nodded. Nothing more to say.

"Index, stay with Stiyl. Peter and I are going to rescue Orsola."

The nun obviously tried to protest. "Touma! You won't just… Wait you said… Peter and I?"

The mentioned teens looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we're going to help her, together."

Index noticed something in each of these boys. It was something like a… new resolution or a new understanding. It could be one of those, or each of them had realized something they didn't have clear. The girl was only certain about something. Whatever had happened, it was for good.

"Okay, I trust you… both."

For a few seconds, Touma stayed quiet, as he was expecting to see the silver haired girl protesting. Nevertheless, he kept his inner doubts and asked: "Stiyl, do you know where she is being taken?"

The redhead fourteen years old took a breath and his time to answer. "They probably are going to take her to the nearest church and execute her in there."

Touma nodded. "Thanks. Peter, let's go."

"Following you." Peter didn't even think about it. He just followed his great friend into a new danger with the objective of saving someone he had met that night.

'_Another day in Spider-Man's office, I guess._'

The two boys left all the possible back up they could get that night and ran towards the incoming battle. They checked the GPS of their phones and found the location of the nearest church. The battlefield was just a few blocks from where they were standing. However, that didn't freeze them, nor much less.

After all, they were Kamijou Touma and Peter Parker. The Imagine Breaker and the Spider-Man. Soon the two high school boys were standing in front of the church. They could hear the voice of Agnese Santis laughing and making fun of someone. They could hear the sounds of hits, pain moans and the weak voice of Orsola. They clenched their fists.

"Wait." Peter stopped Touma, who was going to charge in recklessly.

"What? Don't you what's going on inside? We don't have time!"

"I know man, I know, but…" Peter was looking for the right words and the time's pressure wasn't helping at all. "Haven't you noticed?"

Touma looked at him with a confused expression. "Noticed what exactly?"

Peter scratched the back of his head thinking of a good way to explain what he, as Index, noticed. "You said we."

For a few seconds, Touma only maintained his confused eyes on his friend's face. Then, he showed an understanding expression, just before moving his gaze towards the ground. The boy took his time to speak again. "Yes… I said that."

Peter took a breath in and thought fast what to say next. "We have been… fighting a lot together, haven't we?"

The spiky haired scratched the back of his neck. "Yes, we have."

"And… Hmm… What do you think about it?"

"I… Well… I'm… Ahh…" Touma exhale air. "Truth to be told, it's kind of hard to get used to this."

"To what, tell me."

Touma took his seconds before he opened his mouth again. "That I'm dragging someone else into my fights. That I'm dragging a friend into the danger."

Silence took possession of the environment after he finished speaking. Peter's mouth curved into a smile. "You know that I'm a superhero, right?"

"Yes, you told me and the others that night in my apartment after escaping from that base with Misaka, Pryde, Shirai and Rogue. Look, I know that you think saving everyone is your duty…"

"I don't think it's my duty, it's MY duty. It's my duty to risk my life for others. But…" Peter eyes contacted Touma through his ACSP-Mask. "… Is it yours?"

The other teen lowered his head and then pulled it up with a determined expression. "I don't need something like a damn duty to be able to help someone else."

Peter listened carefully to his friend's words.

"If I can help, I WILL help. If I get in danger, it's fine. If I get hurt, it's fine. I won't mind as long as with my hard job another person can be saved."

Peter understood it finally. The boy in front of him didn't think like him. His resolution, his will. Kamijou Touma wasn't someone who had decided to save the world. Kamijou Touma was someone who normally encountered people in dangerous situations and decided to give a hand. It wasn't a duty, it was something he liked to do. And that's automatically was converted into a WILL. Something he will do.

"I understand…"

"And why is it your duty?" Touma suddenly asked his friend.

Peter didn't get for a few seconds what was the question coming from the spiky haired, but he managed to do it he couldn't stop himself from scratching his head. "Pardon me."

"What I'm asking is why did you take saving everyone as your duty?"

Spider-Man finally understood what his friend was saying. He took air and the decision of trusting Touma a bit more. "Some time ago, my uncle was killed by a thief."

Touma opened his eyes wide. Now he was thinking that he shouldn't have asked that question. However, he didn't say anything and let the other teen speak.

Peter kept talking. "It was some time later, after I acquired my powers. At that time I… I couldn't care less about saving other people. I had these amazing powers, but I chose to use them for my personal benefit. I was very egoist and selfish. There was a situation in which a let a thief escape because I couldn't care less about the person who was stolen."

He continued. "That same thief I didn't stop because of my selfishness later ran into my uncle and killed him. I found him and he spent his last seconds on my arms." At this point, Peter had to turn around and force himself to calm down. As always, remembering all that implied a big weight on his heart. "After that day, I decided that I wouldn't act like that again and that I would be using this power to help others people. As a redemption and…"

Touma looked at him without making a single noise.

"He said it many times. With great power comes great responsibility. Responsibility is also a form of duty. That's the main reason I became Spider-Man."

He said that. He revealed his secret identity to his friend. There was no coming back from this point. But, the teen didn't think that was a bad thing. And he was right.

"Spider-Man? That's your… superhero name, isn't it?" Touma asked him with curiosity. He was still feeling that he shouldn't have made Peter tell him his tragedies. However, he also felt that he could trust his pal more than ever and that, at this point, their bond was stronger than ever.

"Yep. How's it? Sounds cool, right?" Peter stuffed his chest out all proud.

"Oh, hahaha. Sure." Touma scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile.

In the end, Kamijou Touma and Peter Parker. Desire VS Duty. Even if what pushed them to act was different, their aim was the same. They both wanted to protect the people. They both go into the danger as heroes with the resolution of not letting any person die.

"Anyway, I think Orsola have been waiting a lot of time," Peter said, feeling nervous about letting the nun in danger. "So, buddy. Are we… comrades in this?"

"Yes." Touma clenched his right fist with a confident grin in his face. "In this and in whatever situation."

"Cool."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

PUMP

Orsola Aquinas couldn't maintain herself on foot after receiving a direct hit to her leg with a long metal rod. Any young woman or man would shout or at least moan of pain after being victim of that sort of pain. However, this nun didn't make any sound and only try to stand up again.

She tried, but her legs didn't give her the enough force.

"Hum… If you try to resist it will only be harder for you," Agnese Santis, the one who used the rod to injure her, told her with a mocking smirk.

Orsola raised her head and look to the eyes of the red haired small girl. "I'm not trying to resist," she said with a half-smile that didn't match the situation she was in.

Agnese mocking expression quickly disappeared. She looked around and saw the faces of her soldiers, the battle nuns belongs to the Agnese's Forces. They had taken Orsola to the nearest church in order to execute her in the name of the Roman Catholic Church's interests.

The young nun was going to continue her labor when she recalled something and the evil smirk returned to her face.

"You know. The Amakusas who you thought were after the Book of Law, were actually trying to help you."

When she heard the words coming from the petit nun, Orsola opened her eyes wide. But then, her kind smile returned to her face and her eyes began to release some bright.

"Oh, so I was wrong? That makes me happy… They are really kind people."

Agnese wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. She angrily gripped her steel rod and hit Orsola's side with it. The blond nun collapsed into the ground, but as the first time, she didn't even made a single sound of pain. That touched Agnese's bad side again, so she proceed to raise her rod again.

"Let's finish this."

She pointed the rod to Orsola head to put an end to the mission that the Catholic Church imposed in her. However…

SLAM

The huge doors of the church were suddenly open. All the nuns turn their eyes towards the new presence that had appeared in front of them. They didn't find it hard to recognize that black spiky hair notorious hair.

"What're you doing here?" Agnese asked Kamijou Touma with a devilish grin on her face.

"I came here to save Orsola."

Touma didn't hesitated at all. He pronounced those words looking at the girl's eyes with a serious expression.

Agnese's grin disappeared and was replaced with an annoyed expression. "Are you serious?" She walked towards the spiky haired. She passed by Orsola's side without giving her any attention. "Look around yourself." The redhead girl opened her arms wide pointing at all her battle nuns. "Do you think you can fight against me and all my army? How do you expect to save this woman?"

Touma knew he was surrounded by the battle nuns. He knew he couldn't fight all of them. He knew that saving Orsola like this was impossible, but… "How do I expect to save her? Well, I tell you. With the help of my comrade and backup."

!

A shadow fell behind Agnese so fast that she couldn't react in time. Peter Parker, wearing his ACSP-Mask, grabbed Orsola and put her on his shoulder. He thumbed up Touma, and the spiky haired replied with another thumb up. Then, Spider-Man shot a web to the church's rooftop and quickly reached the upper beams.

He used the beams to move towards one of the church's skylights, which he used before to infiltrate the building without getting noticed by the nuns and Agnese in order to carry on the plan that the two teens made in a matter of seconds. Peter went through the skylight carrying Orsola and disappeared from everyone's sight. There was a moment of silence as all the Agnese's Forces were totally taken by surprise with that unexpected turn of events.

Then... "Whaaaaat?!" Agnese shouted with her eye twitching. "T-t-they are escaping!" She turned around. "That was your plan! You made that entry in order to distract…"

SLAM

"Eh?"

The redhead girl couldn't prevent herself from showing a stupefied expression when she saw Kamijou Touma leaving the church through big doors that he had just used before to enter the building. The teen quickly closed the doors and left the nun with astonishment wrote in their faces. It took them some seconds to digest what had happened in a blink of an eye.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Agnese pointed her finger to the skylight, then to the door, then to the skylight again, "T-t-they! The guy with the mask t-took Orsola Aquinas by the roof… and-and-and… and the other just left the place in our faces. H-how did this…? Ahhh! Doesn't matter! After them!"

The nuns army opened the doors and went after the two teens.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain Tokiwadai dorm, a thirteen years old girl was making a deep research in her laptop. What was she investigating? About superheroes. Specifically, American superheroes.

"Peter said he was a superhero, so…" Kuroko muttered as she surfed through the network, researching in US's sites where she had to read in English. Nevertheless, that wasn't a problem for an intelligent Tokiwadai student like her.

It was already really late, but she didn't had school the next day, so it wasn't a problem to stay until these hours. She looked around the room she shared with her roommate. It was a spacious single big room consisting of two beds and a pair of tables. It didn't have a kitchen because Tokiwadai girls ate at the deluxe dining room that their school offered them.

The door of the bathroom was opened and Kuroko's roommate and best friend, Misaka Mikoto, made appearance. She was wearing her pajamas and covering her chestnut hair with a white towel. Normally, a girl wouldn't change in the bathroom and, instead, walk to her room in just a towel, but Mikoto knew that wasn't a good idea.

Why? Because doing that would put her virginity in big danger.

"Kuroko, where did you put the hairdryer?" Mikoto asked as she looked through the drawers.

The other girl opened the drawer just beside her and pulled out the hairdryer that both shared. "Here, I put it on another drawer?"

"Thanks. Do you mind if I dry my hair right here?"

"No, it's okay" Kuroko replied, without looking at her roommate and with indifference, very different from the usual.

Mikoto didn't take a single second to start suspecting that something was going on. "Hey, did something happened?"

There wasn't any answer for a few seconds, but then, Kuroko sighed and gave her friend a correct reply. "I'm looking for… Peter's identity."

Mikoto almost dropped the hairdryer when she heard that confession. She stared at Kuroko with wide eyes, who kept surfing through the net. She moved her gaze at the laptop monitor and read the contents of the page her kouhai was checking.

"The Heroes of America."

"It's a fan website with information of all known superheroes," Kuroko began to explain without moving her eyes from the screen. "I'm looking for someone who fits… How should I put it? Some hero that fits Peter's character. Or, rather, his skills."

She typed a few thing and pressed enter. There was a loading screen and the results of her search were shown in the screen. A lot of photos and names appeared in front of their eyes. Kuroko sighed again.

"I can't find who of all these heroes can be Peter, as most of them have great agility and strength. There're a lot of options that fit in those categories and… Wait! Peter always use those…"

"Those what?"

"Webs! I just have to look for a superhero who use webs." Kuroko quickly typed again in order to keep searching for that teen's identity. All that under the eyes of Mikoto, who was thinking if it was right to do that.

"Nee."

"Yes, Onee-sama."

"Do you think that's okay?"

"…"

"Are you fine with researching about your Judgment's comrade?"

"…eeeeeeh…"

"Kuroko…"

"Ah! Yes! I know I'm not right!" Kuroko grabbed the sides of her head and bump it against the laptop's keyboard.

Mikoto quickly hold the other girl before she could hurt herself some more. "Control yourself! Dammit!" The 3rd ranked Level 5 shook her friend a few times to make sure. "Can I stop shaking you?"

"Onee-sama that feels so goooood…"

"Yep, I can... and should. Alright, listen me up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko's eyes began to shine, luckily in not a perverted way. "Yes, I would appreciate it."

Mikoto couldn't stop herself from smiling. She moved another chair in front of her best friend so they could talk face to face. The Railgun spent a few seconds thinking what should be the best way to start this conversation. In the past, she had already helped her friend this way. However, she still didn't feel very confident about giving other people advices.

'_Well, at least I don't have to give love advices. Hell! Why would this particular girl ask me about boys? Why this particular girl? Hahahaha! Alright, Mikoto, focus!_'

She took a deep breath. "Why don't we begin with you telling me why are you looking for that jerk's superhero identity?"

Kuroko replied quickly, ignoring the way the other girl had called Peter. "Isn't that obvious? I… I…"

The girl stopped speaking right away.

"What? You know you can trust me." Mikoto wondered why her normally direct and extroverted stalker/friend looked so reluctant. "Come on, Kuroko."

"I just don't… want him… I don't like that he's taking all this lift by himself. I know he doesn't want anyone to be danger, but… aren't we already in danger? We already decided that we're going to fight against this powerful BOOK organization. Knowing his identity will just help us to strength our bond..."

"Your bond?" Mikoto began to be suspicious, but… it was impossible.

"Of the team!" Kuroko quickly corrected herself. "Of you, me, Peter, Kitty, that Ape and the barbarian mutant."

"When you first spoke, it sounded like… W-why w-would I want to strength my bond with-with-with… with that Idiot!" The 3rd ranked Level 5 esper couldn't stop herself from blushing like a fire extinguisher when she remembered the face of a certain spiky black haired boy.

"Onee-sama why are you getting red?! That idiot? You're talking about Ape! You're thinking about the Ape! NOW I'm killing him!"

"I'm not thinking about him! …..And don't just say you're going to kill somebody! ….And you look like you want to be closer to the Jerk!"

Now it was Kuroko's turn to blush. "I-I-I… I didn't say that… I… It's not like that…" The girl covered her cheeks with her hands and started to murmur some words with embarrassment drawn in her face.

Both girls had their faced dyed red at this point of their talking. However, that gave Mikoto enough hints about what was going on inside her best friend's head. '_I... can't believe it. Is Shirai Kuroko, a girl who I have had the necessity of frying in order to avoid being raped by her, developing… feelings for a boy?_'

She kept staring at her. She didn't know how to react. The girl that was… Mikoto gulped. She knew this since long ago, but it still gave her shivers just to think deeply about it. Kuroko was in love with her. She knew that. Even if it was a big deal, their friendship had never been damaged by that. Maybe to start a little argument, but that never lasted long.

Kuroko's strong feelings for her had never damaged anyone... except physically.

Now this girl seemed to be developing feeling for a boy. Mikoto truly didn't know what to think or how to react. A friend normally would encourage her. '_But I don't know how._' She was aware of that, but would never admit it. '_What to do? What to do? What to say? Ah! Dammit! Why I have to feel so frustrated? First, it happens with that Idiot and now with Kuroko._'

"Onee-sama…"

"Dealing with boys is so tough!"

"What?!"

Mikoto skin could be used to regulate the traffic at this point. "NOTHING! NOTHING!" Her body started to release electricity without control.

"Oh, no." Kuroko quickly moved the laptop put some distance between them. "Onee-sama, please calm…"

"I'm not thinking about that idiot!" All the current flowing from Mikoto's body made contact with the lightbulbs located on the roof. The illumination in the room, or rather in the whole dormitory began to tilt.

Then…

TAP TAP TAP

Kuroko opened her eyes like plates. "Crap, this is bad."

Mikoto stopped releasing lighting and a sweat came running from her forehead. "Those shoes…"

TAP TAP TAP

The sound of woman heels could be hear coming closer and closer. The girls looked at each with raw nervousness. They were a powerful Level 4 and the 3rd Ranked Level 5. Nevertheless they were about to wet their pajamas.

""The Dorm Supervisor!""

They quickly turned off the lights and jumped on their respective beds quicker than Quicksilver just before…

"MISAKA! Powers aren't allowed inside the dorm!" The demon of Tokiwadai… No, that was just the way some girls thought about her. The Dorm Supervisor of Tokiwadai entered the dark room and saw the two form of the girls sleeping in their respective beds.

The woman diverted her eyes through the room. There wasn't any hint that the girls had been awake when power started to malfunction in all the building. When that event happened she was certain that there was only one culprit and that was the Railgun Misaka Mikoto.

"Tch! It must have been only a normal malfunction."

SLAM

"I thought I was going to die!" Mikoto sat on her bed with a hand over her beating heart.

"Me… too…" Kuroko left her bed and brought some tissues from the bathroom in order to wipe of the sweat. "Here." She handed some to her best friend.

"Thanks." Mikoto cleaned her forehead and finally let herself breath normally.

'_Why did this happened? I let lose my powers because I was thinking about that Idiot…_' The girl unconsciously blushed again. '_NO! Mikoto! Control it!_'

The Electromaster finally managed to calm herself completely. "Nee, Kuroko, what were we talking about?"

"…Spider-Man…"

Mikoto turned her eyes to the other girl. Kuroko was sitting on her bed with her laptop on her tights. Her eyes were fixed in the screen. The Electromaster understood what was going on.

"You…"

Kuroko moved here gaze to her. "I searched in the web for an American superhero using the tags [Webs] and [New York]. There was only a result and is this one."

The girl showed Mikoto the screen. The Railgun couldn't stop her curiosity and began reading what was shown in the laptop. "Body… Well, this Spider-Man have similar complexion to that Jerk. Gadgets… he uses webs against his enemies… Just as the Jerk. Combat skills… Very fast, strong and with a lot of stamina… Just as the Jerk… He tends to use bad jokes in his fights."

"Just as Peter… (SIGH) Peter is from New York," Kuroko began explaining. "He told me that he has lived in that city his whole life. So that means that his work area. Then seeing the big similarities between their body and fighting style…"

"…"

"I can only conclude that Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Okay, first I'll apologize for this looooooong hiatus. University kept me like a jail and when I finished the first week of December… Well I advanced this but 95% of my attention diverted to have fun with games and seeing all the animes I missed this year. Yeah, like that. Anyway, I'm truly sorry to all of you.

This chapter was well…. I think it may not be much appealing like previous chapters knowing that I did it in a long period of time without giving more than half hour in the keyboard. At first I wanted to finish the entire arc of Orsola Aquina's Rescue, but I decided to give you some time with Misaka and Kuroko instead.

What do you feel about having more comedy in the fic? I mean, To Aru has a lot of comedy series after all and Spider-Man also got their comedy factor much more than other Marvel Comics. Should I add more random comedy situations like this one between Misaka and Kuroko?

It has been more than a year since I began with this fic. Yeah, can you believe it? I'm happy to have reached so far with this story :3 I want to thanks everyone who are currently supporting the story. Making you have a good time is my commitment, so I'm really happy to know if I manage to do that.

Anyway….

_Fav, Follow, and most important: Review (whatever you have in your mind type it ;) ). Sebaspe out!_


	20. Chapter 20

New chapter. Replies:

**TO Wernher von Braun:** Thanks for your review and encouragement. About your question, look forward to it ;)

**TO venom rules all:** Thanks for the review. Well, in the manga of Railgun Kuroko stated that isn't technically a lesbian, rather, she's Misaka-philic xD But, well, for now I don't think I'll make some romance between the characters.

**TO Jose19:** Thanks for the review. For now, the story is plain harem.

**TO RPGPersona:** Thanks for the review. I wanted to state that having Touma along Peter will truly change the fights in the story.

**TO guest:** Here you go ;) Thanks for the review.

By the way, you'll probably notice some differences with the LN. The truth is that I never read THIS volume. I jumped some of them until I reached the 14th volume.

Now, let's begin.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Misfortune Duo VS Agnese's Forces**

"The plan went fine, didn't it?" Peter commented as he, Touma and Orsola ran through the streets escaping from their pursuers.

"Yeah, better than expected," Touma replied, looking behind, wary because they were being chased by 250 probably very pissed off nuns. He turned to the nun they had just rescued. "Orsola, how're you doing?"

The woman looked at their saviors. She was able to run even after being hit several times. Probably it was due to adrenaline. "Yes, I'm fine now… but… why?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked without turning around.

"Why did you come to rescue me?"

The trio kept going through the street in a brief silence until Touma spoke. "Why not?"

"Eh?" Orsola couldn't process such a casual reply.

"If there's a good person in danger, why shouldn't we try to save him or her?"

Orsola was perplex. "So you two came and endangered your life only to help me." She joined her hands like she was about to make a prayer. Her eyes got humid. "Just... If I just met you today…"

Touma smiled with satisfaction. "Let's go. They're still chasing us."

Orsola understood the kindness of these boys, but to the point of risking their lives in that way. Nobody had ever done something like that for her. The spiky haired who wasn't a magician and the boy of the mask who claimed to be magician, but didn't act nor look like one, both chose to fight against 250 magicians following the orders of the Roman Catholic Church. As Orsola was in deep thinking, Peter spoke.

"Look, the cavalry."

Touma and Orsola turned their gazes toward the place Peter was pointing at. What they saw were Stiyl, Index and the Amakusa warriors running towards them.

"What's the meaning of this, Kamijou Touma?" Stiyl asked, astonished seeing Orsola uninjured and far from the reach of the Agnese's Forces. "Did you two… fought and defeated all of them?" Stiyl Magnus wasn't the kind of man to get astonished easily, but this was beyond anything he had thought.

"Pff, no, no." Touma waved his hand casually and denied the words of the red headed magician. "We didn't even fight them. I just distracted them while Peter was retrieving Orsola. Then, the three of us escaped and now we're talking to you."

"Piece of cake," Peter complemented as he thumbed up with a smile.

"…" Stiyl was trying to reply, but the way things had turned out wasn't something easy to get and actually believe. "These two are… indeed something…"

"Touma! Peter! Are you two okay?" Index asked with clear worry in her face.

Touma smiled happy to know the concern that his girl felt for him. "I'm fine. I didn't even get a scratch. Peter is also fine."

The other boy nodded and Index could finally sigh in relief. After talking with the girl, Touma recalled something he spoke with Stiyl before. "Oi, didn't you say that you couldn't fight by our side because this was a problem from the inside of the Roman Catholic Church and Necessarius couldn't participate? What're you doing here?"

The redhead, thanking that he could answer that question, puffed some smoke from his cigarette. "Yes, that true, but after you gave that object to her everything changed."

"What're you talking about? What object?" Touma inquired shifted his gaze from Stiyl to Orsola and vice versa.

"This object." He pointed to the British Puritan cross which was hanging on Orsola's neck. "When she received this cross, she united to the Anglican Church, the organization I belong and serve. Now that she's under our protection, I'm allowed to intercede in her name."

Touma nodded after understanding the situation and turned towards Tatemiya Saiji and his Amakusas. "You guys finished regrouping?"

"Just in time, we thought, but it seems you two managed to handle everything without help…"

"Actually, no," Peter interrupted him while he scratched the back of his head. "As Touma said, we didn't defeat them. We just rescued Orsola from their hands. So that means Agnese and her probably very pissed off nuns are coming to get us right now."

Saiji nodded with a serious expression. "I see. In that case, what was your plan in the first place?"

Peter and Touma, both had a little drop of sweat coming from their forehead.

"You didn't have any, right?"

"… Besides securing Orsola and then facing the entire 250 nuns army…" Peter began to say with a nervous giggle. "…. No."

"Mmm… Yes, that could summarize it all." Touma reaffirmed as he tried to avoid Stiyl's killing glare.

The redhead magician sighed in annoyance. "Okay, there's no other way. Some Amakusas should stay guarding Orsola Aquinas while the rest engages combat. Any complains? Good. Let's return to the theater area where we fought with the Amakusas before. Is better to fight in a known battlefield."

Touma, Peter, Stiyl, Saiji, Orsola and the rest of the Amakusas quickly headed back to the place where not so much ago they had clashed as enemies. Now things had turned out in an unexpected way, and they had become allies. Two Amakusa warriors took the role of guarding Orsola while everyone else entered the battlefield. Peter decided to climb one of the buildings in order to surprise their opponents when the battle begin.

"You okay there, Touma?" He asked from his position and checked his web-shooters.

"Yes, no problem over here!" The spiky haired boy replied from the ground, as he observed the Amakusas getting their weapons ready and Stiyl placing cards all over the place. "Hey, we aren't going to kill them, are we?"

Saiji shook his head while Stiyl only puffed some smoke from his cigarette, which, again, annoyed the spiky haired teen.

'_His lungs must be darker than his clothes_,' he thought with a frown. Touma looked around, he was going to fight along a big group. However, the opposing team had more numbers. 250 to be exactly. '_This won't be easy. Should we run away? No, they won't stop chasing after Orsola. Is either fighting them here right now or do it later._'

Touma took the chance of thinking about something while they waited for the enemy to appear. '_If Peter hadn't been there for me, what would I have done? How things would have turned out?_' Touma knew that whether he was alone or not, he would have done everything in his hands to save Orsola. He would have even stand against the 250 magician in his own.

However, would he had been able to get her safe? And even if he had managed to save her, would he also had ended like that? Touma was used to wounds, but he knew that he might die in a fight if he acts very reckless. Things would have turned different if Peter hadn't been there. Then, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I see them!" Peter shouted from the highs.

'_Not much time to think._'

"Everyone! Separate and find them!" Agnese Sanctis shouted in rage as she and her army deployed through the area. "Probably they have allied with the Amakusas!"

Saiji called to his warriors. "Raise your weapons, my Amakusas!"

"It's time to end this!" Peter jumped from the building he previously climbed and landed in front of the Agnese's Forces.

The two groups clashed. The Amakusas exchanged cuts and slashes with the nuns. Peter quickly took down two enemies with a barrel kick. Touma surprised another with a quick punch to the face.

"Innocentius!" Stiyl had time to place all the cards around the area, so he was able to use his strongest weapon.

The fire creature roared in front of the nuns. They couldn't hide fear for having to fight this monster and started to back off. Some of them even dropped their weapons. The Amakusas made use of this chance to attack with more force. However, the nuns recovered soon as Agnese, their leader, pushed them to do it.

"We have fight countless battles! Don't surrender that easy!"

"Here I go!" Peter tackled two nuns sending them to the floor unconscious. He used his right hand to stand and roll to hit four more with his two legs. "Beware of the spider, it got many legs!"

"Hyaaa!" Meanwhile, Touma punched another opponent in the face sending her to the ground immediately. He was soon surrounded by five battle nuns. Luckily, the Amakusas broke that circle and the teen was able to keep helping in the fight. Peter thought that he shouldn't worry much about his friend and focus on the battle himself.

"Watch out for the webs." The Spider-Man used his Web-Shooters to tie a pair of nuns to the floor. He felt his Spider Sense warning him and immediately jumped 4 meters in the air as four other enemies tried to get him with their weapons.

As the hero kept battling, Stiyl sent Innocentius to attack another group of nuns. All these foes used magic to fight against the fire creature, but were defeated without much problem. However, even more enemies run towards the fire magician and Innocentius

They used spells to increase their speed, stamina and physical force. Stiyl conjured a flame sword and repealed his opponents, but they struggled. And there were more incoming.

"Tch, there are too many."

As the fire magician fought on his side, Touma was along the Amakusas exchanging blows with the Agnese's Forces. "Haaa!" The spiky haired launched his fist towards the face of some nun that tried to stab him in the heart with her sword. The woman fell to the floor losing her senses at the moment.

"Amakusas! Keep fighting with spirit!" Tatemiya Saiji yelled to increase his fighters' willpower.

"""""Hai!""""" The warriors put more force in the grip of their steels.

As the Amakusas renewed their will to fight, Touma moved to the area where his partner was taking on dozens of armed nuns. He saw Peter firing his webs and moving his legs to knock off any enemy that would make the mistake of getting in his reach. This teen also saw him and did a great jump to get by his side.

"Hey, and how you're doing?"

"A bit tired," Touma confessed as he raised his fists to receive the incoming attack from the Agnese's Forces. "And you?"

"Piece of cake." Peter used his arms to impulse his legs to achieve some powerful breakdance kicks.

"But they are many."

After Touma said those words, the Spider-Man took a good look around and saw that all the enemies they had taken down until that precise moment weren't more than fifty. '_And it means that… we still need to deal 200 pissed off nuns more. Haha! …I don't like this._'

Peter realized who the Agnese's Forces were starting to attack in bigger numbers, knowing that their enemies were more powerful that they thought in the first place. He tried to look around how the Amakusas were doing, as he dodged and countered his foes. Peter finally managed to localize the magicians after he jumped and attached himself to a lamppost.

"Not good." Spider-Man couldn't hide his worries when he saw his allies being surrounded by at least 50 enemies with their weapons ready.

The teen swung with a web and quickly reached the place where the two groups were battling. He crashed the ground and sent to the floor the near foes. Peter was able to use the surprise factor to take down another pair of nun with his fists and spoke to the Amakusas.

"How're you holding it?"

"We sent some of our warriors to guard Orsola, so we aren't in our best," Saiji said as he blocked a dagger with his sword and then used the hilt to knock off his last attacker. "Wanna fight by my side?"

"Not a problem."

As Peter focused on helping the Amakusas, Touma was struggling along Stiyl against other members of the Agnese's Forces and Agnese herself.

"Haa!" Touma trusted his right fist and negate the spell that one of the nuns had fired in his direction. He moved forward and punched his foe's gut before she was able to cast another spell.

The Imagine Breaker boy could have been already overwhelmed by all the enemies that were in the field. However, he counted with the help of the fire magician from Necessarius. And that certain magician was able to summon a big guy that was clearly useful.

"Guurr!" Innocentius roared as it used his fire cross to send flying a group of nuns.

"Oi, Stiyl, don't kill them! Make sure you nor that big guy kill them!" Touma yelled to his companion after he dodged a spear that was aimed for his heart.

"You're such an amateur."

That was Stiyl's low growl as he swung his fire sword around his body. Of course, he wasn't backing off his abilities and Touma didn't like that. But, he also had to deal with a lot of enemies. Enemies that were starting to multiply. The teen had to back off towards the fire magician and made use of Innocentius' big area attacks. In that way, the enemies that were trying to get him was reduced.

"As above, so below, the fifth of the five elements, open the crosier that symbolizes peace and order, the first icon under the law of God's Child and the Cross, link foreign objects and people!"

Touma heard those words. He started to turn around towards the source of this feminine voice, when he heard metallic sound that was followed by a small sort of explosion… just beside his shoulder.

"Aaghht!" Touma fell to the floor as he felt a blunt pain in his shoulder which quickly extended through his whole arm. "What…. Was that?"

"What a problem."

The teen moved his eyes towards the source of that last phrase. Walking towards him, surrounded by nuns, was Agnese Fortis. She was holding some sort of steel rod and was wearing an annoyed expression.

"You and your Spider friend have given us big problems." Agnese pointed the rod towards Touma, getting rid of her annoyed expression to show a malicious smile. "But now you and the other idiot are going to pay."

"Why does we always have to deal with that kind of not-nice-at-all nicknames?" Touma wondered as looked at the new threat. This threat had red hair, used a mini-skirt and had a height of 150 centimeters (4,92 feet aprox).

"Take this. The power of my Lotus Wand!" Following her words, Agnese beat the rod against the floor.

Immediately, there was an unnatural explosion just behind Touma. With a groan, the teen fell to his knees due to the strong hit that had suffered his back. '_This again._' At this point, he knew that he needed to do something fast. The small nun was using some sort of difficult, but powerful magic to attack him. Touma stood up and hit the floor heading towards his enemy.

"Won't work." Still wearing a malicious smile, Agnese this time scratched her staff with some sharp object.

Just with that action, Touma fell to his knees again. The Imagine Breaker's wielder suppressed a scream and grabbed his tight, which had started to bleed. '_How exactly… What's with this magic?_' He looked at his wound through the ripped off part of his pants. It looked like he had been cut with some sort of sharp object…

His eyes moved towards Agnese's hand. Touma looked carefully at the staff that she was holding. The girl's evil smile got wider. "Is your brain big enough to understand my magic?" After her words, she swung her staff against the floor with force.

This time, Touma tried to jump to the side, but his body was still hit by the pain of Agnese's attack. He managed to keep standing, but he was left with a big bruise under his right arm. And that was painful. '_I can't even dodge it… Fuck!_' Touma took a look around. Stiyl along Innocentius was struggling with all the other nuns. Peter and the Amakusas too. '_Is up to me to defeat Agnese.'_

The spiky haired boy ran towards Agnese full speed, knowing that he could be hit at any time and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. He, at least, needed to get closer to his enemy is he wanted a chance of success in giving his fist. As he approached his target, he did some zig zag movements trying to prevent the incoming attack.

"Trying is useless." With a malicious laugh, Agnese scratched her rod with the sharp object again.

That small action provoked an instant reaction in Touma's body that made him grip his teeth hard. The teen felt blood dripping his t-shirt. The red liquid came from the wound that had just been inflicted in his chest. It wasn't very deep, but it was a long cut. Soon, the front of his white t-shirt was almost completely covered in blood.

"Argh…" Touma put his hand over the wound and put a knee on the ground as he gritted his teeth with force.

Agnese laughed mercilessly. "Such a pitiful sight. We'll take you and your allies down and then accomplish our mission in the name of the Roman Catholic Church."

"I… I won't let you! I won't let you kill Orsola!" Touma shouted that as he tried to bring forces to his knees and tolerate the pain of the last hit. "Why're you so willing to hurt her?"

"Those are the orders of the Roman Catholic Church. Orders I'll always follow."

"That's…. Wrong!" Touma looked straight towards into the girl's eyes. "The Roman Catholic Church is wrong to kill this woman just for…"

"H-how you dare to criticize the most powerful church!" Agnese gripped her Lotus Wand with force as her expression turned into a one filled with anger. Enraged, the girl walked towards the boy who was still on his knees and grabbed the back of the head. "I'll make you take back those words with… with pain!"

"…"

"Ah? What did you say?"

The teen focused his gaze on her. "I said… Take this!" Touma used this chance, which he had looked for, to punch Agnese directly in the face.

The girl, completely astonished, was thrown backwards. She didn't touch the ground for almost three seconds and when she did, Agnese rolled all over the ground and let the Lotus Wand fell off her hand. She finally stopped her movement some meters later and stayed lying down on her back.

Agnese felt like her world had started to spin around her. Her consciousness was drifting away and, at the same time, old memories appeared in her mind. She recalled when she used to move through the streets of Milan looking for something to eat. She was very young and her parents weren't there for her, forcing her to survive in the misery.

She saw when the Roman Catholic Church took her in. Agnese was along other girls in better hands. She had food to eat and a comfortable place to sleep. She met the girls who would become her best friends, Angeline and Lucia. Agnese became devoted to the Roman Catholic Church, the institution which saved her. She wanted to help it.

Her senses started to return, and with those, a great pain in left cheek too. What had happened? Her recent memories also came back. '_That… guy… punched me…._' Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself looking at the night sky. She moved her small hand to her cheek and felt some pain when she touched the spot where she received the attack.

Agnese felt the anger taking control of her. She stood up and shook her head, trying to put her senses in order again. The leader of the 250 nuns turned around and faced that spiky haired boy who was going against the church she was so devoted.

'_Unforgivable… Unforgivable…_' Her thoughts were filled with rage. She gritted her teeth as she stepped towards her enemy. The spiky haired teen was already in his feet, ignoring the wound in his chest. That only ignited Agnese's anger even more. She quickly moved her eyes around and found her Lotus Wand lying near at her right. As she reached for her weapon she spoke to the boy. "You're doomed. I won't stop injuring your body until it breaks down."

"Don't think so."

Agnese was turning her eyes towards that voice that didn't belong to the enemy she was facing and, without any warning, her Lotus Wand was snatched away by something that looked like a spider web.

"Thanks, Peter." The spiky haired looked at the other boy who was wearing a mask and thanked him.

Agnese clenched her fists. "Give that back! Now!"

"Oh, don't be mean. I like this toy of yours." The boy of the mask casually played with the rod like some parade's leader would do with his cane.

"You…"

"It's over, Agnese. Surrender." The spiky haired started to walk towards her.

The girl found his words strange. "What're you talking about? I have an army…."

It was then when she realized it. The sounds of the swords, spells and shouts that filled the battlefield were… gone. Agnese opened her eyes wide and looked around her. The sight was almost like a dagger in her heart. None of her comrades were standing. All of them were on the floor unconscious or being restrained after reluctantly disposing their weapons.

"H-how?!" Agnese's fist was trembling. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

"Agnese. You lost." Touma was only a pair of meters from her now. "Give up."

The red haired girl backed off. She moved her gaze through all the faces of her comrades. All the other nuns, those who were still in their senses, lowered their heads apologetically with frustration written on their faces. Even her friends Lucia and Angeline, being restrained by the Amakusas, couldn't do more than the rest of their comrades. The fight was already over. All the members of the Agnese's Forces had been defeated but one.

"…No…" Agnese clenched her fist so much that she hurt her palm with her nail making herself a wound. "I won't surrender to you!"

She stretched her hands and started to chant another spell as a last resource. When Touma saw this, he kicked the ground for the last time. The teen found himself in front of the girl in less than 4 seconds. Agnese couldn't even finish that last attempt of attack before she felt Kamijou Touma's fist in her skin for the second time.

"Yiaahh!" Agnese's body was sent flying and she rolled across the floor before stopping and finally falling unconscious.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"The doctor told me to stay here for at least this night."

Touma's voice came from the cellphone and Peter leaned on his couch. After defeating the Agnese's Forces, Touma was sent to the hospital. His wounds weren't mortal, but he still required some treatment and a simple bandage wouldn't be enough.

"That's cool, man. So I'll be definitely seeing you definitely tomorrow. Index is with you in the hospital, right? Yes, cool. I'll be cutting. You should rest a bit."

"You're right about that. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight!" Peter cut the call and turned off his cellphone before sighing. "Hard night."

The teen hadn't expected to be fighting with magicians that night. Well, his nights back in New York weren't much different. He may be studying casually and then hear an explosion in the distance. He would put on his suit and ran to save the city again.

_'__In the end, just another day in the office.'_

Who would tell? Who would tell that the city of science located in Japan could be so similar to New York. There were always bad guys willing to harm others for their benefit. And there were heroes trying to help them. Heroes as Kamijou Touma.

"That guy is just a big thing." He thought that if SHIELD heard of him, the organization would do everything in their hands to put him under his charge. But, Touma wasn't aiming for something like that. Touma wanted to live a normal life and still help everyone who he finds in trouble.

Peter left the couch and headed to his bed to have some sleep. He was used to sleep only a few hours, but he still enjoyed a good peaceful night of dreaming. So he put on some night wear and walk to the bed, before jumping in.

'_Let's get in the bed and…_'

"Eh?" The moment when Peter's touched the pillow, he felt some kind of hardness touching his head. The teen stood up again and took the pillow out and, surprisingly, there was a PDA under it. Peter knew what it was.

'_A message from Tony?_' Peter grabbed the gadget.

Suddenly the screen turned on and showed Tony Stark's face. "Peter, this message is important."

"Yiah!" The PDA almost fell from his hands because of the sudden surprise. Peter was reminded again that the Spider Sense only protected him from dangers not from surprises. "Tony, don't do that… oh, yeah. You're just a record. Hahaha!" He felt a little idiot.

The record kept talking. "...It will be short, but I think you should know about this." Peter, focused his eyes in the video, now after processing the word "important". Tony was talking with a serious and dark voice very different to the relaxed he used normally. His face looked like the one of a general giving a speech before a big cruel battle.

The teen started to feel some anxiety. Normally, he would remain in calm, but there was something Tony's voice that quickly and easily put his body in tension. "…Fury told me not tell you this, but you're very related, so you deserve to know about the current situation…"

"What should I know?" Peter forgot that he was talking to a record. The boy clenched his fist. Sweat ran from his forehead. There was something bad coming. '_Was New York attacked? No, it would have appeared in the news_'.

However, knowing the kind of situations heroes constantly have to deal with, Peter understood that now only New York's, but the rest of the world could be in danger.

"This message should have arrived to your place by night. This morning, about an hour ago of from the current time I'm recording this, there was a breakout in the Triskelion, one of SHIELD's prisons…"

Peter's eyes opened wide. He already knew about the Triskelion, a secret prison that held many supervillains that could endanger thousands of people. However, why would Ironman tell this to him? Peter was staying in Japan for now, so it was a situation where other heroes, probably veterans like Captain America or Thor, would be the one handling these fugitives. There was a reason why Tony had sent him a message about this. A reason why Peter Parker… A reason why Spider-Man should hear these new.

The recording of Tony continued. "These prisoners who escaped are Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, Vulture and, leading them, Norman Osborn."

Tony continued talking, he mentioned something about sending protection to his aunt, but Peter wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere else.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

A big couch was smashed against a concrete wall inside an elegant room. The piece of furniture burst in a rain of chips and broken wood planks.

"Graaaaaaarr!" A big green creature with pointy ears and a completely muscled body roared after destroying the couch in an outrage.

Glancing at this show with a boring look, another brawny guy was leaning against a near wall. This guy also had a tough shape, but at least he looked like a human. "Dammit, Osborn! You want to destroy our only hiding place and be captured by SHIELD again?"

The green creature, whose name was Norman Osborn, alias Green Goblin, turned around to face the other man. "Shut up… Kraven," he growled and spitted. The other man, Kraven the Hunter, just clicked his tongue and closed his eyes without minding about the dead glare he was receiving.

Green Goblin started to walk randomly around the room they were in, which belonged to one of the many safe houses that Norman had. The monster clenched his fist and destroyed a near pantry where a lot of fancy plates were kept stored. Osborn was mad. Very mad. Infuriated. He had escaped Triskelion for a sole reason. "I have to kill… Spider-Man… Parker!" And he destroyed a table.

"I eat there." At the corner of the room there was another presence, Sandman. A person whose body was transformed after going through a failed experiment. He just said that. He didn't even stand up.

The others didn't mind about him. Green Goblin kept growling and cursing the person he hated the most in the world. Then, another man entered the room through a near door. He was a bald guy with a pointy nose, who some time ago took the identity of Vulture.

"Haha! You're so pissed off because we couldn't find the fucking spider in his house." Vulture clenched his teeth. He also hated Spider-Man and wanted to kill him. All the people staying in the safe house had fought against this superhero and lost. Spider-Man was the one who sent them all to jail. All of them hated him, but Norman Osborn was somebody whose hate for Spider-Man was beyond any other.

"You told us his real name was… Peter Parker, right?" Kraven spoke as he stretched and recalled the events of the night. "We went to his house, risking our freedom, expecting to find him there and finally hunt him as the prey he is, but… what we found were Thor and Ironman waiting for us."

This was what happened since the beginning of the day. The team of six, which consisted of Norman Osborn, Dr. Octopus, Sandman, Kraven the Hunter, Electro and Vulture, escaped the specialized prison they were jailed in, this was in the morning. They avoided many agents of SHIELD and after some time managed to reorganize after getting to the safe house.

They dealt with this problem, but then Norman Osborn suggested, no, suggested isn't the right word. Norman Osborn, who took the role of leader, although none of the others would admit it, ordered the team to go to the house of Spider-Man and kill him. It was a perfect chance after all.

'_Then Octopus had to lose his tongue_'. The criminal, Dr. Octopus, who was one of the six who escaped, started speaking how he didn't have any big hate towards Spider-Man. He said he wanted to forget and continue his career as a scientist. If he had stopped there, there could have been a small chance of him doing as he wanted, but… Kraven sighed. '_He had to say that bullshit_'.

Otto Octavius explained how all of them, the six villains that had been stopped by Spider-Man, had their part in the creation of this hero. It could have been something interesting to hear, but at that point, Osborn lost control. He jumped over Octavius and after a quick fight, the criminal known as Dr. Octopus was dead.

After this event, at night, the now five people team went to a certain house in some suburbs of Manhattan. If Osborn was correct, Spider-Man should have been there, unprepared for what was coming. However, they arrived the place and found Ironman and Thor waiting for them, as if they knew that they would come to this specific house. The team was forced to retire and they never even saw Spider-Man.

"Osborn, are you sure this Peter Parker is Spider-Man?" Kraven asked the Green Goblin, who had returned to his human form, as he walked towards him.

"Of course, I know him well."

"So, why he wasn't in that house? Or was he there and hid?"

"NO!" Norman Osborn glared at Kraven. "If he had been there, he would have been the first to go in our encounter. He wasn't in the house."

"In that precise moment, you mean," Vulture commented, joining the discussion. "We only need to attack in another moment. Ironman and Thor should have better things than protecting that fucking spider."

"I'm…" Osborn fixed his voice. He didn't want to keep giving such a poor sight as before when he was in an outrage. "I'm not going to be so patient about this. New York, specifically Manhattan is full of SHIELD agents. That organization knows that we're coming for Spider-Man. That we've come from Peter Parker."

"And Spider-Man is probably also looking for us." Kraven clenched his fist and smiled. "A good hunter is the one who can bring his prey to him instead of running after them."

Osborn didn't reply to him. Instead he left the room.

"Are you saying we should only wait for him?" Vulture asked Kraven looking at him with his superhuman eyes.

The other man laughed. "The best way to certainly attract him to us is causing some ruckus in the city. But, there are two problems, which are SHIELD and guys like Thor."

"Causing ruckus isn't a good idea," Osborn returned wearing new clothes, a suit specifically, his last transformation had cost him the clothes he was wearing before. "You mentioned, we'll get unnecessary attention."

Kraven glared at him. He didn't like to have someone questioning his hunting methods. "Huh! You say that. So, do you have a better plan to bring Spider-Man to us?"

"Spider-Man will come to us, even if we don't do anything. You were right when you said that. Nevertheless…" Osborn fixed the tie of the elegant office suit he was wearing. "I have a feeling that not being at his home in the middle of the night means something else. I don't think he was just patrolling with his costume or, by some by chance, in a party doing what teenagers do."

"What do you mean?" Sandman spoke from the corner with a slow voice.

"I mean, that he probably is somewhere specific, doing something. I want to find him, that's why we're going to search for him, not just wait."

"Search him where, exactly? We can't just go all around New York searching for a guy in a red suit." Vulture looked carefully at the human form of the Green Goblin. "Besides we can get caught."

With arrogance, Osborn didn't even look at the person he was speaking with. "We're going to get into SHIELD's database. They should have some information about Spider-Man's location."

"You're planning to hack one of the most advanced servers in the world? How do you expect to do it?"

"I have contacts. They won't be cheap, but they'll serve their purpose."

"Ha! If you hadn't killed the octopus, you wouldn't have to rely so much in this contacts of you." Vulture laughed at him, gaining glare from Osborn.

Not even showing the slightest emotion, Osborn replied. "He wasn't planning to collaborate. It would have been the same. It's not our concern anymore. The important matter is that…" The biggest enemy of Spider-Man smiled like a devil and clenched his fist. "…I'll kill Peter Parker."

Kraven and Vulture looked at him. They didn't respect him nor think of Osborn like a colleague, but they had to admit it. This man knew what he wanted. And that had some impose. They hadn't met many admirable people in their lives, less, admirable criminals. Norman Osborn was one of them.

"Gentlemen," Osborn spoke directly to them. "The Spider will fall. Hahahahhaha!" With a powerful and confident laugh, the swear enemy of Spider-Man repeated his intentions. "I'm coming for…"

He was about to finish his sentence, when the light disappeared. The four men in the room looked around and didn't need to think much to understand what had just happened. The fifth member of their group wasn't in that room at the moment. In unison, they shouted:

"Electrooooo! Stop whatever shit you're doing!"

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Hey, everyone. I'm back. Long while, right. University has started again, which means less time to write. Probably next chapter will take 3 months, but no more than 5. Sorry about that, I better start to be more honest. BUT, now with this arc finished we can go to one of my favorites of the To Aru timeline. And, a Marvel character who has been requested since the beginning of the fic will finally make an appearance. Look forward to that ;)

About this chapter, I had to make some fixing many times, but now I think is at least decent. Peter and Touma have advanced in their friendship. They now are truly feeling like a team. I'll say it right now. It will take a while until Osborn and his team make another appearance. But, I wanted to put some hype in you.

ABOUT, Osborn going to Peter's house. Thinking about this give me the feeling of a small plot hole. It may look like that, but it isn't. In chapter 19, Peter spoke with Johnny and Bobby via skype. That happened in the early night. Then he went to help Orsola. While this was happening, Tony's message was delivered to his room and Osborn's team went to Peter's home in NY, where they were repelled by Thor and Ironman, who knew that Peter could be their main target. They were expecting to capture them, but they managed to escape. Osborn's team escaped prison at morning, so Tony made the recording by that time and made it sent to Academy City to finally end in Peter's room by the late night.

I think there's not much more to say. Only, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

_Fav, Follow, and most important: Review. Sebaspe out!_


End file.
